Ad vitam aeternam
by Aspartia
Summary: Au fond, il avait toujours su que ce n'était pas normal. Qu'on avait outragé les lois de la Nature en leur offrant cette nouvelle existence. Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, cette pensée rationnelle ne put rien contre le désespoir qui l'envahissait
1. Prologue

**Titre : ** Ad vitam aeternam

**Base :** « Saint Seiya », le premier, l'origine, le commencement : le manga de Masami Kurumada et également le dessin animé qui en a été tiré : en fait, je pioche ce qui m'intéresse dans chacun des deux. Je ne tiens compte ni de « Saint Seiya : épisode G », si de « Saint Seiya : Next Dimension », ni du « Gigantomachia », ni de « Saint Seiya : the Lost Canvas ». Pour ce dernier, j'ai essayé, pourtant, mais…Rien à faire. Rien que d'apprendre que le chevalier du Verseau s'appelle Dégel, ça m'a fait mourir…De rire XD

**Genre : **Mystère, aventure, chevalerie (sic), embrouilles en tous genres, trahisons, faux semblants…Ah, et « romance » évidemment…Oui, parce que les intrigues interminables et les aventures héroïques, c'est bien, mais parsemées d'histoires d'amour tortueuses, c'est quand même vachement mieux XD J'en profite pour préciser que j'aime bien le yaoi…En fait, au risque d'être banale, je peux tout apprécier tant que l'histoire me tient, mais j'avoue qu'en l'occurrence, c'est surtout que les rares personnages féminins de Saint Seiya ne me bottent pas vraiment…Vous voilà prévenus.

**Classement : **T

**Avertissement :** Eh non. Si j'étais l'heureuse créatrice de Saint Seiya, je serais dans la piscine de ma villa aux Baléares en train de siroter une sangria, les doigts de pied en éventail. L'histoire source et ses personnages appartiennent donc bel et bien à Masami Kurumada et à la Toei.

**Bla bla de l'auteur : **ou la rubrique de l'égocentrique XD : je le dis dès maintenant, même si ça se voit rapidement, j'ai conservé les couleurs originelles de cheveux et de yeux des personnages (celles du manga, donc) et quand elles étaient incertaines (Shun, pour ne citer que lui, en grand esthète devant l'Éternel, change assez souvent de couleur de lentilles, à moins que ce ne soit la lumière…), j'ai dû faire un petit tri…

* * *

**Ad vitam aeternam**

* * *

Le froid.

C'est la première chose qu'il sentit lorsqu'il se réveilla. Un froid vif qui lui agressait la joue, l'extirpait sans douceur du confort de l'inconscience.

Il se redressa brusquement, mais se retint au banc au dernier moment, quand un éclair de douleur transperça son crâne. Il resta dans la même position quelques instants, respirant bruyamment, le temps que le vertige passe. Finalement, la migraine s'atténua, mais il avait toujours mal à la tête quand il releva le visage, les yeux à demi-clos. Il sentait qu'il devrait faire un effort incommensurable pour les ouvrir complètement tant la clarté de la pièce était étourdissante. Il ne pouvait même pas les soulager en regardant par terre.

Tout était d'un blanc éclatant, ici…

Il ferma un instant les yeux, puis les rouvrit aussitôt, complètement cette fois. Il demeura ainsi un peu, leur laissant le temps de s'accoutumer, luttant contre la pression exercée par ses paupières qui ne demandaient qu'à retourner s'écrouler un peu plus bas. Finalement, sa respiration devint plus régulière et il reposa une main sur le bloc marmoréen pour prendre appui dessus, tout en portant l'autre à son front. Des fourmillements pénibles continuaient de l'assaillir, comme si un sang bouillonnant venait juste de jaillir dans son cerveau, assiégeant le moindre vaisseau déserté, et irriguant simultanément chacune des cellules endormies de son système, dans une violence et un vacarme infernaux.

Ce n'était peut-être pas tellement éloigné de la vérité…

Alors que cette sensation s'amenuisait un peu, le contact glacé du banc l'irrita de nouveau. Un banc luisant, ou plutôt une sorte de parapet vu qu'il n'y avait pas dossier, au grand regret de sa colonne vertébral. De taille humaine, manifestement écharpé directement dans la pierre brute et ciselé avec le plus grand soin malgré sa forme rectangulaire basique. Une sorte de…lit, presque. Horriblement inconfortable. Alors que cette conclusion s'imposait à son esprit, la première pensée complète qu'il avait correctement formulée depuis tout à l'heure, il écarquilla subitement les yeux, ôtant à ses paupières leurs dernières réserves.

Quelque chose venait de le frapper.

C'était bien un lit. Et il le connaissait très bien, même s'il ne l'avait vu qu'une fois. Il le regarda fixement, présumant peut-être que si sa vue se faisait assez perçante, elle finirait par avoir raison de cette hallucination. Malheureusement, une minute après, le lit était toujours là, et lui toujours assis dessus. Il inclina alors sa tête autour, brassant méticuleusement les éléments du décor, et sa révélation se confirma.

Il était dans _cette pièce._

Chancelant, il se leva difficilement, les fourmillements se rabattant pour l'occasion sur ses jambes, et fut presque étonné de sentir le sol dur sous ses pieds.

Physiquement, bien présent.

Pour le reste…

Il fit quelques pas et manqua de chuter, sans que le moindre obstacle ne se soit pourtant présenté dans cet endroit par ailleurs quasiment vide. Il maintint avec ses bras un équilibre précaire et reprit son entreprise. Sa marche se fit plus assurée à mesure que cet enclenchement si naturel, rodé par une pratique machinale depuis l'enfance, lui redevenait familier. Il regardait obstinément ses pieds, mais ne sembla remarquer un détail qu'après être parvenu au milieu de la salle.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces sandales ?

Puis c'est sur tout son corps qu'il remonta, lentement.

….Et ces fripes ?

Une tunique blanche maintenu au niveau de son épaule par une broche dorée et des sortes de…tongs. Sorties tout droit de la loge d'un comique. L'ennui, c'est qu'il n'avait pas envie de rire.

« - Qu'est-ce que… »

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase. Le son de sa voix l'avait choqué. Cela lui semblait faire des siècles qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Mais le rendu des quelques mots qu'il venait de prononcer ne ressemblait pas à celui dont il gardé le souvenir. Il était plus grave, guttural, même, après ce réveil rude. Il releva la tête et avisa les alentours avec la perspective que lui offrait maintenant ses prérogatives de bipède. Son rapport à l'espace lui sembla complètement biscornu et extravagant, invraisemblable en fait. C'était bien trop haut…Alors que cette idée faisait son chemin, il fut saisi d'un affreux pressentiment. Il se planta les mains justes sous les yeux.

Grandes.

Bien trop grandes. Depuis quand avait-il des mains aussi grandes ?

Mu d'une angoisse indéfinissable, il avisa un grand miroir sur pieds, dans un coin de la pièce, le seul mobilier des lieux si l'on exceptait le lit tyrannique - pour lequel le qualificatif ne semblait pas s'imposer vu qu'il était littéralement implanté dans le sol - et se précipita devant.

La vue de son reflet dans la glace lui fit ouvrir grand la bouche. Mais seul un jappement étouffé en sortit. Immédiatement, pour s'assurer que tout ce qu'il avait sous le nez n'était pas juste une divagation de la glace étrillée de cet objet, il porta ses mains à ses cheveux.

Plus longs. Plus foncés. Moins bouclés. Forcément.

Il resta figé dans cette position un moment. Puis, il glissa ses doigts sur son visage, l'effleurant à peine, le caressant presque amoureusement. Ses traits étaient fermes et virils. Ses sourcils, épais. Et tout son corps semblait rehaussé. Il paraissait plus mûr, accompli même…

Beaucoup plus vieux. Il cessa tout mouvement le temps d'encaisser ce fait qui s'imposait à lui sans le moindre ménagement.

Il ne s'était pas glissé dans le corps d'un autre. C'était bien le sien, juste arrivé au terme de sa croissance.

Il était adulte. Son sang se glaça, et il resta des minutes entières à s'observer sans opérer le moindre geste. Puis, son regard se détourna, vide, se reportant sur la pièce sans rien fixer de précis. Finalement, il le dirigea sur un rideau en face de lui, qui semblait se scinder en deux en son milieu. Il s'élança vers lui, en manquant de nouveau de trébucher, cette fois contre le pied bien réel du miroir.

* * *

**Enfers, Première prison**

A quelques milliers de kilomètres de là, ou plutôt _en dessous_ de là, Kanon, lui, n'avait pas eu besoin d'une glace pour se décider à quitter expressément les lieux où il s'était réveillé quelques instants plus tôt, et qu'il avait reconnus au premier coup d'œil. Bon, ça n'avait pas été très difficile…

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il fichait là, et c'était d'ailleurs le cadet de ses soucis. Peut-être n'était-il pas mort, finalement…Il se souvenait clairement avoir ressenti l'appel des armures, avoir restitué celle qu'il portait à son possesseur légitime, et après…

_Saga._

Avait-il réussi ? Avaient-ils réussi ?

Il arrêta sa course effrénée, et un silence de mort s'abattit sur les plaines désolées.

_Logique_, pensa-t-il ironiquement.

Les Enfers lui avaient paru bien moins calmes la première fois qu'il les avait parcourus. Il se concentra de nouveau pour tenter de se rappeler tout ce qui avait bien pu se passer suite à son arrivée ici. Donc, il avait rendu l'armure à son frère…Puis il y avait eu ce type austère, Rhadamanthe…

A propos, où était-il, celui-là ? Il jeta un œil circulaire aux alentours. Pas une seule trace du Juge. Rhadamanthe et lui étaient de force égale, il l'avait très vite deviné, quasiment dès qu'il l'avait vu. S'il avait survécu, alors lui aussi. Et s'il avait atterri ici, alors il ne devait pas être loin…

Il reprit finalement sa marche plus lentement, et seul le bruit sec de ses pas vint briser l'ambiance monastique qui régnait dans cette partie des Enfers. Cette atmosphère le troublait, et tout au long de sa route, il ne cessa de faire glisser son regard devant, derrière, sur les côtés, rien ne lui échappant. Mais en l'état, il n'y avait pas grand chose à voir… Partout, des monticules dressés dans un sol rêche craquelé ça et là, d'une étrange couleur, un ciel plombé, rougeâtre, maculé de points blancs sans vie. Les étoiles ne brillaient manifestement pas, aux Enfers. Enfin, si ça en était…Il marcha longtemps, toujours tout droit, sans que cet arrière plan morne n'évolue un seul instant. Il s'arrêta de nouveau, arrivé dans une sorte de clairière qui, au cœur de tous ces empilages de roches informes érigés sur toute la surface, ressemblait presque à un cratère.

Rien.

Pas un bruit.

Pas une sensation.

Pas l'ombre d'un cosmos en action.

Si un autre chevalier traînait dans les parages, il devait se trouver dans le même état que lui… Il se redressa et observa de nouveau tout autour, balayant rapidement les vastes étendues stériles qui s'offraient à son regard.

Bon, et après avoir emmené Rhadamanthe dans les airs avec lui, qu'avait-il fait ?

Rien, vraisemblablement. Le choc avait dû le faire sombrer dans l'inconscience et le temps de récupérer un peu, il ne se réveillait que maintenant…Mais il était pourtant sûr que l'explosion de son cosmos, après une telle échappée dans le ciel, mêlée à celle du juge poussée à son paroxysme, les tuerait sur le coup. C'était son but, d'ailleurs…

« - Qu'est-ce que je fous encore ici ? » s'exclama-t-il finalement, à voix haute. Cet éclat ne troubla pas beaucoup la plaine funeste.

Sa mort tombait à point nommée pourtant…Par ses actes aux Enfers, il avait opéré son rachat, petit à petit, car son sacrifice face à Poséidon, n'avait pas suffi, il le savait. Et à ce point culminant où il avait serré le corps du Juge du Wyvern, savait qu'il l'emporterait avec lui dans la mort, il s'était enfin senti purifié, libéré du passé, au moins de celui que des faits d'armes pouvait laver…Mais ce sentiment de béatification qui l'avait envahi serait éphémère, il le sentait. Autant mourir tant qu'il éprouvait encore…et il était parti sans regret.

Pas bien loin, manifestement. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à exprimer sa rage, il se figea. Puis levant ses mains devant lui, il les tourna, observant méticuleusement chacune de leur face. Puis c'est sur le reste de son corps que son regard coula, lentement…

Tout à sa surprise de s'être réveillé là, il n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps de s'examiner, jusqu'à présent. Il aurait peut-être dû s'y intéresser plus tôt…Non seulement, il n'était pas mort, mais en plus…il semblait en parfaite santé. Pas l'ombre d'une écorchure, pas de trace du plus petit bleu, pas la moindre silhouette d'une goutte de sang…Mais le pire était encore que sa fameuse tunique à lacets, qu'il ne quittait plus depuis des mois, était parfaitement intacte.

Il fronça les sourcils, alors que ses yeux se perdaient dans le vague. Puis, son visage se détendit brusquement, et il laissa échapper un cri sourd. Envahi par un pressentiment écrasant, il enflamma son cosmos et déguerpit à la vitesse de la lumière.

* * *

**Sanctuaire, Palais du Pope**

Il arracha à moitié le rideau qui séparait les appartements d'Athéna de la salle de réception du Palais du Pope. Prenant à peine le temps de jeter un œil à cet endroit qui lui paraissait aussi familier que complètement étranger, il s'élança directement à travers la pièce en direction de la sortie, mais alors qu'il passait juste devant le trône, un bruit le freina net.

Il regarda alors dans la direction d'où il provenait, dans un recoin de la pièce sur la droite, et ce qu'il vit le paralysa de nouveau.

Quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans la salle par une porte dérobée. Quelqu'un qu'il connaissait bien…Ou qu'il _reconnaissait_ bien d'ailleurs, car visiblement, il n'était pas le seul à avoir pris quelques années…

L'autre ne l'avait pas encore vu. Il tenait un pan de sa toge dans les mains, le froissant nerveusement, et sa respiration était saturée. Mais lui restait bouche-bée, planté au beau milieu de la pièce, à le dévisager. Finalement, l'objet de son attention releva la tête et se pétrifia dès qu'il le vit.

Quelques secondes passèrent comme ça, qui semblèrent durer beaucoup plus. Puis l'autre ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais au lieu de ça, il lui jeta un dernier regard affolé, avant de quitter la pièce précipitamment, passant le plus loin possible de lui pour sortir.

Il resta dans la même position, fixant maintenant la large ouverture qui menait à l'air libre, encore une minute. Puis brusquement, il se précipita à sa suite :

« - Saga, attends ! »

L'air frais venu droit de la mer lui fouetta le visage dès qu'il sortit, et il dévala les marches tout en en ouvrant grand la bouche comme pour se faire de bonnes réserves d'oxygène. Saga venait juste d'entrer dans le temple des Poissons et il n'avait pas l'air décidé à ralentir le pas. Il y arriva lui-même et le traversa en quatrième vitesse en constatant qu'il était vide.

A la sortie, il aperçut de nouveau la longue chevelure dorée du chevalier des Gémeaux, qui flottait encore au vent une seconde avant formant une échappée voluptueuse dernière la silhouette de son propriétaire, s'engouffrer dans le temple du Verseau. L'air de rien, Saga creusait la distance. Il faut dire que sa forme physique à lui n'était plus vraiment ce qu'elle avait été…

« - Saga ! » hurla-il de nouveau.

Evidemment, il ne se retourna même pas. Ils traversèrent ainsi les temples du Capricorne, du Sagittaire, de la Balance, du Scorpion, et à mesure qu'il perdait de plus en plus de terrain, son souffle commençait à se faire franchement bruyant. Et dire qu'avant, il montait ces marches du temple du Bélier jusqu'au Palais du Pope tellement rapidement qu'il réussissait à échapper aux invitations de convenance que tous ses frères d'armes se seraient sentis obligés de formuler à un visiteur moins pressé…Enfin, peut-être pas _tous _ses frères d'arme.

Il pesta contre la brûlure qui commençait à enfler sa gorge et cracha une bonne lampée de salive avec une élégance relative, avant de s'engloutir dans le temple de la Vierge.

…_Ou plutôt les ruines du temple de la Vierge c_orrigea-t-il mentalement._ Mais que s'est-il passé, ici ? _

Heureusement, il n'eut pas à aller beaucoup plus loin, que ce soit pour continuer de poursuivre Saga ou pour obtenir la réponse à ses question. Au milieu des restes de colonnes décapitées et de murs à l'inclinaison suspecte, se tenaient justement son ancien compagnon, toujours dans sa longue robe noire de Pope, et autour de lui, un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas mais dont les traits, inexplicablement, lui disaient quand même bien quelque chose, et les petits Camus, Aldébaran, Shura, Shaka, Aphrodite, et Lino…qui n'étaient plus si petits que ça. Quoique l'adjectif « petit » n'avait jamais vraiment servi la cause d'Aldébaran…

Personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué. Il se rapprocha un peu et son essoufflement piteux ne tarda pas à le trahir. Sept paires de yeux se retrouvèrent braquées sur lui…dont six éberluées.

« -…Aioros ! » souffla le seul homme qu'il n'avait pas identifié.

Il s'avança vers lui, d'abord lentement, puis il pressa le pas pour se retrouver juste à son niveau. Lui aussi portait une tenue de Pope, et d'ailleurs…ces points sur le front. Les mêmes que sur celui du jeune Mû.

Ca y est. Bien sûr, qu'il le connaissait…

« - Grand Pope… ? »

L'homme acquiesça, visiblement ému, tandis qu'un sourire lui déformait le visage, jusque là fermé. En retrait, Saga avait l'air d'un type qui n'avait pas dormi depuis trois jours, et les autres, le regard rivé sur lui, ne se déparaient pas de leur expression de poisson sorti de l'eau.

Pourtant, s'il y avait quelqu'un ici qui avait des raisons de s'interroger, c'était quand même bien lui…

Il était mort. Cela faisait longtemps, maintenant. Et voilà qu'un jour, il se réveillait allongé sur le lit d'Athéna - le plus dur de la Création - avec une bonne dizaine d'années de plus à vue d'œil, en face de gosses qui étaient maintenant des hommes, d'un Grand Pope qui au contraire, semblait avoir subi un ravalement tellement efficace qu'il avait mis cinq minutes à le reconnaître, au beau milieu d'un temple qui faisait peine à voir.

Shion, l'ancien chevalier du Bélier, le maître de Mû. Il faut dire que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, le très estimé Pope du Sanctuaire depuis 230 ans était un vieil homme usé qui songeait très sérieusement à la retraite, jusqu'à être allé le choisir comme successeur. Au détriment de Saga dont le nom coulait sur toutes les lèvres depuis qu'il se murmurait que Shion allait céder le trône…

Le Tibétain s'était retourné vers les autres.

« - J'avoue ne pas comprendre. Si même Aioros est vivant… »

Il revint sur lui

« - Mais, à ce propos…D'où viens-tu ? »

Ca, il aurait bien aimé le savoir.

« - Je ne sais pas… » répondit-il faiblement.

Il toussa pour éclaircir sa voix qui était encore rauque, comme s'il sortait d'une grippe. Ca ne dégagea pas grand-chose. Elle était peut-être comme ça « naturellement »…

« - Je veux dire, à l'instant.

- Du palais. J'étais dans les quartiers d'Athéna…Et quand j'en suis sorti, j'ai vu Saga qui entrait, raconta-t-il en regardant furtivement le chevalier des Gémeaux qui l'ignorait avec plus ou moins de crédibilité.

- Oui, Saga s'est réveillé aux pieds de la statue de notre déesse, dans l'arrière cour du palais, commenta Shion avant de jeter un œil oblique à la tunique popale de son ex-aspirant.

- Et nous avons tous repris conscience à l'endroit où nous sommes morts, la première fois, poursuivit-t-il. Moi, j'étais au mont étoilé. Et Shaka, Aphrodite, Camus, Shura, Aldébran, et Masque de mort, dans leur temple respectif.

- Masque de mort ? »

- Oui…Le chevalier du Cancer, explicita Shion en désignant le dit chevalier d'un bref mouvement de tête.

- Oh, Topolino… »

Regard noir du concerné. Visiblement, ce prénom était à proscrire…Mais Aioros n'était pas spécialement d'humeur conciliante.

« - Masque de mort…répéta-t-il sur un ton moqueur.

- Ce que je ne comprends pas, reprit l'ancien Pope, c'est pourquoi toi, tu es revenu à la vie dans les appartements de notre déesse. Tu es pourtant mort aux abords du Sanctuaire, d'après ce que l'on m'en a dit, appuya-t-il comme pour lui demander confirmation.

- Oui…Mais c'est moi qui ne comprends rien. » lâcha Aioros qui sentait qu'il perdrait bientôt définitivement son calme.

Il se porta les mains aux tempes et ferma les yeux un instant, pour tenter de se remettre les idées en place. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ce fut pour les planter dans ceux de Shion qui entre temps s'était également mis à le regarder de travers.

« - Tout d'abord…En quelle année sommes-nous ? »

Le Pope afficha une mine surprise.

« - Mais…En 1986. Enfin, je crois…répondit-il en consultant Shaka du regard.

- Rien dans le champs des arbres de Saal n'a encore repoussé » lui confirma celui-ci.

_Treize ans…_

Il était mort depuis treize ans. Il avait été mort _pendant_ treize ans. Et il n'avait pas ressuscité à l'âge qu'il avait alors, quatorze ans, mais à vingt-sept. Comme s'il avait juste dormi pendant tout ce temps et que son corps avait poursuivi son existence mortelle indépendamment de son esprit …Il calcula rapidement l'âge des autres personnes présentes dans le temple de la Vierge.

« - Aioros…Tu as déjà vu tout le monde devant le Mur des Lamentations, non ? tenta Shaka qui pour l'occasion avait ouvert les yeux.

- Le Mur des Lamentations ? Aux Enfers ?

- Oui, celui qui bloque l'entrée aux Champs-Elysées, reprit Shion. Vous avez tous ressuscité un bref instant, devant ce mur, juste le temps d'unir vos forces pour le détruire. Vous, les chevaliers d'Or, explicita-t-il voyant qu'Aioros ne comprenait pas à qui il faisait allusion.

- Tu étais là. Tu as revu ton frère, vous vous êtes parlés. »

Shion n'alla pas plus loin. L'expression sur le visage de son ancien aspirant était limpide.

« - Je ne me souviens pas du tout de ça… »

_A propos…_

« - Où est-il ? demanda-t-il en jetant un œil circulaire à la pièce par réflexe. « Aiolia… »

- Sûrement avec Mû et Milo. Leur première mort, c'était aux pieds de ce château sinistre, en Allemagne. Mais, ne nous dispersons pas, requerra Shion qui restait, pour sa part, mortellement calme. Aioros, quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te rappelles ? »

Ca, il le savait. Il se repassa même la scène mentalement, dès que l'ancien chevalier du Bélier lui posa la question.

« - Du bébé. Athéna. Et du vieux Japonais… » répondit-il en jetant un regard vers Saga.

C'était au tour du visage du Bélier d'être éloquent. Mais il se ressaisit :

« - C'est tout ?

- Oui

- Mais, « intervint Aldébaran qui ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois depuis que le Sagittaire avait débarqué à la suite de Saga, Aioros, tu as apporté ton aide à Seiya à plusieurs reprises, par le biais de ton armure…Tu ne te souviens pas de ça, non plus ?

- Si, je le sais. Enfin, en fait…Je sais que je l'ai fait. Mais c'est mon armure qui a agi, car un peu de moi est restée en elle et un peu d'elle en moi, c'est pour ça que je le sais…c'est comme quand Aiolia a cru entendre ma voix. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment _moi, _c'était…aaah, c'est difficile à expliquer » abrégea-t-il en se portant de nouveau les mains au front.

Sa migraine menaçait sérieusement de poindre…

« - Je comprends, ne te tourmente pas », le rassura Shion tandis que Camus hochait la tête. Lui aussi connaissait cette sensation.

« - Par contre, que tu ne te souviennes pas du Mur des Lamentations, ça, je ne me l'explique pas. Car ce n'était pas ton armure qui est intervenue à ce moment-là, tu étais présent en chair et en os. Ca n'aurait pas fonctionné, sans cela… ».

Shion laissa passer quelques secondes.

« Non, réitéra-t-il, sur un ton plus confidentiel, presque pour lui, Je ne me l'explique pas.

- Mais…Vous, Grand Pope…Votre corps…

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Pour l'heure, il y a plus grave, répondit Shion, qui avait repris un ton professoral. Athéna ne se trouve pas ici. Et aucun des chevaliers de bronze, non plus …Ils sont peut-être morts aux Champs-Elysées. Mais Athéna, elle, doit être vivante, autrement Hadès aurait pris possession de la Terre. Nous devons la trouver, conclut-il en regardant tour à tour chacun des chevaliers en présence qui tous l'approuvèrent en opinant de la tête.

- Cette partie du Sanctuaire est déserte. Descendons plus bas. Au niveau des arènes, nous trouverons sans doute quelqu'un pour nous renseigner, dit-il avant de se retourner vers le chevalier du Sagittaire.

- Viens, Aioros. »

Et il sortit en tête du temple, suivi d'Aioros qui lui emboîta machinalement le pas. Il entendit les autres lui succéder dans leur course.

Ils traversèrent les cinq premiers temples et passé celui du Bélier, Shion s'arrêta.

« - Séparons-nous. Shura et Camus, allez aux arènes. Aphrodite et Masque de mort, aux baraquements inférieurs. Saga …

« Eh ! »

Ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement dans la direction de l'éclat de voix qui venait d'interrompre le Pope.

Finalement, ils n'auraient peut-être pas à se disperser…

* * *

**Allemagne, Château de Pandore**

Mû se retourna.

Milo venait de se réveiller, écroulé au pied d'un énorme rocher.

Bien.

Aiolia, lui, et maintenant Milo, ils étaient au complet.

Il avait repris conscience le premier. Le temps de réaliser où il se trouvait, il avait aperçu au loin la silhouette endormie du chevalier du Scorpion. Il était allé s'enquérir de son état, mais Milo était couché sur le ventre, la tête tournée vers des débris de mur, dans une position qui n'avait rien de naturel. Il s'inquiétait surtout de ne pas voir Aiolia qui devait pourtant logiquement se trouver ici si la théorie qu'il avait avancée dès que son esprit était redevenu à peu près capable de formuler des idées cohérentes était la bonne. Mais finalement, sortant de derrière un pan du château, le chevalier d'Or du Lion avait fait son apparition, avançant seul au milieu des rocs noirs, dans une vision qui avait quelque chose d'apocalyptique.

_Ou disons de post-apocalyptique _, rectifia Mû alors qu'il lui semblait encore entendre raisonner dans sa tête le bruit dantesque de l'explosion qui les avait tous emportés alors que leurs cosmos poussés à leur paroxysme s'étaient unis dans l'arc d'Aioros projetant une flèche étincelante qui avait tenu lieu de Soleil à cette partie reculée des Enfers. Elle avait percé le mur de Lamentations qui s'était craquelé puis finalement effondré dans un vacarme effroyable. Le Tibétain avait juste senti ses tympans se crever avant de mourir.

Aiolia l'avait aperçu et s'était arrêté pour le jauger du regard. Ca n'avait jamais été le grand amour entre les chevaliers du Bélier et du Lion…

Mais il avait senti la question muette qui se tapissait au fond des yeux d'Aiolia et y avait répondu d'un hochement de tête. Le cadet d'Aioros avait alors reporté son attention sur Milo et couru à son chevet. Mais même si le chevalier d'Or n'avait aucune blessure apparente, il était demeuré sourd à ses tentatives de réveil, et toutes les claques qu'Aiolia lui avait fichues étaient restées des sons secs, vivifiants dans le silence pesant dans lequel ils étaient plongés, mais qui rataient dans les grandes largeurs leur objectif initial.

Alors Aiolia et Mû s'étaient concertés près du corps toujours inanimé du Scorpion et la même conclusion était ressortie de cette courte discussion, pour une fois. Il fallait rentrer, et vite. C'est à ce moment-là que Milo s'était manifesté, et Aiolia était immédiatement allé l'aider à se redresser. Ce dernier expliqua ce qu'il savait de leur situation à son frère d'armes encore sonné, ce qui fut vite fait. Ils se tournèrent finalement vers le Bélier.

« - Allons-y » déclara ce dernier sobrement.

* * *

**Abords du Sanctuaire**

Le voyage des Enfers au Sanctuaire l'avait éreinté. Pourtant, c'était censé être du gâteau pour un chevalier, du niveau des Ors par surcroît, et de ce fait, ça l'était en effet…

La résurrection devait lui avoir coûté des plumes…qu'il n'avait pas demandées, d'ailleurs. Mais c'était inutile de revenir là-dessus. Il aurait largement le temps de maudire le responsable de cette vaste blague lorsqu'il l'aurait en face de lui. Secrètement, si c'était Athéna.

En arrivant aux premières bicoques rudimentaires qui faisaient office de demeure à tous les chevaliers inférieurs aux Ors, aux disciples et aux larbins du Pope, il s'arrêta. Rien à l'horizon. Ils devaient tous être aux arènes…

Il leva furtivement la tête vers le soleil de la Grèce. Des gouttes de sueur avaient commencé à suinter le long de sa tempe. Il était chez lui, dans son pays. Il était venu ici instinctivement, ne s'était pas posé de question.

Mais il n'aurait peut-être pas dû revenir.

Certes, il n'avait nul autre endroit où aller. Mais tout aurait peut-être été mieux que le Sanctuaire. Il avait su s'imposer en temps de guerre, s'introduire ici en sachant très bien pourquoi il le faisait et que rien ne pourrait l'arrêter, parce que c'était une idée fixe depuis le trident de Poséidon dans sa poitrine…Et il y était arrivé. Même les piqures de Milo n'avaient pu le faire reculer, et pourtant elles avaient été persuasives…Mais Milo l'avait finalement accepté. Et il savait que ce n'était que dans la perspective de la guerre, parce qu'il considérait qu'ils allaient tous les deux mourir, de toute façon. Alors sincère ou non, ça ne changeait plus rien, en fin de compte…

Mais maintenant que ferait-il, ici ? Il n'était pas en mesure d'apporter la réponse à cette question. Ce n'était pas lui qui la détenait. Mais pourtant, il sentait que c'était là qu'il devait aller. Il était venu ici naturellement. C'était sa place.

Il reprit sa route alors que rien aux alentours ne s'était manifesté, en direction des temples. De là où il était, il apercevait celui du Bélier, le toit de celui du Taureau et les colonnes guindées et bien connues de celui des Gémeaux. Pressant le pas, il entama la montée des escaliers préliminaires à ceux des douze temples, obligé de faire des embardées constantes pour éviter les différents décombres qui jalonnaient le sol distordant un peu plus des marches qui n'étaient déjà pas franchement régulières d'ordinaire.

Il arriva enfin sur le palier qui précédait les escaliers menant au temple du Bélier. Là, il leva la tête, et il les vit. Plusieurs hommes dont il ne distingua clairement que le premier, qui menait le groupe et masquait à sa vue les autres composants. Un grand type en tenue popale, avec de longs cheveux hirsutes, très blonds.

Shion.

Il ne l'avait pas vu. A peine sorti du temple de son disciple, il s'était immédiatement retourné vers le reste de la troupe pour s'adresser à ses membres.

« - Eh ! » appela-t-il. Son cri déchira le ciel.

L'attention de Shion s'était reportée sur lui, et le Pope s'avança pour mieux le voir, dégageant ainsi son propre champ de vision.

Saga, Camus, Shaka, Shura, Aldébaran, dont il avait deviné la carrure préalablement, Masque de mort, Aphrodite.

Avant que Shion ne se déplace un peu sur la gauche, obstruant de nouveau une partie de sa perspective, il croisa brièvement le regard de son frère.

Mais en se décalant, le Pope avait fait apparaître une neuvième personne.

Aioros.

Non, décidément, il n'aurait peut-être pas dû revenir.

* * *

_A suivre…  
_


	2. Chapitre I : reposons en paix

**Titre : **Ad vitam aeternam

**Base : **« Saint Seiya », le premier, l'origine, le commencement : le manga de Masami Kurumada et également le dessin animé qui en a été tiré : en fait, je pioche ce qui m'intéresse dans chacun des deux. Je ne tiens compte ni de « Saint Seiya : épisode G », si de « Saint Seiya : Next Dimension », ni du « Gigantomachia », ni de « Saint Seiya : the Lost Canvas ».

**Classement : **T

**Avertissement : **Je n'ai toujours pas ma villa…

**Précédemment :** les chevaliers d'Or et Shion se réveillent sur Terre, indemnes et manifestement ressuscités, mais le « miracle » comprend également Aioros, vieilli de treize ans, qui semble frappé d'amnésie. Parallèlement, Kanon émerge, lui, aux Enfers, qu'il s'empresse de fuir pour regagner le Sanctuaire.

**Bla bla de l'auteur : **Voilà le premier chapitre, littéralement introductif. J'espère que le cheminement des événements est compréhensible, mais de toute façon, leur orchestration n'a pas une importance primordiale…Je remercie encore les personnes qui m'ont laissé un commentaire pour le prologue, ainsi que celles qui l'ont lu, tout simplement. Je remercie même celles qui l'ont peut-être quitté en route. Tous les panoramas se valent, il suffit juste de changer de point de vue ** Je sais, j'ai l'art de la métaphore. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre I** : Reposons en paix

* * *

**Tokyo, fondation Graad**

Saori remonta le drap sur les épaules de Seiya avec une délicatesse habituée.

Un doux sourire flottait sur son visage, tandis qu'elle regardait la poitrine du chevalier Pégase s'élever et s'affaisser paisiblement, nullement troublée par sa présence. Un courant d'air frais venait de s'engouffrer par la fenêtre légèrement entrouverte, repoussant les vitres cristallines contre le mur. Elle se redressa, les yeux toujours rivés à son chevalier, et se dirigea vers l'ouverture. Posant ses mains sur le rebord froid, elle leva la tête en direction du ciel.

C'était la pleine Lune.

Elle diffusait une lueur pénétrante à travers tout le parc, enveloppant le plus petit arbre, qui reprenait un souffle de révolte couvant déjà entre tous ses semblables. Leur captivité naturelle n'eut pas l'air de l'émouvoir outre mesure. Gravitant avec une lenteur désespérante au dessus de sa tête, les étoiles resplendissaient. La brise souleva les cheveux fins de l'héritière de la fondation Graad, et une mèche volage vint obstruer sa vision. Mais elle ne fit aucun geste pour l'ôter.

Elle baissa la tête vers le sol et la piste de décollage balayée par les ardeurs du vent. L'appareil qui devait les emmener le lendemain matin au Sanctuaire était déjà en place, figé au centre d'un enchevêtrement de lignes rouges dessinées sur un cercle de bitume, tout aussi indifférent au concert inquiétant qui raisonnait autour de lui.

Un bruit de coups frappés contre le bois retentit.

« - Entre » fit-elle sans prendre pas la peine de se retourner.

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir puis son visiteur faire quelques pas à l'intérieur, mais il n'osa pas entrer plus en avant.

« - Saori…Athéna. Je peux vous remplacer si vous le souhaitez. Vous devez être fatiguée. » proposa Shun gentiment.

La déesse se détourna finalement de son escorte de feuillus hurleurs, et lui sourit en s'approchant un peu de lui. Depuis que sa nature céleste s'était révélée, les chevaliers de Bronze avaient spontanément pris l'habitude de la vouvoyer en temps de guerre, mais de revenir au tutoiement quand sa dimension humaine reprenait le pas. Enfin, les « chevaliers de bronze », hormis Shun qui, justement, s'en tenait au vouvoiement en toutes circonstances, ce qui était déjà le cas quand ils étaient enfants, et Ikki, qui, brillant rituellement par son absence, ne restait jamais assez longtemps pour avoir l'occasion de lui adresser deux mots.

« - Non, merci, Shun. Je vais rester avec lui cette nuit. Je dormirai dans l'avion demain. »

Elle reporta son attention sur l'homme qui était couché dans le lit et le regarda tendrement. Le jeune Japonais en fit de même, s'appuyant sur le battant du lit.

« - Il a l'air si tranquille…On a vraiment l'impression qu'il dort.

- Oui » répondit simplement Saori.

Mais il ne dormait pas.

Ils étaient revenus des Enfers un mois plus tôt. Ils s'étaient lourdement traînés dans les Limbes, Hyoga sur le côté, le bandage exsangue qui dissimulait son œil en berne à moitié déchiré le long de son visage, laissant deviner les prémices d'une cicatrice disgracieuse, lui derrière, suivant vainement son grand frère qui marchait les bras croisés, enfermé dans un mutisme buté, et Shiryu, enfin, qui portait le corps inanimé de Seiya dans ses bras tandis qu'Athéna caressait le visage de son chevalier en lui parlant d'une voix douce.

Mais nul ne savait s'il l'entendait.

Et depuis un mois, il était là, allongé, sa respiration calme et régulière, sans que le moindre signe de conscience ne s'échappe de son corps inerte. Il avait été examiné par les plus éminents spécialistes qu'elle avait fait mander de toute la planète, au sein de la clinique privée de la fondation, et tous étaient parvenus à la même conclusion : c'était un cas rarissime de coma prolongé maintenu par une source rémanente et non qualifiée, entraînant l'apathie totale du sujet pour une durée indéterminée. Très intéressant à étudier quoi qu'il en soit…

En d'autres termes, ils n'en savaient absolument rien.

Elle l'avait sorti de la clinique puis amené ici, dans l'une des chambres de la demeure de son grand-père dans laquelle vivait également Andromède, installé dans une pièce attenante lors de la guerre du Sanctuaire. Et depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés, elle le veillait, toute la journée.

« - Shun, as-tu prévenu Seika que nous partions très tôt, demain ?

- Oui, c'est fait, l'assura le plus jeune des Bronze. Elle est très nerveuse à l'idée de rencontrer tout le monde. Et moi je suis impatient de les revoir. »

Shun se garda d'ajouter qu'il espérait surtout que son frère avait daigné se déplacer comme Shiryu et Hyoga qui étaient déjà au Sanctuaire depuis plusieurs jours, dès que la nouvelle de la résurrection des chevaliers d'Or et de l'ex- Grand Pope leur était parvenue en fait.

Le jeune garçon imaginait quelle avait dû être la joie de ses deux amis lorsqu'ils avaient appris le retour de leur maître respectif et leur émotion de se retrouver face à eux, enfin. Lui n'avait d'affinités particulières avec aucun des chevaliers constituant l'élite officielle du Sanctuaire, mais il était heureux pour ses frères, pour les Or, ces aînés meurtris qui avaient enfin l'occasion de vivre en paix autour d'Athéna et pour la Terre qui sans le savoir, venait de récupérer ses meilleurs hommes et sa plus belle défense. Et il allait pénétrer dès le lendemain dans une atmosphère d'allégresse, et pouvoir en profiter, peut-être, pour se rapprocher de ces grands hommes qu'il connaissait bien peu finalement, moins en tout cas que ses compatriotes.

Shun n'avait pas eu « son » chevalier d'Or comme ses compagnons de Bronze, et même s'il avait vécu un combat intense contre Aphrodite lors de la bataille des douze temples et qu'il s'était adressé à lui aux Enfers quand la situation était critique, enfin, _particulièrement_ critique, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il avait avec le chevalier des Poissons des rapports exaltants. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas vraiment. De toute façon, il se sentait incapable de détester quelqu'un par nature, et de toute sa vie, il n'y avait bien eu que cet infect Kassa des Lyumnades pour lui donner des envies de boxe…

Saori lui avait adressé un sourire en réponse. Il le lui rendit et prit congé en jetant un dernier regard sur la masse passive enfoncée dans le lit, caressée par le drap blanc qui voltigeait maintenant au dessus du corps.

Il referma lentement la porte.

* * *

**Enfers, première prison.**

Dissimulé derrière une des aiguilles écarlates dont l'affutâge était chargé de confirmer, à qui en doutait encore, que les Enfers n'étaient décidément pas l'endroit le plus engageant qui soit, Rhadamanthe avait regardé Kanon se réveiller mollement, puis finalement se lever avec plus de fougue et courir vers la sortie de la prison. L'ex-Dragon des Mers avait à peine jeté un œil autour de lui pour contrôler son absence, et cette attitude négligente l'avait vexé comme un pou.

Quand il avait reprit conscience, lui, au pied de cet amas de pierres visqueuses, la première chose qu'il avait faite avant même de se demander ce qu'il fichait encore vivant dans cette prison, avait été de rechercher ce chevalier qui faisait de l'intérim au Sanctuaire.

Il l'avait vite repéré, couché contre le sol, à quelques mètres de lui et n'avait pas eu à s'approcher de beaucoup pour comprendre qu'il était lui aussi en parfaite santé et ne tarderait en conséquence pas à sortir du sommeil….pour se retrouver face à un Juge du Wyvern planté devant lui, comme si leur combat à mort n'avait été qu'un spectacle orchestré par un roi excentrique, et eux, les deux bouffons de la Cour.

Or Rhadamanthe avait beaucoup de qualités, mais l'humour n'en faisait définitivement pas partie.

Et avant de se remettre à agresser ce prétentieux, il devrait se tenir au courant de la situation actuelle des Enfers. Parce qu'il était bien mort, il en était sûr. Des morts il en voyait défiler tous les jours depuis dix ans, il savait à quoi ça ressemblait. Mais d'abord, Sa Majesté Hadès. Si lui et Kanon avaient tous deux été ramenés à la vie dans le même état, alors Athéna ne l'avait pas nécessairement emporté…

La prison était plongée dans un silence pieux. Certes, ça n'avait jamais été le lieu le plus enjoué des Enfers…

Mais ce calme ne présageait rien de bon. Fébrile, Rhadamanthe redoutait quelque chose de bien précis. Il devait gagner les prisons suivantes pour savoir, et très vite de préférence.

* * *

**Sanctuaire**

Depuis deux jours, le Sanctuaire d'Athéna était en pleine effervescence. Tout le monde se préparait à accueillir la déesse qui allait enfin regagner ses quartiers légitimes, dans son temple à l'arrière de la grande salle de réception du Palais du Pope, lesquels avaient été réaménagés pour prendre en charge également le chevalier Pégase. Ce retour, cela faisait déjà deux semaines qu'ils l'attendaient tous. Pour la joie de revoir leur déesse vénérée, bien sûr.

C'était sa place, après tout, là où elle devait vivre et nulle part ailleurs.

Mais aussi pour régler la question délicate de la direction du Sanctuaire. La fille de Zeus incarnée sur Terre, elle seule avait le pouvoir de décider qui serait Pope, et son choix devait être rendu officiel selon des rites bien particuliers, qu'il fallait mettre en place le plus rapidement possible pour que le domaine sacré ne reste pas une trop longue période sans personne à sa tête.

Athéna en était la maîtresse incontestée, mais son rôle demeurait belliciste en période trouble, symbolique le reste du temps. Bien qu'elle devait être informée des ordonnances prises par le Pope et avait bien sûr tout loisir de les censurer, ses compétences en matière d'administration d'un tel ensemble étaient plutôt limitées.

Saori Kido avait de son côté officiellement dirigé sa fondation suite au décès de son grand-père…Officieusement, heureusement que le brave Tatsumi avait quelques notions de gestion qui lui étaient restées d'un lointain enseignement universitaire, quand il n'avait pas encore eu besoin de se faire engager comme larbin chez le milliardaire du coin afin de les financer, et pris goût au matraquage des orphelins – on exorcisait sa frustration comme on pouvait. Ils étaient tous deux assistés, en plus, d'une ribambelle de conseillers en tous genres.

Et puis il devait y avoir un Pope, au Sanctuaire, même lorsque la déesse était incarnée sur Terre, la tradition bicéphale des lieux remontait à des siècles. Le nom de l'heureux élu ne faisait de mystère pour personne, mais la ratification divine était absolument nécessaire…

En attendant, donc, Shion se contentait d'un rôle de Régent. Pour éviter tout risque de contestation, il ne s'était toujours pas réapproprié les tenues popales de convenance : il aurait bien le temps plus tard.

Après que Kanon les avait rejoints en haut de le temple du Bélier, lui et les cinq chevaliers d'Or qui l'accompagnaient, ils s'étaient rendus aux arènes et avaient retrouvé une foule de combattants, disciples, et autres sbires qui s'étalait dans les gradins, jouissant grassement du spectacle constitué par plusieurs chevaliers d'Argent qui se battaient n'importe comment en contrebas.

Ca y est…Quelques jours sans dirigeant, et ça ne ressemblait déjà plus à rien, ici…

Shion avait tonné, et un silence prudent s'était immédiatement établi, bien aidé par les mines stupéfaites qu'arborait la grande majorité des personnes en présence. Il s'était alors adressé à Marine, assise seule au sommet, et celle-ci avait accouru à ses pieds.

Grâce à ses services, ils avaient donc appris que les quelques jours avaient en fait représenté plus d'un mois, mais surtout qu'Athéna et les Bronzes étaient bien vivants, juste partis ailleurs. Seiya était dans une sorte de sommeil mystique et leur déesse l'avait transféré au Japon pour le faire ausculter par de grands spécialistes qui n'avaient rien trouvé de rationnel à son état. Depuis lors, Saori était restée avec lui et avait regagné sa maison d'enfance, en fait une magnifique demeure proprement immense, toujours aux dires de Marine qui leur rendait régulièrement visite pour prendre des nouvelles de son ex-disciple, et de la sœur de ce dernier avec qui elle avait sympathisé au fil des rencontres.

Rassuré, l'ex-Pope avait ordonné à toutes les personnes présentes de remettre le Sanctuaire, en piteuse situation comme il n'avait pu s'empêcher de le constater sur le chemin, dans un état convenable, notamment le temple de la Vierge qui ressemblait à un champ de ruines romantique.

Or, Shion n'était pas un romantique. C'était un pragmatique qui croyait à la fatalité et seul Dohko à l'époque avait eu des raisons de s'agacer de cet état de fait, qu'il aurait pu, un jour de mansuétude, jugé recevables. Les autres avaient plutôt intérêt à s'exécuter sans discuter.

Aussitôt, tout le monde s'était mis en route, rasséréné par la présence de Shaka et celle d'Aldébaran.

Deux des plus loyaux chevaliers d'Or.

Deux qui n'avaient jamais trahi.

Shion était peut-être difficile à contrarier quand il aboyait des ordres à tour de bras, mais le voir débarquer, lui, l'un des traitres de la guerre contre Hadès, accompagné de l'ancien Pope mégalomane et criminel - d'ailleurs son assassin, si on ne s'abusait- de quatre autres renégats à l'ordre et – la cerise sur un déjà bien gros gâteau - du génocidaire des mers, ce n'était pas spécialement rassurant…Même si Athéna avait clarifié le rôle de chacun dans cette histoire lorsqu'elle était revenue brièvement au Sanctuaire, avant de partir pour le Japon.

Personne n'avait semblé remarquer le dernier homme, légèrement en retrait. Ou bien peut-être ceux qui étaient passés près du groupe en remontant du colisée l'avaient-ils pris pour le chevalier du Lion. Marine s'était avancée vers lui, hésitante. Elle était l'une des rares femmes présentes aux arènes ce jour-là à arborer son masque, et elle lui avait rendu grâce, car elle n'était pas très sûre de l'expression qu'affichait son visage.

« - Je remonte de ce pas au Palais, rédiger une lettre pour Athéna», avait annoncé Shion.

Puis, il s'était tourné brièvement dans la direction du chevalier de l'Aigle : « ce n'est pas Aiolia » lui avait-il confirmé.

« - Aioros…Ca va aller ? »

Le chevalier du Sagittaire avait décroché son regard du masque sans vie de cette jeune fille qui semblait perturbée par sa présence pour le planter dans celui du maître de Mû. Le trouble le plus flagrant ornait ses traits mais sa réponse avait été sans équivoque :

« - Bien sûr »

Shion avait hoché la tête.

« - De toute façon, les autres ne devraient pas tarder »

Il s'était tourné vers les chevaliers restants.

« - Assistez-les, avait-il réclamé en donnant un léger coup de tête vers l'escalier où la flopée de guerriers de toutes classes se dispersait dans tous les recoins du Sanctuaire, vous allez leur être d'une grande aide. Faites un état des lieux, constituez des groupes mené par chacun d'entre vous, réparez ce qui est immédiatement réparable. »

Il avait jeté un dernier coup d'œil vers les arènes qui se vidaient puis s'était tourné de nouveau vers les Ors.

« - Saga »

Le chevalier des Gémeaux avait compris l'injonction silencieuse et emboîté le pas au Tibétain.

Aioros avait reporté son attention sur les gradins désertés et était resté là à les fixer sans faire un geste.

* * *

« - Athéna… ! » murmura Shion en s'avançant calmement vers la déesse qui venait de sortir de l'avion.

Dans son habituelle robe blanche éthérée, descendant les marches au vent, un sourire radieux aux lèvres, elle méritait bien sa nature divine.

« - Shion…Chevaliers…fit-elle d'une voix troublée par l'émotion en ayant un regard pour chacun des hommes qui s'étaient agenouillés à son apparition. Relevez-vous…Relevez-vous…»

Derrière elle, Shun avait les larmes aux yeux. Il avait contemplé tout le monde comme un portrait d'ensemble qu'il croyait à jamais perdu, puis s'était rapproché de Hyoga et Shiryu, postés derrière le chevalier du Verseau.

Il remarqua également la jeune amie de Shiryu, Shunrei, qui avait dû faire le voyage en même temps que lui pour retrouver le vieux maître. Vieux maître qui avait dû un peu la surprendre par son apparence, bien que Shiryu l'avait prévenue de l'ampleur du choc, mais avait surtout donné naissance à un questionnement insoluble : « vieux maître » ne semblait plus très approprié et elle se voyait mal l'appeler « maître » tout court…

A côté, Athéna avait elle-même redressé la haute stature de Shion et ce geste avait sonné comme un signal pour les autres qui s'étaient également relevés. Elle allait déclarer quelque chose mais un bruit mécanique et rouillé derrière elle l'en empêcha. Se retournant, elle regarda Tatsumi donner des instructions aux deux hommes chargés d'acheminer le fauteuil roulant sur lequel Seiya trônait, ballotté par les maladresses de ses porteurs. Le chevalier Pégase arriva finalement au niveau de la déesse et de l'ex-chevalier du Bélier, debout face à elle.

Cette irruption avait rendu l'atmosphère, jusqu'ici empeignée de joie contenue, lourde et grave. Hyoga et Shiryu s'avancèrent immédiatement vers leur ami et l'avisèrent, une fois arrivé aux côtés du fauteuil. Ils relevèrent finalement la tête vers Athéna.

« - Aucune amélioration ?

- Rien. Leur répondit-elle en souriant doucement. »

Puis, elle reporta son attention sur les chevaliers d'Or.

« - C'est un tel bonheur de vous voir tous réunis ici…

- Et nous de vous savoir de retour. Les jours nous semblaient n'avoir jamais de fin…»

La déesse sourit de nouveau à son ancien grand Pope.

« - J'ai déjà trop retardé mon arrivée. Je vais m'installer dans mon temple, désormais.

- J'ai fait préparer une chambre pour Seiya. Si vous voulez bien me suivre…»

Athéna commença à obtempérer, quand elle s'arrêta un peu plus loin au niveau du chevalier du Sagittaire.

« -Aioros…

- Athéna, salua ce dernier en courbant la tête.

- Je suis tellement heureuse » dit-elle, radieuse.

Son vis-à-vis se redressa et acquiesça.

« - Allons-y », conclut-elle.

* * *

_**Une semaine plus tard**_

Ce temple avait besoin d'être récuré. Du sol au plafond. Des deux colonnes qui marquaient son entrée à celles qui lui tenaient lieu de sortie. Dans les diagonales, aussi.

Et il ne ferait pas le ménage.

D'un geste rageur, Aioros arracha une toile d'araignée immensurable se moquant bien de ses nombreux pensionnaires. Il s'énervait facilement ces derniers temps. Lui qui était autrefois si calme…

Shion était redevenu officiellement Grand Pope deux jours plus tôt. Une longue et mortelle cérémonie avait eu lieu dans le temple dédié, pendant laquelle Athéna avait adoubé le plus gradé de ses serviteurs de son sceptre, lui confiant symboliquement Niké, qui était allée rejoindre la statue magistrale de l'arrière-temple, reconstituée quand la déesse avait déposé son armure à l'endroit précis où elle s'érigeait auparavant.

Lorsqu'il avait ressuscité, le « nouveau » Pope avait donné des instructions pour que le Sanctuaire, et notamment les douze glorieux temples, soient remis en état et vite. Les travaux avaient duré quinze jours à peine, et surtout profité au temple de la Vierge qui brillait désormais de mille feux sous le Soleil méditerranéen. Mais lorsqu'ils avaient entrepris les réparations, les artisans de fortune avait bien évidemment snobé le sien, en parfait état puisque inutilisé depuis treize ans, et miraculeusement épargné par la dernière guerre sainte.

Or, il était complètement insalubre. Poussiéreux, froid, sale, et ce testament éventré qu'il avait sous les yeux dès qu'il levait la tête…Le sien. En fait, il revenait dans sa maison quasiment pour la première fois depuis la résurrection.

Jusque là, il vivait chez Aiolia.

Aiolia…Ses retrouvailles avec son frère avaient été intenses, tout en retenue, comme l'exigeait la pudeur de leurs deux caractères.

Mais Aioros connaissait son frère, malgré ces treize ans qui les avaient séparés. Et Aolia avait été bouleversé par la nouvelle de son retour, il l'avait senti tout au long de leur accolade virile. Son cadet l'avait immédiatement invité dans son temple, pour parler, ce qu'ils avaient fait toute la nuit, puis la suivante, puis encore celle d'après…Mais il lui faudrait bien un jour retourner dans ce bouge.

Surtout qu'il y avait quelques problèmes de logement, au Sanctuaire…Que Hyoga prenne ses quartiers au temple du Verseau avait été du domaine de l'évidence…Mais arrivé à Shiryu, ça commençait déjà à se gâter. Hormis le temple des Gémeaux, en tous points symétrique, toutes les habitations des chevaliers d'Or ne comportaient en effet qu'une seule chambre…Et si Dohko et son disciple pouvaient tout à fait l'occuper à deux, la féminine présence de Shunrei compromettait les choses chez deux hommes que la juste observation des bonnes mœurs préoccupait. Finalement, il avait été décidé que celle-ci s'installerait chez Shina, Marine partageant sa cabane avec Seika. Restait Shun…que Shaka avait accueilli dans son temple flambant neuf.

Aioros aurait bien parlé à Shion de ses soucis domestiques, il était sûr qu'il aurait été entendu. Le Tibétain était un grand maniaque, à l'époque…

Mais il n'était plus possible de voir le Pope seul. Il était perpétuellement flanqué soit de Mû, soit de Dohko, quand ce n'étaient pas les deux à la fois. Et le chevalier du Sagittaire se voyait mal solliciter un aparté pour demander au maître du Sanctuaire qu'il envoie quelqu'un chez lui passer la serpillère…Et ne parlons même pas d'en faire profiter les respectables chevaliers du Bélier et de la Balance.

Il pesta de nouveau, puis prit finalement la direction de la sortie. Ce ne serait pas encore pour ce soir, l'émouvant retour du héros honni dans son temple honni. Au moment de passer la porte, il aperçut Shura qui arrivait de l'autre côté.

« - Ah, tu es là…Je venais de te voir justement. Je ne savais pas que tu avais réaménagé, engagea le Capricorne.

-Euh…pas tout à fait. Enfin peu importe, tu voulais me parler ?

-Oui. »

Shura avait du mal à garder son regard sur son ex-meilleur ami. Aioros se demanda si c'était à imputer à leur passé commun, ou si son visage vieilli le troublait. Un peu des deux sans doute. Il n'était pas le seul à le regarder bizarrement, ici…A vrai dire, le premier était lui-même, tous les matins devant la glace. Mais finalement, l'Espagnol releva dignement la tête et accrocha son regard à celui de son hôte.

« - Je voulais te dire…

- Je sais, le coupa Aioros avec un petit geste de la main. Je sais. » répéta-t-il en laissant apparaitre un faible sourire sur son visage.

L'embarras semblait avoir soudainement migré du Capricorne au Sagittaire.

« - Je disais que tu étais mon meilleur ami, poursuivit Shura faisant fi de ses réserves. Mon modèle. Mais quand il est venu m'ordonner de…Je ne me suis pas posé de question. Pas un seul instant. J'ai revêtu mon armure, et je me suis lancé à ta poursuite.

- Tu as fait ça pour Athéna. Tu as fait ça pour notre déesse. C'était ton devoir.

- Je t'ai tué de sang-froid. Excalibur s'est personnifiée dans mon bras. Et il t'a frappé sans fléchir. Deux fois !

- Shura, le…Pope, articula-t-il difficilement, t'avait donné un ordre. Il t'avait dit de tuer l'homme qui avait tenté d'assassiner Athéna. Tu as obéi au Pope. Tu as a exécuté qui s'en était pris à notre déesse. Tu as fait les deux choses que tout chevalier digne de ce titre aurait faites.

- Pas toi. Tu ne m'aurais pas tué, si les rôles avaient été inversés. En tout cas, pas comme ça, ajouta l'Ibère, inflexible.

- On ne le saura jamais », trancha Aioros.

Il laissa passer un bref instant, puis reprit :

« - Je n'ai pas envie qu'on me fasse des excuses. Aiolia aussi a cru que j'étais un traitre, il l'a cru pendant treize ans, et c'est mon propre frère. Et puis tous les autres. Toi, Saga…Je n'ai pas envie qu'on me fasse des excuses. Athéna a pardonné. Je pardonne. Sans me poser de questions ».

* * *

**Palais du Pope, bibliothèque**

« - Rien là-dedans non plus…»

Shion referma le pavé qu'il consultait et laissa échapper un long soupir en se redressant sur son dossier.

C'était déjà le quatrième recueil qu'il épluchait, sans résultat. Des textes détaillés, compacts, confus parfois, rédigés par d'anciens Popes et relatant des guerres saintes, divers conflits avec telle ou telle divinité, tel ou tel royaume, des problèmes d'organisation interne au Sanctuaire, des cérémonies officielles, des nominations de Pope…mais rien sur un quelconque précédent en matière de résurrection. Enfin, rien en dehors d'une réflexion tortueuse sur les propriétés prêtées à l'armure du Phoenix, émanant d'un homme dont l'écriture, discontinue et fébrile, cachait mal l'instabilité. Il avait dû la voir de près.

Le devoir de mémoire était une des charges fondamentales de la fonction de Pope, mais à cet instant, Shion aurait préféré qu'il s'en tienne au résumé, clair et concis, de problèmes _vraiment importants. _Pas que la rivalité entre un certain Clitos du Capricorne et un dénommé Iolcos du Taureau à propos d'une sombre histoire de circonférence de biceps ne soient pas en prendre en considération, mais…

Il soupira de nouveau. S'autorisant un bref répit, il resta plusieurs minutes à regarder distraitement la couverture du cinquième ouvrage qui faisait bande à part, sur le côté droit de la table. Il ne l'avait pris que par curiosité…mais une curiosité qu'il avait absolument besoin de satisfaire. Il s'en saisit du bout de la main et resta encore un instant à observer le titre

« Archives du Sanctuaire. 1746-… »

Seule la moitié des pages était noircie de notes en tous genres. Il s'amusa un peu à relire quelques-uns de ses textes, qui constituaient la majeure partie du volume, mais dont la quantité restait plutôt raisonnable par rapport aux registres précédents. Ironiquement, il était pourtant le Pope à avoir connu le plus long règne. Mais il est vrai que suite à la guerre sainte, les affaires du Sanctuaire n'avaient pas eu grand-chose de palpitant…et ça avait duré 230 ans. Il faut dire aussi que Shion n'inscrivait vraiment que ce qu'il considérait comme crucial. Le reste du temps, il se contentait, à jour fixe, d'écrire la date et de placer une formule d'usage pour indiquer que tout allait bien.

_"14 juillet 1789_

_Rien. " _

Il resta peu de temps sur ces formalités. A vrai dire, ce qui l'intéressait se situait plutôt après…

Au bout de plusieurs dizaines de pages, son écriture posée et mature succéda en effet à une autre, belle et régulière. Sur la première page, en tout cas. Shion nota mentalement que Saga avait prit le soin de laisser une page blanche entre ses derniers commentaires et le début des siens. Il tourna et examina la suite. Déjà plus saccadée dans le premier passage. Puis de nouveau constante, très esthétique.

Cela dure un temps. Puis encore un extrait diffus, mal maîtrisé. Puis de plus en plus. Jusqu'à la fin, pétrie de textes difformes, entrecoupés d'autres, plus ou moins normaux.

Le Pope soupçonnait que les notes les plus nébuleuses n'avaient pas nécessairement toute été écrites alors que Saga avait les cheveux noirs. Sa santé psychologique ne devait guère se porter mieux quand il était normal, à s'horrifier de tout ce qu'il avait fait dans sa dernière mauvaise passe, ajoutée à toutes les autres. D'ailleurs, il était clair à regarder sa prose que le chevalier des Gémeaux était allé de plus en plus mal à mesure que le temps passait…Ce n'était pas seulement visible dans la graphie, mais aussi dans la syntaxe, complètement alambiquée dans les derniers morceaux. Quant au contenu, il était assez succinct. Cette période avait été l'une des plus troublées de toute l'histoire du Sanctuaire, mais ce manque d'indications délivrée de la main du Pope s'expliquait facilement si on considérait que la plupart des troubles venait justement de lui.

Il passa enfin aux tous derniers passages du registre. Là aussi séparés de la « période Saga » par une page blanche. Shion sourit en les examinant.

Dohko avait gardé de ses sinogrammes natals une façon curieuse de former les caractères grecs, presque théâtrale…mais ce commentaire pouvait aussi s'appliquer à Saga si on intégrait la tragédie classique à l'adjectif.

Les propos que le chevalier de la Balance tenait avaient beau être plutôt conventionnels, en dépit de la situation particulière dans laquelle le Sanctuaire s'était retrouvé pendant la guerre contre Poséidon, son esprit caustique transpirait dans la moindre des formules employées. Du moins, pour quelqu'un qui le connaissait bien, c'était flagrant.

De tous les chevaliers, Dohko était le seul à n'être pas arrivé au Sanctuaire le jour même de la résurrection. Il n'avait poussé les portes de son bureau, qui n'était à ce moment-là pas exactement le sien, que le lendemain matin, alors qu'il y mettait un peu d'ordre. Shion avait relevé la tête vers ce malappris qui s'était permis d'entrer à la volée sans même faire mine de frapper, mais il s'était figé à la vue du malappris en question.

Dohko n'avait pas fait un pas de plus. Ils étaient restés un moment à se dévisager, sans risquer le moindre geste. Puis, Shion avait souri, Dohko le lui avait tout de suite rendu, et le Pope s'était lentement approché de son meilleur ami, jusqu'à venir se placer juste devant lui. Là, sans dire un mot, il avait mis ses mains sur ses épaules et l'avait brièvement serré contre lui. Le chevalier de la Balance avait instinctivement apposé ses doigts dans le dos de l'Atlante pour lui retourner cette courte étreinte, mais, déjà, Shion s'était éloigné et l'avait regardé un air faussement mécontent sur le visage.

« - Tu en as mis, du temps…

- Un jour seulement ! s'était esclaffé Dohko. Je suis resté un peu me balader aux Enfers…C'est vrai, je n'ai pas bien eu l'occasion de les observer pendant la guerre, et je ne les avais pas revues depuis 243 ans.

- Tu te promènes chez l'ennemi pendant que je me démène à essayer de trouver une explication à ce qui nous arrive…C'est ta conception de l'amitié ? lui avait demandé le Pope dont le sourire trahissait l'amusement.

- Non, ma conception de l'amitié, c'est te dire de prendre au moins un jour de repos avant de te mettre à retourner ces pauvres archives qui ne t'ont rien fait. »

Cette réponse avait arraché un rire à Shion. Ils avaient continué de se détailler, émus.

« - On n'aura pas eu à attendre longtemps, finalement, avait repris le Pope après un instant.

- 243 ans…Quinze jours…Je crois que la chevalerie ne connait pas la demi-mesure. »

Ils s'étaient encore souris et avaient décidé d'envoyer une missive à Athéna, au Japon, l'informant de la dernière arrivée.

Le Pope leva la tête et regarda autour de lui. La bibliothèque du Sanctuaire était un péristyle aux colonnes froides, au delà duquel on trouvait des espèces de niches creusées dans le mur où des milliers de livres étaient disposés. Les documents dont il avait besoin se trouvaient plutôt aux archives, une petite salle perdue au bout d'un long couloir escarpé, et il n'y avait ici que des ouvrages généraux qui assommaient le commun des mortels. Mais Shion n'en faisait résolument pas partie.

Il regroupa ses recueils en une pile douteusement droite, prenant le soin de placer le dernier au sommet. Il y reviendrait plus tard.

Il se leva et se chargeant de son fardeau, quitta les lieux.

* * *

Aioros et Shura étaient restés encore de longues minutes dans le temple du premier, à discuter. A la fin, ils s'étaient souris, maladroitement. Ils ne reviendraient jamais les amis qu'ils avaient été, mais quelque chose de particulier subsisterait toujours entre eux. Ils n'étaient pas sûrs que ça puisse tenir lieu de consolation.

Le Sagittaire se promenait sur les falaises proches du domaine sacré. Cette conversation l'avait fatigué et il avait ressenti le besoin de se retrouver un peu seul, à déambuler sans but, en quête du repos promis par l'intemporalité que composait l'infinité de la mer.

" _Voilà que je deviens poète…"_

Il poussa un rire sonore, un peu fou, noyé dans les vents forts de la côte.

Puis, il s'approcha du bord pour contempler le décor de plus près et resta quelques temps à considérer le mouvement morose de l'eau. Elle était plutôt calme. Il avança encore, jusqu'à sentir l'air froid du ravin au bout de ses pieds et jeta un œil un contrebas.

Une petite plage. Quelques rochers.

Sinistre.

Mais soudain, un bruit se fit entendre et une silhouette jaillit des flots, se glissant rapidement sur un écueil à peine émergé.

Grande. Blonde. Puissante.

Il ignora le frisson qui venait de naître au creux de son ventre et se tourna pour mieux voir l'homme qui venait de s'échouer volontairement sur les récifs.

* * *

Kanon donne un coup de pied vigoureux à la vague qui allait mourir autour de lui. Elle se scinda en deux rideaux tranchants dans un bruit d'éclatement et il trouva ce bref spectacle très esthétique. Il était dans une minuscule crique, debout sur un rocher, l'eau lui arrivait à la cheville.

Il ne s'entrainait presque jamais avec les autres, question d'habitude. Cela ne faisait que trois semaines qu'il était revenu ici, et il en était toujours à se demander s'il avait fait le bon choix. Depuis le retour, il avait eu quelques contacts avec les autres chevaliers d'Or, surtout Dohko qui semblait discrètement veiller à ce qu'il ne s'isole pas trop, et ses rapports avec eux s'étaient pacifiés, même si on ne pouvait pas parler de franche camaraderie.

Mais dans le reste du Sanctuaire, il était continuellement regardé de travers. Pas de réflexions ouvertes, bien sûr, mais…ce n'était même pas nécessaire.

Quelque part, il avait reçu une vraie promotion. D'accord, les regards qui se portaient sur lui n'étaient pas déterminés par une fièvre adoratrice, mais ils se portaient sur _lui._

Il sourit en songeant qu'il le devait surtout à sa tunique : c'est grâce à elle qu'on le distinguait de son frère qui, bizarrement, ne subissait pas le même traitement. En fin de compte, la période où Saga avait été Pope avait été bousculée, surtout pendant la crise avec les chevaliers de bronze, traitres à l'ordre, les prétentions d'une fillette japonaise et l'armure du Sagittaire, plongée dans le doute et la suspicion, mais elle ne s'était pas caractérisée par de mauvais traitements à l'égard des couches inférieures de la population du Sanctuaire, qui vivaient d'ailleurs assez librement. En dehors de quelques disparitions de serviteurs suspectes…

Kanon eut un rire jaune.

Même dans l'ignominie, Saga réussissait mieux que lui.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de son frère…

Tandis que Shion s'inquiétait régulièrement du cadet, à ce qu'on lui en avait dit, le chevalier des Gémeaux, lui, les quelques fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés l'un en présence de l'autre durant ces trois semaines, l'avait ignoré avec une superbe qu'il ne lui avait plus vue depuis des années.

Kanon déambulait tout la journée à travers le Sanctuaire, plus par provocation qu'autre chose, et à l'extérieur le long des côtes, quant à Saga, il semblait passer le plus clair de son temps dans son temple.

Parfois, il lui arrivait encore d'éprouver ce vieux besoin de lui parler. C'était dans ces cas-là, en général, qu'il décidait de se mêler aux autres Ors, à l'occasion de quelques rares entrainements.

Il irait bien les rejoindre, d'ailleurs…Il leva les yeux vers le soleil.

A cette heure-ci, Aiolia devait être en train de prendre prétexte de ses exercices quotidiens pour régler ses comptes avec Shura, ou encore Mû, qui ne fréquentait les arènes que tôt le matin avant le début ses leçons à Kiki, lequel était venu vivre au domaine depuis que son maître s'y était installé. Mais le chevalier du Bélier acceptait rarement de se battre avec lui…Ne restait donc plus à Aiolia qu'à se retrancher sur Aphrodite ou Masque de Mort, quand son premier choix, bien sûr, le chevalier du Capricorne, lui avait échappé.

En général, la séance valait le coup d'œil…

Souriant d'avance à l'expectative des réjouissances, il décida de regagner le ponton abandonné d'où il pouvait facilement rejoindre le Sanctuaire, de l'autre côté d'un piton rocheux sur la droite. Il plongea dans un saut artistique et nagea sous l'eau, longtemps, jusqu'à dépasser l'obstacle qui séparait la crique de sa destination finale.

Mais il n'était pas dit qu'il y arriverait directement.

Il sortit de l'eau d'une poussée vive après avoir senti sous ses doigts le contact rêche d'une pierre.

« - salope», maugréa-t-il._  
_

Il regarda brièvement de l'autre côté. Il était arrivé près de sa plage habituelle, celle qui s'intercalait précisément entre la crique et le ponton. Machinalement, il desserra un peu les lacets de sa tunique et posa les mains à plat derrière lui. De se retrouver brusquement rappelé ici, il en avait presque oublié le numéro promis par le chevalier du Lion à quelques centaines de mètres de là.

Etrangement, il ne se sentait pas à l'aise.

Cet endroit était pourtant son préféré d'entre tous, celui où il s'exilait souvent pour réfléchir. C'était déjà vrai à l'époque, ça ne pouvait que l'être encore plus maintenant. Mais à cet instant, il avait une drôle de sensation comme si...

Il fronça les sourcils et d'un mouvement sec se retourna pour aviser les hauteurs. Il croisa immédiatement le regard du chevalier du Sagittaire.

« - Pas lui ! » ne put-il s'empêcher de cracher.

De là où il était, il vit Aioros se baisser très légèrement et plisser les yeux.

_"Eh non, navré mon vieux, ce n'est pas le bon…"_

Il lâcha un rire sarcastique à peine dissimulé par le bruit des vagues venues se briser sur le rocher où il s'était posté. Du haut de sa falaise, le frère d'Aiolia semblait être parvenu à la même conclusion car il s'était redressé et lui lançait maintenant un regard entendu.

Kanon détourna la tête avec amertume. Le Sagittaire arrivait à le distinguer de son frère perché sur quinze bons mètres de dénivelé là où d'autres, plantés juste en face de lui, devaient se pencher sérieusement…

Pivotant sur son trône, il leva une dernière fois les yeux sur lui. L'échange ne dura qu'une seconde avant qu'il ne replonge dans l'eau aussi vite qu'il en avait surgi.

* * *

« - Shion ! »

Il se retourna au son de la voix qui venait l'interpeler.

« - Ah tu tombes bien, je me disais justement…», commença-t-il en se dégageant la tête mais il s'interrompit aussitôt qu'il se retrouva face à son ami.

Dohko était vêtu d'une tunique chinoise traditionnelle et un grand chapeau de rizière surplombait sa tête. Le chevalier de la Balance se demanda un instant ce qui pouvait bien être à l'origine de la bouche grande ouverte de son meilleur ami.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Oh, c'est parce que je ne me suis pas découvert devant toi ? » demanda-t-il avec un soupçon d'ironie.

Si Shion commençait à faire des manières avec lui…

Cette remarque arracha un sourire au Grand Pope.

«- Non, ce n'est pas cela. Cela fait…mon dieu, combien de temps que je ne t'ai pas vu vêtu ainsi ? »

Dohko rit.

« - Eh bien, pas si longtemps en fait…Mais je vois ce que tu veux dire. Donc, je dirais…243 ans.

- Je n'en reviens pas que l'on fasse encore ce genre de fripe…

- La mode n'a pas beaucoup évolué dans les montagnes de Rozan…Au Sanctuaire non plus, d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il en faisant peser son regard sur la longue toge blanche attifée de breloques en or massif qu'arborait son ami.

- Ce n'est pas plus mal …J'ai presque l'impression que rien n'a changé quand je te vois comme ça, reprit Shion en choisissant d'ignorer la pique que lui avait lancé le Chinois.

- Pourtant la situation est complètement différente, ajouta le chevalier de la Balance un ton en dessous.

- Bref. Tu m'aides ? demanda-t-il en rehaussant la longue pile de pavés qu'il porta au niveau du visage de Dohko.

- Quoi, toi, ancien chevalier du Bélier, survivant héroïque de l'hécatombe de 1743, tu n'es pas capable de soulever trois misérables livres tout seul ? se moqua son ami.

-Si, mais je suis le Pope. Et toi un chevalier d'Or. En conséquence, je suis au regret de t'annoncer que tu es sous mes ordres…

- Rêve !» rit Dohko en lui prenant quand même une partie des livres.

* * *

Le ciel avait viré au rouge.

Elle jeta un œil distrait par la fenêtre avant de le reporter sur le lit devant elle. Seiya était couché dedans, un léger drap recouvrant son corps jusqu'au torse. Elle était seule avec lui.

Seika et elle avaient commencé à le veiller à deux, puis, dans la journée, Shiryu et Shunrei étaient venus leur tenir compagnie. Ils étaient restés trois bonnes heures alternant des discussions légères, et de longs moments de silence déférent. Comme pour les morts.

Pourtant, l'ambiance n'avait pas été lourde un seul instant. Mais calme. Paisible. Agréable.

Après, c'étaient Aiolia et Marine qui étaient arrivés. Le chevalier du Lion avait voulu qu'elle se repose, il avait longuement insisté, elle y avait opposé un refus d'une voix douce mais formelle. Elle n'était pas fatiguée. En dehors de rester auprès de Seiya, elle ne faisait rien de la journée, mis à part écouter le rapport quotidien que lui dressait Shion sur l'avancée des recherches autour de la résurrection.

Elle se leva et se rapprocha de la fenêtre, pour la fermer. La brise commençait à se rafraichir. A travers les carreaux, elle admira une dernière fois le Soleil déclinant avant de regagner sa chaise.

La respiration de Seiya fut parfaitement insensible à ce changement.

* * *

Rhadamanthe venait juste d'arriver. Caché derrière l'une des premières colonnes brisée qui jonchait le sol annonçant le territoire sacré des chevaliers, les mains écartées contre la pierre glaciale, il avisa le panorama.

Alors c'était ça, le Sanctuaire d'Athéna…

Au sommet de la colline, le Palais du Pope étendait son ombre sur tout le paysage. Derrière lui, il aperçut une partie de la monumentale statue de la déesse. Et puis devant, sur un flanc de montagne abrupt, placés le long d'un chemin tortueux qu'il distinguait mal, trois bâtiments de style antique, comme tout le reste d'ailleurs, de formes et de tailles diverses.

De là où il était, il n'avait pas la vue sur les autres temples des douze chevaliers d'Or, qui devaient se trouver dans les tréfonds de la colline, il discernait juste quelques morceaux d'architecture, entre deux masses rocheuses, dont le plus haut placé devait appartenir à la maison des Poissons. Au loin là-bas, de l'autre côté du monticule, il devina la forme arrondie d'une première arène. Le Sanctuaire devait en disposer de plusieurs…

Enfin, beaucoup plus bas, presque à ses pieds, des dizaines et des dizaines de baraques vermoulues, alignées les unes à côté des autres sur plusieurs rangs. Cette vision lui arracha un sourire.

Ici, il y avait l'élite…et le reste.

Il releva la tête fièrement, en considérant l'ensemble d'un air conquérant.

La visite de cet endroit allait sans doute se révéler très intéressante…

* * *

_A suivre...

* * *

_

_« __Shion retint une manifestation d'agacement. _

_Tout lui échappait…Mais il sentait confusément qu'à l'heure de la vérité, tous les éléments s'imbriqueraient dans une résolution parfaite et deviendraient tout à coup évidents. Qu'il lui suffisait de trouver une seule réponse à l'une de ses questions pour que celle des autres en découlent, naturellement, et que la situation s'éclaire »._

…Dans le prochain chapitre, l'histoire risquerait bien de commencer XD. Shion convoque Saga qui traîne des pieds… Je sais que ce premier chapitre est un peu rébarbatif, il sert surtout à situer les choses, et même sa chronologie peut sembler hasardeuse…Mais c'était nécessaire.

A bientôt *


	3. Chapitre II : notre pair qui êtes

**Titre : **Ad vitam aeternam

**Base : **« Saint Seiya », le premier, l'origine, le commencement : le manga de Masami Kurumada et également le dessin animé qui en a été tiré : en fait, je pioche ce qui m'intéresse dans chacun des deux. Je ne tiens compte ni de « Saint Seiya : épisode G », si de « Saint Seiya : Next Dimension », ni du « Gigantomachia », ni de « Saint Seiya : the Lost Canvas ».

**Classement : **T

**Avertissement :** les plans commencent à pourrir…Il ne faut jamais mettre des trucs en carton à côté des bouteilles de vinaigre.

**Précédemment : **Athéna revient vivre au Sanctuaire accompagnée d'un Seiya comateux depuis la fin de la guerre. Après avoir assuré le comité d'accueil, Shion, « promu » Grand Pope, et Dohko, font des recherches pour tenter de découvrir ce qui se cache derrière leur étrange résurrection. Pendant que Kanon fait trempette sous l'œil perturbé d'Aioros, Rhadamanthe, également revenu à la vie, débarque anonymement au domaine sacré.

**Bla bla de l'auteur **: J'ai eu du mal à en accoucher, de ce chapitre. Déjà, j'ai changé trois fois sa structure évinçant au passage des pans entiers de texte, et je crois qu'il ne reste plus une seule phrase de la mouture d'origine tellement je les ai reformulées…Et même comme ça, il y a des choses qui coincent. J'y reviendrai probablement plus tard, mais là, je dois en faire quelque chose sinon je vais finir par l'avoir en horreur… En plus de ça, il faut que j'édite le chapitre précédent, j'ai laissé traîner des fautes d'accord. Bref, je vous souhaite quand même une bonne lecture et remercie une nouvelle fois les personnes qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, ainsi que celles qui ont mis AVA (de son petit nom) en alerte ou dans leurs histoires favorites. Merci à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre II **: Notre pair qui êtes un dieu

* * *

De toutes les décisions que Saga avait prises lorsqu'il était Pope, celle de se faire construire des bains dans le temple des Gémeaux avait résolument été la meilleure.

La seule bonne, en fait. Et encore, il se doutait que certains pourraient y trouver à redire…

Quand il dirigeait le Sanctuaire, parfois, souvent, même, avec le temps, il se réfugiait dans son temple en utilisant les passages secrets auxquels seul le maître du domaine sacré avait accès. C'était l'unique endroit où il pouvait retrouver la sérénité. L'unique où il pouvait être en paix avec lui-même.

Avec ses deux lui-même.

Avec ses trois lui-même, s'il comptait Arlès, une entité que sa bonne partie avait entièrement créée pour justifier les débordements de _l'autre_. En son for intérieur, il se demandait encore comment on avait bien pu croire à cette histoire : si Shion, grand Pope depuis près de 250 ans, avait eu un petit frère, ça se serait peut-être su avant quand même…

Quoique.

Au Sanctuaire, mis à part lui et son maître – _leur _maître – personne ne savait que Kanon existait. Son frère suivait le même entrainement que lui, en secret, dans les tréfonds de leur futur temple, et seul Saga avait le droit aux séances publiques dans les arènes pour ne pas que la situation paraisse trop suspecte. Mais durant celles-ci, leur maître, l'ex-chevalier des Gémeaux, ne lui faisait revoir que des mouvements déjà mille fois répétés, acquis depuis bien longtemps, et qui se trouvaient exécutés machinalement devant la foule d'admirateurs du jeune prodige, jetée face à cette démonstration de savoir-faire négligente qui dévoilait une nouvelle preuve de l'évidence du destin de Saga : ce n'était pas le futur chevalier des Gémeaux qui multipliait ces enchaînements de mouvements excellemment accomplis, mais le Pope qui commanderait leurs lendemains.

Ironiquement, c'est à partir de ce sursaut de conscience, de lucidité même, qu'avait constitué la création de la figure d'Arlès, que des doutes au Sanctuaire concernant l'identité du Pope avaient commencé à se former.

Le crédit de ce frère du maître, qui débarquait d'on ne savait où et n'avait pour seule légitimité que ce prétendu lien de sang avec l'ancien dirigeant dont la mort avait, du reste, à peine été ébruitée, s'obscurcissait d'année en année.

Saga avait engendré Arlès pour matérialiser sa culpabilité, l'extraire de son corps à travers une troisième personne qui ne serait ni lui ni _l'autre, _tenter, vainement, de la purger à tout jamais. Cette invention avait été vitale, jamais réfléchie. Son invraisemblance ne lui était apparue que plus tard, quand _l'autre_ la lui avait susurrée, narquois. Avait raillé sa souffrance incarnée, piétiné ses tentative de fuite désespérées. Mais même si quelques récalcitrants avait vu cette fable comme un leurre et pour certains décidé de s'éloigner du Sanctuaire prétextant des entrainements, l'explication de la succession hasardeuse avait été admise de la plupart des corps de chevaliers qui composaient la garde d'Athéna, sans parler des serviteurs, dont l'intérêt le plus manifeste était de ne pas se montrer perplexes.

Une semaine à peine après l'annonce de la substitution du cadet à l'aîné, il se chuchotait déjà que le frère du Pope était perfide et cruel.

Dernière résolution d'un Saga se sentant de nouveau sombrer, Arlès avait en effet été aussitôt repris en main par un homme aux cheveux noirs (1). Par la suite, le Pope n'avait que peu revu s'égarer des mèches dorées devant son regard, la dernière fois s'était produite face à Seiya, au terme de son interminable montée de marches.

Il se glissa tout entier dans l'eau brûlante de ses thermes particuliers. A l'époque où le Gémeau venait se réfugier ici, déambulait dans les couloirs glacés du troisième temple, se répétait en boucle que rien ne s'était passé, qu'il n'avait rien fait, que tout n'était qu'une chimère qui se déliterait sous ses yeux aussi sûrement que la brume qui s'échappait de son bain, il avait décidé de faire creuser ces bassins.

Deux. Pour respecter la symétrie des lieux. Le premier serait rempli d'eau glacée, le second d'eau brûlante. Ils se situeraient respectivement dans la colonne de Castor, et dans celle de Pollux. Et un passage sous-terrain permettrait de les joindre. Le Pope avait confié les travaux à la discrétion de son fidèle bras droit.

Saga ne put empêcher un sourire mesquin de venir orner son visage.

Ce brave Gigas…Il en avait vraiment vu de toutes les couleurs…

Le Grec réprima tout de suite cette pensée et sortant la tête de l'eau, se la cogna volontairement contre le rebord du bain. Il resta dans cette position, les yeux grands ouverts levés vers le plafond.

Gigas avait fait exécuter les plans de son maître dans les plus bref délais.

Les artisans avaient tous été tués après obtention du résultat souhaité.

Personne ne devait savoir qu'il avait fait construire des bains dans le temple des Gémeaux.

Personne.

Ce serait le chaînon manquant à cette catégorie de chevaliers qui ressassaient perpétuellement tout un tas d'éléments sans jamais parvenir à trouver le lien qui existait entre eux, celui qui, enfin, leur révèlerait tout de cette histoire sordide, depuis son prologue, cette nuit du 11 mars 1973 où le jeune Saga des Gémeaux avait disparu.

Depuis, il lui arrivait de préférer ces bassins à ceux, plus spacieux, du Palais du Pope dans lesquels il s'enfermait plusieurs heures par jour pour purifier son corps avant sa communion quotidienne avec Athéna. Du moins, c'était la version du portier…enfin du nouveau, l'ancien ayant un jour pénétré les lieux proscrits et manqué depuis toutes les occasions où il était attendu.

L'ex-Pope ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais il était heureux d'avoir eu cette idée. A l'époque, son angoisse s'était expurgée dans la création même de ces baquets, et il les avait finalement peu utilisés.

Mais aujourd'hui, leur existence était la panacée.

Les autres chevaliers d'Or devaient se rendre aux grands thermes, situés en contrebas de la colline qui accueillait les douze temple et le Palais du Pope pour se laver, et même si ceux-ci étaient à leur usage exclusif, il n'aurait pu s'y plonger des heures entières comme il le faisait aujourd'hui sans éveiller des soupçons, voire des craintes.

C'était Saga. Sa passion des bains n'était inconnue de personne, et ce à quoi elle s'associait toujours dans les esprits ne penchait pas franchement en sa faveur…

Il respira bruyamment. En haut du mur, l'unique petite lucarne de cette pièce retirée du temple laissait passer un mince filet de lumière qui, le soleil montant, vint agresser son visage. Il soupira de nouveau puis se redressa, le clapotis de l'eau troublant le silence des lieux. Le Gémeau se retourna brièvement.

Une tâche de sang s'était disloquée entre les rayures infimes du carrelage. Il se porta la main au crâne et grimaça au contact d'une substance poisseuse. Ses doigts revinrent maculés. Il continuait de fixer le sol souillé, hypnotisé par cette impureté qui semblait se délayer, et se propager encore, circulant dans les multiples conduits du revêtement.

Le blond se releva rapidement, et sortit des thermes.

Dans les couloirs, il retrouvait son chemin à l'instinct, une grande partie de sa maison étant constamment plongée dans l'obscurité. L'ombre se déplaçait avec le soleil, au fil de la journée, en ayant toujours l'air d'avoir une longueur d'avance sur lui.

Saga arriva dans sa chambre et claqua la porte. Il resta un instant contre le bois froid. Puis, il s'avança dans la pièce. Nu, il se dirigea vers le grand miroir qui faisait face à son lit. Il se posta devant et se regarda, longtemps.

« Ce que Dieu a fait de mieux » lui disait _l'autre_.

Tout était né de là.

Il était beau.

De plus en plus à mesure qu'il avait grandi.

Ca n'avait pas pu lui échapper. Il le savait. Il l'avait vu dans le regard des autres.

Des chevaliers.

Des disciples.

Des domestiques.

De son maître.

Et comme s'il n'avait pas assez d'occasion d'admirer son reflet, partout, ici, dans ce temple-miroir , il fallait en plus qu'il ait son frère jumeau sous le nez toute la journée.

C'était un rappel incessant.

Mouvant.

Kanon était l'altérité physique de sa beauté.

Enfin…quand il dormait, au moins.

Le reste du temps, avec l'air morose que se traînait son cadet du matin au soir, même une réflexion tortueuse éprouvait de la difficulté à lui faire envisager les choses sous cet angle.

L'ex-Pope détourna lentement les yeux de son image, et avisa une petite table, dans le coin de la pièce. Dessus, reposait un long couteau effilé. Son regard se troubla. Les courbes de la lame, le mobilier dans cette pièce trop petite, tout muta peu à peu en abstractions dansantes. Une autre vision apparut. Le poignard devint plus distinct. Plus imposant, et doré. En or massif, probablement. Serti de joyeux tout au long de sa lame.

Si la dague avec laquelle il avait tenté d'assassiner Athéna s'était vraiment trouvée là, à la place de ce bête couteau, il s'en serait lardé le visage.

Le Grec se remit devant la glace. Mais rien ne viendrait fausser ses traits aujourd'hui, si ce n'étaient les quelques cernes disgracieuses qui ornaient le dessous de ses yeux. Il resterait parfait.

_« Sa plus belle œuvre »_

Sa respiration devint difficile. Alors qu'il levait ses doigts au niveau de ses lèvres, il fut interrompu dans l'élan de narcissisme incontrôlé qui l'avait pris à la sortie du bain par une voix qui venait de retentir de l'autre côté du temple. Vers l'entrée, en fait. Sans réfléchir, il se recouvrit d'une robe de chambre écarlate qui traînait là et sortit expressément de sa chambre.

L'ex-Pope remonta toute la demeure jusqu'aux colonnes qui entouraient le seuil et fit mine de les passer. L'éclat du soleil le fit reculer de deux pas. Décidément, il ne se rappelait pas que ce temple était aussi sombre…Quand il se fut un peu habitué, il sortit complètement. Personne. La voix se fit de nouveau entendre. Finalement, elle était plutôt du côté de la sortie. Retenant un mouvement d'humeur, il retraversa tout l'édifice, en long cette fois-ci, et la lumière vive l'irrita de nouveau quand il se trouva sur le pas de la porte. Si toutefois on pouvait parler de porte…Mais il ignora la chose pour garder contenance devant son visiteur. Un garçon d'une vingtaine d'années faisait le pied de grue à un mètre de là, vêtu d'une tunique à lacet, accoutrement habituel de tous les pensionnaires du Sanctuaire, mais attifé en plus d'une espèce de cape mauve qui jurait totalement avec le reste de sa tenue.

« - Le Grand Pope souhaite vous voir ».

Laconique.

_"Le Grand Pope ? Ah oui, Shion, c'est vrai…"_

« - Je monte tout de suite ».

Le serviteur s'inclina brièvement et repartit d'où il était venu.

Il ne le connaissait pas, celui-là…d'ailleurs, quand il dirigeait le domaine sacré, il faisait très attention à l'apparence de ses domestiques. Le costume que portait un esclave était le reflet de la condition de son maître, après tout…Shion avait dû faire un peu de ménage dans les effectifs.

Intérieurement, il avait tressailli. Ce moment, il le redoutait depuis trois semaines, maintenant. Il savait que tôt ou tard, l'ex-chevalier du Bélier ressentirait le besoin de le convoquer. Et il sentait déjà qu'il n'allait pas apprécier la souveraine entrevue…

Tournant les pas, il s'engouffra dans les profondeurs de son temple pour trouver quelque chose de plus approprié à se mettre sur le dos.

* * *

**Temple du Cancer**

Masque de Mort s'était levé de très mauvaise humeur ce matin. Masque de Mort n'était jamais de bonne humeur, mais c'était pire encore depuis la résurrection. D'accord, quand il avait compris qu'il était vivant, sur Terre, après s'être réveillé au beau milieu de son temple, jamais ces colonnes alignées aux courbes trop droites ne lui avaient paru aussi belles. Pourtant, depuis l'intervention de ce petit teigneux nippon, l'apôtre du vieillard flétri, les lieux ne bénéficiaient plus de son goût sûr en matière de décoration intérieure, et il avait bien failli ne pas les reconnaître.

Mais c'était bien eux.

Il était bien chez lui.

En vie.

Loin du lac de sang. Loin des hurlements des corps décharnés qui se combinaient dans une cacophonie de douleur dont la moindre note supplémentaire, on ne savait pourquoi, tout à coup, risquait plus que les autres de le faire basculer définitivement dans la folie. Et hurler, lui aussi. Se brûler les cordes vocale jusqu'à les déchirer, alimentant un peu plus la mer écarlate dans laquelle il se débattait, avalant encore et encore plus de sang, par la bouche, les oreilles, le nez, le moindre de ses orifices n'était plus qu'une porte grand ouverte pour les flux corrosifs.

Loin du Cocyte, enfin. Où il avait atterri en seconde instance. L'Enfer glacé. L'Enfer des blasphémateurs. Mais il n'avait aucun souvenir de celui-là. Les autres chevaliers d'Or non plus, d'ailleurs, c'était le seul sujet sur lequel ils s'étaient tous concertés depuis leur retour. Lui, il n'avait le souvenir que de la 6ième prison. 1ière vallée.

Sa première mort.

Elle lui vaudrait assez de cauchemars pour le restant de ses jours. Mais c'était fini. Pour le temps que durerait cette seconde vie, au moins. Et il avait bien l'intention de vivre vieux, jusqu'à devenir immémorial, aussi vieux que les deux débris qui avaient main mise sur le Sanctuaire.

C'est vrai, quoi, ils ont…261 ans ? Et le corps de leurs 18 ans. Donc, c'était reparti pour 250 ans, au moins, pour le Pope, et encore, personne ne savait à quel âge il aurait cassé sa pipe si Saga n'avait pas décidé de lui faire prendre un peu d'avance. Bon, mais quand il avait nommé son successeur, en 1973, il n'avait plus l'air très frais, le grand Seigneur...

Masque de mort savait bien que l'extrême longévité de l'autre, le vieux maître des cinq pics, n'avait été due qu'à un don inestimable d'Athéna, un don qui lui avait été fait à lui, et à lui seul, parce qu'ils étaient les seuls. Ceux qui restaient. Et puis, ce cadeau n'avait pas été tout à fait gratuit : la guerre sainte se profilait déjà, au loin. Bien loin, quand même. La prochaine. Encore et toujours. Cette urgence relative n'apparaissait plus à l'orée de leur horizon, maintenant. Le chevalier de la Balance vieillirait normalement désormais, et le Pope aussi, enfin dans son échelle de valeur personnelle. Mais pour lui, leur existence bicentenaire était une source constante de quiétude officieuse, honteusement cachée sous une irrévérence de façade, et les avoir sous le nez n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Mais pas sur le trône. Surtout pas sur le trône. Comme des vieux sages, oui, dans le Conseil. Mais pas sur le trône.

Un bruit de pas diffus, calmes et assurés, se fit alors entendre, coupant ses pensées contestataires. Il abandonna sa réflexion, entamée là au milieu de sa chambre, la porte du placard délabré ouverte, pour se diriger rapidement vers la voie de passage, traversant le temple en son centre.

Il était encore le gardien de cette tourbe, après tout.

Dans l'entrée, passant les pilastres qui la marquaient d'une démarche digne, il vit s'avancer le chevalier des Gémeaux. La tête relevée mais flanquée de son habituel air sombre, Saga le remarqua et le salua d'un mouvement de tête appuyé, plus par convenance qu'autre chose. Il lui rendit mollement son geste puis ne put s'empêcher de le dévisager comme à chaque fois qu'il le croisait. Le soleil qui s'infiltrait par toutes les ouvertures de cette passoire antique, imprégnait autant sa parure rutilante que les cheveux lumineux qui retombaient dessus.

Saga était un grand mégalomane, mais on voyait où il avait puisé son inspiration…

Il serra les dents et se maudit silencieusement de n'avoir sur lui qu'une défroque jaunie, limée jusqu'aux lacets verdâtres qui pendouillaient. Mais il revenait de l'entrainement, lui, pas de sa trempette quotidienne…

Sentant sur lui son regard insistant, le Gémeaux se cru obligé de préciser :

« - Shion m'a convoqué ».

Puis, il poursuivit tranquillement sa route. Masque de Mort sourit.

Ah, Saga…les mots « le Pope » devaient lui arracher la gueule. Il ricana en repensant aux propos de son frère d'armes : _Shion, _donc, l'avait convoqué…

L'ex-chevalier du Bélier avait dû mandater une armée pour la planquer derrière le rideau en prévision de la « convocation ». La perspective de se retrouver seul avec lui devait lui hérisser tous les poils. Or, il fallait les lui conserver touffus et vaillants, déjà qu'il n'avait pas de sourcils…

Il resta un moment planté au milieu du couloir, puis se décida à enfiler d'autres vêtements et repartit vers sa chambre à l'opposé de là.

* * *

Le temple d'Aiolia était vide.

Il devait encore être aux arènes… Il le traversa rapidement pour se diriger vers celui de la Vierge dans laquelle il pénétra quelques marches plus tard.

Personne. Manifestement, en tout cas. Il s'arrêta.

Le Gémeau tourna la tête vers la gauche. Vers cette petite ouverture presque dérobée, sur le côté du temple. Fébrile, tout à coup, il s'avança lentement vers le rai de lumière qui s'en échappait et l'attirait mieux que n'auraient pu le faire les sirènes odysséennes et la flute de Sorrente réunies. En s'en approchant, de plus en plus, il distinguait à travers l'éclat du soleil les prémices d'une grande étendue naturelle, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de reconnaître. Il passa la porte et sentit la terre sèche du champ s'écraser sous ses pas lourds. L'herbe avait un peu repoussé, mais les somptueuses fleurs qui s'étendaient ici avant la mort de Shaka avaient disparu.

Il plissa les yeux pour mieux voir le sommet de la petite colline. Le chevalier de la Vierge était en haut, seul, assis au terme du paysage, les jambes probablement en éventail. Il était immobile, mais ses mains ne formaient aucune prière.

De chaque côté de lui, les deux arbres de Saal restaient désespérément morts.

Ce n'était qu'une impression. Ils refleuriraient. La mort n'était rien. Même la destruction et le chaos engendrés par une éruption volcanique donnaient naissance à une terre plus fertile qu'aucun champ verdoyant ne saurait jamais l'être. Même eux avaient revécu….

Mais sous exactement la même forme. Le même corps, la même âme, la même mémoire qui avait tout gardé de leur vie passée.

Elle était là, l'anomalie. L'erreur tellement contraire aux lois de la Nature que Shion passait ses journées à essayer de comprendre pourquoi, le même Shion qui avait reçu de son peuple la faculté de vivre plus de 250 ans. Mais même une vie très longue restait une vie qui devrait inexorablement se solder par la mort. Même sa seconde vie, offerte par Hadès, était vouée à être temporaire, et de fait elle l'avait été. Et c'était dans l'ordre des choses. Mais ça, le Tibétain ne comprenait pas.

Et lui non plus. Shion était mort, mais Shion était de nouveau vivant. _Ils_ avaient _tué_ Shaka, mais Shaka était de nouveau vivant. Lui était mort, mais il était de nouveau vivant. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais rien demandé d'autre que mourir. La première, comme la deuxième fois. C'était la seule solution à chaque fois, et son souhait le plus profond. Alors, pourquoi ?

Il se détourna brusquement de cette scène pénible. C'était peut-être ça, l'enfer, finalement. Parce que tout aurait été mieux qu'ici. Tout aurait été mieux que de revenir. Il n'avait aucun souvenir du Cocyte, mais c'était forcément mieux. Tout aurait été mieux. Tout. Il se retourna une dernière fois vers ce supplice : au loin, Shaka le regardait, fixement. Il fronça les sourcils et tourna les pas, s'engouffrant de nouveau dans le sixième temple, d'où il sortit en vitesse.

Le blond inspira longuement sur le chemin du temple de la Balance, dans lequel il entra quelques instants plus tard, moins agité. Vide aussi. Dohko devait être avec Shion, ou bien avec Shiryu. Ou bien seul, à déambuler, comme il appréciait de le faire. Il ne s'appesantit pas longtemps sur la question avant de poursuivre jusqu'au temple du Scorpion.

Vide. Sûrement aux arènes.

Puis, celui du Sagittaire.

Vide. Sale. Sûrement aux arènes. Merci Athéna.

Celui du Capricorne.

Vide. Sûrement aux Arènes. Contre Aiolia.

Celui du Verseau.

Il s'avança au milieu de la cour et jeta un œil rapide à la pièce sur le côté, d'où il lui semblait entendre des éclats de voix. A travers une porte entrouverte, il aperçut Camus en grande discussion avec Milo. Elle semblait plutôt vive. Avant qu'il ait le temps de repartir, le Français se tourna vers lui et l'aperçut.

« - Saga ! »

Le gardien du onzième temple sortit, pour venir à son niveau, mollement suivi par le Scorpion qui n'avait pas l'air enchanté et traînait disgracieusement les pieds.

« - Bonjour Camus. Milo. » salua-t-il en les regardant tour à tour.

Le premier lui répondit à l'identique et le second avec une voix moins objective.

«- Veux-tu te joindre à nous ? » demanda solennellement le maître des lieux.

Saga tiqua. Camus l'appréciait, il le savait. Il n'empêche que là, il avait légèrement l'impression qu'il se servait de lui. Derrière, Milo les considérait avec une contrariété évidente. Lui, par contre, ne l'aimait pas, et il le savait aussi. Rien à voir avec sa personne, d'ailleurs, mais plutôt avec les événements. Le Scorpion était un garçon particulièrement fier et il n'avait pas beaucoup aimé se rendre compte qu'il avait été pris pour un vulgaire exécutant pendant treize ans par un escroc arriviste et criminel, aussi malade soit-il.

« - Non…Merci. Je suis attendu plus haut.

- Ah. Bien. »

Sur le visage inflexible de l'imperturbable Camus du Verseau, le sourcil droit était resté un centimètre trop haut.

« - J'y vais, bonne journée.

- Bonne journée. »

Milo ne répondit même pas.

Il sortit, cette fois-ci sans beaucoup se presser, et monta calmement les marches qui menaient au temple des Poissons. Arrivé à cette dernière étape, il passa l'entrée, tranquillement, et au milieu de la demeure d'Aphrodite tourna la tête sur le côté. Le chevalier des Poissons était là, assis sur une sorte de banquette apposée contre le mur de l'allée principale, à le regarder. Il soutint longtemps son regard, tout en continuant à s'acheminer vers la sortie, ne le détournant qu'au dernier moment entre les deux colonnes finales.

Aphrodite le suivit des yeux, faisant lentement couler son regard sur sa silhouette, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci ne devienne plus qu'une ombre dont il devinait encore les courbes. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de les deviner.

Il eut un rire sans joie, puis s'enfonça lascivement dans le canapé. Se faire traiter comme ça, alors qu'il avait si bien gardé le secret de son identité à l'époque…

Aaah, l'ingratitude était bien le plus bas des traits de caractère…

Lorsque Saga était encore le maître du Palais qui suivait son temple, il le faisait demander, souvent. Et pas que pour aller assassiner des chevaliers dissidents, contrairement à Masque de Mort. La première fois, il avait seize ans. La dernière, c'était la veille de l'arrivée des Bronze aux pieds du Sanctuaire.

Saga avait toujours eu les cheveux noirs.

Une seule fois, ils avaient changé de couleur alors qu'ils s'embrassaient avec une douceur toute relative sur le lit dans la chambre réservé au Pope, et que le chevalier des gémeaux avait déjà déchiré le haut de sa tunique. Il s'était arrêté brutalement, puis redressé sur les genoux, le visage enfoui dans ses mains. Il avait poussé des cris de rage, puis hoqueté, plusieurs fois, refusant de relever la tête alors que de son côté, le Suédois essayait de le faire réagir. Puis, lentement, ses cheveux avaient déteins dans une vision qu'il n'avait jamais pu oublier, d'abord les pointes étaient devenues dorées, puis cette couleur lumineuse s'était répandu le long de l'épaisse chevelure jusqu'à gagner les racines, enfin (2). Aphrodite ne pouvait plus rien dire, le souffle coupé. Saga avait enfin libéré son visage du joug de ses doigts et avait levé la tête jusqu'à plonger son regard dans le sien.

Ses yeux étaient verts.

Il tremblait, et s'était redressé péniblement.

« - Vas-t-en » avait-il soufflé.

La bouche toujours ouverte, Aphrodite l'avait dévisagé, tentant d'articuler quelque chose, et s'était approché de lui en tendant la main, mais le Gémeau s'était violemment dérobé à son geste.

- Vas-t-en ».

Sa voix était perdu toute trace d'impuissance. Des larmes commençaient à couler silencieusement le long de ses joues, mais son regard restait dur. Il avait brusquement relevé le visage vers lui.

« - VAS-T-EN ! »

Cette fois, Aphrodite s'était dégagé du lit en vitesse et avait couru vers la porte. Il avait enclenché la poignée mais avant de sortir, s'était retourné vers lui, nerveusement. Saga avait remis sa tête dans ses mains et ses épaules tressautaient, prises dans une cadence maladive. Il avait quitté la pièce, sans demander son reste. La fois d'après, le Pope n'avait pas évoqué l'événement avant de se jeter sur lui.

Durant tout le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble, son amant ne cessait de le complimenter sur sa beauté, sur un ton narquois, presque condescendant, pas comme les autres qui vantaient son apparence physique comme la plus belle qui soit sur Terre, après Athéna bien sûr, qu'ils n'avaient pourtant jamais vue. Souvent, à sa manière accommodante de lui parler, de le regarder, il s'était dit que Saga devait se considérer comme plus beau que lui. Aphrodite aurait pourtant pu jurer qu'il ne l'était pas, et sans l'ombre d'un doute, du moins avant cette fameuse nuit. Après, à chaque fois qu'on faisait mention de sa perfection, cette image fugace lui apparaissait. Son trouble ne durait jamais très longtemps. Aphrodite était lui-même trop égocentrique pour s'en préoccuper longtemps.

Quand il avait été choisi, à seize ans, il avait considéré ça comme un honneur. Il savait que personne d'autre au Sanctuaire n'avait eu les faveurs régulières du Pope avant lui. Evidemment, eu égard à sa réputation, il n'était pas spécialement doux. Sa première fois avait été une épreuve, plus qu'une expérience. Mais il ne l'avait jamais forcé, même si au début, le jeune chevalier était crispé sur le lit, et tentait vainement de ne pas laisser paraître sa peur. Petit à petit, il s'était mis à apprécier ces entrevues autrement que par flatterie, et le plaisir qu'il éprouvait dans ce grand lit à baldaquin emplissait la pièce de gémissements qui auraient résonné dans tout le Palais si le Grec ne le bâillonnait pas avec tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main.

Saga ne lâchait jamais le moindre cri, lui, c'était à peine s'il respirait un peu plus fort. Mais ses mains étaient expertes, sa bouche semblait avoir tout inventé, et le moindre de ses geste le faisait défaillir. Avec le temps, il s'était mis à participer plus activement à leurs ébats, mais il avait senti que ce changement déplaisait au Pope qui de son côté devenait plus brusque et emporté. Et ça lui plaisait. C'était plus fort, plus violent, et la vision de ses vêtements en lambeaux au pied du lit pendant que le Grec le prenait suffisait déjà à le plonger dans la délectation.

Saga blond l'avait troublé l'espace d'un court instant.

Saga noir l'avait exalté pendant des nuits entières.

A choisir…

Il ricana. Le Gémeau était tout le temps blond, maintenant. Il se demanda brièvement s'il s'y prenait aussi bien au lit que son alter-ego.

Au pire, il y avait bien Kanon…

Il était blond lui aussi, mais si comme tout le monde le disait, il n'avait que la mauvaise partie de Saga là où celui-ci était continuellement partagé entre les deux, il pourrait être un remplaçant de choix…Il mit un instant cette idée en images, là, sous ses yeux, au beau milieu du passage, au su et au vu de quiconque s'approcherait un peu de son temple.

Mais le Dragon des Mers avait fini par retourner sa veste lui aussi. Il n'était pas complètement mauvais, finalement, et ne l'avait sans doute jamais été. Ce simple rappel suffit à éteindre l'excitation qui avait commencé à le gagner. Il soupira, puis se redressa paresseusement.

Le Sanctuaire était d'un ennui mortel…et ses roses n'avaient pas encore repoussé. Finalement, il se leva complètement et se dirigea nonchalamment vers la sortie.

Peut-être que Masque de Mort…

* * *

**Palais du Pope**

« - J'ai fait analyser ta broche. Enfin, celle que tu portais quand tu t'es réveillé ici ».

Shion lui tendit l'objet et Aioros l'attrapa consciencieusement. C'était un bijou circulaire, plutôt lourd, manifestement en or et mis à part un léger renfoncement sur la droite qui semblait supposer un ancien cercle intérieur, il n'y avait rien dessus.

« - C'est de l'or pur. Mais personne n'a su me dire quoi que ce soit sur le motif qui semble y avoir été gravé. Elle est probablement très ancienne pour qu'il se soit dégradé, comme ça. Quant au reste de ta tenue…Rien non plus. Un tissu commun, une coupe classique. Des sandales banales ».

Aioros lui rendit l'ornement que Shion reposa dans un petit coffret noir dans lequel il avait également disposé les autres affaires dont il venait de parler.

« - Et ta mémoire ? Des réminiscences ?

- Aucune.

- Remarque, c'est peut-être normal. Nous-mêmes ne nous souvenons pas de l'Enfer. Nous y avons probablement été, mais… »

Le Pope s'arrêta un moment, semblant réfléchir, puis reprit

« - Ce qui est vraiment étrange, ce sont ces choses, dit-il finalement en faisant un geste de la main vers la boîte noire. Ce n'est pas anodin. Il doit y avoir une explication… »

Shion retint une manifestation d'agacement.

Tout lui échappait…Mais il sentait confusément qu'à l'heure de la vérité, tous les éléments s'imbriqueraient dans une résolution parfaite et deviendraient tout à coup évidents. Qu'il lui suffisait de trouver une seule réponse à l'une de ses questions pour que celle des autres en découlent, naturellement, et que la situation s'éclaire.

L'autre problème était qu'il avait la désagréable impression d'être le seul tracassé par cette histoire.

Athéna passait le plus clair de son temps au chevet de Seiya, Shaka, dont il requérait souvent les lumières, semblait absorbé par autre chose et Aioros avait toujours l'air ailleurs.

Comme maintenant.

Il ne pouvait en vouloir à personne, bien sûr. Athéna était sa déesse, et il lui était irrémédiablement dévoué, d'autant plus qu'elle l'écoutait au moins lui retracer ses recherches régulièrement, Aioros était encore perturbé par les événements, et Shaka…Shaka était tout aussi étrange depuis la résurrection.

Un bruit de porte se fit entendre. Un serviteur entra, remonta le long tapis rouge qui menait jusqu'au trône popal et arrivé à un mètre derrière le chevalier du Sagittaire, il s'agenouilla respectueusement.

« - Le chevalier des Gémeaux, maître.

- Ah, parfait. Fais-le entrer. »

Le Sagittaire s'était retourné vers la porte et la fixait. Le serviteur se releva, s'inclina de nouveau, puis fit le chemin en sens inverse pour inviter Saga à entrer. Celui-ci apparut à sa suite un instant après. Il commença à avancer puis s'arrêta par réflexe en remarquant l'autre personne présente. Dissimulant son trouble, il reprit sa démarche première et progressa lentement vers le maître du domaine sacré. Il arriva au niveau de son compagnon d'armes pour s'agenouiller brièvement à son tour.

Lui et Aioros sur la même ligne, seuls devant Shion assis sur son trône, la scène avait un mauvais air de déjà vu….

Il ne devait pas être le seul que cette idée effleura car un malaise s'installa aussitôt. Finalement, il se redressa et sans un regard pour le chevalier du Sagittaire, s'adressa directement au Pope.

« - Vous avez demandé à me voir ?

- Oui. Je voulais vérifier quelques petites choses avec toi. »

Aioros dévisageait Saga. Le Gémeau ne lui-même pas jeté un regard. Il l'évitait, depuis qu'ils étaient revenus. Il quittait rarement son temple et quand il le faisait, c'était dans des endroits et à des heures où il était sûr de ne pas le croiser. Mais lui non plus n'avait pas cherché à le voir, d'ailleurs.

Il reporta son attention sur Shion.

« - Grand Pope, si vous en avez fini avec moi, permettez-moi de me retirer, sollicita-t-il sur un ton neutre.

-Oui, je t'en prie, Aioros ».

Le brun se tourna brièvement vers Saga pour le saluer d'un mouvement de tête, que son pair lui rendit expressément. Il s'apprêtait à prendre le chemin de la sortie quand on entendit la grande porte de la salle de réception s'ouvrir avec fracas.

« - Grand Pope ! »

Kanon.

Lui aussi s'arrêta à un mètre de l'entrée en avisant la composition des lieux. Il se reprit tout aussi vite que son frère et courut jusqu'au groupe pour se planter devant les trois marches qui menaient au siège suprême.

« - Grand Pope. J'ai aperçu Thétis.

- Thétis ?

- Une des sirènes de Poséidon. C'est toujours elle qu'il envoyait en éclaireur. Je me baignais, et tout à coup, elle a surgi sur un rocher, à cent mètres de moi. Elle est restée là, à observer pendant un moment, et elle a replongé. Je ne crois pas qu'elle m'ait remarqué.

- Poséidon… ? »

Instinctivement, Shion se tourna vers Saga. Ils échangèrent un regard interloqué, puis le Pope revint sur Kanon.

« - Tu es en sûr ?

- …oui. Je la connais un peu, quand même…rétorqua l'ex-Dragon des Mers, vexé.

- Et…Tu penses qu'il est impossible qu'elle ait pu agir de son propre chef ?

- Complètement. Elle s'est toujours contentée d'obéir bêtement aux ordres sans prendre la moindre initiative », commenta-t-il avec une moue méprisante.

Cette remarque réveilla l'atmosphère lourde qui régnait avant son arrivée, et l'ex-Dragon des Mers comprit qu'il avait manqué une occasion de se taire.

« - C'est une nouvelle plutôt inattendue. Cette…Thétis est morte, durant la guerre ?

- Non.

- Donc, ça ne prouve nullement que les Marinas aient eux aussi ressuscité. Juste que le sanctuaire sous-marin est venu prendre des renseignements.

- Oui, mais sous les ordres de qui ? »

Cette question fut suivie d'un silence révélateur.

Shion se leva et fit quelques pas devant son siège.

« - Athéna doit en être informée.

- J'y vais », déclara Saga qui aurait fait n'importe quoi pour échapper à cette pièce.

Le voyant se diriger vers le grand rideau rouge, derrière le trône, qui menait aux autres parties du Palais, le valet cru bon d'intervenir.

« - C'est la première allée sur votre droite, puis la dernière au fond à gauche et ensuite c'est la première porte ».

Il se récolta un regard noir de l'intéressé tandis que Shion, las, s'affaissait dans son siège dans un abattement exaspéré.

Le domestique ne comprit pas ces réactions. Ces Gémeaux ne semblaient pas très bien disposés…Déjà que l'autre avait débarqué en trombe en ne lui laissant pas le temps de l'annoncer, et prit la parole directement sans même esquisser l'ombre d'une courbette…

Durant l'absence de Saga, Shion s'était replongé dans une profonde réflexion, alors qu'Aioros et Kanon, devant lui, attendaient dans un silence tendu.

Un moment passa comme ça, le Pope, à moitié accoudé sur son trône, plagiait le penseur, le Sagittaire avait perdu son regard dans le vague, et le Gémeau focalisé son attention sur un point précis du décor, au plafond, tout à droite.

Enfin, Saga réapparut, immédiatement suivi de la déesse.

- Athéna » dit Shion en se levant pour l'accueillir.

L'ex-Pope redescendit les trois marches pour se poster sur le côté. Le Tibétain expliqua la situation à la nouvelle arrivante.

« -…Et donc, Kanon était en train de se baigner dans la mer lorsque… »

Mais la divinité sembla s'interpeller d'autre chose et coupa le Pope.

« - Vous étiez ensemble ? » s'étonna-t-elle en faisant alterner son regard de Kanon à Saga.

Ce dernier ne saisit pas tout de suite le rapport et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« - Non ». Répondit-il simplement.

Sur sa gauche, un peu en retrait, Kanon ne se retenait pas de sourire : tout à sa précipitation, tout à l'heure, il n'avait par remarqué que son frère avait les cheveux mouillés, lui aussi. Un détail qui sembla brusquement se rappeler à son aîné.

« - Je sors des thermes », se justifia-t-il.

Shion se redressa sur son siège mais n'ajouta rien. Athéna regardait ses chevaliers en silence et Aioros ne comprenait pas grand chose à ce qui se passait. Mais ça c'était récurrent, depuis la résurrection. Kanon se taisait aussi, son expression groguenarde parlant pour lui.

« - En tout cas, reprit le Pope, le sanctuaire sous-marin pourrait bien être de nouveau en activité. Kanon a vu une sirène, Thétis, espionner le Sanctuaire ».

Le cadet des Gémeaux accentua son sourire. Finalement, il était bien, ici. Il avait oublié à quel point les séances avec le maître de Mû pouvaient être comiques : son raisonnable « observer » était devenu «espionner» en moins de dix minutes.

Ce type était un grand paranoïaque…

« - Shion, crois-tu que Poséidon pourrait être de retour ?

- Il est apparu, pendant la guerre sainte…Il vous a aidé contre Hadès…

- Ce n'était que son armure, objecta la déesse.

- Peut-être…Mais ça signifie bien qu'il peut se manifester, par un biais ou par un autre ».

Cette dernière réflexion laissa l'assemblée dans un silence méditatif. Finalement, Le Pope se tourna de nouveau vers sa déesse :

« - Athéna, nous devrions tenir un concile. Pour décider de ce qu'il faut faire… »

Cette fois-ci, Kanon manqua de pouffer. En d'autres termes, le bicentenaire avait très envie de filer parler du problème avec Dohko. Et si celui-ci se trouvait en compagnie de Mû, ce ne serait pas superflu. Et si son disciple était justement avec Shaka à ce moment-là, lui non plus ne serait pas de trop. Avec Saga déjà au courant, et Aioros parfaitement largué, on aurait fait le tour de la nomenklatura du Sanctuaire…

Mais la déesse souscrivit à l'idée et laissa son fidèle serviteur se charger de cette réunion au sommet, repartant tranquillement vers l'arrière du Palais.

« - Bien, je vais m'occuper de cela dès maintenant », déclara Shion lorsqu'elle se fut retirée.

Comprenant qu'ils étaient poliment remerciés, les trois chevaliers d'Or se dirigèrent vers la sortie l'un après l'autre.

« - Saga ! »

L'intéressé se retourna vers le Pope.

« - …Je vais avoir besoin de toi.

- Bien ».

Et il repartit vers le trône, en masquant son désappointement. Derrière, Kanon menait énergiquement la marche vers la sortie, alors que sur la droite, le chevalier du Sagittaire, songeur, le suivait avec mollesse.

Et ils avaient au moins huit temples à redescendre comme ça…Encore heureux que la maison de Masque de Mort, le persifleur en titre, tombait juste après celle d'Aiolia où Aioros cesserait de le coller...

* * *

**Temple de la Vierge**

« - Shaka ? »

Le chevalier de la Vierge se retourna vers Shun qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« - Je te dérange ?

- Non, entre », lui répondit-il tranquillement.

Le jeune Japonais avança un peu dans la pièce. Shaka était assis par terre, au milieu, face à une ouverture qui devait mener à l'extérieur.

« - Tu méditais ?

-…J'essayais d'entendre la voix de Dieu.

- Je suis désolé, je t'ai interrompu, bafouilla Shun en commençant déjà à rebrousser chemin.

- Non ».

L'Indien décroisa ses jambes et releva légèrement les genoux.

« - Il ne me parle plus depuis la résurrection. Ou peut-être est-ce moi qui ne suis plus digne de L'entendre ».

Shun revint sur ses pas.

« - Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Nous nous sommes rebellés contre un dieu. Nous avons uni nos forces pour lui nuire. Nous avons donné nos vies pour tuer un dieu. Et avant ça, j'avais personnellement tenté de l'assassiner.

- Mais… nous aussi, nous…Plus que vous, fit Shun en baissant la tête. Mais nous avons fait ça pour Athéna, pour la Terre…même si ça n'excuse pas que nous ayons tué des personnes…Hadès…pour la Terre… » souffla encore le Japonais, dont la voix avait progressivement baissé jusqu'à devenir un murmure.

Shaka retourna la tête vers l'ouverture, devant lui. Andromède n'était sans doute pas la personne la plus appropriée pour parler de ça. Le jeune homme n'allait pas particulièrement bien, depuis la fin de la guerre. Le poids de tous les hommes qu'il avait tués, de tous les combats qu'il avait été contraint de mener, l'éternel questionnement du bien-fondé de leurs actes et son frère qui avait de nouveau disparu dans la nature...

Shun avait été le plus précoce des chevaliers de Bronze, son cosmos s'était éveillé au septième sens alors même qu'il n'était pas encore chevalier. Mais ça ne suffisait pas pour être le meilleur, ça n'avait jamais suffi. Il était trop sensible, trop hésitant…et c'est pour ça qu'il restait perpétuellement en retrait et que Seiya, qui lui était pourtant techniquement inférieur, était en définitive plus performant. La valeur d'un chevalier ne se mesurait pas qu'à la puissance initiale de son cosmos contrairement à ce que beaucoup de guerriers rabâchaient à longueur de journée à leurs disciples…Des guerriers qui d'ailleurs, n'avaient pas dû souvent se battre ailleurs que dans une arène encadrée par les règles de combat précises du Sanctuaire.

Le châtain était toujours très innocent, malgré toutes les guerres qu'il avait endurées. Il était voué à la rester envers et contre tout puisque Hadès l'avait choisi. Mais maintenant, il se demandait si le fait d'avoir été « l'élu », justement, n'avait pas inconsciemment influé sur son caractère au point qu'il n'en ait jamais développé qui soit vraiment le sien, et pas des réactions insidieusement dictées par une présence invisible.

Pour Shaka, c'était l'inverse. C'est lui qui avait choisi Dieu, à cinq ans à peine. Il lui parlait depuis sa plus tendre enfance, et aujourd'hui, il ne L'entendait plus.

« - La mort n'est qu'une simple halte ».

Shun, qui avait baissé la tête, leva les yeux vers lui, une lueur interrogative dans le regard.

« - La mort n'est qu'une simple halte, répéta le Vierge, comme s'il avait deviné son incompréhension. Ce sont Ses dernières paroles ».

Il posa ses deux mains sur la partie de son sari qui recouvrait ses genoux et épousseta le tissu.

« - Veux-tu que je t'apprenne quelques techniques de méditation ? Tu te souviens, tu me l'avais demandé… »

Depuis la résurrection, l'Indien avait congédié sa flopée de disciples. Il se refusait à dispenser tout enseignement à qui que ce soit, mais il avait décidé de faire une exception pour le chevalier Andromède, qu'il avait également accueilli en son temple, par déférence envers son frère avec qui il entretenait des rapports particuliers. Et puis ce ne serait que quelques rudiments, la méditation s'apprenait surtout seul de toute façon…

Le Japonais retrouva le sourire.

« - Oui…J'en serais ravi.

- Viens t'assoir ».

Il vint le rejoindre et doucement, l'Or commença à lui raconter une histoire de fleuve, et de personnes émaciées qui le pénétraient dans la désespérance.

Après tout, il avait été un dieu, lui aussi.

* * *

_A suivre…_

_

* * *

_

(1 ) Pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas ou l'auraient oublié, dans le manga, Saga est blond en temps normal et ses cheveux virent au noir ou au brun foncé quand il perd le contrôle.

(2 ) Oui, c'est bizarre, mais dans le manga, ça commence bien par le bas…

* * *

_« Les souffles réguliers reprirent, et l'autre sentit le métal froid de la chevalière de son amant se frotter contre son index et son majeur, jusqu'à lui brûler les doigts dans un lent va-et-vient. Il imagina un instant le grand oiseau qui était gravé dans l'or fin du bijou se mouvoir sous l'impulsion de cette prière d'hérétique »._

Dans le prochain, chapitre, la température monte de quelques degrés…et les revenants la supportent très bien.

A bientôt !


	4. Chapitre III : ceux qui agréent

**Titre : **Ad vitam aeternam

**Base : **« Saint Seiya », le premier, l'origine, le commencement : le manga de Masami Kurumada et également le dessin animé qui en a été tiré : en fait, je pioche ce qui m'intéresse dans chacun des deux. Je ne tiens compte ni de « Saint Seiya : épisode G », si de « Saint Seiya : Next Dimension », ni du « Gigantomachia », ni de « Saint Seiya : the Lost Canvas ».

**Classement : **M

**Avertissement : **En plus, ça prend l'odeur…

**Précédemment : **Saga monte les marches de son temple jusqu'au Palais du Pope, ce qui lui prend presque tout le chapitre. A la fin, tout de même, on apprend que Thétis s'est aventurée du côté du Sanctuaire, ce qui laisse craindre un retour de Poséidon. A mille lieues de cette agitation, Shaka se pose de grandes questions théologiques.

**Bla bla de l'auteur : **oui,la «phrase qui accompagnait la bande annonce » du chapitre II pouvait être prises dans plusieurs sens…J'espère que le passage sur le système de réincarnation des Juges est clair, à vrai dire, même moi j'ai eu du mal à le comprendre :) . Merci pour vos commentaires et désolée pour ceux que j'ai assommé de mes délires ou autres explications tortueuses, je n'étais pas très nette l'autre soir …Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre III** : Ceux qui agréent

* * *

La pièce entière était drapée de rouge. Le sol, les murs, les portes, le plafond, les quelques nuances n'altéraient en rien ce constat intraitable. Au centre de la pièce, seul le bois verni du lit dépareillait. Mais au dessus déjà, les couvertures participaient à son isolement. Écarlates, elles se froissaient dans des rouleaux carmin sans se lasser.

L'endroit laissait une impression indescriptible. Il était grand sans en devenir anxiogène, la lumière faible sans pour autant gêner la vision, les tons réchauffaient immédiatement quiconque y entrait, et pourtant, l'ensemble dégageait un sentiment de malaise. Mais personne ne pénétrait jamais ici, en dehors de l'occupant légitime des lieux. Personne, en dehors de l'autre individu qui s'y trouvait à ce moment. Quand le premier y était disposé.

L'esthétisme sanglant de la chambre semblait évoluer de son côté, au gré des variations des ombres sur le mur. Elles-mêmes restaient sourdes aux respirations suffocantes qui s'échappaient du lit.

Des mouvements diffus et équivoques louvoyaient sous le satin à peine bousculé. Deux corps s'affrontaient dans un concert déglingué de sueur et de souffles courts. Leurs peaux procédaient, par à-coup, à des communions brutales. Les gestes expérimentés trahissaient une habitude de se voir pratiqués les uns avec les autres. Les teints luisaient jusqu'à réfléchir la lueur faible qui confinait l'endroit dans une atmosphère de dévotion sacrée.

L'un surplombait l'autre, sous les draps glissants. Un homme. Un peu plus imposant que son partenaire, à vue d'œil.

Sa très longue chevelure s'enfuyait du tissu dans une nuée voluptueuse insolemment éparpillée sur un dessus de lit qui n'accomplissait plus qu'à moitié sa fonction. L'homme marquait un mouvement cyclique, pris dans une mécanique qui semblait vouée à ne jamais s'arrêter. Des soupirs constants accompagnaient son va-et-vient dans une parfaite harmonie.

Mais l'accalmie ne dura pas. Couché contre le matelas qui s'enfonçait à chaque fois un peu plus, l'autre se rebiffa tout à coup et se retourna dans un geste brusque, fustigeant de ses cheveux bruns la joue de son amant. Il lui attrapa le menton et écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne. Ils l'ouvrirent tous deux par réflexe, et leurs langues s'accrochèrent immédiatement. Chacune cherchant à s'imposer à l'autre. Quand le plus grand se sentit sur le point de remporter la lutte, une douleur vive le transperça. Un goût métallique se répandit dans sa bouche. Il l'avait mordu. Interrompant le baiser, il sourit narquoisement et lécha lentement ses lèvres sur lesquelles coulait une goutte de sang. Le brun le scrutait avec intensité, une lueur fascinée tapie au plus profond de ses iris, dont la seule vision l'excita un peu plus. Il savoura un instant le mélange goûteux du sang et de l'acidité de sa salive tout en lui renvoyant un regard concupiscent.

Enfin, il reprit ses lèvres, plus doucement, dégageant d'un geste apprêté les mèches collantes qui étaient venues s'égarer sur son front. L'autre aventura ses doigts dans son dos, traçant de l'index une ligne invisible qui le fit frissonner jusqu'au bas des reins. Puis il saisit sa masse capillaire, la rassemblant grossièrement dans la main, et il la fit glisser par-dessus son épaule dans un geste lascif. Puis en un mouvement sec, il inversa leur position en se projetant sur lui et se redressa sur son corps, à cheval sur ses hanches. Il s'inclina en arrière tandis que l'autre homme agrippait sa taille, enfonçant fermement ses ongles dans la chair huileuse. Ils reprirent leur corps à corps, marquant une nouvelle cadence, et sur lui, son amant haleta et laissa échapper un gémissement plaintif. Il lui écarta un peu plus les jambes et commença à caresser son sexe avec nonchalance. Le brun finit par fermer la bouche et se mordit l'intérieur des joues jusqu'au sang.

Il ne crierait pas.

Ses élans se firent de plus en plus imprécis, rapides, et il se tendit violemment, la tête rejetée en arrière, dans un dernier reflux du bassin. Sous lui, son amant lâcha un cri sourd autant pour accompagner sa libération dans le corps délicieusement enrobant du brun, qu'au spectacle de cet homme arc-bouté, planté sur lui, qui suintait de suée, ses cheveux de nouveau semés sur tout le visage.

Il se redressa alors, tendant ses fesses en suspension, et enfonça sa tête en arrière dans le matelas, jusqu'à sentir sa clavicule tenter de forcer un passage impénétrable. Il ponctua sa jouissance d'un rire d'alcoolique. Au dessus, le brun bascula et alla s'effondrer dans le lit à ses côtés. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, sa main filant distraitement le long de son échine, son index traçant un sillon moite jusqu'au bas du dos dans un geste revanchard. Puis, l'autre se retourna et se colla presque à lui, quand il sentit sa main gauche glisser dans ses cheveux, qu'elle agrippa. Il approcha son visage du sien, sa bouche à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. Il sentit son souffle chaud sur elles, et avança un peu sa tête. Leurs respirations se mêlèrent, leurs peaux se buvaient, mais leurs bouches ne se joignirent jamais. Ils restèrent un peu à s'observer, toujours très proches l'un de l'autre, puis finalement, il bascula de son côté, et l'autre se retourna contre le matelas le laissant attraper ses mains et les étendre au dessus de lui, leurs doigts entrelacés, tandis qu'il se couchait de tout son poids sur lui.

Les souffles réguliers reprirent, et le brun sentit le métal froid de la chevalière de son amant se frotter contre son majeur, jusqu'à le lui brûler. Il imagina un instant le grand oiseau qui était gravé dans l'or fin du bijou se mouvoir sous l'impulsion de cette prière d'hérétique.

* * *

« - Valentine…

- Mon Seigneur ?

- Tu as vu Rhadamanthe, aujourd'hui ?

- Toujours pas, mon Seigneur. Il est introuvable depuis des jours. Il ne semble pas être aux Enfers…

- Oui, c'est bien ce que je me disais aussi ».

Le Premier juge des Enfers s'appuya mollement contre le magnifique bureau en ébène laqué qui se trouvait derrière lui. Tout cela n'était pas normal. Pas que Rhadamanthe soit aux abonnés absents, non, mais…le reste.

Hadès était mort. Enfin, son corps au moins. Cette évidence avait plongé les Enfers dans un deuil déférent et solennel.

Un deuil déjà ironique, au royaume des morts, mais rendu plus absurde encore par l'aspect permuté des choses : il était un dieu, il ne pouvait pas mourir. Seul son corps, conservé jeune et beau depuis tous ces siècles avait pu être la cible d'attaques conjuguées d'hommes venus d'ailleurs, de là où son maître voulait rebâtir les Champs-Elysées. Ou de gosses, d'ailleurs, plus précisément, pour ce qu'il avait vu des chevaliers de bronze.

Faire de la terre l'horizon de la sérénité et de la beauté était le rêve après lequel Hadès ne cessait de courir, depuis des millénaires, celui qui l'empêcherait à jamais de se réconcilier avec sa nièce. Le dieu des Enfers était éperdu d'absolu, c'était inévitable à régir la mort comme une basse opération de tri. Et c'est par amour pour son corps, son corps splendide, qu'il choisissait rituellement, en préambule de chaque nouvelle guerre sainte, le garçon qui serait chargé d'accueillir son âme une fois plus grand. Un innocent châtié, toujours. Mais qui avait pardonné toutes les offenses du seul fait de sa nature. Car rien n'était plus sublime. Rien n'était moins humain. Et Hadès haïssait les hommes.

Minos admira distraitement le plafond de la pièce, sur toute la surface duquel était tendu un tissu velouté opaque, avant de reporter son attention sur le spectre de la Harpie qui attendait la suite de ses directives patiemment, accoutumé au caractère faussement indolent du pair de son supérieur.

« - Et les Moires (1) ?

- Introuvables, Mon Seigneur. Elles semblent avoir disparu avec…

- …Sa Majesté, oui, comme d'habitude. C'est regrettable, elles auraient pu nous être utiles… » ajouta-t-il d'une voix monotone.

Le Chypriote retint un sourire à la mention de « l'habitude » qu'avait le Norvégien de ce genre de situation.

Minos parlait toujours comme s'il n'était qu'une seule et même personne, depuis le roi de l'île éponyme qui avait été choisi à sa mort par le dieu des Enfers, conquis par sa magnificence, pour être le grand Juge du monde des morts il y a près de 4000 ans, au spectre de 23 ans qui s'avachissait à moitié contre un meuble insolent de luxe.

Mais il valait mieux ne pas sourire aux propos du Premier Juge. Surtout si celui-ci interceptait votre innocente mimique…

Enfin. Bien sûr, il y aurait sûrement des gens pour dire que _d'une certaine manière_, c'était bien le même. Vu que les trois Juges des Enfers se réincarnaient immédiatement après leur mort. Lorsque celle-ci survenait, l'âme des tous premiers Juges des Enfers, celle de Minos, le roi de Crête, de Rhadamanthe son frère, et d'Eaque créait un corps vivant de toutes pièces pour les accueillir, un ovule fécondé, et l'implantait dans une femme choisi totalement aléatoirement.

L'immaculée conception. Ce type d'idée était tout à fait dans les bonnes grâces de Hadès.

C'étaient les Moires qui décidaient de la bonne marche de ce cycle. Mais qui en décidaient d'un endroit inconnu de tous vu qu'elles ne se permettaient d'être visibles que lorsque Hadès était physiquement incarné. Rarement, donc. Mais même le terme d' « âme » n'était pas réellement approprié. C'était plus une sorte de substance immuable et immortelle, qui se transférait, reconstituant indéfiniment exactement le même corps pour devenir son antre, pour cette vie au moins. Car physiquement, les Juges étaient les mêmes qu'il y a quatre millénaires. Mais leur personnalité se forgeait tout à fait indépendamment et leur mémoire ne contenait que leur vie terrestre actuelle, et encore, il perdait la majeure partie des souvenirs antérieurs à leurs treize ans.

L'enfant miraculeusement conçu venait au monde. Si, pour une raison ou une autre, sa « mère » mourrait avant, la cellule ou le fœtus mourraient également. Et se réincarnait de nouveau. Une machinerie éternelle, plus sûre encore que la redondance des guerres de Hadès contre Athéna, et les chevaliers interchangeables de cette dernière. De ce point de vue là, c'était certain, les Enfers étaient bien supérieurs au Sanctuaire.

L'enfant naissait, donc. Pendant treize ans, il grandissait comme un être humain normal. Puis à l'aube de son treizième anniversaire, l'âme se révélait. La conscience, plutôt. Qu'il était né pour être Juge des Enfers, même s'il ne savait même pas ce que c'était. Qu'il ne s'appelait pas de ce nom étrange dont on l'avait affublé depuis toutes ces année, mais Minos, Eaque, Rhadamanthe, et qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais qu'il était naturel que les choses fussent ainsi, que ça l'avait toujours été, depuis la nuit des temps. Et puis il se sentait attiré vers un autre endroit, qu'il n'était pas capable de définir, vers d'autres personnes, qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrées, mais qu'il connaissait, et tellement plus intimement que tous ces individus uniformes qui grouillaient autour de lui depuis sa mise au monde. L'aimaient, peut-être.

Peu importe.

Lui, avait tout oublié de ses sentiments d'avant. Ne restait que cette sensation irrépressible, l'évidence que son destin était ailleurs, et qu'il ne reviendrait jamais plus dans les terres qui l'avaient vu naître. Il s'enfuyait, alors, ne sachant pas où aller, mais avec la conviction obsessionnelle qu'il devait y aller. En général, c'était à ce moment-là qu'apparaissait Pandore, pour lui montrer le chemin. Et l'accompagner là-bas, enfin. A la place qu'il devait occuper. Rencontrer ces autres qui seraient désormais sa famille, eux qui l'étaient depuis toujours.

Valentine s'interrompit ici dans son historique du renouvellement des troupes d'Hadès. Lui, n'était qu'un banal spectre. Pas d'âme millénaire. Pas d'esprit immémorial. Pas d'_animus _(2)_, _plus précisément. Pas de constance infinie dans ses chairs. Lui, comme les 108 autres, avait été ramassé, sur le bord d'un chemin quelconque, dans un pays en guerre en général, et avait été entrainé pour être spectre. Plusieurs épreuves pour mesurer sa fidélité, quelques sorts pratiqués sur lui, dont il n'avait pas toujours conscience, afin de s'assurer que son dévouement, soudainement surgi, ne pourrait être lésé que par la mort, un surplis, quelques promesses d'éternité et il était là.

Mais autre chose venait de le frapper.

Aux Enfers, Pandore avait toujours joué un rôle fondamental. Et pas que par rapport aux Juges…Mais aussi avec la réincarnation même de Hadès, le garçon élu. Et surtout, lorsque le dieu des morts était endormi, ce qui était quand même le cas l'écrasante partie du temps, c'est elle qui dirigeait le royaume.

Mais Pandore avait trahi. Pandore était morte. Même si elle ne l'était sans doute plus à l'heure actuelle. Mais une traitresse, elle le resterait à jamais. Alors, en son absence…

Il leva les yeux vers le Premier juge qui fixait sans ciller une pendule, dont le tintement sec de la grand aiguille était désormais le seul bruit dans cette pièce exiguë. Une excentricité de Minos. Les pendules étaient bien inutiles, aux Enfers. Se préoccuper du temps qui passe, lever, avec anxiété, continuellement les yeux vers cet objet dont la seule existence était la limite du supportable, c'était un truc de mortel, ça. Certes, Minos était mortel, enfin son corps, au moins. Mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il avait ramené cette chose, assurément.

Finalement, le spectre du Griffon se redressa et épousseta sa longue robe noire qui n'en avait pourtant pas besoin.

« - Bien, tu peux disposer. Je dois réfléchir à quelques petites choses ».

Rune voyait déjà auxquelles.

* * *

**Sanctuaire, Palais du Pope**

Shion s'était levé de mauvaise humeur. Assis à son bureau depuis près de deux heures, il n'avait quitté sa chaise que pour faire nerveusement le tour de la pièce à trois ou quatre reprises et avait déjà replacé son encrier dix-huit fois.

D'ailleurs…Il ne formait toujours pas un angle droit avec la pile de dossier impeccablement alignés à la gauche du meuble, et la tangente du socle circulaire du globe céleste qui trônait de l'autre côté. Rageusement, il se saisit de l'objet, projetant quelques gouttes d'encre sur les papiers qu'il étudiait, pour le replacer convenablement.

Voilà.

Oui. Enfin…Peut-être…Un demi-degré plus à droite…

Brusquement, il se leva, abandonnant son sacerdoce pour aller refaire des ronds devant son bureau.

Décidément, il n'arrivait à rien. Il avait passé tellement d'heure à éplucher des comptes-rendus et des études depuis qu'ils étaient revenus qu'il avait l'impression que des caractères grecs dansaient sur les murs blancs de la pièce dès qu'il levait les yeux vers eux. Il commençait à y voir trouble en plus…Il faut dire qu'il dormait à peine quatre heures par nuit. Son agacement empirait de jour en jour et les personnes qui avaient l'idée regrettable de franchir le pas de la porte en faisaient de plus en plus les frais. Sauf quand c'était Athéna, bien sûr. Mais ce n'était jamais Athéna. Athéna ne venait pas, Athéna veillait Seiya.

Il soupira avec exaspération. Même son cher bureau devenait innommable, avec le temps. Il alla se replacer derrière, près de la fenêtre. Les montagnes, à perte de vue. Le Sanctuaire était situé dans une sorte de cuve, entre le littoral et des sommets désordonnés qui au bout d'un tracé sinueux, devaient vaguement mener vers Athènes.

Il fut interrompu dans ses considérations géographiques mornes par deux coups secs claqués à sa porte, et le bruit de cette dernière qui s'ouvrait, immédiatement après. Entrer tout de suite après avoir frappé, sans attendre un mot de sa part…Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner. Dohko.

« - Ca va ? » entendit-il dans son dos.

Il se dégagea finalement de la fenêtre et revint se poster au niveau du meuble qui avait fini par être l'objet, autant que l'instigateur, d'après ce qui lui semblait, de sa fatigue nerveuse.

« - Oui », répondit-il simplement.

Son ami ne commenta pas mais il n'avait pas l'air franchement convaincu.

« - Tu as réfléchi ? Poséidon, la sirène…. ?

- Je vais lui envoyer une dépêche.

- Shion…Il faut que quelqu'un y aille directement.

- Nous en avons déjà parlé, Dohko.

-Non, nous n'en avons pas parlé. Dès que tu as vu que je n'étais pas d'accord avec toi, tu as abrégé la discussion ».

* * *

_Sanctuaire, la veille, Salle du Conseil_

« - Je pense qu'un chevalier d'Or devrait se rendre sur place ».

A ses côtés, Shaka tiqua, entraînant la première réaction visible qu'il avait depuis le début du « concile ».

Un chevalier d'Or, jouer les estafettes ?

« - Dans la Grèce antique, les apocrisiaires étaient des personnes haut placées », ajouta Dohko comme s'il avait senti le scepticisme teinté de vexation qui avait accueilli sa déclaration.

Devant toutes ces têtes acquiesçant songeusement, Milo, qui avait rejoint Camus qui lui-même se trouvait en compagnie de Shaka quand Mû avait invité ce dernier à se rendre au Palais avec lui, n'osa pas manifester ouvertement le vide que percutait l'insertion de ce mot dans son esprit. Les deux chevaliers de bronze présents, Hyoga, qui était également avec Camus, et Shun, qui faisait alors des ronds de jambes avec Shaka, n'avaient pas l'air non plus très au fait. La Balance devait aimer employer des termes décrépits histoire de rappeler qu'il venait d'outre-tombe…Bon, lui aussi, mais il avait eu moins de lest avant d'y passer. Heureusement pour le Scorpion, l'idée n'eut pas l'air de faire des émules chez le maître des lieux.

« - Non, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. La sirène est venue rôder ici, sans s'être annoncée, et ignore probablement qu'elle a été vue. Nous ne devons pas agir si frontalement », décida le Pope en jetant un œil improbateur à la pièce.

Il y en avait du monde, ici…

« - Je vais faire parvenir une lettre au Sanctuaire sous-marin, compléta-t-il.

- Une lettre ? »

Surtout qu'à part Dohko, dont il commençait à se demander s'il ne cherchait pas à régler de vieux comptes personnels, personne n'intervenait. Des morts-vivants, les chevaliers d'Or…dans tous le sens du terme. Cette réunion acheva de détériorer son humeur.

«- Oui, une lettre. Ce sera plus subtil, comme approche.

- « Plus subtil » ?

Il y avait comme de l'écho, dans cette pièce…

- « Plus subtil, oui. Nous devons faire les choses en usant de modération, ce sera bien plus adroit en l'occurrence ».

Tandis que Mû acquiesçait avec parcimonie, il entendit distinctement un souffle bref et inspiratoire, signifiant que son meilleur ami allait rétorquer quelque chose, aussi avec cette même adresse qui était la sienne depuis plus de deux siècles, il le précéda, en reprenant immédiatement après, d'une voix ferme :

- « Bien. Je vous remercie pour les éclaircissements que vous m'avez apportés ».

Cette annonce soudainement tranchante eut l'air de sortir la moitié de son auditoire d'une profonde communion avec elle-même, dont le chevalier des Gémeaux, qui avait gardé les yeux sur le mur d'en face tout au long de la session, et le Sagittaire qui fixait le plafond, étaient des illustrations parlantes. L'autre moitié échangea des regards incrédules. Et Dohko avait ravalé sa respiration en tapotant la table du doigt.

S'ils avaient été seuls, il ne se serait pas arrêté là. Mais l'ex-vieux maître avait beaucoup de respect pour la fonction de Grand Pope, qu'il avait lui-même occupée, et tout autant pour Shion. Il ne braverait pas son autorité devant cinq chevaliers d'Or et deux des plus estimés chevaliers de bronze, pas trop directement en tout cas. Affichant un sourire d'usage, il se leva donc sans rien ajouter. Mais ce n'était que partie remise.

* * *

Remise au lendemain, par exemple.

« - Mû aussi était de mon avis.

- Bien sûr qu'il était de ton avis : c'est Mû.

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

- C'est quand la dernière fois qu'il t'a contredit ? Je veux dire, hors guerre sainte, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

- C'était un enfant quand je suis mort. Je sais que nous sommes précoces, dans la chevalerie, mais sept ans, pour développer ses propres opinions, c'est un peu jeune quand même…

- C'est peut-être jeune, mais ça a suffi pour que tu lui inculques ta manière de penser la guerre…accusa le chevalier de la Balance.

- Il me semble que pendant l' « affaire Poséidon », tu n'as pas dénigré son flegme, à ce qu'on m'en a dit…

- Ca n'a rien à voir. Lors de ce conflit, les chevaliers d'Or _devaient_ rester au Sanctuaire en prévision du retour de Hadès…Là, ça ne s'impose pas. Et je pense beaucoup de bien des qualités de Mû, tu le sais parfaitement.

- Si je préfère aborder le Sanctuaire sous-marin par missive, c'est uniquement pour éviter une nouvelle guerre. Et le moindre incident. Si j'envoie quelqu'un directement là-bas, pour parler à ma place…Ca peut dégénérer à tout moment, rétorqua Shion qui préféra couper court à l'étude du cas de son disciple.

- Ou le contraire : montrer que tu as de la considération pour eux en mandatant une personne qui a du crédit et pas une vulgaire lettre.

-Très bien ! Je ferai porter la lettre par mon domestique préféré, si tu veux.

-Shion…

-Ecoute, Dohko, je ne suis pas disposé à… »

Trois coups brefs. Retenant un mouvement d'irritation profonde, le Pope somma l'importun d'entrer. Un serviteur poussa la porte, un air alarmé sur le visage.

« - Maître. Un Marina demande à vous voir ».

Le Tibétain et le chevalier de la Balance échangèrent un regard.

« - Un Marina ?

- Un dénommé Sorrente, Grand Pope ».

Nouveau regard. Interrogatif, celui-là, en ce qui concernait l'ex-chevalier d'Or du Bélier.

« - Le second de Poséidon, explicita Dohko.

- Fais-le accéder à la salle de réception, je le reçois immédiatement », ordonna finalement Shion en se levant rapidement de son siège.

Il attrapa son masque au passage et lui et le Chinois sortirent expressément du bureau, se précipitant dans la salle principale du Palais du Pope en passant par le couloir qui menait dans l'autre sens aux appartements d'Athéna. Ils eurent juste le temps de s'installer, le Tibétain, dignement dressé dans le trône magistral, et la Balance sur le côté, en bas des marches, avant que le serviteur n'entre dans la salle, suivi d'un jeune homme en écailles, un instrument à vent accroché à sa ceinture d'or, faisant légèrement virevolter ses cheveux en remontant le tapis rouge qui menait au maître du Sanctuaire.

* * *

**Enfers, bureau du Premier Juge**

« - Myu…

- Maître ?

- Tu n'aurais rien à me dire, des fois ?

- Non, je ne vois pas, maître.

-Tu es sûr ?

- Maître, je…

-Où étais-tu hier après-midi ? Je t'ai fait demander…Impossible de te mettre la main dessus.

- J'étais parti cherche le cadavre d'Orphée, mon Seigneur.

-Orphée ?

-Oui. Je ne l'ai vu nulle part…

- Heureusement pour lui. Étrangement, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a que les traitres qui manquent à l'appel, ici…Pandore semble également s'être volatilisée. Et Rhadamanthe…ce cher Rhadamanthe…est peut-être bien fourbe, lui aussi.

-Et s'il n'avait pas ressuscité ? osa le Papillon.

-Pourquoi nous et pas lui ? Non, je veux bien admettre certaines choses pour Orphée, cette espèce d'amphion raté, et cette chienne teutonne, mais…Rhadamanthe est Juge » cingla Minos en appuyant le dernier mot.

Myu ne répondit rien. Il avait cillé à la mention de la dénomination que le Griffon avait prêtée à la sœur d'Hadès. On ouvrit la porte, et le spectre de Garuda fit son apparition. Sans même jeter un œil sur lui, il s'adressa immédiatement au Premier Juge.

« - Il faut que je te parle ».

Le Norvégien leva les yeux sur lui un instant, puis les redirigea sur son subordonné. L'Autrichien comprit l'injonction silencieuse et réunit les dossiers qu'il tenait dans ses mains en arrivant. Quand il les eut tous récupérés, il quitta les lieux après avoir salué les deux Juges. Ces derniers attendirent que ses pas dans le couloir se soient distinctement éloignés. Minos allait engager la conversation, mais Eaque le devança.

« - Charon a acheminé deux lettres, aujourd'hui. Rune me les a fait porter. L'une vient de Rhadamanthe, je l'ai ouverte », fit-il en tendant la courte feuille de papier à son pair.

En fait de lettre, le message de l'Anglais tenait plus du billet. Minos le parcourut rapidement. Son « frère » (3) écrivait qu'il était au Sanctuaire, qu'il ne fallait surtout pas y signaler sa présence d'une manière ou d'une autre, qu'il recueillait des informations et serait de retour bientôt. Il concluait en ajoutant qu'il servait les intérêts d'Hadès. D'ailleurs, le verso de la lettre, pliée en trois et cachetée à l'ancienne, faisait apparaître « Sa Majesté Hadès » d'une encre noire profonde. Pourtant, le contenu, lui, ne semblait pas spécialement adressé au dieu des morts. Rhadamanthe devait savoir qu'il s'était rendormi et avait décidé de ne pas feindre le contraire, sachant qu'il ne pourrait duper les deux Juges. Tous trois marchaient beaucoup sur les non-dits, mais le Wyvern avait toujours été celui qui était le plus réfractaire à cette forme d'hypocrisie. Il ne fit aucun commentaire sur ces quelques mots, et se contenta de demander :

- « Et l'autre ?

- L'autre vient du Sanctuaire.

- Et elles arrivent toutes deux le même jour, releva Minos ironiquement, ah la force prodigieuse du hasard… »

Eaque lui tendit l'autre pli qu'il gardait jusque-là coincé sous la longue manche noire de sa robe de Juge. Minos l'avisa d'un drôle l'air.

- « Tu ne l'as pas ouverte, celle-là.

- Je voulais qu'on le fasse ensemble. De plus, je ne suis pas ta secrétaire, ajouta-t-il impudemment.

- Non, c'est dommage, d'ailleurs, rétorqua le Norvégien d'une voix provocatrice lui adressant un sourire traînant. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça. En l'absence de Sa Majesté, c'est toujours à toi que Rune apporte le courrier important, lui qui le reçoit du passeur. Cela te fait bénéficier d'un avantage en or : non seulement tu es au courant de tout avant moi, mais en plus tu peux aussi choisir de me taire ce que tu apprends…»

Ils se jaugèrent un instant. Puis, Minos reporta son attention sur l'épître qu'il tenait et la tourna.

« _A Sa Majesté Hadès, dieu des Enfers_. Le Sanctuaire à en cracher par terre… »

Il brisa le sceau qui joignait les deux extrémités de la lettre entre elles, et déplia les feuilles de papier. Trois. Il commença la lecture de la missive à voix haute.

Passées les quelques phrases de convenances, dont l'originalité et l'organisation dévoilaient une certaine habitude de l'exercice, son auteur évoquait brièvement la situation du Sanctuaire, où la plus prestigieuse partie de la garde d'Athéna semblait être revenue de l'au-delà, avant de parler de la guerre, de ses répercussions, et surtout de son terme, tout cela dans un style très indirect, maniant les sous-entendus comme bref, le rédacteur demandait habilement, mais tout de même clairement, quelles étaient les intentions des Enfers vis-à-vis de la Terre dans cette nouvelle configuration des choses. A aucun moment n'était trahie une quelconque crainte de voir Hadès lui-même de retour. Pourtant, Minos se doutait qu'elle devait être dans tous les esprits. L'ultime feuillet était signé « _Shion, Grand Pope du Sanctuaire_ ».

Shion, Shion…Ah oui, le chef des chevaliers renégats que Hadès avait été débaucher dans leur tombe. Enfin « renégats » et « débaucher » étaient peut-être à relativiser…

Shion, un grand type à la démarche distinguée et au profil racé, Minos l'avait bien remarqué. Un ancien Pope, lui semblait-il. Plus aussi ancien que ça, manifestement.

« - Qu'en dis-tu ? demanda-t-il finalement à l'autre occupant de la pièce.

- Toi ? répondit Eaque.

- Sa Majesté ne peut être consultée…

- Que devons nous faire, alors ?

- Eh bien, il me semble qu'après notre dieu, nous sommes les plus habilités à nous charger de répondre à cette charmante dépêche. Thanatos et Hypnos ne quittant jamais les Champs-Élysées… »

Le Girffon semblait avoir pris un grand plaisir à prononcer ces deux phrases. Autant, à vrai dire, qu'à lire le message quelques instants plus tôt. Tout cela avait l'air de beaucoup l'amuser. D'autorité, il ouvrit le tiroir supérieur de son bureau, en en sortit un papier à lettre. Il se saisit après d'une plume, qui était en suspension au-dessus d'un encrier en or, et l'imbiba du précieux liquide. Toujours assis sur son bureau, il pivota légèrement pour pouvoir écrire correctement, et pendant un petit moment, le bruit de la mine en argent sur le papier rêche se fit distinctement entendre, ne s'interrompant que par intermittence pour plonger l'extrémité de l'objet dans le noir d'une liquide luisant, presque velouté. Le Premier Juge n'hésitait pas sur le moindre mot. Au terme de sa tâche, il souffla légèrement sur la feuille pour accélérer le sèchement, et tendit la réponse à Eaque qui la saisit mollement. Le Népalais la lut rapidement. Minos aussi avait l'habitude de ce genre de texte, et ça se voyait tout autant que le Pope. Sans un mot, il la lui rendit.

Le Premier Juge actionna alors un curieux mécanisme, implanté directement dans le bois sombre de son bureau, trois fois. Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps avant d'entendre des coups à la porte.

« - Entre ».

Rune de Balrog se présenta dans le bureau.

« - Rune, puisque tu aimes tant faire porter les lettres, envoie donc l'un de tes hommes amener celle-ci au Pope du Sanctuaire.

- Minos, intervint le Garuda sur un ton détaché, nous ne devrions pas déranger le personnel du tribunal que dirige Rune. De par sa position, il est le plus exposé aux arrivées, et il doit être submergé de travail. D'ailleurs, nous aussi, devrions nous y remettre.

- Eaque. Nous n'avons pas le temps, je te l'ai déjà dit. La situation est critique. Laisse nos suppléants se charger des morts, et occupons-nous des problèmes internes », répliqua son frère d'arme d'une voix hautaine.

Eaque n'ajouta rien mais un sourire enrayé se dessina sur son visage. Il haïssait quand Minos s'adressait à lui comme s'il était un vulgaire spectre. Imperméable à la tension ambiante, le spectre de la première prison attendait tranquillement qu'on lui remette la correspondance ou qu'on le renvoie sans plus de délai à ses occupations initiales, qui s'entassaient effectivement avec ce petit bruit de suintement proprement intolérable.

Le Norvégien, après avoir une dernière fois fait courir son souffle chaud le long du papier le plia en trois. Puis, il sortit un long boîtier du même tiroir d'où il avait extrait le papier à lettres, et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur, bien alignées, des figurines de cire rouge, toutes des allégories des différents vices selon lesquels s'opérait le tri des morts lors du passage devant le tribunal. La première était tellement entamée qu'on ne pouvait plus distinguer ce qu'elle représentait à l'origine. Il la prit et approchant son œuvre de la flamme dégagée par le cierge qui tenait lieu de bougeoir, fit couler un peu de cire fondue au niveau de la jointure. Enfin, il ôta l'imposante bague qui ornait son auriculaire gauche et l'écrasa contre la matière collante. Sur le rond rouge durci formé par le sceau, on pouvait admirer un fin griffon déployer ses ailes.

* * *

**Sanctuaire, Palais du Pope**

Sorrente était resté un long moment, exprimant d'une manière claire, cristalline presque, les doléances de son maître. Poséidon ne s'était pas physiquement réincarné. Mais son âme s'était de nouveau réveillée dans son armure, reléguée dans les profondeurs du cap Sounion depuis la fin de la guerre, à sa place habituelle, et il communiquait avec ses guerriers par ce biais, ces derniers ayant tous ressuscité. Poséidon n'avait plus d'aspirations belliqueuses. La lutte commune contre son frère Hadès, où il avait assisté sa nièce, avait calmé ses ardeurs et fait naître en lui des envies de réconciliation. Il souhaitait donc désormais que les sanctuaires terrestre et sous-marin vivent en paix.

L'Autrichien s'était arrêté là, avant de patiemment se soumettre à un interrogatoire en règle de la part des deux personnes en présence. Il n'avait pas laissé échapper le moindre signe de contrariété. Dohko s'était surpris à penser que c'est exactement un messager comme lui qu'il leur aurait fallu, enviant un bref instant Poséidon, car en toute franchise, personne ne semblait correspondre à ce portrait dans les hautes sphères du Sanctuaire.

De son côté, Shion avait longuement observé le Marina tandis qu'il répondait à ses questions, et son œil examinateur n'avait pas échappée à ce dernier. Après une longue heure, il s'était retiré et le Pope était allé annoncer la nouvelle à Athéna, au chevet de Seiya. Celle-ci avait manifesté une joie sincère et vive, allant même jusqu'à vouloir rencontrer le bras droit de Poséidon. Mais il était déjà parti, et à bon escient. L'impression d'angoisse irrésistible qu'il avait ressenti autrefois, lorsqu'il avait accompagné la déesse jusqu'à son maître, était restée gravée dans sa mémoire tout comme sa musique ensorcelante ne pouvait plus quitter l'esprit de celui qui l'entendait et restait comme un souvenir obsédant aux quelques qui y avait survécu. Au moins maintenant, il savait ce que ça faisait.

Bien sûr, Shion n'avait pu partager cette réjouissance qu'en apparence, et encore, son expression peu naturelle n'avait pas été très crédible.

Poséidon, il le connaissait, depuis tout ce temps…Le dieu de la mer était versatile, orgueilleux et volontiers menteur. Cela ne le dérangeait pas de jouer les tontons gâteux par devant, et l'oncle pernicieux par derrière. Il garda cependant ses pensées pour lui et reporta son attention sur son meilleur ami, qui lui parlait depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la chambre où était installé le chevalier Pégase.

-« …et au moins nous n'aurons pas à mettre à exécution cette histoire de lettre », déclara Dohko en lui adressant un sourire satisfait.

Leur conflit semblait donc s'éteindre de lui-même.

Shion songea alors brièvement qu'il attendrait un peu avant d'annoncer à son ami que ses craintes à propos du sanctuaire sous-marin étaient en réalité vouées à cacher celles qu'il nourrissait vis-à-vis d'un autre domaine, et qu'il avait déjà fait parvenir une lettre aux Enfers.

* * *

- « _Mû ? _(4)

_- Maître ?_ _»_

Shion s'était arrêté de maculer le traité qu'il étudiait de notes et ratures depuis cinq bonnes minutes, maintenant. Les yeux dans le vague, il réfléchissait avachi dans son fauteuil. Il se tourna vers son disciple qui se tenait debout devant une étagère, un livre ouvert à la main.

- « _Comment était notre déesse avant la guerre sainte ? _

_- Que voulez-vous dire, maître ?_

_- Tu sais…avec Seiya, plus particulièrement ?_ »

Mû opina de la tête et reposant son livre, s'approcha un peu du Pope, comme s'il soupçonnait que quelqu'un puisse avoir collé son oreille à la porte. Même si c'était le cas, encore faudrait-il qu'il comprenne leur langue…

- « _Après la guerre du Sanctuaire…J'ai parlé un peu avec elle _(5)_. Elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour les chevaliers de bronze qui étaient dans le coma à ce moment-là. Elle était venue leur rendre visite. Enfin…Surtout _lui_ rendre visite, _lui confia son disciple en hésitant un peu sur la dernière phrase_. Je lui ai dit alors…qu'Athéna devait aimer tous ses chevaliers à égalité. Elle venait à peine de découvrir sa nature, elle ne réalisait peut-être pas complètement ce qu'elle signifiait. Mais j'avais eu l'impression qu'au terme de la discussion, elle avait un peu mieux compris le caractère spécial de sa tâche. Je ne sais pas_ », finit-il par dire.

Le Pope jeta un œil distrait à la fenêtre, puis sur la vieille pendule qui ornait le mur.

_- « Il est presque minuit. Je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps. Tu m'as assez supporté pour aujourd'hui, et Kiki a besoin d'un maître en pleine forme pour lui fournir le meilleur entraînement possible, et pas d'avoir l'impression d'être face à un miroir déformant comme ce que je vais provoquer demain matin »_, lui déclara-t-il en lui souriant doucement.

Mû émit un rire léger, et s'approcha de l'étagère pour remettre les livres qu'il avait consultés en place. Il allait sortir quand son maître le rappela une dernière fois.

- « _Mû, le vieux Mhabal Sha, à Jamir...Est-il toujours en vie ?_

- _Toujours, maître. La dernière fois que je suis allé lui rendre visite, c'était peu de temps avant la guerre sainte_ ».

Shion le remercia d'un acquiescement et lui adressa de nouveau un signe de salut avant que son disciple ne quitte la pièce. Il resta un instant à réfléchir, le coude replié sur le bureau. Puis, il posa son regard sur la banquette retranchée sur le mur opposé. Cela faisait quelques nuits qu'il dormait ici, plutôt que de regagner ses quartiers à l'autre bout du Palais. Celle-ci ne ferait pas exception. Humidifiant ses doigts, il étouffa le flamme de son bougeoir avant de se diriger à l'habitude vers sa couche. Pour trois ou quatre heures peut-être.

* * *

Masque de Mort était sorti prendre l'air à la tombée de la nuit, comme il en avait l'habitude. Il avait passé l'après-midi avec Aphrodite, qui lui avait fourni le résumé de la réunion qui s'était tenue la veille au Palais du Pope entre les grands pontifes du Sanctuaire et, manifestement, quelques pièces rapportées aléatoirement, et il avait dépensé sa matinée à l'entraînement. La seule qui était venue ensuite rompre la monotonie de son après-midi avait constitué en une traversée expresse de son temple effectuée par le Capricorne et le Gémeau. Il avait entendu leurs voix de sa chambre et le temps d'arriver au couloir central, ils n'étaient plus que deux ombres qui disparaissaient dans le halo éclatant de la sortie.

Il avait juste eu le temps de les apercevoir. Le brun semblait décrire une scène à l'aide de grands gestes circulaires de la main, et son interlocuteur, dans son habituelle toge blanche interminable, avait lâché un petit rire à la fin d'une réflexion de son compagnon d'armes.

Ttt…Ces Espagnols…Ils se sentaient toujours obligés de ponctuer la moindre de leur phrase par des mouvements théâtraux.

L'ex-Pope et son ex-assassin, liés par le meurtre du noble chevalier du Sagittaire, commandité par l'un, exécuté par l'autre, tu penses que revenus à la paix, alors que tout le monde tentait d'oublier les événements récents et de se racheter une conduite, ils se fuiraient comme la peste, ne serait-ce que par décence…Que nenni, et que je te parle, et que tu ris, et qu'on va bientôt se faire de grandes tapes dans le dos !

Son premier regard avait instinctivement été pour Saga.

Et dire qu'il avait été l'un des plus fidèles guerriers de ce type…Bien sûr qu'il savait que c'était lui. Il a son temple en face de lui dès qu'il met le nez dehors, tous les trafics qui s'y étaient déroulés, déjà avant la disparition de l'aspirant-Pope, ne pouvaient pas complètement lui échapper. Mais il avait été bien content de ce changement. Shion était tellement cérémonieux et conservateur…

« Maîtrisez- vous, maîtrisez-vous », il n'avait que ces mots-là à la bouche.

« Un homme droit et posé » disait ce gosse, Mû, avec cette lueur admiration dans les yeux qui le débectait.

Un vrai coincé, oui. Il finissait par faire corps avec le siège, bientôt il faudrait les déplacer ensemble.

Saga n'était peut-être pas tout seul dans sa tête, mais quand il fallait envoyer quelqu'un pour une mission, il faisait monter l'émulation, appréciait la pugnacité, se délectait d'admirer, du haut de sa tour, le spectacle de chevaliers qui s'entretuaient devant lui pour obtenir ses faveurs. C'était un système simple, activiste, qui ne reposait pas sur des considérations personnelles et tues, comme chez le Tibétain. D'ailleurs, ces dernières ne lui avaient pas beaucoup réussi, son choix formel et jamais expliqué de transmettre sa charge à Aioros, un garçon communément apprécié qui promettait déjà d'être un exemplaire accompli de bénignité fleurie, était indirectement à l'origine de son petit accident à Star Hill.

Le Gémeau, lui, était nettement plus franc du collier : qui cognait le plus fort, était le messie. Quand on pense qu'il avait même réussi à sortir le preux chevalier de la Vierge de ses incantations de yé-yé pour l'envoyer casser du chevalier noir sur l'île de la mort. De temps en temps quand même, le Pope avait une attitude bizarre, remettait les choses à plus tard, faisait preuve d'une magnanimité, d'une mansuétude, presque, qui lui rappelait un peu Shion. Mais ça ne durait jamais bien longtemps, et il redevenait vite le poète distingué qui récitait des vers sur le cadavre des ennemis du Sanctuaire que ses chevaliers dévoués lui rapportaient.

Non, vraiment, Saga était le meilleur choix pour la place de Pope. Bien sûr, le domaine sacré avait changé depuis cette époque, il y avait eu une guerre à l'intérieur et Athéna était réellement présente cette fois-ci : mais ça tombait bien, le Grec aussi. Puisqu'il s'était débarrassé du côté un peu extravagant de sa personnalité, il était tout indiqué, non ? Mais non. C'est Shion qui avait été choisi, et d'ailleurs son voisin n'avait pas eu l'air de s'en désoler.

Le sage Shion. Le sage Shion qui ne l'aimait pas. Qui ne l'avait jamais aimé, même quand il n'était qu'un enfant de six ans, à peine débarqué au Sanctuaire. Déjà sournois et violent. Et c'est lui qui dirigeait de nouveau.

Masque de Mort savait que pendant sa première mort, alors que les Bronze étaient partis combattre Poséidon sous les mers, le vieux croulant des Cinq Pics avait été Pope. C'est Aphrodite qui le lui avait dit, lui-même l'ayant appris de Mû, visiblement, même si l'image d'un chevalier du Bélier et des Poissons discutant ensemble lui avait paru très saugrenue dès qu'elle était venue à son esprit. Aphrodite devait s'être planqué derrière une colonne…En tout cas, l'idée avait fait son petit effet.

L'aubergine, « Grand » Pope ? Ca l'avait fait marrer des heures entières. Déjà qu'il devait mettre une heure à grimper sur le fauteuil…Et quand il y parvenait enfin, qu'ordonnait-il aux chevaliers d'Or ? De rester bien sagement au chaud pendant que leurs subalternes allaient boire la tasse chez le frangin givré de Saga. Ca devait être de famille…En tout cas, on ne pouvait pas vraiment en vouloir au rase-motte : c'est vrai que l'immobilisme, ça avait toujours été son truc…

Enfin. Il n'y changerait rien. Certains des chevaliers d'Or avaient bien une influence sur l'administration du Sanctuaire, mais il n'en faisait pas partie.

Lui, il se levait, allait s'entraîner, faisait parfois un détour par les thermes pour se laver, puis rentrait chez lui, où il passait la majeure partie de sa journée dans son temple, en compagnie ou non d'Aphrodite avec qui il pouvait casser du sucre sur le dos des autres jusqu'à l'aube. Pas par antipathie réelle, non. Par plaisir, c'est tout. Au fond, en dehors de la disparition de ses anciennes missions punitives, rien n'avait changé pour lui. Mais elles lui manquaient. Parce qu'elles lui permettaient de se défouler. Parce que même si Saga ne faisait appel à lui que pour les affaires déshonorantes, comme d'agresser ce qui était certes, d'un côté, probablement le plus puissant guerrier de la chevalerie d'Athéna, mais d'un autre, restait un petit vieux collé sur une pierre depuis 250 ans, il faisait appel à lui. Il n'ignorait pas son existence comme Shion le faisait. Même Dohko aurait été mieux, finalement, puisqu'il avait renoncé à son physique de troglodyte : lui, au moins, considérait sa présence. Il venait même lui parler, quelquefois.

Mais il n'y changerait rien. C'était comme ça.

Il buta volontairement dans un caillou, malheureusement placé en plein milieu de son chemin. Une de ces petites traverses escarpées comme il y en avait des centaines dans le domaine sacré, qui n'avait pas l'honneur des torches qui suivaient les voies principales la nuit tombée. Mais il n'en avait pas besoin. La pleine lune suffisait à éclairer sa route. Soudain, il entendit un bruit, un peu en contrebas. Quelqu'un venait manifestement de chuter. Il s'approcha, mu par une curiosité malsaine, de l'origine du trouble. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu l'identifier, une ombre passa rapidement à quelques mètres de lui, filant dans la même direction. Arrivée en bas, elle alluma un flambeau.

- « Qui va là ? » s'écria le genre d'imbécile zélé dont le Pope avait l'air de raffoler en regardant vers l'endroit d'où s'était fait entendre le bruit.

_Mais ta gueule ! _pensa-t-il.

Il se posta cependant sur une roche qui surplombait le garde et regarda ce dernier s'avancer lentement vers une forme encore obscure, à une dizaine de mètres de lui. Il projeta sa flamme sur elle, et une silhouette de femme se détacha dans le faisceau de lumière ainsi créé. Une robe noire. Des chaussures noires. De longs cheveux noirs.

Masque de Mort écarquilla les yeux.

La folle à la harpe. La gamine sadique qui infligeait à ses propres hommes des douleurs incommensurables rien qu'en tintant légèrement une des cordes de son magnifique instrument. La sœur d'Hadès. Comment s'appelait cette demeurée, déjà ?

Mandore ?

* * *

_A suivre…_

(1) Les Moires sont les trois déesses grecques observant, et parfois influençant, le destin. Ici, elles sont associées à Hadès.

(2) Ca correspond à la conception qu'en a Ovide dans les Métmorphoses, si vous la connaissez. Sinon, ne vous inquiétez pas : ce n'est vraiment pas très grave :)

(3) Dans la mythologie grecque, dans la plupart des versions, Minos, Eaque et Rhadamanthe font tous trois partie des innombrables enfants de Zeus, mais Minos et Rhadamanthe ont également la même mère, Europe. Eaque est, lui, le fils d'une nymphe, d'où une fraternité plus affirmée entre les deux autres juges.

(4) Je suppose qu'on doit parler une langue locale, à Jamir…Disons que Mû et Shion l'utilisent quand ils sont exclusivement entre eux, ou avec Kiki en plus.

(5) Allusion à une des histoires de Saint Seiya publiées dans le « Jump Gold Selection : Saint Seiya Anime Special 3 » et écrite par Yoshiyuki Suga, d'après le site animecdz, que je remercie, et sur lequel vous pouvez lire une traduction dans la rubrique « side stories » de la partie « Saint Seiya ». C'est celle qui s'intitule « Le grand amour d'Athéna ».

* * *

_« - Je savais que tu existais._

_- Et je savais que tu savais. Je crois même que tu savais que je savais que tu savais._

_Pour le savoir, Kanon le savait. Il y a quinze ans, il l'avait deviné à la façon qu'avait le Sagittaire de le regarder »_

_Ou plutôt de _ne pas_ le regarder » _

...Dans le prochain chapitre, l'arrivée de Pandore (mince, j'ai gaffé) au Sanctuaire déclenche l'euphorie

Parallèlement, Milo fait une petite promenade de santé et Rhadamanthe gaffe, lui aussi.

A bientôt *


	5. Chapter IV : la conciliation

**Auteur : **Aspartia

**Base : **« Saint Seiya », le premier, l'origine, le commencement : le manga de Masami Kurumada et également le dessin animé qui en a été tiré : en fait, je pioche ce qui m'intéresse dans chacun des deux. Je ne tiens compte ni de « Saint Seiya : épisode G », si de « Saint Seiya : Next Dimension », ni du « Gigantomachia », ni de « Saint Seiya : the Lost Canvas

**Classement : **M

**Avertissement : **le problème, c'est que le vinaigre, ça pue…

**Précédemment :** Le personnel des Enfers est également de retour. Pendant que Shion et Minos s'envoient des petits mots à l'insu de Dohko, Masque de Mort repense au bon vieux temps, et Pandore fait son entrée au Sanctuaire.

**Bla bla de l'auteur : **Bonjour tout le monde ^^ Je poste le chapitre IV un lundi (normalement ça devait tomber demain pour ceux qui suivent mon ordre tortueux) étant donné que mardi, c'est cuit…Sur ces détails fondamentaux, un nouveau merci à ceux qui m'ont envoyé des commentaires, ainsi qu'aux lecteurs qui ont mis l'histoire en alerte ou dans leurs favorites…Ca me fait plaisir, vraiment. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre IV** : La conciliation

* * *

**Palais du Pope, salle de réception**

« - Pandore est donc bien ici ?

-Elle a demandé l'asile, confirma Shion. Notre déesse le lui a accordé ».

Cette nouvelle laissa les trois chevaliers de Bronze songeurs. Pandore avait ressuscité, et elle était venue au Sanctuaire car c'était le seul lieu où elle serait en sécurité. Le seul où _ils_ ne pourraient pas s'en prendre à elle. Mais « ils », qui ? Les spectres ? Donc eux aussi avaient ressuscité ?

Shion s'était bien gardé de parler de la lettre qu'il avait reçue des Enfers en réponse à la sienne, hormis à Athéna bien sûr. Le reste du domaine sacré serait informé en temps et en heure…

Shun, Hyoga et Shiryu étaient venus de leur propre initiative voir le Grand Pope après avoir eu vent par Dohko de l'arrivée de la sœur d'Hadès. Maintenant que ça venait de leur être officialisé… Ils ne savaient pas quoi penser. Pendant la guerre, Pandore avait toujours eu l'air d'être à moitié folle. Pourtant, avec son frère, elle était aimante et douce. Personne ne le savait mieux que Shun : dès qu'il avait croisé son regard dans le grand escalier du château, il avait immédiatement senti une immense vague de tendresse l'inonder. Et il venait tout droit d'elle, à n'en pas douter. Mais cette même douceur pouvait se révéler fallacieuse et verser dans des élans vicieux. Pandore était tout à fait le genre à vous susurrer des mots doux à l'oreille pendant qu'un homme de main vous brisait un à un les doigts de pied. Toutes sommes ajoutées, sa présence ici n'était pas spécialement rassurante…

Des trois, seul Hyoga osa :

« - Mais Grand Pope…est-ce que l'accueillir ici est vraiment une bonne idée ?

- Athéna en a décidé ainsi ».

Cette réponse se passait de commentaire.

Jusque là, Shion avait été de mauvaise humeur.

Maintenant, il était de _très_ mauvaise humeur.

La nuit dernière, alors qu'il venait à peine de se coucher sur sa banquette pour quelques heures de repos bien méritées, un domestique avait accouru dans son bureau pour lui annoncer que Pandore était au Sanctuaire. L'information avait à peine résonné dans son esprit que déjà, il le suivait dehors, se moquant bien de son allure débraillée. Deux gardes chevronnés entouraient la jeune femme, l'empêchant de faire un pas. Elle-même ne cherchait plus à sa débattre. Elle avait l'air exténué, mais ne semblait pas blessée.

L'arrivée du Pope sur les lieux avait fait s'écarter les gorilles qui s'étaient agenouillés avec déférence, laissant la « sœur » d'Hadès libre de toute entrave. Shion s'était retenu de se taper sur le front. Il avait intégralement changé la garde popale, ou presque, mais vu le nombre de personnel à renouveler, il n'avait pas pu être très regardant sur les nouveaux heureux élus. Cependant, Pandore n'avait pas fait un geste. Ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait vraiment s'échapper, avec le Grand Pope devant elle et des cerbères autour, sans compter qu'elle était largement entrée dans le domaine du Sanctuaire, mais comme elle lui avait laissé le souvenir d'une fille manifestement déséquilibrée…

Elle se tenait debout, droite, et le regardait.

_« - D'où venez-vous ? demanda-t-il fermement._

_- De l'Enfer »._

_Sa voix était fébrile. Elle détonna nettement avec l'image imperturbable qu'elle renvoyait. Cette première réplique instaura un court silence ._

_« - Vous êtes revenue à la vie ? »_

_Le ton n'était qu'à moitié interrogatif. D'ailleurs, elle se contenta d'acquiescer._

_« - Que venez-vous faire ici ? »_

_Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais rien ne sortit. Elle semblait hésiter sur la bonne chose à dire._

_« - Je viens vous demander de l'aide », répondit-elle finalement._

_Les gardes à côté haussèrent les sourcils. Shion n'en avait pas. Mais il n'en avait pas besoin, non plus. S'il avait été étonné, ça ne s'était pas vu._

_« - Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que je suis en danger. Pour le moment, ils sont encore à faire le bilan des effectifs…Mais quand ce sera fait, ils s'intéresseront à moi._

_- Les spectres ? »_

_Elle ne répondit pas._

_« - Que venez-vous faire ici ? réitéra-t-il, impassible._

_- C'est le seul endroit où je serai en sécurité. Ici, ils n'oseront rien tenter contre moi »._

_Sa voix s'était assurée. En face, l'expression du Pope n'avait pas opéré le moindre changement._

_« - Pourquoi tenteraient-ils quelque chose contre vous ? »_

_La question eut l'air de la surprendre._

_« -Mais…Je vous ai aidés. Pendant la guerre ! »_

_Elle avait de nouveau perdu la belle contenance qu'elle venait pourtant à peine de recouvrer. Maintenant, une panique encore légère mais bien réelle commençait à influer sur ses traits._

_« - Aidés ? »_

_Shion n'avait pas voulu paraître si surpris, mais cette répétition interloquée était sortie tout seule. Il n'aimait pas ignorer une chose qu'il devrait de toute évidence connaitre. C'était un aveu de faiblesse. Et si on se fiait à la mine anxieuse de l'ex-souveraine des Enfers, il était évident à ses yeux qu'il devait connaitre cette chose. Mais s'il s'agissait d'une feinte…Il attendit qu'elle explicite._

_« - Le chevalier Phénix. Je lui ai donné le collier grâce auquel il a pu passer dans la voie dimensionnelle sans être détruit. C'est grâce à moi qu'il a atteint les Champs-Elysées en vie et continué le combat._

_- Vous avez trahi Hadès… ? »_

_La voix du maître du domaine sacré était encore teintée de scepticisme, mais son basculement était imminent. Pandore sut qu'elle devait insister._

_« - Je suis morte, pour lui donner ce bijou. J'ai compris qu'Hadès me manipulait… ! Et depuis des siècles… »_

_Sa bouche avait pris un pli amer._

_« - Demandez-le-lui. A Phénix ! Allez le chercher, demandez-le-lui ! requit-elle avec agitation._

_- Il n'est pas là. Et on ne m'a rien dit de tel »._

_Le Tibétain baissa imperceptiblement le menton, légère trahison de la réflexion qui s'était mise en place dans son esprit._

_Il était vrai que ce chevalier divin, le seul dont il ne connaissait même pas le visage, avait disparu immédiatement après leur retour des Enfers d'après ce qu'on lui avait raconté. Il n'avait pas fait halte au Sanctuaire et personne ne savait où il était passé. A en juger par le ton badin sur lequel on lui avait donné ces informations, ça n'avait rien d'inquiétant..._

_« - La décision ne m'appartient pas, déclara-t-il finalement. C'est Athéna qui tranchera. Je vais vous conduire à elle »._

Ce qu'il avait fait. Comme il s'y était attendu, la déesse ne dormait pas. Elle veillait Seiya. Comme il s'y était aussi attendu, elle n'avait pas hésité sur la réponse à apporter. Pandore resterait au Sanctuaire. Les chevaliers de Bronze quittèrent le Palais en ne pouvant s'empêcher de jeter un oeil derrière eux, vers le rideau épais qui devait tenir lieu de cadenas à la souveraine des Enfers.

* * *

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Kanon s'était levé de plutôt bonne humeur.

Le Soleil du matin était d'entre tous son préféré et se jeter tout entier dans la Méditerranée pour briser sa réflexion étincelante sur l'eau placide était un délice auquel il rechignait rarement. L'ex-Dragon des Mers n'avait même pas pris la peine de changer sa tunique avant de se diriger vers sa crique fétiche d'un pas rôdé.

Il s'embrancha sur un escalier naturel le long de la falaise, creusé par les multiples passages qui avaient dû la fouler depuis des siècles peut-être, et formé de masses de calcaire brut qui émergeaient régulièrement de la terre friable. Une bourrasque souffla subitement dans ses oreilles et ses cheveux vinrent masquer sa vision pour quelques secondes. Cela suffit à laisser sournoisement apparaître une silhouette quand il les dégagea d'un geste contrarié.

Le chevalier du Sagittaire remontait mollement en sens inverse. Arrivé à une sorte d'intersection en contrebas, il sembla vaguement hésiter quand au chemin à suivre pour pouvoir continuer à déambuler sans but sur _son_ littoral.

La tête tantôt baissée, tantôt à aviser ce que promettait son option la plus à droite, sans doute préférable au ravin qui l'attendait de l'autre côté. Quoique. Le blond se demanda brièvement si Aioros ne serait pas candidat à l'essai. En tout cas, il ne regardait pas par là. Mais à peine ce fait constaté et les prémices de son demi-tour esquissés, son vis-à-vis se tourna en entendant le léger bruit qui s'était échappé du froissement de la seule touffe d'herbe du sentier, qui poussait précisément sous son pied.

Trop tard. Il l'avait vu et venait maintenant dans sa direction à son escient. Le cadet des Gémeaux reprit alors sa route initiale du même pas, et feignit de ne pas avoir remarqué la présence de son compagnon d'armes. Quand finalement celui-ci arriva deux mètres plus bas, s'arrêtant à quelques marches en avant, il releva la tête et se confronta à lui..

« - Je ne suis pas Saga » lui annonça-t-il d'office.

Si Aioros fut décontenancé par cette entrée en matière, il n'en montra rien.

« - Je sais », se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Bien sûr.

« - Kanon…C'est ça ?

-Oh ».

L'ex Marina afficha un air navré.

« - On t'a raconté, alors.

- Pas en détail ».

Le brun eut l'air de réfléchir un bref instant. Pas à ce qu'il allait dire, pas en substance, en tout cas. Plutôt à la formulation.

« - Je savais que tu existais.

- Et je savais que tu savais. Je crois même que tu savais que je savais que tu savais ».

Pour le savoir, Kanon le savait. Il y a quinze ans, il l'avait deviné à la façon qu'avait le Sagittaire de le regarder.

Ou plutôt de _ne pas_ le regarder.

L'ex aspirant-Pope lâcha un rire mesuré, comme autrefois, et baissa un peu la tête.

Autrefois.

Autrefois, lorsqu'Aioros levait les yeux sur Saga, son visage s'éclairait. Ce n'était pas si flagrant que ça, bien sûr, c'était Aioros après tout. Mais pour lui, que l'on avait contraint à ériger l'observation en véritable mode de vie par son absence d'existence publique, cela semblait presque clignoter. Quand Aioros regardait Saga, une émotion indescriptible semblait l'envahir. Un mélange de respect et d'attirance, le tout saupoudré d'une dévotion discrète. Discrète, parce qu'il succombait au magnétisme de son frère tout en sachant parfaitement que celui-ci avait conscience de sa force d'attraction, et qu'il savait l'utiliser quand il le souhaitait pour parvenir à ses fins. En sachant donc que le Gémeau n'était pas si noble et vertueux que tous ces gamins aux yeux bourrés d'étoiles voulaient bien le croire. Qu'il pouvait même se révéler intransigeant, et imbu de lui-même par moment.

Mais ça ne changeait rien au fait que quand Aioros se retrouvait face à Kanon, son regard était entendu, compréhensif…parfaitement dénué du moindre feu.

L'ancien renégat eut un rictus, que le Sagittaire interpréta de travers.

« - C'est vrai », commenta ce dernier.

Il laissa passer un nouveau silence.

« -Tu parais bien différent de Saga.

-Oui, on me l'a assez fait comprendre », le rabroua sèchement Kanon.

Son vêtement commençait à dégager une odeur de transpiration qui n'était pas franchement affriolante et bien sûr, le vent était dans son dos…

Le frère d'Aiolia avait cru entendre que depuis la résurrection, l'ex-Marina restait toujours un peu en marge même s'il parlait de temps en temps à d'autres chevaliers, mais il ignorait pour autant si l'agressivité qu'il manifestait était témoignée à tout le monde ou si c'était juste son privilège. Peut-être était-il dans un mauvais jour…Peut-il était-il tous les jours dans un mauvais jour.

Déjà la semaine d'avant sur la falaise, son comportement avait été assez hostile…

« - Désolé » fit-il d'une voix sincère, mais affermie.

Aioros voguait peut-être à moitié à côté de ses pieds depuis la résurrection, il n'empêche qu'il n'avait jamais beaucoup apprécié qu'on le renvoie à la niche…

Kanon sentit cette nuance et étrangement, sembla se détendre un peu.

« - Je suis habitué » dit-il sobrement.

Nouvelle interruption.

Le brun lui parlait, bien sûr, pour entretenir la couverture du chevalier des Gémeaux, quand ils se croisaient le soir où la nuit, vu que c'étaient les seuls moments où Kanon était autorisé à sortir. Mais alors qu'en général, lorsqu'il rencontrait quelqu'un et devait en conséquence se faire passer pour son frère, il cherchait toujours à écourter l'entrevue, quand c'était sur Aioros qu'il tombait, c'est ce dernier qui abrégeait la discussion. En plus, tout dans les propos qu'il lui tenait, en apparence anodins, semblait lui avouer qu'il était au courant, par le choix de certains termes, ou la manière dont il les appuyait. Il le savait, mais n'en avait parlé à personne et n'en parlerait à personne. Cette situation avait créé une connivence entre eux, une relation clandestine subtile et exclusive qui se passait de mots.

C'était inédit, pour lui.

C'était la première fois qu'une personne avait avec lui, et bien _lui_, un rapport particulier, qu'elle n'avait avec personne d'autre.

C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il était tombé amoureux de lui.

« - Pour être franc, je ne sais pas quoi te dire, à ce propos, reprit son interlocuteur. Je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprenais déjà pas à l'époque, mais il me manquait des éléments…Maintenant, j'en sais plus, et pourtant c'est toujours aussi confus.

-Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Nous étions deux, et deux pour une armure d'Or, c'est un de trop.

- Vous auriez pu…vous entraîner tous les deux au grand jour. Ca se fait pour beaucoup d'autres armures, même d'Or…

-Ce n'était pas l'avis de mon maître ».

Kanon avait bien conscient d'être un peu cassant, mais il n'était clairement pas disposé à évoquer ce genre de sujet. Il doutait de l'être un jour, d'ailleurs, surtout avec Aioros. Mais c'était un autre problème, sans doute.

Le Sagittaire sembla réfléchir et cette petite ride d'expression qui se dessinait toujours sur son front quand il était plongé dans une méditation intense apparut.

Il n'avait que quatorze ans, et le brun encore treize. Tous deux faisaient beaucoup plus, comme la plupart des chevaliers déjà promus à cet âge, d'ailleurs.

C'était d'une ironie si évidente qu'il s'était détesté pendant des mois.

C'était tellement attendu.

Tellement médiocre.

S'amouracher du garçon qui non seulement avait un fort béguin pour son frère jumeau dans l'ombre duquel il vivait, mais qui en plus entretenait ce béguin tout en ayant une idée du vrai visage de Saga, et pas en l'idéalisant comme tous ces ratés en tunique rapiécée qu'il voyait défiler dans son temple, à la recherche éperdue de Dieu-le frère, son aîné…A en pleurer.

Mais de façon tout aussi certaine, plus il avait repoussé « ça », plus « ça » avait pris de l'ampleur.

C'était un vrai bon scénario de roman à l'eau de rose : le problème c'est qu'en l'occurrence, c'était lui la fillette qui posait sur la couverture, la bouche en cœur. Et puis l'intérêt des romans à l'eau de rose, c'est que, l'objet de l'affection de l'héroïne finissait toujours par se retourner vers elle à un moment donné, de préférence après s'être aperçu que sa petite amourette initiale n'était décidément pas pour lui. Kanon ne savait plus trop d'où lui venait cette connaissance des intrigues rituelles des romans de bonnes femmes, mais ça valait peut-être mieux. Toujours est-il que c'était pitoyable. Et impossible à réfréner.

Parce qu'Aioros…C'était Aioros. Il n'était pas mal, évidemment, et promettait d'être tout à fait bien proportionné dans quelques années. Mais bien des chevaliers étaient plus beaux au Sanctuaire, à commencer par lui en vérité, même s'il ne passait pas son temps devant le miroir. Non, c'était surtout le reste. Il était affable sans en devenir niais, secourable mais veillait toujours à ne pas ébranler la fierté de ceux qui l'entouraient, réfléchi mais pas passif, juste assez pour prendre la meilleure décision possible et agir en conséquence, sûr de lui mais ni pédant, ni hypocrite, et il ne cherchait pas à tout prix à sauver ce qui ne voulait pas être sauvé : il respectait les choix de tous même s'il ne les approuvait pas nécessairement. Il était cultivé, ce qui ne gâchait rien, et n'avait jamais couru après les honneurs.

Personne n'était comme lui. Et ça, Kanon s'en apercevait mieux que quiconque.

Il fallait vraiment avoir le bourrichon gonflé à l'hélium comme Saga pour afficher de la considération pour toutes ses qualités tout en préférant secrètement les siennes…

Mais peu importe ce qui avait bien pu exister de spécial entre le jeune chevalier et lui. Ca n'avait jamais rien changé au regard qu'il posait sur son frère.

Et aujourd'hui, il était revenu. _Ils _étaient revenus. Tous les trois.

En face, Aioros avait plissé les yeux en continuant de le fixer. Quand il releva la tête vers lui, un sourire curieux se dessina sur le visage du gardien du neuvième temple.

« -Quel gâchis, tout ça…commenta-t-il après un nouvelle introspection, quand on pense qu'aujourd'hui, l'armure vous reconnaît tous les deux...

-Elle m'a reconnu quand Saga était en spectre, tu veux dire. Et elle a filé droit dans son giron dès qu'il a ressuscité en tant que chevalier.

-Elle t'a reconnu, peu importe les circonstances, répondit le brun, opiniâtre.

- C'est un point de vue », coupa le second Gémeau.

Voyant que l'ex-aspirant Pope était retourné à ses pensées, il s'impatienta.

« - Mais encore ? »

Le brun releva la tête vers lui, visiblement surpris.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? éclaircit le blond.

- Je l'ignore, répondit-il. Mais je trouve que nous nous ressemblons un peu...

- Parce que mon frère a voulu nous assassiner tous les deux ? ironisa Kanon.

- Je pensais plutôt à notre situation actuelle. Nous sommes un peu hors du lot ».

L'ancien Marina se garda de lui répondre que, dans son cas, « actuelle » n'était pas le qualificatif le plus pertinent. A la place, il préféra entretenir sa propre inimité :

« - C'est censé faire de nous les meilleurs amis du monde ?

- Non. Disons que je me pose quelques questions…Il y a une chape de plomb, ici. Elle recouvre des choses que tout le monde sait, mais dont personne ne parle. Des choses qui concernent peut-être certains mes proches. Mon frère, par exemple. Et moi, il faut que je fasse attention aux gens à qui je m'adresse…En résumé, tu es très approprié pour répondre à ces questions ».

Kanon ne sut pas vraiment comment il était supposé prendre cette phrase. Ce qui était sûr, en tout cas, c'est qu'elle négligeait un léger détail.

« - Tu sais que j'ai été absent pendant treize ans ? D'ailleurs, on m'a indiqué la sortie avant toi, si je ne m'abuse….

-Oui, mais je sais aussi que pendant ces treize années, tu t'es tenu informé de tout ce qui se passait ici. Tu avais des yeux et des oreilles partout, non ? »

Il fronça les sourcils. Comment savait-il cela, celui-là ?

« - Parfois, je me rappelle de choses…Des bribes de souvenirs, qui me reviennent. Je fais des rêves bizarres, aussi… » poursuivit Aioros comme si ces éléments de réponse étaient aptes à effacer sa perplexité.

Kanon haussa les épaules. Mais intérieurement, il souriait. Là, il le reconnaissait. Toujours calme face aux événements, d'un pragmatisme éclairé. Dans son ton, il lui semblait percevoir de nouveau cette confiance en soi qui l'avait attiré à l'époque où lui doutait de tout, et surtout de son aîné. Quel que soit l'état émotionnel dans lequel se trouvait l'archer, ça ne s'entendait jamais au son de sa voix. Et en ce moment, il ressemblait vraiment au jeune chevalier posé qu'il avait connu.

« -Tu m'aides, alors ? » demanda le Sagittaire en relevant son regard clair sur lui.

Le Gémeau ricana. Dans un sourire suffisant, il répliqua :

« -Pourquoi pas ? »

* * *

« - Et Pandore ?

- Eh bien, la nouvelle ne s'est pas encore répandue, mais…Il semble qu'elle soit ici.

- Au Sanctuaire ?

- Oui. D'après le chevalier de la Balance, qui parlait aux chevaliers de Bronze aux arènes ce matin, elle serait arrivée la nuit dernière.

- Le chevalier de la Balance ? Tu écoutes aux portes, maintenant ?

- C'est une coïncidence. Je tentais de vous rejoindre sans être vu, et j'ai dû ruser…Je passais derrière les gradins quand je les ai aperçus. Ils s'étaient isolés. Et il leur a bien consigné de ne le dire à personne ».

Rhadamanthe replia la lettre que venait de lui apporter Sylphide du Basilic.

« - Minos le sait ?

- Je ne pense pas. Quand j'ai quitté les Enfers, il se demandait encore où elle pouvait être passée…A moins qu'il ait envoyé quelqu'un d'autre ici…

- Il en serait bien capable. Il n'a aucune confiance en toi. D'ailleurs, c'est pour ça qu'il a dû demander à Rune de te charger de m'apporter leur réponse à mon message. C'est une manière de me signifier qu'il sait que tu m'es plus fidèle qu'à lui.

- Peut-être, mon Seigneur. Mais pour être honnête, je doute qu'il ait dépêché quelqu'un de son cru ici. Le Sanctuaire est le cadet de ses soucis. La seule chose qui l'intéresse actuellement, c'est qui va prendre la direction des Enfers…

- Oui…répondit le Juge, songeur. J'imagine qu'il trouve que la couleur du trône ne dépareillerait pas avec son teint… »

Le Belge répondit par un haussement de sourcil narquois.

« - Je vois. C'est ce que je redoutais…Pandore a demandé l'appui du Sanctuaire, alors ?

- Sa protection, en tout cas. Mais elle n'a pas le droit de quitter les quartiers où elle a été installée, ni de voir ou de parler à qui que ce soit, pour le moment.

- C'est tout ce qu'elle mérite, trancha Rhadamanthe. Et encore, je pense qu'on la traite trop bien…Mais peu importe. Ce qui est à prévoir, c'est qu'elle devienne un objet de litige entre les Enfers et le Sanctuaire…S'il apprend qu'elle est ici, Minos demandera à ce qu'elle lui soit remise pour être jugée chez nous ».

Sylphide baissa la tête et se tâta le menton dans un geste qui n'avait pas grand chose de naturel.

« - Pas nécessairement. Athéna ne la laissera jamais entre ses mains…Et s'il est de la volonté de Sa Majesté Hadès que nous nous réconcilions avec sa nièce, le Seigneur Minos obtempérera. Surtout si en échange, le Sanctuaire accepte d'appuyer sa candidature pour une régence éventuelle des Enfers… »

Le Juge réfléchit un instant. Puis, il leva ses yeux dorés sur son suivant.

« - Sa Majesté s'est-elle manifestée ?

- Pas encore. Il est probable qu'elle ne le fera pas d'elle-même mais que ce soient nous qui devions provoquer un entretien…Et le Seigneur Minos ne pourra décemment le faire tant que vous serez absent ».

Rhadamanthe sourit.

« - Ca…Je le sais ».

* * *

Milo rôdait nerveusement sur le littoral. Il s'était dit que la mer, dont les flots réguliers étaient réputés apaisants, le calmerait un peu, mais c'était vain : en fait, à voir ces vagues si tranquilles et répétitives quand lui-même était très énervé, ça l'irritait encore plus.

Camus était redevenu Mon Seigneur du Glacier.

Enfin, avait recommencé à faire semblant, pour être plus précis.

Milo trouvait ça parfaitement ridicule : tout le monde savait que le Français était loin d'être aussi froid qu'il avait bien voulu le laisser croire, tous avaient pu le certifier d'abord après sa confrontation avec son disciple, dont le récit –progressivement amélioré d'un ou deux cris vers le ciel et d'une séance de larmoiement supplémentaire _ s'était répandu dans le domaine sacrée comme une traînée de poudre, et ensuite avec son comportement meurtri de sous-fifre contraint et forcé d'Hadès.

Pourquoi s'obstinait-il ?

Même Hyoga semblait avoir renoncé à conserver des apparences que la moindre évocation d'un combat passé faisait invariablement voler en éclats. Mais Camus, lui, revenu à la paix et pardonné par tous ses pairs –privilège que Shura, curieusement, semblait avoir plus de mal à obtenir, et Saga étant un cas à part – s'était remis à marcher la tête trop haute, à ne parler que quand on s'adressait expressément à lui et surtout à prétendre que la solitude était un état dans lequel l'homme avait régulièrement et infailliblement besoin de se retrouver pour apprendre à réformer son caractère et à anéantir ses excès.

Cette formule n'était pas de Milo. Au fond de lui, le Scorpion savait qu'il était peut-être un peu de mauvaise foi : Camus avait toujours été comme ça, et finalement ça n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec la carapace factice dont il s'était affublé pendant la guerre du Sanctuaire. Et il admirait et appréciait le Verseau pour sa loyauté et sa moralité, des valeurs qui étaient primordiales à ses yeux et dont il estimait être lui-même porteur. Le roux avait aussi d'autres traits de caractère qu'il honorait en partie parce qu'ils lui manquaient, et réciproquement. Milo avait toujours pensé que c'était pour ça que tout en ayant l'air assez différent, leur amitié coulait de source, finalement.

Non, la chose qui l'agaçait le plus, c'est que son grand ami avait manifestement décidé d'étendre sa politique de distanciation d'autrui…à lui.

Le Grec n'était peut-être pas le plus fin psychologue du Sanctuaire, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de voir ce qui se passait : depuis la résurrection, Camus se sentait plus proche de Shura et de Saga que de lui. Quant aux autres, ils se retrouvaient plus volontairement entre « non-traitres », et une troisième catégorie était encore formée par Aphrodite et Masque de Mort qui étaient déjà marginaux du temps de l'ex-Pope.

Milo pensait son amitié avec le Verseau assez forte pour dépasser ces clivages, malgré le sérieux coup de massue qu'elle avait pris lorsqu'il avait cru à sa trahison. Camus ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour ça. Il s'en était déjà assez voulu lui-même. Le blond était droit, juste, et il en attendait autant de ses interlocuteurs. Il ne supportait pas la bassesse. Mais il n'était pas non plus aussi impétueux qu'Aiolia, il réfléchissait avant d'agir. Bon, mais là, c'est vrai que…

Le suicide d'Athéna avait été tout simplement effroyable. Jusque là, il avait à peu près réussi à analyser calmement la situation et à mettre ses sentiments personnels de côté, même si la mort de Shaka l'avait déjà violemment fait sortir de sa réserve. Mais voir leur déesse bien-aimée se trancher la gorge sous leurs yeux…C'était juste la réalisation de ce que tout chevalier digne de ce nom, de tout rang, à toute époque, voyait comme le cauchemar le plus atroce.

Le Français avait pris. Et encore, Mû avait fini par le retenir. Il l'aurait tué sans la présence d'esprit du Bélier. Puis, il avait compris. Quand il avait été capable de remettre un peu d'ordre dans son esprit, il avait écouté Mû, encore lui. Et il avait compris. La chose était nettement moins bien passée chez le Lion, mais il avait plus ou moins secrètement le « réparateur » en horreur pour de veilles raisons. Le Scorpion n'avait pas reparlé à Camus avant leur retour à la vie. Ils s'étaient à peine regardés devant le Mur des Lamentation : son ami était occupé avec Hyoga et lui distrait par l' « attraction Aioros ».

Quand ils avaient été ressuscités, ils s'étaient expliqués. Enfin, autant que le permettait la pudeur de leurs deux tempéraments. Milo pensait le problème réglé, et le Verseau n'était pas un hypocrite. Du moins, pas délibérément ou sans une bonne raison.

Lui en tenait-il encore rigueur ? Ou bien…Etait-ce autre chose ? Avant la guerre du Sanctuaire, le roux avait pris ses distances, ce qu'il avait compris en cette période troublée, et puis leur situation mutuelle à ce moment-là était un peu particulière….Mais maintenant…

Il envoya promener un caillou. Au détour d'un virage, la première petite variation depuis qu'il avait entamé cette promenade désespérante, il discerna deux ombres un peu plus loin, assises sur une irrégularité du décor.

Aiolia…A moins que ce ne soit Aioros. Avec Saga…A moins que ce ne soit Kanon.

Il s'approcha un peu plus.

Aioros et Kanon. Curieux tableau.

Les deux chevaliers semblaient en grande discussion. Enfin, Kanon parlait, ce qui était assez étonnant d'ailleurs, et Aioros acquiesçait par moment. Milo détailla discrètement ce dernier : depuis leur retour, il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de fréquenter le chevalier du Sagittaire, encore moins de bavarder avec lui. Il hésita un instant sur la marche à suivre. Mais après tout…Il s'avança plus franchement vers eux, jusqu'à être assez proche pour que ces compagnons d'arme sentent la très faible émanation de cosmos qu'un chevalier d'Or ne pouvait s'empêcher de dégager, même en civil et au repos complet. Les deux visages se tournèrent alors vers lui et il engagea directement la conversation.

« - Bonjour. Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ? »

Silence et mines figées.

Ben quoi ?

Aioros se reprit le premier, tandis que Kanon conservait une expression sceptique.

« - Milo, sourit le frère d'Aiolia en se relevant. Oui, par ce temps, c'est agréable de pouvoir profiter de la mer… »

La météo était définitivement une amorce infaillible.

« - Un vrai plaisir », renchérit le Scorpion.

Il se sentait déjà à court d'idées, mais heureusement le Sagittaire semblait manier l'art du comblement de blanc.

« - Aiolia m'a dit que tu t'entrainais beaucoup. Mais c'est bien de se ménager des pauses de temps en temps…

-Il exagère. Je m'entretiens, c'est tout. Et uniquement le matin et un peu en fin d'après-midi. On ne sait jamais…Et puis, le Pope a l'air de penser que notre retour ici n'est pas très naturel, alors…

- Oui, c'est sage, je crois. Il nous faudra peut-être endosser de nouveau nos armures plus vite que nous le pensons.

- En tout cas, c'est la seule chose que j'ai retenue de la réunion de l'autre jour », plaisanta le Scorpion.

Aioros rit brièvement avant d'enchaîner sur un autre sujet. Kanon n'était pas présent, l'autre jour…D'ailleurs l'évocation de la « réunion » avait fait apparaître un léger sourire goguenard sur le visage de ce dernier.

« - J'ai aussi entendu dire que plusieurs apprentis avaient organisé une sorte de sondage pour nommer le chevalier d'Or par lequel ils préféreraient être entraînés. Tu es sorti largement en tête ».

Toujours assis, l'ancien guerrier de Poséidon accentua son sourire.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ?

Il ne se mêlait peut-être pas beaucoup des affaires du Sanctuaire, quelle que soit leur nature, mais à force de traîner dans tous les recoins du domaine sacré, il les connaissait bien. Et il n'avait pas du tout entendu parler de ça… Aioros avait des indics de pointe où il était un peu roublard finalement ? En tout cas, la réplique avait fait mouche. Conscient de sa valeur, le Scorpion crachait rarement sur les flatteries…

« - Ah ah ah, c'est touchant, mais…Je crois qu'ils ne nous connaissent pas vraiment. Bien d'autres mériteraient cette place…

…_Tout autant que moi »_ compléta Kanon mentalement.

A côté, le sourire du gardien du huitième temple avait gardé un petit plissement de satisfaction. La réflexion avait eu le mérite de lui faire oublier le comportement mutique du second Gémeau. C'est lui qui avait été le « juge » de la rédemption du frère sanguinaire de Saga, les quatorze piqures qu'il lui avait infligées sans que Kanon ne cède avaient en quelque sorte adoubé ce dernier. Certes, ça n'avait pas fait d'eux des meilleurs amis pour la vie et ils ne partiraient pas en vacances ensemble, mais tout de même, après qu'il s'était servi d'Antares pour cautériser ses plaies, l'ex-Dragon des Mers avait paru sincèrement ému. Mais quand il avait salué les deux chevaliers tout à l'heure, il ne lui avait même pas adressé le moindre signe de tête.

Aioros, lui, semblait plus enclin à discuter, mais le ton était donné : ils n'échangeraient que des banalités. Bien. Quand c'était indiqué, le blond n'en était pas avare.

« - Vous savez, reprit-il, je crois que les apprentis, de nos jours,…eh ! » cria-t-il tout à coup.

Il désigna un point derrière ses pairs. Ils se retournèrent mais ne virent rien de particulier. Milo était maintenant très agité.

« - Il y avait un spectre ! Le…Le truc du…Machin, là !

- Tu en es sûr ? » demanda Aioros qui scrutait toujours le point que son interlocuteur désignait.

Kanon s'était levé et regardait lui aussi dans la même direction.

« - Oui, puisque je te le dis ! Je l'ai vu comme je te vois ! Un type aux cheveux blonds… »

Le Gémeau ricana.

- Ca, c'est de l'indice !

- Il parle ! s'exclama Milo avec sarcasmes en fusillant du regard son pair.

Il avait parfaitement perçu la note d'incrédulité qui teintait les mots de Kanon. Celui-ci lui renvoya un œil noir et se retourna vers lui pour lui faire face. Indifférent à la querelle naissante, Aioros continuait d'observer l'autre côté, mais rien ne venait troubler la tranquillité du littoral.

« - Je ne vois rien, déclara-t-il finalement interrompant ses compatriotes dans leur joute silencieuse.

- Je suis sûr que c'était lui. Je l'ai bien regardé, aux Enfers. Je veux dire, je l'ai eu sous le nez », se reprit-il conscient que ses mots pouvaient être interprétées de différentes manières.

Mais personne ne s'était arrêté sur sa formulation. Ses compagnons d'armes avaient tous deux l'air songeur.

« - Alors ça voudrait dire que la garde de Hadès s'est elle aussi reconstituée… »

La nouvelle n'avait pas l'air d'être un franc ravissement pour le chevalier du Sagittaire. Elle ne l'étonnait pas qu'à moitié, cela dit. Quant à Kanon, il s'était déjà replongé dans ses pensées.

« - Séparons nous pour le rechercher, proposa finalement l'ex aspirant, si dans une heure aucun d'entre nous ne l'a retrouvé, rejoignons-nous sur le parvis du Palais du Pope pour aller lui annoncer la nouvelle.

-Oui, c'est une idée », convint le plus vieux des trois en se redressant.

Il partit directement dans la direction où le spectre avait disparu.

« - Je vais longer la falaise de l'autre côté, décida Milo.

- Bien, moi je vais retourner dans l'enceinte du Sanctuaire ».

Et chacun fila dans son domaine réservé.

* * *

Dissimulé derrière un rocher en hauteur, Rhadamanthe contemplait l'une des arènes qui se dressaient sous ses yeux.

Son attention était particulièrement retenue par deux disciples qui manquaient de s'entretuer depuis tout à l'heure. Ils allaient peut-être finir par y arriver…Et personne n'interviendrait. C'était donc bien vrai que le Sanctuaire d'Athéna, qui assommait régulièrement les autres de la bonne parole, était un lieu qui pratiquerait allègrement la sélection « naturelle ».

Aux Enfers, il n'y avait jamais de perte en cours de route. Les spectres étaient choisis dès le départ pour leur propension à la violence, leurs performances au combat, ou bien leur intelligence tactique, et subissaient ensuite un petit lavage de cerveau histoire de leur inculquer la foi. Comme ça, ils étaient persuadés d'être nés uniquement dans ce but, et d'avoir vu leur âme de serviteur d'Hadès se réveiller subitement à un moment prédéterminé. C'était bien plus efficace.

Adossé contre la paroi, l'Anglais se repaissait silencieusement de ce spectacle. Il n'avait jamais été attiré par la débauche de sang, contrairement à Minos, et fuyait même généralement toute rixe gratuite. Mais de temps en temps, il voulait bien reconnaître qu'il pouvait comprendre un peu de cette beauté de la violence que le Premier juge, grand esthète à ses heures, lui vantait constamment. Malheureusement, il n'eut pas le loisir de poursuivre ce petit plaisir coupable.

« - Je peux vous aider…Seigneur Rhadamanthe ? »

C'était une sorte de sanction immédiate. Il avait fait une pause. Il ne fallait _jamais _faire de pause. D'ailleurs, il n'en faisait jamais. Jamais. Juste là, parce qu'il ne connaissait finalement rien au fonctionnement du Sanctuaire, il s'était un peu approché de ce qui était à près tout la relève, il avait relâché peut-être deux minutes sa vigilance, et…Une erreur de débutant.

Serrant les dents jusqu'à sentir le goût du sang imprégner ses gencives, il se redressa et se retourna lentement vers le témoin de son égarement.

Le Juge fronça les sourcils. Il connaissait cet homme. C'était une certitude qui s'imposa immédiatement à lui. Il le connaissait, mais…Impossible de savoir d'où.

« - Comment se fait-il que vous ayez toujours la même tête ? Vous êtes en tous points semblable au Wyvern de1743. Êtes-vous la même personne, ou… ? »

Rhadamanthe ne savait toujours pas qui était en face de lui. Mais ces derniers propos l'avait renseigné sur l'élément qui le dérangeait le plus : ce n'était pas _lui _qui le connaissait, mais l'une des ses incarnations antérieures. Celle qui avait vécu l'avant-dernière guerre sainte. Et y avait péri. Une réflexion rapide le fit aboutir à l'identité de son empêcheur de se distraire en paix.

Il le connaissait de 1743. Donc, il était manifestement là, lui aussi, à ce moment-là. Mais c'était un jeune homme qui se tenait en face de lui et il n'avait pas l'air d'être issu de Jamir où la longévité de la population battait tous les statistiques connues. Le Sanctuaire ne disposant pas du même système de réincarnation que les Enfers comme il avait encore pu s'en s'assurer en observant l'entrainement des futures générations de chevaliers, c'est donc qu'il avait directement reçu un don divin. Une telle prérogative n'avait pu être accordée qu'à quelqu'un d'important. Donc, c'était très probablement un chevalier d'Or.

Or, il les avait tous rencontrés lors de la guerre, sauf ceux du Sagittaire, du Taureau, de la Balance et de la Vierge. Ca ne pouvait être qu'un des quatre. Quand il avait senti les cosmos conjugués de Dohko de la Balance et du traitre du royaume sous-marin, Kanon, il avait pu déterminer que celui de ce dernier était plus jeune que l'autre. Pourtant, l'ex-Dragon des mers avoisinait la trentaine, à vue de nez. Le Chevalier de la Balance aurait donc dû être plus âgé, bien plus âgé même tant la différence était grande. Seulement, l'homme en face de lui n'avait pas vingt ans. Mais le cosmos diffus qui s'en échappait ressemblait à celui auquel il avait comparé l'énergie de son bourreau pour déterminer qu'il était plus jeune que Dohko de la Balance.

C'était donc Dohko de la Balance. Probablement rajeuni par un tour d'Athéna. Son vis-à-vis se livrait lui aussi à un examen de sa personne, mais il se doutait que son contenu devait être moins embrouillé. Lui n'avait pas dit un mot. Quand il eut fini de le détailler, les sourcils froncés, l'Asiatique cingla :

« - Viens avec moi.

- Je ne suis pas à vos ordres ! s'offusqua Rhadamanthe, le regard acéré.

- Si tu veux éviter de causer un incident diplomatique, ce qui, je pense, est le cas, viens avec moi. Nous allons voir le Grand Pope. Et tout de suite ».

Extérieurement, le spectre du Wyver semblait réfléchir avec calme. Intérieurement, il bouillait. Il était Juge des Enfers, personne ne lui parlait comme ça. Mais même la colère noire qui se répandait lentement dans tout son corps aussi sûrement que son sang ne pouvait lui faire oublier où était son intérêt. Il savait se contrôler en toute circonstance, c'était pour ça qu'Hadès l'appréciait. Il savait se contrôler et improviser des prétextes crédibles à la hâte, aussi.

« - Je suis en mission, mentit-il.

- Vous nous expliquerez ça en haut », trancha le Chinois, rigide.

* * *

**Palais du Pope**

« - Une visite protocolaire ?

- Oui. C'est la tradition, aux Enfers. Pour proposer un armistice », affirma Rhadamanthe avec panache.

Shion et Dohko échangèrent un regard amusé. Plus de 250 ans, deux guerres saintes, et tout ignorer des « traditions » de l'ennemi…Il est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais été question d'armistice, à leur époque. Il faut dire qu'il n'y en avait pas eu besoin.

« - Ah oui… »

La réserve manifeste du Pope ne fut pas partagée de tous.

« - Alors, cela signifie qu'Hadès est d'accord pour négocier la paix ? intervint Athéna, de son habituelle voix douce, mais ferme.

- A vrai dire… »

Rhadamanthe raisonna expressément. Jouer le tout pour le tout, ou miser sur la prudence ? La prudence.

«- …Sa Majesté ne s'est pas encore réveillée ».

Shion afficha un air surpris.

« - Vous avez dit être en mission…Qui vous y a envoyé, en ce cas ?

- Eh bien…Moi, en réalité.

- Vous vous êtes envoyé tout seul en mission ? » demanda Dohko, délicatement sarcastique.

Shion lui adressa un regard réprobateur, mais ne put dissimuler un léger sourire.

Rhadamanthe ne cilla même pas.

« - Nous, reprit-il, les trois Juges, agissons au nom de Sa Majesté comme nous sommes sûrs qu'elle en disposerait si elle était parmi nous.

- Oui, ça concorde avec ce que nous disions de l'émetteur de la lettre, déclara la déesse en se tournant vers son Pope.

- La lettre ? »

C'était sorti tout seul. Athéna reporta son attention sur le chevalier de la Balance.

« - Oui, la lettre du Premier Juge des Enfers, Minos », explicita-t-elle sur le ton de l'évidence.

Mais si on se fiait à l'expression stupéfaite que révélait le visage de son guerrier, ça n'avait rien d'évident.

« - Vieux maître…Mais je croyais que vous…

…_aviez été prévenu ? _

_Non._

- Oui, euh…c'est ma faute naturellement, justifia Shion qui ne semblait pas très à l'aise, alors que la déesse avait renoncé à achever sa phrase. J'ai été tellement pris ces derniers temps, avec toute cette affaire…J'ai bêtement oublié de te tenir au courant, chevalier ».

Rhadamanthe jeta un coup d'œil discret en direction du dit chevalier. Celui-ci regardait le Pope de manière indéfinissable, un sourire curieux sur le visage. Cet air, le juge de la Wyvern le connaissait. Minos avait un peu le même lorsque Eaque le provoquait ouvertement en présence d'autres spectres….Sa signification était claire :

_"Attends que nous soyons seuls…"_

Il réprima un sourire. La Balance et l'ex-Bélier avaient l'air d'avoir des rapports intéressants…Heureusement pour eux, il trouvait les ragots méprisables. Sur son trône, le Tibétain abrégea ce bref instant d'embarras. L'un des trois Juge des Enfers, spectre parmi les plus puissants de la garde d'Hadès, n'avait peut-être pas besoin d'être témoin d'une énième brouille avec son « meilleur ami ».

« - Oui, comme c'est votre… « collègue » qui a répondu en son nom propre à la missive que j'avais fait parvenir, nous en avons déduit qu'Hadès ne devait pas s'être éveillé. Cependant…Il ne m'a rien dit concernant votre arrivée.

- Il ne savait pas encore que je viendrais quand il vous a écrit. Nous avons décidé cela tous les trois, quelques jour après. Comme je me présentais en personne, ni Minos ni Eaque n'ont jugé utile de vous prévenir par message. Pardonnez-moi, cependant…Je ne suis pas venu directement vous voir. N'ayant pour ainsi dire jamais mis les pieds au Sanctuaire, j'ai été poussé par la curiosité et me suis aventuré du côté des arènes qui m'avaient l'air de constituer un attrait de choix, déblatéra le Juge. C'est alors que le chevalier de la Balance m'a découvert », ajouta-t-il en se tournant légèrement vers celui-ci.

Bien. Sa version était parfaitement plausible et il ne voyait rien qui pourrait venir la contredire.

« - C'est sans importance, jugea le Pope. Mais puisque vous êtes ici…Vous serez ainsi le premier à savoir que notre déesse a émis l'idée d'une réception conciliatoire qui réunirait notre Sanctuaire, les Enfers, et le Sanctuaire sous-marin.

- Oh…Poséidon s'est également réveillé ?

- Brièvement. Il a témoigné de sa volonté de faire la paix avec la Terre et donc avec nous. Aussi, nous voulions convier sa garde à cette manifestation qui serait une sorte d'homologation de la suspension des hostilités.

Heureusement que Rhadamanthe était habitué au langage protocolaire. Il avait l'impression d'entendre Minos et tous ses mots en -ion…Ce Grand Pope maniait les formumes diplomatiques plus vite qu'il ne respirait, et sur un ton parfaitement détaché.

« - Bien évidemment, je comptais envoyer un émissaire aux Enfers pour vous communiquer cette proposition, poursuivit l'ex-Bélier en évitant consciencieusement le regard de Dohko, pourtant braqué sur lui depuis deux bonnes minutes.

- Eh bien, je ne puis m'exprimer de manière définitive sans l'assentiment de Minos et d'Eaque, mais je pense pouvoir déjà vous affirmer que vous pouvez compter sur notre présence ».

En fait, Shion réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Le protocole, bien sûr qu'il le connaissait par cœur. En l'occurrence, il le conduisait à prendre une initiative qui pourrait se révéler préjudiciable si elle était accueillie favorablement.

- Bien. Dès demain, je transmettrai l'invitation aux Enfers. En attendant, vous êtes naturellement convié à séjourner au Sanctuaire.

_"Refuse. Refuse. Refuse. Refu…"_

- Avec plaisir.

_"Eh merde !"_

Ce vocabulaire peu coutumier de la part du Pope ne transparut que par un léger froissement de sa toge au niveau des genoux, là ou reposait son poing fermé.

« - Et j'enverrai également une lettre à Minos et Eaque, de mon côté.

-Parfait. Il y a une chambre de libre, eh bien…Dans le temple des Gémeaux. Je ne peux vous recevoir au Palais, les…chambres ont été très affectées pendant la guerre, et nous n'avons pas eu le temps de toutes les remettre en état, malheureusement ».

Rhadamanthe sourit, pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait amené devant le maître du Sanctuaire.

_"Bien sûr, la présence de Pandore n'a rien à voir avec ce choix…"_

_« -_ Ce sera très bien ».

Finalement, cette entrevue avait du bon. Non seulement, il pourrait désormais circuler dans tout le domaine sacré sans craindre d'être surpris, même s'il se doutait que le moindre de ses fait et geste serait consigné, mais en plus il en avait appris sur la gouvernance du Sanctuaire comme il n'aurait jamais pu le faire s'il était resté clandestin : le Pope demandait rarement l'avis d'Athéna avant de parler, ne serait-ce que du regard. Bien sûr, celle-ci restait le plus haut pouvoir en cas de litige, mais il se doutait qu'il devait rarement en avoir entre elle et son plus fidèle serviteur. C'est lui qui dirigeait.

Quant au chevalier de la Balance, il avait l'air d'être habitué à être tenu au courant de toutes les décisions, même les plus secrètes, si on en croyait sa réaction de tout à l'heure. Ca n'avait rien d'étonnant, lui et le Pope étaient de la même génération, ce qui dans leur cas n'était pas peu dire.

Un domestique pénétra alors dans la grande salle d'audience. Il s'avança silencieusement vers les quatre personnes présentes au bout de la pièce et portant un oeil étrange sur le spectre, il se reprit arrivé au seuil des trois marches qui menaient au trône.

« - Déesse Athéna. Grand Pope. » salua-t-il en s'agenouillant devant l'un puis l'autre de ces titres.

Il se releva.

« - Grand Pope, les chevaliers du Sagittaire, du Scorpion et…et euh…le frère du chevalier de Gémeaux demandent une audience ».

Le Tibétain était réellement quelqu'un de patient. Rhadamanthe n'avait peut-être pas non plus besoin de savoir que le statut de Kanon posait problème à tout le monde, ici, à commencer par lui. Une autre image paraissait encore plus incongrue au chevalier de la Balance. Aioros, Milo, et Kanon, ensemble ? Shion ne laissa pas paraître son agacement, et lui pas son étonnement.

« - Bien, fais-les entrer », disposa le Tibétain.

Le serviteur refit tout le chemin en sens inverse et disparut un instant derrière la lourde porte. Il revint suivi des trois chevaliers. Ceux-ci se tinrent derrière lui un moment mais leur expression devint de plus en plus alarmée à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient. Finalement, dans une parfaite synchronisation, ils s'arrêtèrent tous trois et dévisagèrent franchement le spectre duWyvern.

L'ex-chevalier du Bélier contempla la scène avec résignation.

Décidément, les arrêts de surprise au beau milieu de son tapis rouge allaient devenir une coutume…

* * *

_A suivre…_

_

* * *

_

_« Elle était jeune, dans les 17-18 ans. Les cheveux courts, châtains. Des yeux clairs, visiblement. Mince, presque maigre. Maigre, trancha-t-il en formant une grimace de dégoût. La peau blanche. Trop blanche. Elle était petite. Top petite. Cette silhouette gracile, ce teint laiteux…Ce qu'elle pouvait être fade._

_Décidément, Eaque n'était pas gâté avec sa mère »_

...Dans le prochain chapitre, Rhadamanthe continue d'y aller au bluff, Minos fait une découverte significative, Aioros et Saga échangent plus de deux mots d'affilée, et l'idée de la réception se précise...

A bientôt !_  
_


	6. Chapitre V : quosque tandem, Catilina

**Auteur :**Aspartia

**Base :**Saint Seiya », le premier, l'origine, le commencement : le manga de Masami Kurumada et également le dessin animé qui en a été tiré : en fait, je pioche ce qui m'intéresse dans chacun des deux. Je ne tiens compte ni de « Saint Seiya : épisode G », si de « Saint Seiya : Next Dimension », ni du « Gigantomachia », ni de « Saint Seiya : the Lost Canvas ».

**Classement :**K

**Avertissement : **du coup, les plans aussi…

**Précédemment :** Rhadamanthe s'est fait prendre par Dohko qui l'a traîné au Palais du Pope. Pendant que le Juge affabule de sa plus belle voix, Aioros, Milo et Kanon discutent du temps qu'il fait avant d'apercevoir un spectre, ce qui finit par les conduire eux aussi au temple suprême...

**Bla bla de l'auteur : **Eh beh, j'étais pas sûre de pouvoir le mettre aujourd'hui, celui-là…D'ailleurs, j'en profite pour vous prévenir qu'il risque d'y avoir des irrégularités de publication dans les prochaines semaines…Ca ne devrait pas poser de problème pour le 6, normalement, ce sera plus certainement pour les deux suivants…Et ça m'ennuie parce que techniquement, ils sont plus intéressants que lui XD J'espère les éviter, mais sans certitude aucune. Merci aux personnes m'ayant envoyé des commentaires, c'est toujours un plaisir de les lire et d'y répondre, et à tous les lecteurs ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre V** : Quosque tandem, Catilina

* * *

**Autriche. Banlieue de Graz**

Minos l'observait depuis cinq bonnes minutes sans faire le moindre geste.

Depuis qu'il s'était assez approché pour percevoir ce cosmos rachitique qui peinait à s'échapper d'elle. Le flux d'énergie était peut-être pauvre, mais il avait immédiatement éveillé ses sens. Ce filet était semblable à une vague d'eau chaude, caressant lascivement ses membres comme si la robe de fonction par-dessus eux s'était fondue dans la moiteur de la peau qui ne demandait plus qu'à être immergée.

Eaque.

Elle était jeune, dans les 17-18 ans. Les cheveux courts, châtains. Des yeux clairs, visiblement. Mince, presque maigre. Maigre, trancha-t-il en formant une grimace de dégoût. La peau blanche. Trop blanche. Elle était petite. Top petite. Cette silhouette gracile, ce teint laiteux…Ce qu'elle pouvait être fade.

Décidément, Eaque n'était pas gâté avec sa mère.

La précédente était une nonne bouddhiste, et sa grossesse soudaine l'avait poussée à fuir le monastère et à abandonner le nouveau-né, l'immaculée conception n'étant, de toute évidence, pas la grande mode au Népal. De ce que Minos en savait, elle était devenue folle et était morte peu après dans des circonstances troubles. Enfin, c'est ce qu'Eaque lui avait raconté, lui-même le tenant de sources diverses qu'il avait de toute manière à moitié occultées lors de l'éveil de l'âme du juge d'Hadès.

Cette femme-ci était autrichienne. Elle ignorait encore vraisemblablement la belle offrande dont les dieux l'avaient gratifiée.

Nul ne savait sur quels critères étaient choisies les femmes destinées à être les réceptacles des Juges, ni même s'il y en avait réellement.

Ce n'était peut-être que le fruit du hasard. En tout cas, à deviner les convictions familiales glorieusement affichées dès l'entrée de la demeure bourgeoise dans laquelle il avait pénétré en douce, la découverte prénatale s'annonçait réjouissante à contempler.

Enfin, se serait annoncée réjouissante à contempler.

Elle n'aurait pas lieu. Il l'en empêcherait.

Le processus n'aurait jamais dû être enclenché. Cela signifiait que les choses suivaient leur cours normal. Et donc qu'à leurs yeux cruels de mécanisme inanimé et objectif par nature, Minos, Eaque et Rhadamanthe, les trois Juges d'Hadès, étaient morts.

Et qu'il était logique que leurs futurs incarnations soient d'ores et déjà implantées dans le ventre de trois femmes dans le monde, dont la localisation d'une des élues lui avait était indiquée par un spectre qu'il avait envoyé en éclaireur.

Pour la marche du monde, il n'était plus qu'un antécédent disparu. Et pourtant, il est là, en chair et en âme, en tant que Minos du Griffon, Juge d'Hadès, il n'avait rien perdu de son identité quasi-divine en ressuscitant, et n'était surement pas redevenu ce gosse de riche norvégien qui était la seule façon qu'on trouvait de le définir avant ses treize ans. Il y avait donc définitivement un problème. D'autant plus que la vision qu'il avait en ce moment-même sous les yeux prouvait concurremment que les Moires elles-mêmes n'avaient rien su de leur retour sur Terre. C'étaient elles qui assuraient le renouvellement du circuit de réincarnation.

De tous temps, on avait répété aux Juges que leur âme était indivisible.

Toutefois, Hadès ne s'était jamais exprimé sur la question, pas plus que sur beaucoup d'autres d'ailleurs. Le dieu des Enfers était un mélomane évanescent qui n'avait pas grand-chose d'autre en tête que la déliquescence de la Terre et la beauté de la lyre d'Orphée. Cette prétendue indivisibilité n'avait jamais été vérifiée, puisque personne n'en avait eu l'occasion.

Le Griffon n'avait donc concrètement aucun moyen de savoir ce qui se passerait quand ce fœtus, à peine une cellule curieusement fécondée dans le ventre de cette fillette pour le moment, et les deux autres qui se développaient quelque part sur la planète, son corps et celui de Rhadamanthe, s'accroîtraient, viendraient au monde, grandiraient, atteindraient ces maudits treize ans.

L'âme des Juges se réveillerait-elle en eux ? Et dans ce cas, est-ce que ça signifierait qu'elle serait transférée d'eux aux nouveaux appelés ? Ou bien se scinderait-elle en deux ? Se dupliquerait-elle, au contraire ? Comment le savoir ? Et que faire une fois la réponse obtenue, si seulement elle est trouvée ? Les tuer ? Et tuer les suivants aussi ? Tous les tuer, toujours les tuer, ne faire que les tuer ?

Il soupira bruyamment. La jeune fille levant la tête dans sa direction, il se replaça rapidement derrière le bosquet. Le Norvégien attendit un moment, mais quand il repassa légèrement la tête au dessus des quelques feuilles qui dépassaient, jurant brutalement dans ce décor ciselé, elle était retournée à ses occupations. Pourtant, il était certain d'avoir croisé son regard…Un bruit étouffé derrière lui eut vite fait de soustraire son attention à la fillette. Il fit volte-face mais ne décela rien ne suspect.

Il grogna. Non seulement il ne savait pas que faire, mais en plus et surtout il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il pourrait s'y prendre pour s'en informer. Ni s'il en existait une. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il fallait qu'il vire paranoïaque.

Le Juge épousseta son vêtement traditionnel dans un geste de dédain et se leva, ne s'occupant plus de qui pourrait le surprendre. Il avait assez regardé cette gamine. Ils se reverraient sans doute très bientôt, de toute façon.

* * *

**Sanctuaire, Palais du Pope.**

« - …Aux cheveux blonds ? Ce doit être Sylphide, mon second, c'est lui qui se charge de ma correspondance », déclara Rhadamanthe qui n'avait pas tremblé un instant depuis que les chevaliers du Sagittaire, du Scorpion, et l'ex-dragon des Mers à défaut de lui trouver un titre, avaient annoncé leur découverte au Pope, après que celui-ci leur avait préalablement expliqué sa présence.

Kanon n'avait pas encore cessé de lui envoyer des regards de gentillesse, mais l'Anglais les ignorait avec superbe.

« - J'aurais dû vous dire qu'il pouvait se présenter ici, ajouta-t-il.

- Mais Grand Pope, interpella Milo qui ne s'adresserait sûrement pas directement à un spectre, pourquoi cet homme était-il en train de rôder sur le littoral et pas déjà reparti porter son message aux Enfers ?

- Rôder, vraiment ? reprit Rhadamanthe. Chevalier, vous avez dit que vous l'aviez à peine vu avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

- Que faisait-il sur le littoral tout court, si vous préférez ? » demanda Aioros.

Shion lança un regard surpris dans sa direction. C'était bien la première fois qu'il l'entendait intervenir depuis leur retour. D'ailleurs, il avait déjà remarqué l'autre jour qu'il avait cessé de se prendre le haut de la porte de son bureau quand il la passait – c'est vrai qu'elle était un peu basse, d'ailleurs seul Dohko pouvait entrer sans se plier en deux. Mais le Pope avait mis ça sur le dos de l'accoutumance à sa porte, qu'il commençait à avoir déjà passée plusieurs fois, pas à ses vingt-sept ans et son mètre quatre-vingt sept bien dosé.

Peut-être que le Sagittaire commençait à prendre ses marques.

« - Il m'a dit qu'il voulait voir la mer juste avant de partir, improvisa le Juge. Vous savez, pour nous qui vivons aux Enfers toute l'année, les mers terriennes sont un spectacle incomparable qu'il nous est rarement permis d'admirer ».

Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entretien, Milo tourna la tête vers lui. Et son expression n'était clairement pas convaincue.

« - Oublions cela, décréta le Pope qui ne l'oublierait sûrement pas. Chevaliers du Sagittaire, du Scorpion, de… »

Il tiqua.

_Maudit protocole…_

« - Et des Gémeaux, poursuivi-t-il rapidement après une seconde de flottement tandis que Kanon avait reporté son animosité sur lui avant de baisser les épaules dans un geste agacé, le spectre Rhadamanthe du Wyvern est notre invité. Je lui ai proposé la chambre libre dans le temple des…Le troisième temple ».

Décidément, il n'en ratait pas une, aujourd'hui. Mauvaise nuit. Mauvaises nuits.

« - Kanon, pourrais-tu y conduire notre hôte ? Et demander à Saga de venir me voir, s'il est chez lui ? »

L'ex-Dragon des Mers se demanda brièvement laquelle de ces deux missions serait la plus pénible à exécuter. Mais pourquoi était-il monté avec Aioros, pourquoi ? Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être trois pour tenir le Pope au courant de tous les trucs louches qui se déroulaient dans l'enceinte du Sanctuaire, quand même…

Il obtempéra, et en se retournant vers la sortie, encouragea tacitement le Juge à le suivre. Celui-ci lui emboîta le pas. Aioros et Milo leur laissèrent une petite avance avant de quitter eux-aussi la salle d'audience, ainsi que Dohko qui jeta un dernier regard lourd à son vieil ami.

La porte se referma lourdement sur eux et le silence se fit pendant quelques instants.

« - Qu'en penses-tu ? finit par demander Athéna.

- Sincèrement, je l'ignore. Mais je préfère l'avoir sous la main. Il nous faudra juste faire attention à Pandore.

- Nous ne pourrons pas la cacher indéfiniment, ni même la retenir dans cette chambre. C'est d'autant plus injustifié que Rhadamanthe, lui, peut circuler librement ici.

-Je sais. Nous devrons lui apprendre sa présence. Avant la réception, à laquelle elle pourra se rendre publiquement.

-Oui, approuva la déesse. Et il devra se plier à notre volonté s'il veut rester », conclut-elle fermement en fixant la porte par laquelle le Juge était sorti.

* * *

**Une semaine après**

Depuis peu de temps, Aioros retournait à l'entrainement. Juste pour s'entretenir en solitaire, il ne combattait pas.

« Il n'y a rien de meilleur pour t'acclimater à ton nouveau corps » lui avait dit Aiolia, bizarrement enthousiaste. Bizarrement, car accompagner son cadet, qui descendait tous les jours aux arènes, ça signifiait surtout le regarder régler des comptes avec à peu près tout le monde. Au début, ça avait étonné le Sagittaire.

Son frère n'appréciait personne, ou quoi ?

Mû était «moralisateur », Masque de Mort « détestable », Milo « prétentieux », Aphrodite « méprisable » et Shura…Sans commentaire.

Quant aux autres, soit ils échappaient miraculeusement à sa hargne pour des raisons obscures, soit ils s'arrangeaient pour s'entrainer quand ils étaient sûrs qu'ils ne risqueraient pas de le croiser.

Aioros s'était dit que l'isolement et sa trahison prétendue avaient dû aiguiser le caractère de son petit frère, autrefois plutôt sociable. Mais il avait conscience de manquer d'éléments pour comprendre pleinement la situation. Alors quand il avait parlé à Kanon sur la falaise, huit jours auparavant, c'est le premier sujet qu'ils avaient abordé.

Le Sagittaire repensait à cette conversation tout en remontant lentement les marches pour gagner son temple, qu'il avait subitement décidé, le matin au réveil, de débarrasser de son graffiti testamentaire. Son frère avait vécu un véritable ostracisme, pendant ces treize ans. Mésestimé, raillé, calomnié de toutes parts. Il réalisa à peine qu'il était entré dans la demeure des Gémeaux quand il tomba nez à nez avec son occupant.

« - Ah, Aioros… » lâcha Saga qui ne s'attendait visiblement pas à lui.

Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais croisé l'ex-Pope en traversant son temple, le blond était perpétuellement retiré dans les profondeurs. Aussi, il fut autant étonné de se rendre compte qu'il était au beau milieu de la troisième maison, que de se dire qu'il était au beau milieu de la troisième maison _en face de Saga._

« - Je m'attendais à ce que ce soit ce spectre, Sylphide…Il paraît qu'il doit passer ».

Le gardien du neuvième temple se demanda une seconde ce que son compagnon d'armes faisait à attendre « Sylphide », debout dans la voie de passage, avant de se rappeler que Rhadamanthe avait pris ses quartiers ici même.

« - Ca se passe bien, avec lui ? demanda-t-il directement.

- Il est…très courtois », répondit le chevalier des Gémeaux sans avoir besoin de s'informer de l'identité de la personne désignée par le pronom.

Aioros se doutait que ce ne devait pas être le premier adjectif qui caractérisait le Juge du Wyvern dans l'esprit de l'ex-Pope à voir le sourcil resté en suspension de ce dernier. L'autre preuve en était d'ailleurs qu'il avait oublié toute la réserve qu'il manifestait à son égard depuis la résurrection tellement la présence du spectre devait l'indisposer.

« - Ton frère n'a pas l'air de l'apprécier… » avança-t-il.

- Ils se sont battus l'un contre l'autre, aux Enfers. Ils sont morts ensemble. Ce n'est pas vraiment optimal, comme premier contact. C'est difficile de revenir en arrière.

- Il t'a parlé de sa mission ? » éluda le Sagittaire sur un ton neutre.

Deux questions, déjà. Leurs balbutiements embryonnaires, en formation depuis leur retour sur Terre, risquaient de tourner à la discussion s'ils ne se calmaient pas. Cette pensée lui arracha un léger sourire.

« - Il dit qu'il cherche autant que nous à assurer la paix. Enfin, en attendant de trouver un moyen de consulter Hadès. Il prétend que… »

Bon, cette fois, c'était certain : Saga détestait cordialement Rhadamanthe du Wyvern. Alors qu'il s'était lancé dans une explication de l'argumentaire du Juge des Enfers puant la mauvaise foi, le Sagittaire en profita pour mieux l'observer.

Il y a treize ans, les jumeaux n'étaient déjà pas exactement semblables.

Lui, qui connaissait bien Saga, avait même pu suspecter avec la plus profonde des convictions qu'ils étaient deux personnes bien distinctes. Ce constat n'avait fait que s'affirmer au fil des années. C'était normal, ils n'avaient plus grandi ensemble passés quinze ans et les événements qui s'étaient produits jusqu'à ce jour où il pouvait les détailler étaient plutôt de ceux qui marquaient les traits.

L'expression de Saga était plus relâchée que celle de Kanon, ses contours moins acérés. Pourtant, vue la tête d'enterrement qu'il tirait depuis la résurrection, et les quelques restes de cernes qui agrandissaient curieusement ses yeux, ce n'était pas gagné. Mais son frère avait les sourcils froncés de manière quasi-permanente, quand son visage ne se fendait pas d'un sourire railleur, et à la longue, l'ironie avait durci son visage. C'est curieux comme Saga arrivait encore à dégager cette sorte d'angélisme troublant à presque trente ans, et après avoir passé des années à amonceler les cadavres des chevaliers sceptique à la verve un peu vive dans son mausolée personnel. Décidément, les choses n'avaient pas tant changé qu'il le pensait…

« - …Et alors, ce type, là, Sylphide… »

Saga marqua un temps dans son pamphlet anti-spectres.

« - Aioros ? »

Le ton interrogatif mêlé d'agacement coupa net le Sagittaire dans son observation. Il ne put s'empêcher de tressauter.

« - Pardon, tu disais ? »

Le Gémeau pinça brièvement la commissure gauche de sa lèvre inférieure. Dans d'autres circonstances, ce réflexe aurait fait sourire le brun. Il l'avait déjà, à quinze ans. L'ennui c'est précisément qu'il savait ce que ça signifiait. Vexé, Saga cesserait l'entretien, ou son monologue en l'occurrence.

- Rien. Des banalités », coupa-t-il.

Il gratta vigoureusement le tissu ample de sa manche.

« - Bien. Si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai des choses à faire…

- Oui, moi aussi. A plus tard ».

Il commença à se diriger vers la sortie tout en jetant un œil distrait aux lieux avant de les quitter. Au loin, il aperçut l'intérieur de la chambre de la partie droite du temple, dont la porte était restée à moitié ouverte et s'arrêta net.

Derrière lui, le blond était retourné à ses fameuses occupations, qui consistaient a priori à fulminer silencieusement planté au milieu du couloir.

Aioros se retourna vers lui.

« - Tu lui as donné ta chambre ? Son casque est sur la table… »

Le Gémeau l'avisa d'un air surpris.

« - Non. Je lui ai donné la chambre inoccupée. Je dors dans l'autre.

- Dans l'ancienne chambre de ton maître ? ne put s'empêcher de s'étonner le chevalier du Sagittaire.

- Oui. C'est la chambre du chevalier des Gémeaux par tradition. La seconde est réservée à ses disciples ».

Aioros se souvint alors qu'à l'époque, Saga-et probablement Kanon- était effectivement le seul disciple à résider dans le temple de son maître et non dans le quartier du Sanctuaire qui était à destination des aspirants au titre de chevalier d'Or.

« - Bien sûr. Je ne me rappelais plus ». fit-il dans un petit sourire d'excuse.

Tradition ou non, ce détail lui resta à l'esprit.

* * *

**Enfers, bureau du Premier Juge**.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'_on_ compte faire ! Ca nous concerne tous les trois…

- Si tu m'en parles, je suppose que c'est parce que tu as déjà une petite idée… »

Minos sourit.

« - Que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? Il faudra les tuer…Avant leurs treize ans.

- Sans savoir si les âmes migreront de nous à eux à ce moment-là ?

-Tu veux prendre ce risque ? Ecoute, même si nous enquêtons, et je ne sais même pas comment nous pourrions procéder… Bref, même si nous enquêtons, et que nos conclusions nous amènent à penser qu'il n'y a qu'une chance sur cent que nous perdions nos âmes à leur profit le jour de leurs treize ans, ils resteront une menace ! Même une seule sur cent ! Et tu sais très bien qu'on ne pourra jamais nous affirmer qu'il n'y a absolument aucune chance que les âmes nous quittent pour aller les habiter…

- C'est du meurtre pur et simple, Minos, claqua durement le Garuda. Du meurtre d'enfants, qui plus est. Nous ne sommes plus en guerre, tu n'as pas d'accréditation pour tuer comme cela te fait envie, cette fois-ci. Hadès ne le tolérerait pas ».

Le Premier Juge avait commencé à secouer sa tête de droite à gauche en signe de contestation au début de la tirade d'Eaque, mais la dernière phrase lui fit cesser son geste. Au lieu de ça, il se leva prestement et fit quelques pas dans son bureau.

« - De toute façon, reprit-il, nous avons le temps. Avant treize ans, ce serait bien une peine si nous n'arrivions pas à entrer en contact avec Sa Majesté, qui pourrait déjà nous éclairer… Non, le plus grave, c'est que…si les âmes se greffent à eux dans treize ans, j'en aurai trente-six…Et j'aurais passé toute ma belle jeunesse à me massacrer les ongles dans l'angoisse de me faire piquer ma place par un petit jeune », conclut-il.

Le Népalais le regarda fixement, une expression de joconde sur le visage. Puis il se leva et vint se mettre à hauteur du Premier Juge.

« - Si les âmes nous quittent…Nos corps leur survivront, sans doute, présuma-t-il en frôlant la robe de soie du Griffon du bout des doigts. Mais nous serons des esprits vierges…Sans mémoire, sans histoire, sans conscience de soi…Ou peut-il ne nous restera-t-il que la première partie de notre vie, avant la révélation. Quoiqu'il en soit, nous ne souffrirons pas de cette perte ».

Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague.

« - Et pourtant, notre vie sera un cauchemar…En quête de soi jusqu'à la fin, contraint de supporter un poids que l'on identifiera même pas, et nous chercherons en vain à remédier à cette absurdité tout au long de notre existence…mais à la fin, il ne restera que le vide, toujours…

-Eaque… »

Minos saisit son visage et l'embrassa brusquement. Le Garuda eut à peine le temps de répondre que son amant l'avait déjà lâché.

« -Quand cesseras-tu de lire les tragiques ? » se navra-t-il en haussant un sourcil avant de se diriger vers son bureau pour se servir un verre.

Le brun hoqueta avec sarcasmes.

« -Quand tu cesseras de faire croire que tu aimes la lyre uniquement pour plaire à Hadès, répliqua-t-il vertement.

- Mais la lyre ne me déplaît pas…D'ailleurs, les petites gammes de cet eunuque d'Orphée faisaient des merveilles sur moi. Mais je trouve cela un peu déprimant…Je préfère la musique…Un peu plus baroque, disons ».

Il s'effondra à moitié dans sa chaise.

« - Je m'ennuie ! » s'exaspéra-t-il.

Le second juge s'approcha et passa lentement sa main le long du bureau, effleurant les dossiers qui s'y empilaient. Il saisit celui qui trônait au sommet et le feuilleta.

« - Ce n'est pas toi qui prétendais que nous étions tellement occupés à des affaires plus urgentes que nous nous trouvions obligés de déléguer les jugements à nos suppléants ? »

« -Ce sont les cas litigieux, esquiva Minos en désignant le fichier que tenait le Garuda d'un signe de tête. Rune me les envoie quand il ne sait que trancher…Ce garçon est trop procédurier pour son propre bien...

- Ce n'est pas justement pour cette raison que tu l'avais choisi ? demanda le Népalais sur un ton narquois. Tu sais, pour être sûr de ne pas avoir un second qui tirerait la couverture à lui…

- Tu sais bien que si j'ai dit que nous étions trop pris par la situation actuelle pour nous occuper de notre charge, c'est uniquement pour faire paravent. Il ne faut pas que les troupes se dispersent, encore moins qu'elles pensent que nous sommes désemparés et ne savons pas quoi faire… »

Eaque sourit. La tactique était inégalable, contre Minos : pour l'amener à revenir sur un sujet précédemment évité, lui en soumettre un autre qu'il avait encore moins envie de débattre.

« -Justement. Est-ce que ce ne serait pas plus judicieux de faire comme si rien n'était changé ?

- Non, ce serait hypocrite. Les spectres savent très bien que cette résurrection est d'un genre tout à fait inédit, dans notre Histoire…Feindre qu'elle est normale ne ferait que les agiter un peu plus. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai bien réfléchi à tout ça…

- Si tu le dis… » traîna Eaque en reposant le dossier.

Il se dirigea de l'autre côté du bureau.

-En tout cas, si tu t'ennuies…Ca devrait suffire à te distraire, dit-il en saisissant une lettre ouverte gisant sur le coin du meuble.

Elle était arrivée la veille. Les Juges avaient aussitôt fait parvenir leur réponse au Sanctuaire : ils étaient naturellement honorés, et acceptaient l'invitation avec un plaisir bla bla bla…

« - Huuum…J'avoue…céda Minos. J'ai assez hâte d'y être. Rien que pour Rhadamanthe, déjà, qui se terre dignement là-bas, et puis… »

Un coup à la porte l'interrompit.  


* * *

**Sanctuaire, Palais du Pop****e  
**

« - Je sais pertinemment bien que je n'ai plus de rôle officiel dans l'administration du Sanctuaire, et que rien ne t'oblige à m'informer de toutes les décisions que tu prends, mais quelque chose d'aussi important, tu…Shion, tu me demandes régulièrement conseil, et je suis toujours là pour t'assister, mais je suis chevalier, et pas ton précepteur particulier ! Moi non plus, je ne suis pas contraint de te donner mon avis quand tu me le réclames ! Je le fais pour te décharger, parce que je veux t'aider du mieux que je peux. La seule chose que j'attende de toi, c'est un minimum de réciprocité. Juste un petit peu. Et… »

Depuis plus de trois minutes maintenant, debout devant un pan de la grande bibliothèque du domaine sacré à faire semblant de consulter un livre, Shion du Bélier laissait la tempête passer. Pendant toute une semaine, il avait réussi à retarder l'échéance avec talent, mais le Chinois avait de la ressource. Dohko avait fini par l'attraper. Il parlait sans se tarir, et lui avait déjà dégainé leur long passif commun en introduction. Maintenant il arrivait au terme de sa prestation si l'on en croyait les codes classiques de la rhétorique qu'il appliquait probablement en toute inconscience, ce qui titillait franchement sa jalousie. Quelque part, il sentait que ça devait faire du bien à son meilleur ami…Il y avait probablement bien deux siècles qu'il n'avait pas haussé la voix. La Balance finit par achever sa démonstration.

« -Dohko…commença le Pope, d'une voix complaisante, je te demande de m'excuser. Je sais qu'il aurait été plus correct que je te dise que j'avaos contacté les Enfers et qu'ils avaient répondu. Mais…Compte tenu de ta réaction l'autre jour, avec Poséidon…Je connaissais déjà ton avis sur la question. Mais le fait est que j'aurais dû t'en informer. Pardonne-moi, mon ami ».

C'est dans les vieux pots…

La Balance afficha un air contrarié.

Quoique les neufs avaient peut-être du bon, aussi…

Si même ses techniques les plus éprouvées échouaient, c'est qu'il était définitivement très fatigué.

« -Et puis, tu sais que je n'userai jamais de ma position avec toi », reprit le Tibétain, un ton au dessus.

L'ancien vieux maître haussa les épaules.

« - N'en parlons plus », abrégea-t-il.

Un silence lourd s'installa. Le Maître du Domaine Sacré semblait captivé par ce qu'il lisait – s'imprégnant si profondément de chaque terme qu'il n'avait pas tourné la moindre page depuis tout à l'heure – et son vieil ami faisait glisser son regard sur les titres des différents ouvrages qui parsemaient l'étagère.

« - Dis-moi…requit Shion au bout d'un moment. Tu as vraiment cru à ma trahison ? »

Décontenancé, Dohko se tourna vers lui.

« - Quand nous nous sommes trouvés face à face, pendant la guerre…Tu as dit que je te décevais. Tu m'as tenu tout un discours sur la valeur de la vie. Tu as dit aussi que personne ne devait s'interposer dans notre combat. Que ça faisait 243 ans que tu attendais.

- Ca, c'était vrai. Pour le reste…Je n'étais plus sûr de rien. Au début, je me suis dit que toi, revenu en spectre pour assassiner Athéna, c'était parfaitement grotesque, et qu'il devait y avoir une explication. Puis, quand je t'ai eu en face de moi, j'ai pensé que sans me parler ouvertement, si tu étais encore de notre côté, tu laisserais entendre quelque chose, n'importe quoi, que j'aurais été le seul à pouvoir comprendre et qui m'aurait permis de m'en assurer, et ce, malgré la présence de Shiryu. Mais tu n'as rien dit de tel. Tu étais pédant et méprisant. Tu étais tellement différent de comme je t'avais connu que ça aurait pu confirmer mes doutes de te voir jouer un rôle. Mais…Nous n'avions eu aucun contact pendant près de 250 ans. Et j'ai réalisé que finalement, il y a bien longtemps que je ne te connaissais plus. De plus, tu avais une expérience qui me faisait défaut, malgré mon grand âge. Celle de la mort. Je ne savais rien de la mort. Rien que ce qu'en j'en avais entendu. Et tellement de choses différentes et contradictoires affleurent à son propos…Je ne savais pas quel impact la mort pouvait avoir sur un individu, même de ta trempe. Pas ce que l'on pouvait bien « vivre » dans l'au-delà, pas si ça ressemblait vraiment à ce repos éternel que l'on promet aux chevaliers qui se sont vaillamment battus. Alors…Il n'y a pas de vraie réponse à ta question. Je n'y ai pas cru. Et j'y ai cru. Tu m'en veux ? »

La réponse tomba comme un couperet.

« - Non ».

Le Chinois le regarda fixement un instant puis détourna ses yeux sur l'étagère.

« - Moi, par contre, reprit le Pope sur un ton plus enjoué, j'ai vraiment cru que tu étais devenu cette espèce de lutin rabougri et fripé. A mi-chemin entre le…parme et le lila.

- Mais je l'étais ! le misopéthamenos était un cadeau un peu particulier tu sais : d'un côté, il m'a permis de vivre 261 ans tout en conservant, quelque part, le corps de mes dix-huit ans, d'un autre, il m'a fait très vite vieillir en apparence : deux mois après l'avoir reçu, j'avais déjà rapetissé de deux tabourets. C'était ma seule unité de mesure aux Cinq Pics…

- En tout cas, ça a eu le mérite de me faire me poser des questions. Je savais que tu étais encore vivant, tout ce temps, et étant donné qu'aux dernières nouvelles, tu n'étais pas un ressortissant de Jamir, ça me laissait franchement pantois…Je m'étais bien dit, à l'époque, qu'Athéna devait y être pour quelque chose, mais j'étais loin de penser à ça… Enfin, ton don était quand même plus intéressant que mes gènes. J'ai dû me regarder lentement décrépir pendant plus de deux siècles, tout en réglant tous les problèmes majeurs du Sanctuaire : canalisations, canalisations, ordination, canalisations…

-…succession ».

Cette allusion calma immédiatement le Tibétain.

« - Ça…Ce n'est peut-être pas ce que j'ai réussi de mieux, commenta-t-il en relevant les yeux du livre qu'il tenait toujours.

-Tu n'aurais rien pu changer. Ça devait se passer comme ça ».

L'ex-Bélier se tourna vers lui.

« - Ça m'étonne de t'entendre parler ainsi. C'est plutôt mon discours, d'ordinaire… »

Dohko émit un petit rire.

« - Tu sais que c'est la première fois depuis que nous sommes revenus que je t'entends employer le présent ? »

Shion lui retourna une moue dubitative.

« - Ce jour là…Il avait plu comme rarement à Rozan. J'ai compris. J'ai tout de suite compris. J'avais toujours redouté ce moment, tu sais. Ta mort. Beaucoup de bruits m'arrivaient, du Sanctuaire. On disait que tu avais changé. Que tu ne supportais plus qu'on voie ton visage. Certains pensaient que tu étais devenu sénile, ou que tu refusais d'accepter que ta beauté s'était fanée et que ça te rendait aigri. Comme si tu avait un jour accordé la moindre importance à ces vanités…Et puis j'ai entendu parler de ce garçon, Saga…l'un de ceux qui était pressentis pour prendre ta place. Il avait disparu. Et j'ai su. Comment ça s'était passé. J'ai tout compris ».

L'Or se tut un instant. Après un bref silence, il poursuivit.

« - Quelques temps après, Mû s'est installé à Jamir. Soi-disant pour superviser l'entrainement de son disciple. Mais personne n'était dupe, d'ailleurs il ne répondait même plus aux lettres provenant du Sanctuaire. Il m'a assez souvent rendu visite à partir de ce moment-là. Ce qu'il peut te ressembler, ce pauvre garçon… » fit-il en soupirant.

Le Tibétain sourit.

« - Mais il n'était pas toi », conclut tranquillement le maître de Shiryu.

Ni le Pope, ni la Balance n'ajouta quelque chose après ces mots. C'était la première fois, depuis la résurrection, qu'ils abordaient cet entre-deux, qui avait ironiquement constitué la plus grande partie de leur vie. Ils ne l'avaient pas considéré comme un tabou, jusqu'à repousser le plus loin et le plus longtemps possible le jour où serait venue l'heure de l'évoquer, ils n'en avaient juste pas trouvé le temps.

A présent, c'était fait.

Le silence qui s'instaura ensuite n'avait pourtant rien de confortable.

* * *

**Enfers, bureau du Premier Juge.**

« - Entrez ».

Le spectre du Basilic ouvrit la porte.

« - Seigneur Minos, Seigneur Eaque, salua-t-il en inclinant concurremment la tête en direction des deux hommes.

- Sylphide ! Alors, des nouvelles du Sanctuaire ? Et Rhadamanthe, comment se porte-t-il ?

- Très bien, mon Seigneur, répondit le Belge en lui adressant un sourire de convenance. Il vous envoie son meilleur souvenir…A tous les deux », ajouta-t-il en tournant la tête vers Eaque.

Celui-ci hocha la sienne et demanda :

« - Il est toujours décidé à rester là-bas jusqu'à ce que la fête ait eu lieu ?

- Toujours, mon Seigneur. Il a l'intention de cerner au mieux les intentions réelles du Sanctuaire concernant les Enfers, et pour ce faire, il lui semble indiqué d'être sur place ».

Il se tourna vers Minos.

« - Ainsi, mes Seigneurs, il m'a chargé de vous annoncer que Sa Majesté Pandore était au Sanctuaire.

-Tiens donc.

- Elle a requis l'asile et l'a obtenu. Elle paraîtra à la réception.

- Vraiment… »

Minos et Eaque échangèrent un regard.

« -Très bien, cingla le premier. Autre chose ?

-…Non. Je crois que c'est tout.

- Bien. Tu peux disposer ».

Sylphide s'inclina une dernière fois et sortit à son rythme sous les regards des deux Spectres.

Le regard d'Eaque resta obscurément accroché à la porte un instant après qu'elle se fut refermée sur lui. Il finit par tourner la tête vers le Griffon. Minos s'était resservi un verre.

* * *

**Sanctuaire, Palais du Pope  
**

« - N'oubliez pas l'objectif réel de cette réception : collecter des informations. Mélangez-vous, discutez avec nos invités, extirpez-leur discrètement tout ce que vous pouvez et surtout, surtout…s'éternisa le Pope en jetant un œil à Aphrodite qui se tenait au fond de la salle en compagnie de Masque de Mort, ne faites rien si vous n'en êtes pas capable. D'être _discret_».

La plupart des chevaliers d'Or et de Bronze en présence acquiescèrent.

Le Poisson souriait avec impudence, mais intérieurement, l'allusion de son supérieur l'avait refroidi.

Il avait été le seul chevalier présent au Sanctuaire à connaître la véritable identité du Pope pendant des années, hormis le Cancer, et personne n'en avait jamais rien appris de sa bouche. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas le genre d'argument qu'il était de bon ton d'avancer, surtout dans sa position, et il n'avait le droit que de contenir sa vexation.

Le bicentenaire ne les verrait jamais autrement que comme des meurtriers lâches et faibles, lui et l'Italien. Pardon divin ou non. Mais lui-même se refusait à se demander s'il avait tort de considérer les choses sous cet angle.

Non loin de lui, Milo affichait une mine renfrognée. S'il fallait faire ami-ami avec des Spectres, maintenant…Shaka avait un air guindé digne de ses plus belles années, Aiolia semblait sceptique, voire secrètement séditieux, et Kanon feignait de ne pas être concerné.

« - Bien, demain, réunissons-nous tous ici vingt minutes avant l'heure prévue. Nous ne risquons pas de devancer les invités, il est coutume d'arriver bien après elle… »

Déduisant que l'intervention popale était arrivée à son terme, les Chevaliers commencèrent à se disperser.

Ne restaient que les bronzes qui prirent aussi le chemin de la sortie.

« - Ah, au fait, Andromède, interpela le Pope, il faudrait que tu préviennes ton frère. Je ne veux pas la moindre absence dans nos rangs, surtout de cette envergure. La dernière chose dont nous avons besoin, c'est d'offenser nos hôtes.

- Mais…je ne sais pas du tout où il est.

- Sur l'île de la mort », informa le Vierge.

L'Indien sentit le regard de Shun se poser sur lui mais l'ignora.

« - J'y ai fait envoyer des ordonnances…Elles sont restées lettres mortes.

- Ca ne veut pas dire qu'il ne les a pas lues. Il viendra, je crois.

- J'aimerais en être sûr. De toute façon, il n'a pas le choix. C'est un chevalier de Bronze, dans « ordonnance », il y a « ordre », et il est sous mes ordres oui ou non ? »

On voyait que Shion n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de croiser Ikki. Personne n'avait non plus pris le temps de lui dire non plus que dans la grande parade interprétée par la folie de Saga, le Phénix avait assuré la première partie. Et que nul n'était même vraiment sûr qu'il obéisse à Athéna. Mais le maître du domaine sacré commença visiblement à se poser des questions en considérant le silence poli qui avait accueilli sa dernière phrase.

L'ex-Bélier était un homme bon et compréhensif, quand la situation le lui inspirait en tout cas, mais il n'aimait pas beaucoup que son autorité soit contestée…

« -Si tu sais où il est, reprit-il plus calmement en avisant le gardien du sixième temple, assure-toi qu'il vienne. De plus, j'aurai à lui parler, à propos de Pandore… »

Sur ce, il se leva, et dans un geste étudié, fit demi-tour en tenant un bout de sa toge dans les mains avant de regagner ses quartiers.

* * *

« -Shaka ! »

Le Chevalier de la Vierge n'eut besoin ni de se retourner, ni d'ouvrir les yeux pour deviner l'identité de son poursuivant. Il se stabilisa au milieu des marches qui séparaient le Palais de la maison des Poissons et attendit que Shun l'ait rejoint.

Arrivé à son niveau, celui-ci ne sut comment aborder le sujet qui le travaillait. Le blond ne lui facilita pas la tâche, conservant le silence.

« - Ikki, tu, euh…Comment sais-tu où il est ?

- Je l'ai déduit. Avant la guerre contre Poséidon, je lui ai parlé. Il était allé au Japon, pour te voir, tu sais. Vous étiez dans le coma. C'est là que je l'ai rencontré. Depuis le début de la menace sous-marine, les chevaliers d'Or qui avaient survécu à la guerre du Sanctuaire se relayaient auprès d'Athéna pour assurer sa sécurité. Une nuit, où c'était mon tour, j'ai senti son cosmos. Je suis allé dans votre chambre, Athéna n'y était pas. Il avait dû attendre qu'elle aille se coucher et était entré par la fenêtre. Nous nous sommes parlés. Il m'a dit qu'il rentrerait sur l'île de la mort, pour surveiller les chevaliers noirs.

Shaka avait subrepticement laissé s'échapper une once de doute dans cette dernière information, mais elle n'était pas celle qui intéressait le plus son interlocuteur.

Le Bronze baissa légèrement le regard. Il était venu le voir quand il était dans le coma. S'il n'avait été qu'en convalescence et conscient, il était certain que son frère ne se serait jamais déplacé.

Il s'était bien rendu compte tout seul qu'il n'acceptait de le « voir » qu'en période de guerre, quand il était en mauvaise posture.

Accepter, c'était bien le mot. Et « non », était le préféré de son frère. Non à l'orphelinat, non à l'autorité, non au sentimentalisme, non à Athéna, non au Sanctuaire, non à leur groupe….

A chaque fois qu'il avait dit « oui » à quelque chose, cela avait été pour lui. Ikki avait le refus en absolution et le rejet était sa réaction par défaut. Et maintenant qu'ils étaient grands, du moins selon l'échelle de valeur déréglée de son frère, c'était non à lui, aussi.

Ikki dominait Shun par le caractère depuis toujours, mais d'un point de vue émotionnel, la frontière était beaucoup plus trouble. Si le cadet était sentimentalement soumis à l'aîné par l'amour sans faille qu'il lui vouait, la réciproque était cruellement vraie.

Andromède n'était pas un garçon stupide.

Et contrairement à ce que le chevalier de la Vierge pensait, sans jamais le lui avoir avoué, il connaissait son frère. Il savait que c'était cette situation qu'il fuyait tant. Se sentir subordonné à quoi que ce soit lui était insupportable. Toute sa vie, il n'avait voulu qu'une chose : qu'ils soient libres, tous les deux. Mais dans l'esprit de son frère, la liberté prenait bien des aspects. Et ne se limitait sûrement pas à une simple absence d'entrave physique.

Ikki ne serait jamais libre, Shaka n'avait pas eu tort de le lui dire quand ils s'étaient affrontés. Il pourrait se débarrasser de tout, mais jamais de son amour pour son frère. Même l'île de la mort et ses ravages n'y étaient pas parvenu. Il courrait depuis toujours après quelque chose qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais, et le châtain ne put s'empêcher de se dire que c'était tout à fait dans son caractère.

Et puisqu'il s'ennuyait, même en enfer, ça servait toujours à passer le temps.

* * *

**Palais du Pope**

Aioros tira le rideau à moitié.

Se retournant, il s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre et laissa son regard glisser sur la forme endormie gisant dans le lit.

Bêtement, il enviait Seiya d'être dans le coma.

Le chevalier Pégase avait peu de chances de se réveiller d'ici le lendemain, il échapperait donc de toute évidence à la réception. Le Sagittaire aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être à sa place. Alors que cette idée lui traversait l'esprit, il sentit une violente migraine attaquer brutalement son cerveau. Il lâcha un gémissement instinctif puis se porta la main au front comme si elle pouvait faire cesser la douleur. Celle-ci fut brève, mais il n'en attribua pas les mérites à son réflexe manuel.

Depuis la résurrection, le Grec avait eu plusieurs accès de ce type. Ces crises avaient au moins l'avantage de conforter son opinion sur un point : son amnésie n'était pas naturelle. Il en était sûr, maintenant. Ses maux de tête intervenaient toujours quand il se sentait à deux doigts de se rappeler quelque chose, même de façon vague et incertaine. Sa respiration revint peu à peu à la normale et il avisa de nouveau le Japonais.

Le brun eut beau le regarder longtemps avec attention, ce garçon ne lui disait rien. Enfin, rien d'autre qu'un adolescent plutôt petit, plongé dans la léthargie depuis des semaines. Il paraît qu'il était l'un des défenseurs les plus acharnés d'Athéna et qu'il avait revêtu plusieurs fois son armure –détail, dont curieusement, il avait eu parfaitement conscience dès son réveil à lui, au point d'avoir immédiatement su qui était « Seiya » quand Aldébaran l'avait mentionné dans le temple de la Vierge - par laquelle il semblait accentuer le culte qu'il lui vouait.

Etrange.

Pendant sa mort –il finirait un jour par s'habituer à l'incongruité de cette formule – il avait donc été le symbole tout trouvé du blasphème pour les uns, et celui de l'innocent châtié pour les autres. Quoi qu'il en soit, on avait brandi son modèle des deux côtés, avec plus ou moins de ferveur dans le geste.

Aioros se demandait souvent s'il aurait fait un bon Pope, depuis son retour. Quand Shion les avait informés qu'il serait son successeur, treize ans plus tôt, il s'était déjà posé la question mais en des termes plus pratiques. L'ex-Bélier n'avait jamais justifié son choix et il ne lui avait pas demandé de le faire. Seul Saga s'en était trouvé dérouté, même si, sur le moment, il avait fait semblant d'accepter la nouvelle de bon coeur. A un tel point qu'il n'avait pu attendre que le Pope fasse l'annonce officielle pour monter au Mont étoilé réclamer une explication. Son ascension avait eu des conséquences définitives.

Le Sagittaire savait pertinemment bien que le Tibétain l'avait choisi pour ses qualités morales, sa dignité au combat et sa force de caractère, mais que la première chose qui avait motivé sa décision avait été d'écarter le Gémeau du pouvoir. Mais il se doutait que le maître de Mû avait dû être en proie à un long dilemme concernant ce dernier, au même titre que lui, d'ailleurs.

Si le gardien du neuvième temple savait qu'au fond de lui, Saga était bien loin de l'image d'enfant divin que tous ses admirateurs dépeignaient sans se lasser, le Pope, lui, en avait confusément le pressentiment. Mais il ignorait jusqu'où le poussait cette intuition impossible à réfréner.

S'était-il dit que sa décision était risquée ?

S'était-il demandé si, en fin de compte, il n'était pas plus dans l'intérêt du Sanctuaire de préférer son meilleur ami à lui ?

Car ironiquement, c'est en cherchant à le préserver que le vieux Pope avait précipité sa chute et laissé Athéna entre les mains d'un dément. En voulant lui éviter de sombrer dans la disgrâce qu'il s'était fait le déclencheur d'un processus inéluctable qui allait mener le domaine sacré à une politique de suppression sanglante des opposants au régime, et finalement, à une guerre fratricide.

L'aliénation du Gémeau se serait-elle révélée aussi profondément s'il n'avait pas été évincé de la course au trône popal ?

Aioros se demandait si, encore maintenant, le Tibétain se questionnait sur la justesse de son choix. Mais il était probablement le seul que ces événements préoccupaient encore. Du moins, en apparence. Le Sanctuaire semblait avoir décidé que l'occultation de cette période noire de son existence, trop récente sans doute, était le meilleur moyen de se reconstruire, tant qu'à faire sur des bases plus saines. A sa tête, le Sagittaire aurait pourtant juré que Saga n'oubliait pas, lui. Pas plus que Shura. Pas plus qu'Aiolia. Pas plus que Kanon. Pas plus que Shion.

Il soupira en regardant la lune disparaître derrière une masse de nuage. Il était plus de trois heures, mais il n'était pas fatigué. Pourtant, il dormait mal. Il se plongeait dans des sommeils sans rêve, invariablement interrompus au bout d'une ou deux heures, et ça prenait la même durée avant qu'il réussisse à se rendormir. Finalement, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur la silhouette inerte, et tandis qu'une dernière bouffée désireuse l'envahissait, quitta la pièce. En remontant les couloirs du Palais, il s'arrêta à peine sur le léger rai de lumière qui s'échappait de sous la porte du bureau du Pope.

Il dormirait dans son temple, ce soir. Essaierait, en tout cas.

Demain promettait d'être une journée pénible, autant se mettre le plus vite possible en condition.

* * *

_A suivre…

* * *

_

« _Il se retourna alors vers le propriétaire des lieux. Saga le regardait, les sourcils toujours froncés, à présent vêtu d'une longue robe de chambre dont le tissu ne devait pas se trouver au marché du coin._

_Avec n'importe qui d'autre, Kanon se serait excusé avec une certaine mauvaise volonté, aurait dit qu'il ne faisait que passer, et peut-être même ajouté une petite remarque narquoise pour la forme. Mais même s'ils évitaient avec plus ou moins de talent depuis la résurrection, il ne s'adresserait pas à son frère comme il s'adressait à tout le monde »._

La semaine prochaine, Kanon dérange Saga dans son bain. Sur ces entrefaites, Shion met un point final aux préparatifs de la réception, fait des projets de vacances, tout en continuant à s'interroger sur la résurrection.

A bientôt ^^


	7. Chapitre VI : au jour dit

**Auteur : **Aspartia

**Base : **« Saint Seiya », le premier, l'origine, le commencement : le manga de Masami Kurumada et également le dessin animé qui en a été tiré : en fait, je pioche ce qui m'intéresse dans chacun des deux. Je ne tiens compte ni de « Saint Seiya : épisode G », si de « Saint Seiya : Next Dimension », ni du « Gigantomachia », ni de « Saint Seiya : the Lost Canvas ».

**Classement : **K

**Avertissement : **et pas que littéralement…

**Précédemment :** Minos découvre que les futurs Juges des Enfers sont déjà en route, ce qui ne cadre pas avec ses plans. Rhadamanthe se fait inviter au temple des Gémeaux, faisant passer l'information aux spectres par le biais de Sylphide. De son côté, Shun apprend que Shaka sait des choses sur son frère qu'il ignore et Aioros s'assure d'être de mauvaise humeur pour se préparer à la réception qui doit avoir lieu le lendemain…

**Bla bla de l'auteur : **Hem,l'heure est grave. Je suis en train de poster le dernier chapitre que j'avais d'avance avant de commencer la « publication » de la fic…Le problème, c'est que comme je n'écris pas du tout dans l'ordre chronologique, j'ai des chapitres plus lointains qui sont finis ou presque, mais le prochain n'est pas encore bouclé…et évidemment, j'ai des examens de prévus dans peu de temps. J'espère pouvoir le poster pour la date prévue, mais ça reste très hypothétique. Si ce n'est pas le jour même, ça ne devrait pas être trop éloigné, enfin normalement. Sinon, j'ai eu beaucoup de problèmes de connexion ce qui fait que j'ai dû reprendre ce chapitre dans la fenêtre de fanfiction un bonne dizaine de fois...Comme ça a fini par titiller légèrement mes nerfs, j'espère que je n'ai pas laissé de coquilles. En attendant, merci pour vos commentaires et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre VI:** Au jour dit

* * *

Shion expulsa de sa manche leste un grain de poussière qui trônait au coin de la longue table qui accueillerait ce soir les boissons et la nourriture. Il jeta un dernier regard circulaire sur la pièce. Bien. Tout était près. Retenant un soupir de satisfaction, il quitta les lieux pour se diriger tranquillement vers la salle de réception du Palais.

A l'aube, il avait envoyé un serviteur quérir Kanon, ce qui avait pris plus de deux heures, le domestique pensant initialement que le second Gémeau avait élu domicile dans le temple du premier, qui après tout, était censé être le sien également, mais il y avait été accueilli par le Juge du Wyvern qui lui avait froidement indiqué qu'à son avis, l'ex-Dragon des Mers ne vivait pas ici, bien que rien ne lui ait été confirmé par le gardien officiel de la maison, par ailleurs retiré dans sa chambre.

Sur ce, l'émissaire avait descendu toute les marches de la colline principale, et dû frapper à toutes les portes des cabanes en contrebas du Monastère, jusqu'à ce qu'une jeune femme chevalier à la voix charmante - bien qu'un peu cassante - sous la protection du Serpentaire, lui dise que l'ancien Marina avait pris ses quartiers dans un bâtiment désaffecté, sur le flanc de la colline, mais l'autre, celui qui donnait sur le littoral. Et que, oui, c'était bien à près de trois kilomètres de distance, et deux-cent bon mètres de dénivelés, question qui avait eu l'air de la surprendre. C'est que le serviteur était l'un des derniers arrivés, et s'il tentait d'enjamber des ravins et de sauter par delà les pics d'une poussée à peine appuyée du talon comme les pensionnaires plus expérimentés, le résultat n'arrangerait pas la réputation délétère du Sanctuaire.

Le Tibétain sourit à l'évocation du récit que lui avait fait l'employé, pour excuser son retard. Ses nouveaux serviteurs n'étaient peut-être pas encore tout à fait rodés, mais au moins ils le distrayaient.

Il arriva aux grands rideaux rouges et les écarta pour se retrouver juste derrière son trône. L'ex-Bélier détailla un instant l'endroit où, une semaine auparavant, se tenait Sorrente, l'envoyé de Poséidon. Il ne connaissait pas les Marinas du dieu de la mer. Pas ceux du XXème siècle, en tout cas. Il savait juste que seuls Sorrente et Kanon avait survécu à la guerre du Sanctuaire sous-marin et que, depuis, le jeune Suédois accompagnait l'ancienne réincarnation du frère d'Hadès, un dénommé Julian Solo, dans tous les voyages que sa profession le conduisait à entreprendre.

Quand il avait appris la résurrection complète des guerriers porteurs d'écailles, il avait donc rapidement convenu qu'il devrait demander des renseignements sur eux, avant la réception de préférence. Et nul ne semblait plus indiqué qu'un ex-guerrier de Poséidon en la matière. Le maître du domaine sacré ne craignait pas de dépoussiérer des vestiges encore fébriles : d'une part, l'autre jour, quand le Gémeau avait débarqué pour annoncer qu'il avait vu la sirène Thétis aux abords du Sanctuaire, il avait abordé le sujet de façon très spontanée, ajoutant même un commentaire de son cru, de l'autre, il savait que le Pope ignorait tout ou presque de cette période. De toute façon, même si quelqu'un lui en avait raconté les détails les plus croustillants, il ne l'avait pas vécue et portait donc en conséquence un jugement plus détaché sur la question.

De plus, Shion présumait que le Grec le connaissait, chose dont il ne pouvait targuer la mutualité. L'ex-Dragon des Mers avait vécu sous sa direction, même si la force des choses avait rendu cette affirmation relative, il devait connaître son utilitarisme et avoir conscience qu'il mettait volontiers ses réserves habituelles de côté quand la situation l'exigeait. Ce qui ne l'empêchait nullement d'y revenir une fois les choses apaisées, d'ailleurs. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils pourraient discuter tous les deux sans gêne aucune, et surtout débarrassés de cette gravité insondable qui semblait s'abattre sur la salle dès qu'il y recevait son frère.

Assis sur son siège depuis maintenant dix bonnes minutes, il jeta un œil à l'horloge solaire qui était accrochée dans le renfoncement d'une fenêtre sur la gauche, naturellement exposée à l'extérieur.

La ponctualité n'avait pas l'air d'être son fort…

* * *

Kanon s'était levé de plutôt bonne humeur.

Ca faisait deux fois, cette semaine.

Ca commençait être inquiétant…en fait, c'était depuis qu'il avait décidé de limiter ses allés et venues au Sanctuaires, préférant quitter son bouge fouetté par les vents méridionaux pour ne destiner sa journée qu'au front de mer.

Sa cabane tenait à peine debout, peut-être…Mais au moins elle était orientée du bon côté.

Aussi, quand il avait reçu la visite d'un larbin popal, tôt dans la matinée, il lui avait à peine laissé le temps de reprendre son souffle que son humeur déclinait déjà. Entre deux jappements rauques où il prenait visiblement sur lui pour ne pas cracher une bonne lampée de salive, il avait réussi à lui expliquer en quelques mots mâchouillés que le Pope souhaitait le voir. Le blond avait renvoyé cette chipe molle avec une amabilité approximative, en prenant tout de même le soin de lui indiquer qu'il viendrait avec nonchalance, tout en songeant qu'à ce train là, il arriverait peut-être bien avant lui. Il avait changé sa tunique fétiche pour cette occasion inédite – sa première « convocation ». Il en avait sélectionné une bien propre, la plus lisse qu'il avait, mais également la plus débraillée et négligée : respect et autant de docilité dont il était capable, mais rappel insolent de son indépendance.

C'était son équilibre, désormais.

Le seul qui pourrait l'amener à supporter cette vie placée sous l'autorité d'au moins deux personnes dont l'une venait de requérir ses services, après avoir passé des années en maître absolu d'un domaine immense. Un sentiment étrange le prenait toujours, dans ces moments-là. Que le Pope ait besoin de lui et fasse en conséquence appel à ses lumières lui procurait une sensation difficile à appréhender tant elle lui semblait ambiguë, polymorphe en fait : une part de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se révolter d'être rabaissée au rang de tant d'autres dans une organisation mouvante qui ne voyait plus en lui un despote officieux plus ou moins éclairé, une autre interprétait ce signe d'intégration au corps des chevaliers comme le premier pas vers ce vieux rêve après lequel il avait toujours couru sans jamais l'accepter.

De pouvoir servir le Sanctuaire en chevalier d'Or, auprès de son frère.

_« Tu me détestait profondément autrefois…Tout comme Athéna »_ (1)

Mais bien sûr.

C'était tellement plus simple. D'ailleurs, quand on déteste quelqu'un, on lui propose de se débarrasser de la personne qui l'empêche d'accéder à ce pourquoi il est fait et dont il rêve et on ajoute qu'on pourra régner ensemble par la suite, c'est un comportement d'une cohérence lumineuse.

On détestait toujours à la hauteur de ce qu'on avait aimé, il le savait plus que quiconque. Et Kanon avait vraiment haï Saga. Bien plus qu'il n'avait jamais haï Athéna.

Il leva le visage vers le ciel comme pour humer l'air. Cela faisait près de deux mois qu'ils tous étaient revenus. Pour ponctuer cette réflexion temporelle, il tira encore un petit coup sur le lacet qui pendouillait le long de son torse, histoire de parachever son œuvre.

Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait, il faisait très attention à sa manière de s'habiller.

* * *

_« - Saga…Si pour une raison ou une autre, je devais de nouveau songer à céder ma place, dans l'état actuel des choses… »_

_Il leva les yeux sur lui._

_« - Ce n'est toujours pas toi que je choisirais. _

_- Je sais. _

_-…Mais je t'ai pardonné. Je veux dire, bien sûr, je t'ai pardonné puisque Athéna l'a fait et que mon appréciation est nécessairement la sienne. Mais je t'avais pardonné bien avant elle. Je t'avais pardonné avant même que tu ne me tues. Je ne peux pas envisager de te confier un statut particulier. Surtout pas, en fait. Toi et moi près de ce fauteuil, c'est toujours un de trop. Ca ne changera pas._

_- Je sais, avait-il réitéré._

_- Mais…Peut-être, un jour…C'est pour ça que je suis là. Je ne sais pas s'il est légitime que je sois encore vivant, ni aucun de nous d'ailleurs. Mais je sais que, puisque nous sommes vivants, alors mon devoir est d'occuper cette place. Pour le moment. Tu comprends, ce que je veux dire, n'est-ce pas ? _

_-Oui. »_

Saga plongea la tête dans le bassin brumeux pour gorger ses racines d'eau chaude.

Quand Shion l'avait fait appeler, dix jours auparavant, il avait pensé qu'ils entretiendraient une conversation truffée de non-dits, touchant avec l'air de ne pas en vouloir ces lignes de leurs rapports qui demeureraient éternellement tâchées d'une encre baveuse et d'un sang sec. Et de ce fait, l'entrevue avait effectivement commencé dans une optique du genre.

Mais rapidement, le Tibétain avait changé de discours et après avoir évoqué longuement la résurrection avec lui, sur un ton préoccupé, il l'avait interpellé brusquement alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la salle d'audience s'estimant curieusement chanceux. Ou perpétuellement maudit, mais après treize ans à n'être pas capable de faire la différence, ces deux ombres qui surplombaient le moindre de ses pas lui semblaient plus familières que cette pièce qu'il avait tant regardée de haut, pourtant, juché sur ce fauteuil suranné.

Le Grec s'était retourné vers lui et avait attendu, c'était alors que l'ex-Bélier lui avait lâché ça, sans prévenir.

Sa franchise subite l'avait déconcerté, mais ses réponses avait retenti sans même qu'il ne se soit senti les prononcer. Il avait compris qu'ici se situait le véritable motif de sa venue mais que le bicentenaire avait dû finalement décider de ne pas l'aborder avant de revenir sur son commandement dans une apostrophe qu'il n'avait même peut-être réalisée qu'une fois échappée de sa bouche.

Saga n'avait rien su dire sur le fond.

De toute façon, il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'y avait plus rien à dire.

S'excuser était vain et ridicule, et ce n'est pas ce que Shion attendait.

Il n'attendait rien, d'ailleurs. Il s'était juste senti obligé de le lui dire. Et lui, il avait répondu la seule chose dont il était sûr et qu'il pouvait la lui livrer.

Cette déclaration de son ancienne victime lui avait fait l'effet d'un coup de poing. Elle était tellement calme. Pas froide, pas rancunière, juste calme.

C'étaient les pires.

Mais elle avait assaini leur relation. C'était la devenu la seule chose qu'il souhaitait, et il avait accueilli cette annonce comme un mal nécessaire, une phrase dont il avait besoin pour tourner définitivement le dos à toute une partie de lui.

Le Pope avait dit « un jour »…S'il seulement il y parvenait un jour.

Il avait une sorte de deuil à faire, aussi pathétique et décalé que ça puisse sonner.

S'il en était capable.

Il repensa furtivement à ce rêve curieux, qu'il avait fait plusieurs nuits. Rien de nouveau en soi, il se voyait arpenter les couloirs du treizième temple, glissant sa main contre les parois froides, regardant à gauche, à droite, comme pour s'imprégner de sa propre connaissance de cet endroit, et rejoindre les bains, enfin. Pour s'y glisser, en toute quiétude. Le chevalier des Gémeaux rêvait souvent qu'il se baignait ce qui, dans son cas, était quasiment de la déformation professionnelle. Tel ou tel événement pouvait se produire, ensuite, ou une personne venir, lui-même pouvait bien être tout à coup quelqu'un d'autre, ou se retrouver brusquement sur le toit de son temple sans même s'en offusquer : c'étaient des rêves, après tout. La base restait toujours ses baquets adorés. Mais certaines nuits, l'étrangeté venait de ce qu'il se voyait dans ceux du Palais, plutôt que dans les siens. Et que rien ne semblait le justifier. Ces songes étaient d'ailleurs plus ordonnés, plus logiques que des rêves normaux, à tel point que Saga commençait à se demander si ce n'étaient pas des réminiscences d'autrefois, qu'il aurait oubliées, et qui profitaient de son sommeil pour venir le rappeler à leur bon souvenir.

En tout cas, elles étaient plutôt ironiques : on aurait pu croire que son inconscient lui renverrait des images de gloire, de courbettes appuyées, et de titre honorifiques adressés à lui avec déférence, mais non, la seule chose qu'il lui importait étaient ces imbéciles de bains.

Il sourit en faisant reposer son crâne sur le bord derrière lui, adouci par la robe thermale qu'il avait pliée en quatre et posée sur le carrelage dur. Plongé dans la langueur de cet endroit chéri, il sentit à peine ses paupières s'alourdir avant de s'endormir.

* * *

« - Shion ?

-Ici », lui répondit une voix distante.

Dohko s'approcha de l'endroit d'où elle provenait et trouva son ami absorbé par la lecture d'un pavé plus antique encore que l'architecture immémoriale du Sanctuaire.

« -Je te dérange ?

- Non, soupira le Tibétain en relevant le nez de son pensum, je vérifiais…Je ne sais pas ce que je vérifiais, confia-t-il en lâchant un rire fatigué.

-Kanon est déjà parti ?

- J'aurais plutôt tendance à dire qu'il n'est pas encore arrivé, corrigea le Pope sur un ton sarcastique. Un serviteur me préviendra quand il se sera décidé.

- Tu penses vraiment trouver quelque chose dans tous ces livres… ? reprit son plus vieux compagnon d'armes. Même si l'un évoquait un antécédent possible en matière de résurrection collective, comme la notre…Le trouver, là-dedans…avança-t-il en brassant la pièce d'un regard découragé. Ca nous prendrait des mois.

-Je sais bien. Ca me détend, d'être là… »

La Balance préféra ne pas laisser entendre son avis sur l'impact positif que pouvait bien avoir tous ces assommoirs sur les traits de son ami. Shion avait l'air fin prêt pour la momification.

« -Dis-moi…préféra-t-il requérir, tu t'es déjà demandé si…peut-être, ce retour miraculeux…pouvait être une sorte de récompense ?

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Et s'il avait été décidé que nous ressuscitions pour compenser les actes de Hadès, ou Poséidon ? C'est peut-être stupide, poursuivit l'ex-vieux maître, mais…

-Non, l'interrompit calmement son ami. J'y ai pensé, moi aussi. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi les Spectres et les Marinas seraient revenus, eux aussi ?

-Peut-être que quelqu'un, quelque part, considère qu'ils ne sont pas responsables. D'ailleurs, ils ne le sont pas. Ils n'ont fait qu'obéir à leur dieu, ils n'ont juste pas été choisis par le bon…Du moins, selon nos critères.

- Admettons, céda le Pope d'une voix méditative. Mais…Si il s'agit d'un cadeau des cieux pour tous nos bons et loyaux services, comme s'ils voulaient effacer les guerres…Alors pourquoi ai-je le corps de mes dix-huit ans ? Nous avons tous ressuscité à l'endroit où nous étions morts pour la première fois, moi aussi…Mais pourquoi avec ce corps ? Il m'a été donné par Hadès…Si les dieux cherchaient à gommer la guerre sainte, j'aurais dû revenir à l'état de vieillard. Non, il y a vraiment quelque chose qui ne va pas, conclut-il en se replongeant dans sa lecture.

- Moui…commenta le Chinois. Mais, sauf ton respect…Je crois que je te préfère comme ça, rit-il.

- Dohko…Je suis sérieux, le sermonna le blond en laissant tout de même échapper un sourire.

- Je sais. Ecoute, je suis d'accord avec toi, cette situation n'est pas normale. Mais je doute que tu trouves la solution du problème en t'écorchant la rétine sur des livres qui tombent en miettes », fit le chevalier d'Or en jetant un œil oblique sur l'ouvrage en question qui semblait effectivement avoir comme une légère faiblesse au niveau du 4ième de couverture.

L'ex Bélier soupira.

« - Je ne sais même pas ce que je cherche, il est là, le problème. Parce que, d'ailleurs, si les dieux nous ont octroyé cette nouvelle vie pour compenser la guerre sainte, que fais-je là ? Et Saga, Shura, Camus, Topolino, Aphrodite ? Nous tous sommes morts avant le retour d'Hadès et dans des circonstances qui n'ont rien à voir avec lui. Nous serions morts avec ou sans lui. Ce qui n'est pas votre cas à vous…Et Aioros ? Pourquoi a-t-il eu le droit à un traitement particulier ? Tout cela contredit la piste de la guerre sainte.

- A moins que…Et si Hadès avait quelque chose à voir avec la folie de Saga ? Quand on y réfléchit, c'est elle qui est à l'origine de ta mort, celle d'Aioros et finalement de la bataille du Sanctuaire où tant d'autres ont perdu la vie. Et Aioros étant le premier à avoir réalisé la traitrise et s'être rebellé contre elle, il pourrait…avoir été distingué, conjectura le brun qui, à mesure qu'il expliquait sa théorie, semblait de moins en moins y croire.

- La folie de Sag…Elle proviendrait d'un dieu, d'après toi ?

- Pourquoi pas ? On ne sait rien, à ce propos…

- Personne ne s'est posé la question ? » demanda le Pope.

Le ton était neutre et l'expression interrogative, mais l'expérience popale de Dohko après la mort de Saga et la connaissance qu'il avait eue, toutes ces années durant, de l'état psychologique de ce dernier lui firent prendre la question comme une agression.

« - Figure-toi qu'avec la guerre contre Poséidon et celle contre Pluton qui se sont enchaînées juste après, répliqua-t-il vertement, nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps de nous appesantir sur la chose. D'ailleurs, la personne qui aurait été la plus à même de nous renseigner reste Saga…Et il était mort, à l'époque.

- J'ai essayé de le lui demander, reprit le Tibétain comme si la réponse de son ami avait été un simple « non ».

- Vraiment ? »

La note de scepticisme qui avait agrémenté ce mot agaça le Pope.

« - Oui, vraiment, _figure-toi_. J'ai discuté avec lui, l'autre jour. Avant que nous nous retrouvions tous en salle du Conseil. Je voulais savoir comment il allait. Pas aussi frontalement. A vrai dire, j'avais pensé à te poser la question avant de le recevoir, comme je sais que tu parles avec beaucoup de monde.

-Tiens, tu veux dire que tu avais l'intention de t'en remettre à moi… » releva Dohko avec ironie.

Le maître de Mû lui renvoya un regard noir.

« - Je crois que… poursuivit-il quand même, il attendait quelque chose de moi, depuis notre retour. Je sais que je ne lui pas tout à fait apporté ce qu'il souhaitait, mais c'est ainsi. Je ne lui ai pas menti. Je ne lui en veux vraiment pas, tu sais. C'était écrit, c'est tout ».

Dohko, qui le regardait fixement jusqu'à maintenant, détourna les yeux vers la fenêtre à côté de lui.

« - J'aurais juste voulu savoir comment c'était arrivé…Il ne me l'a pas dit. Je ne lui ai pas demandé, remarque…J'aurais juste aimé le savoir. Mais tout comme je ne peux tout à fait lui dire ce qu'il attend, il ne peut pas complètement m'expliquer ce que je veux, à moi non plus. On ne peut rien y faire, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il doucement en direction de son ami.

- A ça ? Non », confirma ce dernier sombrement.

Maintenant qu'il lui avait parlé en tête à tête, qu'ils avaient passé cette étape qui s'annonçait incontournable et libératrice, Shion cesserait de se poser des questions à propos de Saga.

Durant tout le temps qu'avait duré leur fausse traitrise commune, le chevalier des Gémeaux lui avait paru normal. Mais la guerre biaisait tout. Et maintenant qu'ils étaient tous de retour ici, autour de leur déesse révérée, en temps de paix et que son ex-aspirant était redevenu un « simple » chevalier d'Or, il ne saurait jamais ce qu'il lui passait par la tête. On aurait pu croire que la résurrection du Sagittaire et la sienne l'aurait soulagé, mais il avait l'impression que quoi qu'ils se disent, lorsqu'il se trouvait en leur présence, sans personne d'autre, l'air changeait de composition. Et cette impression était dégagée par l'ex-Pope, en grande partie. Sans parler de ses rapports avec son frère, qui passait le plus clair de son temps à nager aux abords du Monastère.

En fait, sans qu'il ne l'ait vraiment réalisé jusqu'à présent, ils se retrouvaient tous exactement dans la même situation qu'avant.

A quoi avait servi la guerre du Sanctuaire ?

Ce qu'il redoutait le plus, c'est que le pourquoi de la résurrection se révèle aussi insoluble que cette question.

* * *

Il était près de dix heures quand Kanon entama la montée du Grand escalier.

Le soleil commençait à chauffer très légèrement son dos, constituant le point d'orgue de l'entrainement matinal d'une grande partie des chevaliers d'Or, et il savait qu'il ne croiserait pas grande monde à ce moment de la journée.

Les maisons du Bélier et du Taureau lui donnèrent raison, ses pas se répercutant d'un écho à l'autre entre leurs colonnes sans jamais provoquer la moindre réaction humaine, si ce n'était la sienne. L'ouverture obscure du troisième temple lui parut d'emblée moins mélodieuse.

S'il avait été certain ou presque de ne trouver personne jusque là, ce n'était plus vraiment le cas entre les murs interminables de cet édifice bien connu. L'endroit où il avait vécu, grandi pour ainsi dire, plus de dix ans. Son frère sortait rarement –bien qu'il eût l'air de trouver la brise qui soufflait doucement au Sanctuaire beaucoup plus vivifiante depuis quelques jours que le Juge des Enfers s'était installé chez lui, et en parlant de ce dernier, il pourrait bien tomber dessus.

Il avait l'intention de traverser le plus rapidement possible, mais sa demi-course fut interrompue par un bruit bref, à peine perceptible. Le clapotement diffus de l'eau, quelque part derrière les colonnes de droite, dans un recoin dans lequel la lumière solaire semblait ne jamais pénétrer. Cela venait du fond, du creux de l'une des deux gravures des Gémeaux.

Pourtant, à sa connaissance, il n'y avait rien de particulier dans ce coin…

Intrigué, il s'approcha lentement, à pas feutrés, pour ne pas signaler sa présence. Il atteint la tâche d'ombre qui lui faisait de l'œil depuis le couloir principal, et s'arrêta un instant dedans, pour habituer sa vision. Un peu plus loin, il distingua une porte large restée ouverte. Il s'avança jusqu'à elle en se maudissant vaguement de toucher le sol, et regarda à travers la fente dessinée par l'entrebâillement.

Saga était dos à lui, assis dans son bain.

Il ne voyait que ses épaules nues, desquelles coulaient des gouttes d'eau fines et ses longs cheveux où son frère passait quelques doigts distraits. Il ne percevait même pas le bruit de sa respiration. Soudain, son aîné cessa brusquement son geste machinal, la main figé près de son épaule droite, emprisonnant encore quelques mèches. Puis il se tourna brusquement sa tête vers lui. L'ancien Marina eut à peine le temps d'intercepter son regard que déjà, il fermait vivement la porte et s'en éloignait nerveusement. Il s'arrêta un peu plus loin. Il entendit un bruit de porte, derrière lui, et des pas vifs venir dans sa direction, puis s'interrompre à une certaine distance. Il se retourna alors vers l'occupant habituel des lieux. Ce dernier l'avisait, les sourcils toujours froncés, à présent vêtu d'une longue robe de chambre dont le tissu ne devait pas se trouver au marché du coin.

Avec n'importe qui d'autre, Kanon se serait excusé avec une certaine mauvaise volonté, aurait dit qu'il ne faisait que passer, et peut-être même ajouté une petite remarque narquoise pour la forme. Mais même s'ils s'évitaient avec plus ou moins de talent depuis la résurrection, il ne s'adresserait pas à son frère comme il s'adressait à tout le monde.

De ce fait, il se contenta de lui rendre son regard. Celui de son vis-à-vis s'était tempéré.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » lui demanda-t-il d'une voix atone.

Bon. Manifestement, le grand déballage ne serait pas encore pour aujourd'hui.

« Je vais voir le Pope », lui répondit-il tout aussi ordinairement.

Saga attrapa un pan de son peignoir qui retombait un peu pour venir le coincer sous l'autre. Kanon ne put empêcher un sourire ironique de fleurir sur ses lèvres. Treize ans avaient peut-être passé, mais son frère avait toujours les mêmes tics.

« Bon, ben j'y vais » déclara-t-il finalement.

Il reprit la direction de la sortie du temple.

- Kanon…. »

_"Tiens, il se rappelle encore de mon prénom..."  
_

Il fit volte face.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as vu à l'instant ? »

La question le décontenança, mais il ne laissa pas paraître son trouble.

« - Mais…toi. En train de prendre un bain. »

Il faillit ajouter « comme d'habitude » mais se retint. En face, les épaules de l'ex-Pope se relâchèrent discrètement.

« - Bien ».

Et il se retourna, considérant manifestement la conversation terminée.

Kanon serra les dents. Saga venait ni plus ni moins de le congédier. Il le regarda s'éloigner dans les profondeurs de sa demeure comme un seigneur en exil, la stature droite. Son frère s'était toujours tenu comme s'il avait avalé le sceptre d'Athéna, ne négligeant sa posture qu'en sa présence. C'était son privilège, avant. Ou bien c'était parce que son aîné jugeait qu'il n'était pas le genre de personne devant lequel il était censé se montrer sous son meilleur jour, il n'avait jamais été sûr. Il est vrai qu'il était le seul, dans cet espèce monastère, à l'exception de Shion et d'Aioros, à avoir toujours su qu'il n'était pas exactement la réincarnation de Gandhi. Et encore, le Tibétain et le Sagittaire n'avaient que des présomptions. Lui, il le connaissait vraiment. Depuis toujours. Il était le seul à savoir.

Et c'est pour ça qu'il avait été le premier sacrifié.

Il ricana.

Saga pouvait bien le traiter comme il le voulait, rien n'avait pas changé. Il était toujours celui qui savait tout de lui. Son frère pourrait se la jouer grand pénitent en perdition jusqu'à la fin de ses jours si ça lui chantait, il saurait que ce n'était que du vent, un vent faible et diffus, trop tiède pour le berner.

Il aurait au moins cette satisfaction là à vie, à défaut d'autre chose.

* * *

Le Pope reposa son coussin dans le coin du trône pour la troisième fois depuis qu'il avait débuté ses vérifications finales.

C'était ridicule, au fond, il le savait bien. Les invités ne feraient que passer dans cette pièce, rejoignant directement la grande salle sur la droite où la réception était censée se dérouler. Mais il avait pertinemment conscience que durant les quelques minutes où ils auraient l'occasion d'examiner les lieux, leur regard serait happé par ce fauteuil magistral, dont la disposition avait d'ailleurs précisément était pensée dans ce but. Un coussin écrasé, c'était un coussin sur lequel on venait de s'assoir. Or, il ne fallait surtout pas que les convives pensent qu'il avait harangué les troupes juste avant leur arrivée…

Estimant son aspect acceptable, il leva les yeux vers la fenêtre un instant.

Le Soleil péricliterait bientôt.

Après avoir jeté un dernier regard d'ensemble et fait un détour par l'antichambre, il regagna son bureau. Ici aussi, tout était parfait.

Retenant un sourire bienheureux, il se dirigea alors d'un pas vif vers son lieu de prédilection et ne put empêcher cette fois une expression de contentement de s'afficher sur son visage. Personne n'aurait de raison de venir ici. Mais tout y était quand même parfaitement en ordre. Cette dimension excessive de sa propre œuvre le ravissait d'une manière qu'il n'aurait su expliquer sans y poser des mots embarrassants. Mais soudain, une apparition surgit qui ternit ce constat reluisant.

Un bout de papier dépassait du socle de son globe.

Pour toute autre personne que lui, il aurait pris beaucoup plus de temps avant de parvenir à la portée de la conscience de quelqu'un, et peut-être encore plus avant que l'individu en question ne songe à y remédier.

Ses yeux se rétrécirent tandis qu'il approchait de l'élément perturbateur. D'un geste sec, il extirpa la feuille de sa séquestration, craignant à peine de la déchirer, et la déplia en faisant claquer le papier de son ongle.

Le contenu eut vite fait de lui faire perdre son air pincé. A la place, ses traits se détendirent sous l'effet de la surprise tandis que ses yeux parcouraient le message.

« La mort est la seule chose irréfragable, quiconque l'ignore ne… »

Il interrompit sa relecture orale et ouvrit brusquement la porte du bureau, se postant sur le pas.

« - Otis ! » héla-t-il.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant de voir apparaître un jeune homme roux dont le pas vif faisait voltiger sa cape mauve derrière lui, appuyant encore l'impression de vélocité qui s'en dégageait.

Otis, un garçon plutôt petit, le plus discret et clairvoyant de ses serviteurs. A sa charge, il fallait bien admettre que la concurrence n'était pas rude…

Mais le Pope n'était plus d'humeur à s'amuser du personnel.

« - Maître ? » demanda-t-il aussitôt arrivé à son niveau.

Le Tibétain lui montra le papier.

« - As-tu vu qui a déposé ça sur mon bureau ? »

Le serviteur regarda brièvement le mot par acquis de conscience, mais la négation avait déjà franchi la barrière de ses lèvres.

« Et tu n'as vu personne y entrer ?

- Non, maître, réitéra le jeune homme. Pas ce matin.

-Tu es resté au Palais toute la matinée ?

-Oui, Maître, acquiesça le serviteur qui fit une moue pour signifier son incompréhension. Mais…Je ne suis pas spécialement resté près de votre bureau, Maître, hésita-t-il.

-Je vois. Bien, tu peux retourner à tes occupations… » le renvoya-t-il.

Le domestique esquissa une mimique ultime d'excuses et fila comme il était venu.

Le blond se retourna vers la petite pièce dont il barrait l'accès. Il hasarda quelques pas à l'intérieur, puis s'immobilisa. Il avait une sensation très désagréable, à présent. Comme si on l'avait cambriolé…Son bureau n'était jamais fermé. D'une part, il y passait le plus clair de son temps, de l'autre le respect de sa fonction en tenait naturellement éloignée toute personne qui n'y aurait pas été expressément invitée. Aussitôt, l'image des spectres lui vint à l'esprit. Rhadamanthe et Pandore étaient les seules personnes étrangères au Sanctuaire à y séjourner. Enfin, on pouvait inclure ce Sylphide, qui semblait s'égarer régulièrement dans le coin…

Mais le plus grave était encore que la réception était censée débuter dans moins de quatre heures, maintenant.

Le fait qu'on lui ait glissé un petit mot justement ce jour-là était une de ces coïncidences dont la simple mention suffit à faire hausser les sourcils à ceux qui en ont. Et comme tout le monde ou presque était invité au Sanctuaire…Cela pouvait être n'importe qui.

Quelqu'un qui se serait introduit prématurément ici pour lui laisser ce message d'un goût douteux et serait reparti d'où il venait histoire d'arriver en même temps que ses pairs. Il se refusait à penser que ce pourrait être un chevalier.

Pas en premier ressort, en tout cas.

Il froissa la feuille et jeta la boule de papier sous un meuble.

* * *

La Balance se présenta au Palais à l'orée de la nuit. Il n'était que dix-huit heures mais les hivers grecs avaient beau être très relatifs, ils n'en restaient pas moins pétris de jours écourtés. Il avait prévu de rejoindre le Pope largement en amont de l'horaire calculé pour les chevaliers d'Athéna, en considération de l'avance qu'il devait posséder sur celui des invités, sans compter que ceux avaient toutes les chances de ne pas le respecter. Il se rendit directement dans la grande salle, mais ne vit pas âme qui vive. Il alla frapper à la porte de son bureau et entra immédiatement après, comme toujours.

Personne.

Il n'était quand même pas encore à la bibliothèque ?

Le Chinois se dirigea vers elle mais en chemin, croisa un serviteur qui semblait mortifié. Il dut presque l'attraper au vol tant il se pressait de parvenir on ne savait où, et lui demanda si le maître des lieux était dans les parages. La réponse – sur le parvis, derrière le bâtiment – ne tarda pas, pas plus en fait que l'expression de solidarité qui s'afficha immédiatement sur les traits du domestique.

Visiblement, il venait de passer un sale quart d'heure. Dohko sourit. Il n'avait vraiment connu Shion qu'en tant que chevalier d'Or, sans personne sous ses ordres. Il avait de la peine à l'imaginer en maître tyrannique, eu égard à son caractère réfléchi et raisonnable, mais il savait aussi que son ami était clairement d'une humeur de chien, et depuis pas mal de temps, déjà. Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus, à bien y penser.

Il sortit.

La fin d'après-midi était douce, et les milliers étoiles qui se détacheraient peu à peu d'un ciel encore crépusculaire n'éclairaient que faiblement les lieux. Il s'avança un peu. Au loin, il distingua enfin une silhouette haute et blanche qui tranchait avec le paysage. Le Tibétain était au bout de l'esplanade au centre de laquelle s'élevait la statue d'Archimède. Il traversa la cour pour le rejoindre. Arrivé juste derrière lui, le roux s'arrêta pour le regarder. Son retrait était inutile, le Pope avait senti sa présence, bien sûr. Mais il demeura tout de même en place quelques instants.

Sous la lueur bâtarde des astres, les longs cheveux de Shion paraissaient presque blancs.

Parsemés sur sa toge virginale, il lui semblait qu'ils rendaient son ami plus brillant que toutes ces planètes qui n'étaient plus que des taches artificielles mouchetant les cieux.

Parfois, il lui donnait l'impression d'être irréel.

Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'il était là, vivant, jeune, comme autrefois. Qu'_ils_ étaient là, vivants, jeunes, comme autrefois. Mais il se souvenait avoir déjà eu ce sentiment à cette époque. Et même s'il ne l'avait jamais vu à 243 ans, il était certain qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir eu le physique désagréable.

Dohko cessa son observation et se hissa à son niveau, pour poser à son tour ses bras sur la rambarde. Ils restèrent dans cette position quelques minutes, en silence. Finalement, la Balance leva les yeux vers le ciel et dit :

« - Ca va être une très belle nuit.

-Oui. Si le ciel ne se couvre pas, on devrait bien voir les étoiles. Orion se sera décalée vers l'ouest, depuis la dernière fois.

- C'est vrai ».

Nouveau silence.

« - Tu as l'air soucieux », reprit finalement le guerrier de la Balance.

Shion lâcha un rire étouffe.

« - Je crois que j'ai attendu de recouvrer ma jeunesse pour donner dans l'aigreur, confia-t-il, amer.

-Tu n'es pas aigri. Tu es fatigué, c'est tout…Et puis, préoccupé. C'est normal.

-Tu crois ? Tu l'es, toi ? »

Dohko se tourna vers son ami pour déceler toute trace de reproche, mais le profil de l'ex-Bélier ne renvoyait qu'une réflexion songeuse.

« - Par la résurrection ? Bien sûr. Mais toi, tu es Pope…En plus de tenter de découvrir pourquoi nous sommes revenus, tu as des responsabilités…

-Oui, » répondit le Tibétain, sans conviction.

Un moment passa ainsi, dans un silence à peine troublé par la brise nocturne.

« -…Je vais devoir m'absenter », annonça finalement le blond.

L'ancien vieux-maître lui renvoya un visage surpris.

« - Pour aller où ?

- A Jamir. Je dois aller voir quelqu'un.

- En personne ?

- Mon peuple est seul à avoir droit de cité à Jamir, tu sais bien. La tour qu'habitait mon disciple est le dernier rempart avant le territoire qu'Athéna lui a légué, et c'est le seul lieu où les étrangers sont tolérés. Et encore, de façon temporaire, et tu te souviens de quelle manière elle est gardée…compléta le Pope, en dessinant une expression mi-sourire, mi-grimace.

- Pourquoi n'enverrais-tu pas Mû, dans ce cas ?

- Il faut que j'y aille moi-même. L'homme que je vais rencontrer connaît Mû, mais…Par respect pour lui, je dois me déplacer.

- Ah, mais oui, c'est ce vieux…Je ne sais plus comment, là. Qu'est-ce qu'il te veut ?

- Lui, rien. C'est moi qui ai besoin d'y voir plus clair. Et il pourrait nous y aider. Mon peuple sert le Monastère depuis des siècles, comme tu le sais. Il est aussi une partie de sa mémoire. Comme il a vu trois guerres saintes…

-Trois guerres saintes ? s'étrangla la Balance.

- Il a plus de cinq cent ans, ajouta Shion sur un ton brocanteur. Même chez nous, il affole les statistiques. Tous ces jours, je cherchais dans des archives de Pope…mais c'est lui, notre plus grande chance. Il sait tout, je ne sais pas comment il s'y prend. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était peu avant de choisir mon successeur. Il a refusé de me donner son conseil…Il savait. Il savait déjà tout.

- Tu l'aurais écouté s'il t'avait dit de choisir Saga ?

-…Non ».

L'ex-vieux maître eut un petit rire.

« -Tu as toujours aimé faire mine de demander son avis à tout le monde…

- Je ne fais pas mine, s'indigna le Pope. Tiens, j'ai écouté Kanon, ce matin, pour les Marinas…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? interrogea Dohko en fronçant les sourcils, d'une voix sceptique.

- Qu'ils n'avaient qu'une envie : voir sa tête baladée plantée sur un piquet, répondit le maître de Mû sur un ton pince-sans-rire qui fit s'esclaffer son ami à qui une image mentale de l'entrevue vint immédiatement. Je m'en doutais un peu, mais je ne pouvais demander qu'à lui, c'est le seul à les connaître vraiment, ajouta-t-il en se retenant de rire, lui aussi. Je lui ai demandé des détails, sur leur personnalité, leurs rapports, tout ce qu'il pouvait me dire sur eux, en somme…Je ne connais pas du tout cette génération. Et, en tout cas, j'écoute ton avis, à toi, conclut-il sur une note provocatrice.

- Tu parles ! Tu n'as pas suivi une seule de mes idées depuis qu'on est revenus. Et tu le sais très bien. Tellement même que tu te crois carrément obligé d'agir dans mon dos, maintenant », contesta le Chinois, enjoué, lui signifiant au passage qu'il ne lui en voulait plus.

Le blond sourit brièvement avant de reprendre un air mesuré.

« - Je pars après-demain.

-Je viens avec toi.

-Non…Dohko, quelqu'un doit me suppléer. Le vieux Mhabal Sha ne reçoit que quand il décide de recevoir, dit-il tandis que la Balance répétait – _Mhabal Sha _- sur un ton d'évidence. Quand je serai arrivé à l'entrée de Jamir, je pourrai lui faire savoir par télépathie que je souhaite le rencontrer. Mais à partir de là, c'est lui qui décidera du moment où l'on se verra, et je n'aurai pas le droit de venir à lui directement. Quand il sera prêt, il enverra quelqu'un me chercher. Je le connais bien, et autant te dire que ça risque de prendre plusieurs jours…

- Eh bien c'est parfait, tu as onze autres candidats pour te remplacer. Moi je viens avec toi. J'ai très envie de faire la connaissance de ce…monument. Il m'aidera à me sentir jeune.

- Je viens de te dire que seuls les ressortissants de mon peuple étaient admis à Jamir, rappela Shion, amusé.

- Eh bien, je t'attendrai dans la tour de Mû. Je l'ai toujours trouvée très esthétique. Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue, en plus. Et puis tous ces squelettes, pour le comité d'accueil…

- Ils t'aideront à te sentir gros ? demanda le Pope avec ironie.

-Disons vivant ».

Le blond sourit, puis fit une moue sceptique.

« -Dohko…Ce n'est pas raisonnable.

- Non, mais je m'en moque. Tu te souviens, c'était toi, la raison dans notre duo, compléta-t-il en appuyant le dernier mot.

- Je pensais qu'avec l'âge…répondit son ami avec un faux soupir de dépit.

- Mais c'est venu avec l'âge. Je suis resté sagement assis sur mon rocher pendant qu'un déséquilibré traînait ton nom dans la boue, treize longues années. J'ai formé des disciples consciencieux qui ont fait ma fierté. Même si parfois, Shiryu l'est un peu trop…Mais, maintenant…Ce n'est plus nécessaire. Je suis vivant, je suis jeune, plus aucune guerre de ne se profile…Et tu es là. Je peux recommencer à faire n'importe quoi.

- Tu n'as jamais fait n'importe quoi, releva l'ex-Bélier en accentuant son sourire. Tu étais un peu…précipité, c'est tout.

- Et toi, en dehors des guerres et des missions, tu avais un mal fou à quitter ton temple. Heureusement que j'étais un peu précipité, comme tu dis, pour te faire abandonner tes petits papiers…

- Je n'avais pas de petits papiers. C'étaient des traités très sérieux sur…Peu importe. Et heureusement que je les lisais pour te modérer un peu…

-Tu vois, nous étions bien assortis… » conclut Dohko.

Cette fois-ci, Shion se tut. Il reporta son attention sur le ciel. Le gardien du septième temple en fit de même.

« - Bon, c'est décidé. Je t'accompagne ».

Le Pope ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer quelque chose, mais finit par la fermer sans rien dire. S'ils avaient un trait de caractère commun, c'était malheureusement l'entêtement.

* * *

Aioros pénétra dans l'antichambre du Palais en faisant suinter ses chaussures bien malencontreusement au contact prolongé et traînant du sol rêche.

Il remonta la salle d'audience et passa directement dans la grande pièce qui abriterait la réception. Il n'y avait pas grand monde.

Le Pope et la Balance lui adressèrent un sourire léger, avant de reprendre leur conversation avec le disciple de ce dernier et la jeune fille qui le suivait comme son ombre. Il leur rendit tout aussi mollement. Son frère, avec qui il était censé arriver mais qu'il avait enjoint à le précéder prétextant avoir oublié qu'il lui restait quelques petites choses à faire, en fait parfaitement inintéressantes, discutait pour sa part avec la Japonaise qui l'avait pris pour lui, le jour de la résurrection, masquée comme à l'accoutumé.

Il ne put s'empêcher de se dire que sur des vêtements civils, ça rendait moins bien tout à coup.

Shura se tenait non loin du maître du domaine sacré, adossé à une colonne, et Aldébaran et Mû plaisantaient à quelques mètres devant lui. Le Sagittaire était certain, déjà la veille, qu'il serait parmi les premiers.

Même Camus, ce type à l'air si sérieux, n'était pas encore là. Sa pensée devait être vouée à prophétiser, puisque le Français passa le rideau juste au moment où il la formula, suivi du chevalier du Cygne, et fit un tour d'horizon rapide de son regard glaçant. Après avoir adressé un signe de la tête au tibétain et un autre, plus large, en direction des quelques présents, il s'achemina vers le Capricorne. Cette décision prise d'autorité plongea son disciple dans un questionnement aussi gênant qu'imprévu : le suivre, ou… ?

Le suivre, donc.

Le Verseau avait déjà conclu les formalités auprès de son ami et tous deux considéraient désormais la vue qui leur était offerte. L'ex-aspirant Pope se posta finalement aux côtés de son cadet après avoir lui aussi échangé des convenances particulièrement creuses avec son amie. Marine et sa voix grave, presque éraillée, ne lui inspirait pas grand-chose à vrai dire. Il dut encore attendre un moment avant que le prochain arrivé n'entre dans la pièce, Shaka, avec Shun. Puis, des chevaliers d'argent, qu'il ne connaissait pas. Seule une portion plafonnée d'entre eux devait être présente, pour la représentativité de tous les ordres de combattants, et ils avaient eu la liberté de désigner eux-mêmes leurs porte-parole. Puis durant encore de longues minutes, qui devinrent des dizaines de minutes, toute la garde rapprochée d'Athéna se présenta au compte goutte.

Quand tout le monde fut réuni, ils repassèrent dans la salle d'audience pour attendre les invités, dans une disposition établie, invités qui ne se présenteraient pas avant une bonne demi-heure selon les prévisions diplomatiques de Shion, sans doute assez fiables. Masque de Mort et Aphrodite avaient débarqué ensemble et l'Italien avait jeté un regard mauvais derrière lui. Quelques secondes plus tard était en effet arrivé Kanon, qui à sa grande satisfaction, avait consacré sa place de dernier. Il était tombé nez à nez avec Rhadamanthe qui terminait d'échanger des banalités avec Saga, tous deux ayant choisi d'ignorer l'incongruité de discuter en allant à une réception ensemble alors qu'ils n'avaient pour ainsi dire pas échangé deux mots d'affilé vivant sous le même toit, et s'y évitaient minutieusement. Le Juge et le Gémeau étant mutuellement au fait des bonnes manières, la chose n'avait plus pu être possible sachant qu'ils étaient attendus au même endroit à la même heure et partaient du même lieu. Kanon, lui, le snoba avec une indifférence fausse et l'Anglais, digne, fit comme si de rien n'était.

Un bon moment passa encore.

Dohko se tourna discrètement vers son meilleur ami. Shion semblait calme, mais ses lèvres étaient obstinément serrées. Son expression se métamorphosa quand la première délégation attendue fut annoncée.

Les Marinas, bien sûr…Athéna, qui était arrivée il y a peu, vint à leur rencontre et le Pope afficha un sourire de circonstance en s'avançant à sa suite vers les premières personnes dont l'ombre sous la lumière des quelques flambeaux moribonds de l'entrée avait trahi la présence dans l'embrasure de la grande porte.

D'un regard, le Chinois passa ses frères d'armes en revue. Pour la plupart des chevaliers, l'expérience de ce type d'occasion était tout simplement nulle. Ils allaient devoir se rôder à un exercice d'un genre aux antipodes de ce à quoi on les avait formés, dans une situation qui paraissaient déjà une véritable épreuve aux yeux de certains et le moindre de leur tâtonnement serait remarqué, consigné, et finalement jugé par leurs convives comme la consécration d'une opinion déjà façonnée.

* * *

_A suivre…

* * *

_

(1) Ce que Saga dit à Kanon dans le volume 20, lorsqu'il lui barre le passage dans la maison des Gémeaux.

* * *

_« __Milo fronça les sourcils. De toutes les personnes avec qui le Verseau s'entendait particulièrement bien, le Gémeau était celle qu'il redoutait le plus. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en rappelait, le Français avait toujours témoigné beaucoup de considération pour lui, déjà lorsqu'il n'avait que sept ans. (…)_

_A vingt ans, Camus était un interlocuteur beaucoup plus désigné pour Saga et ce dernier semblait sincèrement l'apprécier. (…)_

_Tout en continuant à lancer un regard noir sur le duo, il porta son verre à sa bouche, et le descendit cul-sec »_

…La semaine prochaine (enfin, espérons) la réception ! Tout le monde se tourne autour, raconte sa vie, et s'observe en chiens de faïence. Comme dans toutes les réceptions, en somme :D


	8. Chapitre VII : Dansez, maintenant

**Titre : **Ad vitam aeternam

**Base : **« Saint Seiya », le premier, l'origine, le commencement : le manga de Masami Kurumada et également le dessin animé qui en a été tiré : en fait, je pioche ce qui m'intéresse dans chacun des deux. Je ne tiens compte ni de « Saint Seiya : épisode G », si de « Saint Seiya : Next Dimension », ni du « Gigantomachia », ni de « Saint Seiya : the Lost Canvas ».

**Classement : **M

**Avertissement :** …mais dans tous les sens du terme.

**Précédemment : **En chemin pour aller jouer les indics chez le Pope, Kanon interrompt le sacro-saint bain de Saga alors que ce dernier se remémorait une discussion avec le même Pope. Dohko et Shion décident de s'offrir un petit voyage à Jamir en attendant les invités de la réception. Ceux-ci arrivent...

**Bla bla de l'auteur : **je sais, je sais, je sais, vous n'y croyez pas : et pourtant, c'est bien lui ! Je suis désolée de ce petit contretemps, plus long que prévu, j'ai été très occupée ces dernières semaines et c'est mal tombé car le chapitre 7 est important, et je l'envisageais de façon vraiment précise…Que je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir atteinte, d'ailleurs, mais c'est une autre histoire. En tout cas, après avoir publié le chapitre le moins collectif depuis le début avec le 6, il était logique que je fasse du suivant une vraie chorale :D Bon, pour compenser un peu le délai, il est plus long que les précédents. Merci encore de vos commentaires, même si je n'ai pas été forcément très loquace ces derniers temps pour les mêmes raisons, et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre VII** : Dansez, maintenant.

* * *

« A présent, je souhaiterais vous remercier de votre attention et en espérant que cette soirée vous soit agréable…

Il leva sa coupole au niveau du visage, le bras fléchi.

-…à notre bonne entente ! »

Une nuée de voix reprit sa célébration et des dizaines de mains portèrent du vin à des dizaines de bouches, tandis que Shion finissait d'accoucher d'un de ses discours parmi les plus méritoires à subir. Au fond de la pièce, accolé au mur, Dohko le regardait avec un sourire presque attendri.

Le Tibétain était un homme doté d'une autorité naturelle, dont la voix réussissait l'exercice étrange d'être à la fois claire et lourde. Elle s'imposait sans conteste quand il claironnait des ordres, provoquait un silence pieux lorsqu'il se contentait de donner son avis, ondulait chaleureusement dans les cas où son pragmatisme le jugeait utile - comme ce serait le cas soir.

En attendant, la verve protocolaire dont il était si fier aurait endormi une armée de conquistadors.

Seul Mû, au premier rang, avait semblé boire ses paroles, acquiesçant de temps à autres, la mine digne, tandis que son disciple, par déférence envers son maître et le maître de son maître, restait attentif à ses côtés. Mais ses jambes trahissaient une sorte de fébrilement.

En fait, il trépignait littéralement sur place.

Les autres résidents et invités avaient écouté en silence et se dispersaient à présent dans la grande salle de réception. Il n'y avait bien que le grand juge blond qui s'attardait devant l'estrade et son confrère brun pour l'aviser, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Malheureusement pour lui, le supplice du jeune Kiki ne faisait que commencer.

Sitôt sa conférence achevée, le Pope descendit d'un pas agile de sa tribune pour se diriger immédiatement vers le gardien du premier temple et se lancer sans préambule dans le développement – enfin, tout d'abord la traduction- de la dernière idée qu'il avait avancée dans son assommoir, et à quelques reprises, Dohko les vit se tourner vers le roux que le Bélier tenait affectueusement, mais fermement, par l'épaule. La mine catastrophée qu'arborait l'enfant dès que les deux blonds se consacraient exclusivement l'un à l'autre lui arracha un rire.

« Maître… ? entendit-il sur sa gauche.

- Ah, Shiryu…Euh, tu disais ? » questionna-t-il en réalisant que son élève avait dû lui demander quelque chose.

- Voulez-vous une de ces boules de riz au curry et à la cannelle que Shunrei a préparées pour le buffet ? Je crois qu'elle les a confectionnées tout spécialement pour vous… »

- Toi, tu sais comment me parler, mon garçon » lui répondit-il en posant ses mains sur ses épaules, dans un geste fier. « Mais, tu sais…Je crois qu'elle les a surtout faites pour toi ». ajouta-t-il finalement. « Allez, va la rejoindre » lui dit-il en lui indiquant le buffet en question où la jeune orpheline qu'il avait recueillie dix ans auparavant faisait le service (1).

Un nouveau coup d'œil vers le trio de moutons le poussa à agir. Kiki regardait maintenant en direction de la grande tablée vers laquelle le Dragon s'acheminait, avec l'air d'un mendiant acculé au suicide. Il traversa la pièce en quelques enjambées tranquilles et arriva à leur hauteur.

« - Shion ! s'exclama-t-il se moquant bien d'interrompre son ami dans une de ses digressions sur les vertus insoupçonnées de l'écorce des arbres de Saal - dont Shaka lui avait parlé un peu plus tôt, en attendant les convives.

- Ah, Dohko, lui sourit le Pope.

- Joli discours », le félicita-t-il.

L'ex Bélier se contenta d'un hochement de tête tout en continuant de sourire.

« - Dis-moi, Kiki, et si tu allais goûter une des ces boules de riz au curry et à la cannelle, là-bas, devant Shunrei ? Je crois qu'elle les a confectionnées tout spécialement pour toi… »

Le visage du jeune garçon s'éclaira et il se tourna vers son maître pour lui demander tacitement son approbation. Celui-ci continuait de penser que les propos que tenait le maître du domaine sacré à l'instant constituaient une bonne instruction pour le garçon, mais l'air suppliant de ce dernier conjugué à la qualité éminente de l'individu de qui provenait la proposition initiale, le fit abdiquer rapidement. Le vieux maître faisait partie de ces deux-trois personnes vis-à-vis desquelles la moindre contrariété énoncée lui semblait déjà formellement plus offensante que son contenu précis. Enfin, en principe, tout du moins.

« - Oui, vas-y, consentit-il enfin.

- Ouais ! Merci maître Mû, merci vieux maître ! » cria le rouquin avant de faire sus au buffet, bousculant tout le monde sur son passage ce qui valut au Bélier quelques regards peu aimables.

A peine arrivé au niveau de la Chinoise, Kiki se jeta sur les boules de riz que Shiryu n'avait pas eu la sagesse de préserver du carnage, se mettant en devoir d'en engloutir le plus possible sans recourir à cette rotation intrinsèque que l'on appelait respiration, un renouvellement d'oxygène peut-être bien vital, mais clairement médiocre eu égard à la dimension implacable de l'apostolat fondateur de toute espèce vivante ayant cours sur Terre : manger.

« - Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à faire quelque chose de lui…soupira Mû en jetant un regard malgré tout bienveillant sur la scène.

- C'est un enfant, prêcha doucement Shion. Et puis, il s'entraine très durement toute la journée, laisse-le profiter un peu le soir…

- Vous avez raison, maître. Je crois que… »

Le reste de son explication théorique fut brutalement noyé par une pluie de cris aigus en provenance directe…du buffet.

« - C'est le mien !

- Rien du tout, je l'ai vu en premier !

- Toi ? T'étais occupé à t'envoyer tous les beignets au saumon ! Vorace ! Tu le veux juste parce que j'ai dit que je le veux !

- C'est à moi !

- Non, à moi !

- A moi, je te dis !

- Euh…Je ferais peut-être bien d'aller le surveiller un peu quand même » ajouta le réparateur l'air effaré.

« Maîtres » salua-t-il avant de se retirer vers le festin en cours de raréfaction d'un pas un peu plus prompt que d'ordinaire.

Restés seuls, Shion et Dohko rirent de concert, puis se calmèrent quand le Bélier disparut dans la foule qui s'était maintenant agglutinée devant l'événement.

Un silence confortable s'instaura, que le Pope brisa.

« Menteur, accusa-t-il, un sourire toujours accroché à ses lèvres.

- Moi ? s'offusqua le brun.

- Tu as détesté ce discours.

- Ah, ça ! Complètement ».

Ils rirent de nouveau ensemble. Le Tibétain porta la coupe qu'il tenait à la main depuis le début de son allocution à sa bouche d'un geste habitué et en but une gorgée.

« - Et si nous commencions par...Les Juges ? soumit le Chinois sur un ton providentiel.

- Alors, il faudra nous répartir la tâche. J'ai crois que l'un a des revendications séparatistes », répondit son ami avec humour.

La Balance jeta un œil sur Rhadamanthe, qui se tenait dans un coin de la salle en compagnie du «second » aux attributions de secrétaire, Sylphide du Basilic.

« - Les deux autres semblant être plus disposés », commenta-t-il en remarquant que les dit deux autres s'étaient intégrés à un groupe de discussion composé exclusivement de chevaliers.

En fait, Minos du Griffon en était même l'animateur principal selon toute apparence.

« - J'irai voir Rhadamanthe ensuite, annonça-t-il. De toute façon, je voulais lui parler pour m'excuser de mon comportement de l'autre jour, lorsque je l'ai découvert derrière l'arène. Il vaut mieux ne rien laisser traîner derrière nous et je ne voudrais pas qu'il pense que je viens à lui parce que tu y vas toi aussi. Mais en attendant cela...J'irais bien écouter ce que raconte ce type, je suis sûr que ce doit être divertissant », conclut-il en faisant un petit geste vers le Premier Juge.

Prenant cette phrase comme une invitation, le blond opina et ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers l'auditoire du Norvégien qui se tenait au beau milieu de la pièce.

* * *

« - Il n'est pas là ? »

Shun se tourna vers le Dragon qui venait d'arriver sur sa droite. Après ses déboires avec Kiki, comme il avait aidé Shunrei à tout nettoyer avant que l'incident des trois plateaux de victuailles renversés ne fasse le tour de la salle s'agrémentant ça et là de détails totalement fabulés, il s'était senti soudainement gagné d'une envie urgente de parler en paix à une personne calme. Andromède lui avait semblé un choix avisé.

« -Ca n'a pas l'air, lui répondit celui-ci en souriant légèrement. Il viendra peut-être plus tard.

-Sans doute, confirma le disciple de la Balance avec sagesse.

-Tu crois qu'on aurait dû se changer ? reprit le plus jeune des Bronze au bout d'un moment. Je me sens un peu idiot, dans cette tenue, confia-t-il en glissant une main le long d'une des deux bretelles blanches qui enserraient son éternel tricot vert.

-Mais… » répondit Shiryu en fronçant les sourcils.

Il fit couler son regard sur sa tunique chinoise mauve pâle, puis releva la tête vers son frère d'armes, un air saisi sur le visage.

« -Tu as d'autres vêtements, toi ? »

* * *

« - Ma génitrice était une aristocrate norvégienne. Elle devait se marier l'année d'après. Mon arrivée a…fait un petit esclandre, dans la famille. Mais il se trouvait que j'étais un garçon et dans ces milieux –vous savez comment ça se passe- elle a tout de même décidé de me garder, heureusement que son frère - un impuissant, si vous voulez mon avis – s'était montré incapable d'assurer la descendance. A louvoyer comme il le faisait entre tous les types de quartiers, ce n'était guère étonnant, cela dit. Mais heureusement. Si j'avais été une fille, je crois bien qu'elle m'aurait étranglé avec le cordon ombilical », pouffa Minos en tenant toujours son verre de vin bien droit.

Un silence de mort accueillit sa bonne blague.

Seul le Cancer se permit un petit rire qu'il ravala rapidement devant le mutisme de l'assistance. Milo assassinait littéralement le Juge du regard.

Pas du tout perturbé, ce dernier reprit sur un ton égal :

« - La Norvège est un pays spécial, savez-vous. Enfin, je suppose que tous les autochtones de cette planète doivent dire ça de leur lopin de terre. Mais…Spécial, vraiment. Les Norvégiens ne sont pas très engageants avec les étrangers. Ils préfèrent rester entre eux. Je crois qu'en général, les gens condamnent cette attitude. Mais en ce qui me concerne, je pense qu'en restant tout à fait mesuré –naturellement- il n'y a aucun mal à désirer voir perdurer une certaine…netteté, disons. A souhaiter protéger ce qui fait son peuple, au risque, peut-être, de se refuser au voyageur et d'être déconsidérés par les bien-pensants. En réalité, leur seul désir est de respecter leur nation, son histoire, son caractère dans toute sa puissance authentique, son sens… ! »

Sa voix avait pris des nuances de tragédien.

« - A vouloir tant se mêler, se mélanger, se confondre…On finit par tous se ressembler, fatalement. Et quand on est tous pareils, on s'affadit… ».

Shion et Dohko échangèrent un regard.

« - Enfin, conclut le Premier Juge qui sembla tout à coup rembobiner un film invisible, tout cela ne me regarde plus depuis longtemps, naturellement ».

Cette dernière phrase fut accueillie par un silence encore plus profond que le précédent.

* * *

« -Tu as l'intention de réussir à raconter ta vie à tout le monde avant la fin de la soirée… ?

- N'as-tu pas entendu ce que le Grand Moufti si distingué a dit ? « En-ten-te ». Il a martelé ce mot et ses synonymes tellement de fois que j'ai cru qu'il allait nous faire une proposition d'alliance, comme on est trois délégations, ici…Et puis, nous avons jamais eu l'occasion de discuter avec des Marinas, admets », rétorqua Minos en jetant un œil à l'arche florale qui marquait la sortie vers la salle d'audience.

En cyprès…ce devait être un hommage - raté - à leur condition.

Et puis toutes ces…roses, pensa-t-il en jetant un œil de travers au chevalier des Poissons qui se tenait contre mur aux côtés d'un autre, le seul qui semblait avoir de l'humour, dans cette clique.

Non, vraiment, cette réception était d'un goût…

- Parce que tu avais envie depuis longtemps de combler cette lacune, bien sûr, marivauda Eaque, imperméable aux considérations esthétiques de son amant. Il n'y avait pas un seul Marina pour t'entendre remonter à la petite enfance, à l'instant. Et depuis que je te « connais », tu ne cesses de qualifier Poséidon d'épave et les écailles de filets à morue !

- Ce n'est pas désobligeant, pour lui, il vit sous la mer ! se défendit le Norvégien. Et puis, c'est parce que, ses guerriers, je les connais mal ! Souviens-toi : «de l'ignorance de l'autre est née la peur, mère nourricière de toutes les méprises qui forment la Guerre ». Il ne manque pas d'air, tout de même, celui-là ! Pendant la guerre sainte, je ne me souviens pas qu'il ait tenté de faire connaissance avant d'enjoindre ses laquais à nous planter des couteaux dans le dos. Pas d'air, vraiment… » lambina-t-il avec un air curieux sur les traits.

Le Garuda tourna la tête vers le reste de l'assemblé, tandis que son voisin continuait de débiner distraitement tout ce qui lui tombait sous les yeux.

Il distingua la silhouette sombre de Rhadamanthe, au fond de la pièce, à côté de Sylphide. Ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de se voir depuis le début de la réception.

Il se dirigea alors vers lui, commençant à se frayer un passage parmi les groupes de personnes qui se dressaient sur sa route.

« - Où vas-tu ? entendit-il derrière lui.

- Voir Rhadamanthe, répondit-il sans se retourner.

- Eaque ! Tu te souviens de ce dont nous avons parlé hier, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le ton tenait plus du rappel à l'ordre que de la simple question. Le brun fit alors volte-face pour planter son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

« - Bien sûr », soupira-t-il.

Ils se jaugèrent une seconde avant qu'il ne parte rejoindre son objectif.

* * *

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait chaud dans cette pièce !

Après avoir faussé compagnie sans plus égard à ses frères d'armes, quittant la conversation et surtout son ficelier sanguinaire et raciste, Milo s'était dirigé vers la table attenante au grand buffet, où se trouvaient les boissons. Il se pencha sur les nombreuses jarres multicolores, et repéra enfin un liquide transparent dans l'une d'elles.

De l'eau fraîche, voilà exactement ce qu'il lui fallait !

Enfin « fraîche »…Disons de l'eau tout court, vu qu'on avait eu la brillante idée d'oublier les glaçons sous un quelconque prétexte de mois d'hiver…Dans une salle surchauffée comme celle-là, c'était un comble, quand même.

Il se sélectionna la plus grande coupole disponible, pourtant pas très volumineuse mais le Sanctuaire aimait à rappeler qu'il encourageait la mesure, et la remplit presque à ras-bord. Il avala goulûment une grosse lampée mais faillit la recracher tant l'âpreté du breuvage lui irrita la langue.

La première sensation passée, il jugea cette eau très revigorante, et descendit son verre cul-sec.

Sa soif n'ayant pas été satisfaite par cette gorgée ridicule, il s'en servit illico un autre.

* * *

« -Tu sais, tant que tu les laves régulièrement…Quelle importance, finalement ?

-Oui…Oui, c'est exactement ce que je pensais », acquiesça Shiryu tout en s'étonnant parallèlement de l'absurdité de la conversation qu'il était en train de mener.

Un nouveau blanc s'abattit sur leur duo, comme si cette idée avait pénétré simultanément leurs deux esprits.

Mais en réalité, Andromède était bien loin de considérer ses habits.

Mal à l'aise dans toute cette foule, il se sentait, à travers cette petite pression qui serrait sa poitrine, rétrograder dans sa petite enfance où des scènes similaires s'étaient jouées, tout seul au beau milieu d'un endroit trop grand, peuplé de garçons de son âge qui avaient l'air d'ignorer son existence.

Quand ils s'en rappelaient, ce n'était jamais bon pour lui. Ils profitaient toujours des moments où Ikki avait été mis à l'isolement par Tatsumi, autant dire qu'il avait un champ d'action relativement dégagé.

Il chercha le domestique en chef de Saori du regard et le repéra, derrière elle évidemment.

La haine que son frère lui inspirait l'avait toujours déstabilisé…

« - Mais…hasarda une voix qui provenait de leur gauche…Qui change Seiya, au fait ?

-Hyoga ! » poussèrent-ils en chœur.

* * *

«… afin que nous soyons avant tout capables de nous pardonner nos propres erreurs et de laisser les autres faire de même avec les leurs » Non mais vous m'avez entendu ça ? Entre nous, c'est vrai qu'on n'était pas là, mais…On sait très bien que c'est Athéna qui a commencé. Elle se vante d'avoir le plus beau sanctuaire, et après on s'étonne qu'on veuille le lui prendre ! D'ailleurs, elle a toujours été très orgueilleuse…Ca me rappelle une histoire de tarentules… »(2)

- C'est certain ! De toute façon, les vainqueurs ont toujours raison, n'est-ce pas ? Peu importe qu'ils massacrent les autres…

- Peuh ! Et ça parle de justice. Je ne voudrais pas remuer de la mauvaise terre, mais… »

Kassa des Lyumnades en avait déjà soupé de cette soirée. Vraiment soupé.

D'une part, tous les yeux qui s'étaient malencontreusement posés sur lui –car on ne le regardait jamais que par hasard – avaient été tapis de cette lueur, fugace et surprise, aussitôt remplacée, après un temps infime mais qui semblait durer plus que sa chute, par une expression de dégoût ou d'effroi.

Après 21 ans passés dans son corps, il ne savait plus ce qu'il préférait provoquer.

C'était la malédiction des Lyumnades. Certaines armures choisissaient leur porteur selon des critères de vaillance, ou de force de caractère, la sienne sélectionnait des hommes laids. Très laids. Rebutants, à vrai dire. Lui ressemblait à une créature croisée, mi-homme mi-reptile, une monstre d'histoires enfantines qui n'avait aucun scrupule à prendre l'apparence d'autrui, même un bossu ou un éclopé faisait l'affaire.

Comme c'était la seule arme qu'il possédait…Une armure était comme une espèce animale. Elle visait instinctivement la survie, et usait des moyens dont le cours des choses l'avait dotée, quelle que soit leur nombre et leur efficacité, pour subsister.

Depuis des heures et des heures qu'ils étaient là, il n'avait quasiment pas changé de société. Si on pouvait dire. Quand ils ne dénigraient pas leurs hôtes, Bian et Krishna déblatéraient des banalités tellement creuses qu'il en avait de la peine pour eux. Comme s'il fallait à tout prix boucher les trous entre eux, comme si le silence pouvait être gênant : ils se connaissaient tous mutuellement mieux que quiconque, non ?

Peut-être bien que non.

Il fixa ses yeux vitreux, dont la pupille disparaissait dans le noir de l'iris, sur la silhouette haute d'Isaac du Kraken.

Le Finlandais avait d'abord rejoint son maître et son ancien condisciple il y avait bien une heure, maintenant. Au tout début de la réception, il s'était arrangé pour ne pas les croiser, avec plus de talent dans la réussite que dans la dissimulation de la manœuvre. Le Cygne et le Verseau n'avaient pas non plus émis de signe dans sa direction, mais il avait surpris le jeune Bronze à moitié russe lui jeter de temps en temps un coup d'oeil. Finalement, l'ex aspirant à l'armure du Cygne s'était décidé à les rejoindre, puisqu'il fallait bien en passer par là.

C'est bien vrai, qu'Isaac avait toujours été le plus courageux des deux.

Le Portugais avait alors lorgné le jeune blond à qui il était allé parler et une moue méprisante avait déformé son visage, même s'il était certain que personne ne verrait la différence.

Ce…Hyoga, là. Quelle sensiblerie. Etre roulé par l'image d'un homme si sévère, en plus. En vérité, ça l'avait bien déconcerté deux minutes, tout de même, au point qu'avant de revêtir l'apparence de son maitre adoré pour le duper, il avait longuement hésité avec le corps éthérée de sa petite maman. Elle était morte depuis des années, mais il était sûr que l'illusion aurait marché, après seulement une demi-minute à sonder l'âme du Cygne.

Les trois hommes avaient parlé tranquillement, sans qu'on ne puisse déceler sur leur visage la moindre variation qui aurait pu orienter la conversation.

Finalement, il avait vu le plus grand des trois adresser un sourire discret à ses disciples et se disperser dans la foule, les laissant en tête à tête. Ça avait été fut de nouveau Isaac qui avait brisé le silence qui s'était installé suite à son départ. Et quelques temps après, ils s'étaient eux aussi évanouis dans l'effervescence avant de apparaître plus loin, avec les autres Bronze dont un qu'il avait également roulé dans la farine.

Mais tout était leurre, chez lui. Il se fichait pas mal d'Isaac, et de son pleurnichard d'ex-meilleur ami. Il avait regardé dans leur direction pour une seule et unique raison. Pour l'homme qui se tenait encore avachi contre une colonne au moment même où il continuait d'observer le coin déserté par le Finlandais.

Une silhouette massive et nonchalante qui portait un œil goguenard sur ce qui se déroulait sous son nez, attifé d'un air supérieur.

« -Lui…grogna-t-il, je le hais ».

Les autres, surpris par cette déclaration subite, se tournèrent concurremment dans la direction à qui il destinait ses propos venimeux.

Bian soupira.

« -Laisse tomber, Kassa », dit-il en se détournant du Dragon des Mers.

* * *

_« - La réception est une occasion en or de glaner des informations sur la résurrection. Je suis sûr que le Sanctuaire a mené des recherches, dessus…Ils en savent peut-être plus que nous. Lors de la fête, l'ambiance sera plus détendue, plus disposée aux confidences…C'est notre meilleure chance d'essayer d'en savoir plus._

_- Tu comptes saouler la chevalerie ? demanda Eaque avec ironie._

_- S'il faut en passer par là… rétorqua le Premier Juge sur le même ton. _

_-Tu crois qu'ils ne te verront pas venir, avec tes gros souliers ? Minos, tu n'inspires confiance à personne. Toutes ces petits vieilles qui te regardent de travers à leur arrivée aux Enfers, ce n'est pas parce qu'elles trouvent que tu es un sémillant jeune homme !_

_- Justement », argua son amant en avançant son siège vers le Népalais qui était assis sur le bureau juste en face de lui._

_Il posa les mains sur ses cuisses._

_« -C'est là que tu interviens. Tu es beaucoup plus subtil que moi, plus…illisible. En plus, la plupart des gens croient que tu me détestes. Ils seront plus prompts à accorder foi à ce que tu leur diras », dit-il d'une voix basse, presque tendre._

_Eaque lui retourna un sourire languissant._

_« - Je peux leur faire avaler n'importe quoi, tu crois ? Des choses que tu ne seras pas là pour entendre, en plus… »glissa-t-il d'une voix chaude en se penchant sur lui._

_Il happa ses lèvres et introduit presque immédiatement sa langue à travers elles, le blond tenta de la coincer sous la sienne mais le Garuda mit fin au baiser._

_« -Oui…C'est une bonne idée », conclut-il finalement en se redressant._

_Il s'extirpa de l'espace restreint derrière le bureau pour rejoindre celui, plus vaste, qui s'étendait devant le meuble. _

_« -Il vaudrait peut-être mieux…Ne pas parler de ça à Rhadamanthe, dit alors le Griffon. Je me pose des questions, à son sujet…Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il joue franc jeu avec nous._

_-C'était inutile de le préciser », lui répondit le Népalais en quittant la pièce.

* * *

_

Eaque tourna la tête.

Minos discutait à présent avec le Pope et son disciple. Le brun avait salué Rhadamanthe et le Basilic, ils le lui avaient rendu, puis ils avaient échangé des formules d'usage. Depuis lors, le Wyvern se murait dans un silence obstiné tandis que Sylphide laissait son regard divaguer dans la même zone que le Népalais.

« - Ca ne te dérange pas que j'aie requis les services de Sylphide ? demanda tout à coup le blond sur un ton séditieux. Je sais qu'officiellement, il fait partie de ta garde…

-Non, ce n'est pas un problème. Je sais qu'officieusement, c'est la tienne qu'il assure… »répondit-il en ponctuant sa phrase d'un sourire que l'Anglais renonça à interpréter.

Les lèvres de leur subalterne s'étirèrent elles aussi mais il garda les yeux baissés.

* * *

Milo fronça les sourcils.

Ca faisait bien vingt minutes que Camus taillait une bavette à Saga.

De toutes les personnes avec qui le Verseau s'entendait particulièrement bien, le Gémeau était celle qu'il redoutait le plus.

D'aussi loin qu'il s'en rappelait, le Français avait toujours témoigné beaucoup de respect pour lui, déjà lorsqu'il n'avait que sept ans. Bien sûr, il était trop jeune pour intéresser vraiment l'aspirant-Pope qui s'occupait des jeunes chevaliers ou apprentis plus par condescendance qu'autre chose, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais admis. Mais ça, le Scorpion ne l'avait compris que bien après quand la véritable identité de celui qui gouvernait le Sanctuaire depuis treize ans avait été révélée et qu'il s'était mis à reconsidérer toutes ses propres années au domaine sacrée d'un œil neuf.

A vingt ans, Camus était un interlocuteur beaucoup plus désigné pour Saga et ce dernier semblait sincèrement l'apprécier. En plus, avec leur escapade commune pendant la guerre contre Hadès…

Et puis le gardien du huitième temple le craignait aussi et surtout parce que l'ancien Pope ne lui ressemblait clairement pas. Avec lui, le Français trouvait des choses que non seulement lui, Milo, ne lui apportait probablement pas, mais qui étaient même peut-être aux antipodes de son caractère. Tout en continuant à lancer un regard noir sur leur binôme, il porta son verre à sa bouche, et le but d'un trait.

* * *

« - Seiya nous manque à tous, ce soir ».

Le ton cérémonieux du Dragon sonna le glas de l'instant d'euphorie brève, plus nerveuse que sincère, qui les avaient gagnés après l'arrivé de Hyoga, qui était accompagné de son ancien condisciple. Shiryu avait été le premier à se censurer, aussitôt suivi de Shun, puis finalement le métisse qui en profita pour faire les présentations en règles, autant pour se donner une contenance que pour dévier sur un sujet moins grave.

« - Shun, Shiryu, je sais que vous le connaissez, mais d'une certaine manière, on peut considérer que ce n'est pas vraiment le cas alors...Je crois que nous pouvons faire comme si vous le rencontriez ce soir. Mon meilleur ami, Isaac, dit-il en s'effaçant quelque peu pour laisser mieux voir le Finlandais. Isaac, deux de mes demi-frères, Shun et Shiryu.

- Nous sommes parmi ses préférés, commenta Shiryu dans un trait d'esprit tout droit hérité du vieux maître et dont il faisait trop rarement profiter son entourage en faisant un petit geste de la tête, imité par Shun.

-Enchanté », déclara le premier disciple de Camus sans expression particulière.

Le Dragon pensa furtivement que son œil unique aurait pu répondre à celui de Hyoga si celui-ci n'avait pas convenu de se crever le même. Au lieu d'être entier à deux, ils avaient choisi d'être incomplet chacun de leur côté. Être ensemble n'y changerait rien, maintenant. Il détourna son attention d'eux et la porta pensivement sur Shunrei qui riait des grimaces de Kiki.

* * *

« -Il est vrai qu'a priori, bien des choses nous séparent, mais je pense que fondamentalement, nous poursuivons tous le même but : servir notre dieu et nos idéaux. Même si au détail, nous présentons des visages dissemblables…

- Même au détail, nous avons plus de points communs que vous ne l'imaginez, murmura Minos avec distraction, les yeux vaguement fixés sur les mains de son interlocuteur.

- Ah oui, lesquels ? » demanda Shion sur le ton de la conversation.

Pris de court, le Premier Juge réfléchit à toute vitesse.

« - Eh bien, je suis…bélier, moi aussi » finit-il par dire en tournant la tête successivement vers le Pope et Mû.

Ces derniers échangèrent un regard bref. Mais tout de suite, leur bonne éducation reprit le dessus et ils adressèrent un sourire de convenance à leur invité.

Le signe, on avait beau dire…

* * *

« - Il y a des hommes normaux, ici ? pesta Gordon du Minotaure en jetant un œil en biais à Sorrente.

- N'en demande pas trop, ils sont grecs…Tu sais, je réalise que finalement, on se connaît bien peu, tous… » répondit Valentine qui ne quittait pas Rhadamanthe du regard.

Son maître était encore à discuter avec Sylphide. Il avait passé toute la soirée à ses côtés. Cette préséance continuelle commençait à l'agacer : c'était lui, le chef de la garde personnelle du Juge, ou non ?

Il aurait bien été au moins le saluer, mais il savait que si l'Anglais désirait le voir, il viendrait à lui et sûrement pas l'inverse.

Le Basilic n'avait sans doute pas ce genre de consigne, lui…

« - Excuse-moi, mais personnellement, je n'ai pas très envie de connaître du monde, ce soir… »

La Harpie cligna des yeux.

-Pardon ? »

* * *

- « …et ainsi nous rendrons grâce à notre raison d'être : honorer nos dieux et former nos successeurs à être dignes de leur grandeur, dans la reconnaissance sacrée de leur souveraineté » qu'il a rajouté. Mais de vous à moi, j'ai toujours pensé que le respect de l'autorité était bancal, au Sanctuaire. D'ailleurs, il paraît que pendant les inondations et la guerre contre Poséidon, les chevaliers subalternes en ont profité pour changer tout un tas de lois non écrites, des coutumes, si vous préférez…En a peine quelques jours, un grand nombre de règles a valsé. Le Grand Pope d'alors, un nain violet, était absent la moitié du temps, soi-disant pour contrôler la tour d'Hadès… Les chevaliers d'Or qui restaient étaient tellement préoccupés par le conflit qu'ils ne quittaient plus leurs escaliers. Des femmes-chevaliers auraient même enlevé leur masque ! Mais il y a pire ! Avant la guerre du Sanctuaire, il paraît que le Grand Pope était capable de partir dans de ces délires… ! Parfois, il s'enfermait dans les bains, et on ne le voyait plus des jours entiers ! Pendant ce temps, c'était un type affreux, Gipas, je crois, qui avait main mise sur le domaine…Et pendant tout ce temps-là, le jeune blondinet aux brûlures de mégots sur le front qui jouait les moines bouddhiques dans un clocher et l'antiquité des Cinq Pics, au courant de toute l'affaire, se retrouvaient le dimanche pour prendre le thé !

- Ca ne doit pas dater d'hier ! Et sans vouloir en rajouter, on ne peut pas en vouloir aux subordonnés. Je ne sais plus quel est ce philosophe qui a dit: « en Grèce, les sages parlent et les imbéciles décident » (3)

Phlégyas du Lycaon partit dans un grand éclat de rire qui fleurait bon l'alcool, bientôt rejoint par Stand du Scarabée et Queen de l'Alraune, aussi éméchés que lui. Ils déglutirent en vitesse quand la Balance apparut derrière le groupe d'à côté et se joignit brièvement à eux.

« -Tout va bien ?

-Oui, tout va bien, répondit Phlégyas un peu trop rapidement. Et vous-même ?

-Très bien, je vous remercie de votre sollicitude…Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit… compléta-t-il en partant après leur avoir adressé un sourire amusé.

-Nous n'y manquerons pas », ânonna Stand en lui en rendant un crispé.

Après son départ, ils changèrent radicalement de sujet.

* * *

Le Griffon entendait sans les écouter les explications fumeuses que délivrait Aphrodite sur la vitalité prodigieuse de ses roses depuis dix bonnes minutes.

Avec lui, il achevait ainsi la grande mission qu'il s'était assigné avant le début de la réception : s'entretenir avec toute la garde rapprochée d'Athéna.

Quelques temps auparavant, il s'était en effet brièvement introduit dans la conversation, le congrès plutôt, qui réunissait les chevaliers de la Vierge, du Taureau, du Bélier, Du Sagittaire et du Lion en plaçant quelques remarques éclairées qui avaient eu un effet relatif, après avoir soutenu vaillamment le Verseau et le Capricorne dans leur quête ambitieuse du silence le plus parlant, et répliqué à tous les clichés hypocrites que le Gémeau avait été capable de déblatérer en moins de cinq minutes par d'autres poncifs tout aussi doucereux.

Enfin, « toute la garde »…Pas exactement. Il n'irait quand même pas parler à des Bronze, tout de même, surtout s'ils l'avaient vaincu.

Il laissa son regard se perdre sur la salle un instant, avant de le focaliser sur le chevalier de la Balance, qui venait de rejoindre le Pope dans un coin de la salle. Il les examina dans une optique d'ensemble.

Les deux bicentenaires formaient drôle de couple…Le premier était grand, fin et raffiné, le second trapu et brut de coffre, plus « nature » en somme.

L'un avait une beauté sophistiquée, l'autre une apparence sans fard.

C'était un peu la Belle et la Bête…Cette référence venue d'il ne savait où le fit rire curieusement.

Il ne remarqua même pas le regard étonné de ses voisins avant de décider brusquement de s'inviter dans la discussion.

* * *

- « Dieu veuille que nous trouvions la force de dépasser la rancœur et l'amertume pour apprendre, peut-être, à nous comprendre et bla bla bla… » Oui, je veux bien, mais en fin de compte c'est toujours la même histoire : on fait la guerre, on se réconcilie car tout le monde est affaibli, on fait durer la mascarade le temps de renouveler les armées, et on se retape dessus, eh !

- Affaibli… ? Mais la résurrection a été commune, personne n'est affaibli…

-Oui, bien sûr, mais je veux dire…Ils ont leur dieu à leurs côtés, eux. Ça fait toute la différence !

-Hiin… »

C'eut l'air d'être le signal de l'entrée dans une réflexion intense.

« - La réconciliation, c'est bien beau sur le papier. Mais quand y regarde de près…C'est vrai, quoi, on ne se ressemble pas du tout. Ces cheveux clairs, ce teint laiteux, ces gestes maniérés…Et puis, on dit ce qu'on veut, mais…porter une robe, pour un homme, c'est un peu équivoque tout de même.

- Ce sont des _toges_ corrigea Krishna en réajustant son sari ».

* * *

- « Perles et Jade achètent chants et rires

Mais seul le gruau nourrit l'homme de talent »

- Ça faisait longtemps. Quelle horreur.

- Li Bai (4), une horreur ? s'insurgea la Balance. Un immense poète ! »

Un silence s'instaura.

« - Tu vas bien ? demanda Shion à son ami en avisant l'air résigné qui ornait son visage.

-J'allais te poser la même question. Tout à l'heure, avant la réception, j'ai eu l'impression que tu étais contrarié…Je me trompe ? »

La question plongea le blond dans la perplexité. Il tergiversa quelques secondes avant de répondre.

« -Pas vraiment. Ce soir, ce n'est pas le moment, mais…Je te promets de tout t'expliquer demain ».

La Balance marqua son accord d'un geste de la tête, se contentant de saisir la coupole que le Pope lui tendait.

« - Ce Juge, Minos, a une conversation…très édifiante, poursuivit le Tibétain avec un sourire parcimonieux, avant de porter son verre à ses lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit, encore ? demanda le Chinois l'air blasé.

- Oh trois fois rien, il a nous juste fait une petite liste de tous les crimes à base de ciseaux qu'il avait eu à juger, à moi et à Mû… »

Dohko s'esclaffa.

« - Tu sais, je me demande si tout cela est bien utile, dit-il. Quoi qu'on fasse, je crois que parfois, il est des choses… »

Il laissa passer une seconde de silence.

« -En tout cas…il n'arrête pas de te regarder, reprit-il en faisant semblant de contempler le plafond pour ne pas risquer de s'égarer dans la direction du Premier Juge, qui se tournait effectivement régulièrement vers eux.

-Je sais », répondit Shion sans plus de détail.

L'ex-vieux maître leva finalement le regard sur le Norvégien avant de porter son verre à ses lèvres. Un moment passa tranquillement alors qu'ils savouraient leur vin autant que la petite pause qu'ils s'octroyaient.

« - Il fait exprès de dire ce genre de choses, déclara finalement le Chinois.

-Je sais, lui répondit le blond. Ça l'amuse beaucoup. Quelque part, c'est assez réussi, on ne sait que penser de lui… »

Le brun allait paraphraser, mais un coup d'œil sur sa droite le fit changer d'avis.

« -Il vient par là, dit-il d'une voix basse après avoir aperçu le Norvégien qui s'amenait effectivement sciemment dans leur direction.

* * *

« - Camus ! »

Le Français se retourna à l'appel - chancelant - de son nom.

« - Je pourrais te parler ? requit Milo en claquant les syllabes en -p tandis que Saga le regardait de bas en haut, les sourcils froncés.

- Je t'en prie », répondit son ami d'une voix indifférente.

Voyant qu'il ne faisait pas un geste, le Scorpion s'agaça.

« -En privé ! »

Camus était sur le point de répondre quelque chose mais il fut devancé par l'ancien Pope.

« -Vas-y, je voulais aller voir Shura, de toute façon ».

Il les quitta sous le regard hostile de Milo.

_C'est ça, vas rejoindre ton deuxième larbin ! Combinard ! Simulateur ! Faux frère !_

« - Qu'est-ce'tu fiches avec ce type ? demanda-t-il une fois qu'il se fut éloigné. Il a pué le Tape ! Euh, non…Il, il a tué le Pape ! Non, pas le Pape, reprit-il en ricanant bêtement sous l'effet de son lapsus, le Pope ! PO-PE !

- Milo. Tu as bu, décréta sèchement Camus.

-Bien sûr, qu'j'ai bu ! Dix verres d'eau ! Il fait chaud comme dans les bains de Saga, ici, plus le temps passe, et plus on grille ! On nous laisse assoiffés, au bord de la déshydratation !

-Je refuse de discuter avec toi dans ces circonstances, annonça froidement le Verseau qui, plus que par le piteux numéro que lui offrait son ami, était indisposé des regards de plus en plus nombreux qui se fixaient sur eux.

« -T'as raison. J'vais aller m'plaindre directement au sommet ! » déclama Milo en commençant à se diriger – ou du moins, essayer - vers Shion.

Il avait à peine fait un mètre, qu'il se sentit tiré en arrière. Camus l'avait rattrapé par le col de sa chemise, qu'il lâcha aussitôt le Grec revenu à son niveau.

« -Milo, reprends-toi, bon sang ! Je ne te laisserai pas parler au Pope dans cet état ! Pas ce soir !

-« Je ne te laisserai pas » minauda son ami, non mais tu t'prends pour qui ? éructa-t-il.

- Moins fort ! lui intima le maître des glaces d'une voix cassante.

- Je crie si j'veux ! beugla le Scorpion. Non mais c'est vrai, quoi ! On a jamais l'droit de rien dire, ici ! Et si moi j'suis pas d'accord avec le fait qu'on réintroduise tous les bouchers de ce bourg dans leur milieu naturel, je me tais ? Et les invités ? J'suis censé dire quoi au type qui m'a crevé ? « Un petit four ? » ? Non mais c'est pas croyable !

Camus tourna prestement la tête vers les hautes instances.

L'éclat de son meilleur ami –qui n'allait pas le rester longtemps- avait fini par attirer l'attention de la plupart des personnes même si les plus proches du lieu du psychodrame avaient déjà pudiquement détourné la tête depuis un moment –tout en se repaissant silencieusement de la discussion- et il intercepta le regard du Tibétain qui lui désigna discrètement l'arche aux roses.

Obéissant à l'injonction silencieuse, il saisit le bras de Milo, et commença à le conduire vers l'extérieur mais le blond n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser sortir comme un vulgaire pesteux et s'arracha à la poigne de son ami.

« - Non mais… ! », commença-t-il à protester en se retournant vivement, mais la suite de la phrase mourut dans sa chute quand il s'effondra sur une desserte qu'un serviteur faisait rouler vers la déesse, interdite à dix mètres de là, précisément au même moment.

Mauvaise idée.

Il sentit une migraine vicieuse poindre, sous le choc de ce mouvement brusque, et eut à peine le temps de relever la tête juste au dessus du plateau qui trônait sur le service, garni de moussakas à l'air délicieux, avant de rendre tout ce qu'il avait eu le malheur d'avaler depuis ce matin.

Un silence de cimetière retentit tout à coup dans la réception. Quand il eut fini, Milo s'apposa salutairement la main sur la bouche comme pour tarir la source. Il s'essuya rapidement les lèvres et se leva en manquant de retomber. Le serviteur lui tendit le bras mais le gardien du huitième temple le repoussa nonchalamment.

Enfin, il s'exposa devant l'assemblée et ses yeux cherchèrent instinctivement ceux du maître du domaine sacré, les traits figés, la bouche entrouverte, qui semblait éprouver l'efficacité de sa maîtrise de lui en serrant compulsivement son verre entre ses doigts.

Il se tourna alors vers le Français qui l'avisait durement.

« -Euh…Je crois que tu as raison. J'ai besoin d'air frais… » convint-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie, suivi de son ami qui lança un dernier regard au Pope avant de disparaître.

* * *

Une nouvelle fois, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent instinctivement avant qu'il leur fasse retrouver une forme plus discrète. Ce n'était pas bien utile, personne ne remarquerait son réflexe.

Mais même le brouhaha de la réception qui bourdonnait dans ses oreilles paraissait avoir plus de sens que les aphorismes de Shaka.

A vrai dire, Aldébaran se sentait un peu de trop.

Lui et le blond alimentaient une discussion qui était censée inclure tout le monde, mais ils étaient les seuls à placer deux mots. Et encore. En réalité, il ne faisait que répondre brièvement à des questions que posait le Vierge par intermittence, visiblement pensées pour être rhétoriques d'ailleurs, vu que le gardien du sixième temple ne tenait en aucun cas compte de ses interventions, plus polies qu'autre chose, il fallait bien le dire.

Le Taureau avait décidé de ne plus se poser de question sur l'Indien. Certes, après son combat contre Phénix, il était un peu redescendu de son piédestal. Mais tout de même, ses sentences vaporeuses restaient teintées d'affectation et lorsqu'il daignait lui adresser la parole, c'était avec une gentillesse condescendante dont il ne semblait même pas avoir conscience.

Il avait à peine arrêté son monologue un instant pour s'enquérir du scandale qu'avait fait Milo dix minutes plus tôt. Pourtant, on ne pouvait pas dire que la participation de ce dernier au cours général de la soirée avait été délicatement feutrée…Mais rien à faire, l'homme le plus proche de Dieu avait repris après une pause brève, complètement insensible au défaut d'attention de son auditoire factice, obnubilé par la prestation du Scorpion.

A côté d'eux, formant leur petit cercle, Aiolia ne se privait plus de soupirer d'ennui, ce qui ne semblait même pas spécialement à destination du discours virginal tant il semblait avoir oublié qu'il s'en tenait un, Mû tentait bien de paraître intéressé mais ses regards réguliers vers le buffet où son disciple avait repris ses quartiers après une promesse de punition exclusivement verbale –pour le moment- trahissaient une certaine déconcentration, et le Sagittaire contemplait distraitement le fond de la salle, où des Marinas avaient l'air en plein débat sur la décoration du plafond, non loin de Saga et Shura qui riaient légèrement ensemble.

* * *

Masque de Mort, lui, avait renoncé à trouver ne serait-ce qu'un seul intérêt à cette réception prodigieusement ennuyeuse.

Enfin si, il examinait tout le monde. L'ex-vieux maître des Cinq pics avait de nouveau quitté son barbant de plus vieil ami et était en train de parler avec la porte de prison anglaise, maintenant.

« On a enfin l'explication de la réputation de la tour de Londres » ricana-t-il sans se préoccuper du regard interloqué d'Aphrodite et Sorrente, qui s'étaient plus, manifestement puisqu'après avoir longuement parlé et s'être séparés une petite heure, ils étaient revenus palabrer juste à côté de lui.

Il songea tout de même après coup que l'alcool n'avait pas que des avantages, finalement, même s'il lui offrait indirectement des spectacles délectables.

Depuis le début de la réception, le Chinois n'avait cessé de virevolter du côté des chevaliers d'Or, de bronze, des Marinas, et maintenant des spectres, tout en tentant, discrètement, de former des groupes de conversation hybrides.

Cette attitude volage lui arracha un sourire. Si cela continuait, le Balance allait finir par rendre à l'expression « donner de sa personne » tout son sens et le digne Pope allait se retrouver plus cocu qu'un marin au long cours…Dommage qu'il ait cédé l'armure du Bélier à son petit moraliste chéri, une troisième corne entre les deux autres, ça aurait équilibré le tout avec bon goût…

Quand la masse de gens s'ouvrit, tout à coup, en même temps, pour lui offrir une vue transversale, il distingua une silhouette à peine esquissée, adossée à un pilastre. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la voyait depuis des heures qu'il s'était flanqué dans ce poste d'observation idéal tant son panorama embrassait l'ensemble des personnes présentes, mais elle n'avait pas changé de position. Là où elle était, elle devait avoir une vue aussi dégagée que la sienne…

Il sourit mesquinement. Il s'en doutait un peu jusqu'à présent, mais sans s'être vraiment attardé, ni intéressé par ailleurs.

Aphrodite et lui n'étaient pas les seuls marginaux, dans ce Sanctuaire.

* * *

« -Tu sais, je réfléchis beaucoup en ce moment et…euh…Je ne sais plus comment on dit, se gaussa le Scorpion. Et euh…Finalement, toi et moi…C'était pas mal, hein ? lâcha-t-il.

Silence. Tout à sa recherche de mots, le Grec ne s'en formalisa pas.

« -Enfin, tu vois…Je réfléchis et…Je me dis…Peut-être…On pourrait, je ne sais pas…Réessayer, quoi ».

Camus fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« - Oui, tu vois…Ça pourrait…Être différent, cette fois. Euh…Ah, je ne sais pas », conclut-il dans un rire gêné.

Il avala une gorgée de la cruche d'eau –de la vraie, cette fois- que le Verseau avait récupérée au passage, dans l'espoir vain de se remettre les idées en place.

« -Je suis navré, Milo. Tout cela correspond à une partie de ma vie qui est loin, maintenant, et sur laquelle je ne souhaiter pas revenir », cingla le Français.

Son ami partit de nouveau dans une grande hilarité qui s'attarda beaucoup trop sur chacune de ses composantes.

« -Ne me fais pas rire, avec tes grands airs, reprit-il un ton au dessus, tu crois qu'je vois pas comment tu me regardes ? »

Le roux se leva et lui fit face.

« - Je ne te regarde d'aucune manière particulière, trancha-t-il. Ou si, en ce moment précis, avec un peu de pitié quand même. Tu as saccagé cette soirée, termina-t-il en lui arrachant le récipient des mains.

- Saccagé, tout de suite les grands mots », balbutia le blond en hoquetant à moitié.

Il se redressa et fit quelques pas précaires pour se rapprocher son ami. Il tendit le bras vers lui et accrocha sa tunique du bout des doigts. Il la tenait si légèrement que le Verseau les sentit à peine.

« -Reviens avec moi », murmura Milo.

Camus détourna la tête en sentant son haleine et recula de deux pas fermes.

« -Non.

- Tttt ! pulsa le Grec en envoyant valser le récipient d'eau qui alla se briser en contrebas. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds, je peux te le dire ! Y'a des mecs, ici, ils tueraient pour m'entendre leur balancer un truc pareil ! s'écria-t-il en titubant de plus en plus dangereusement.

- Je rentre, annonça le Français. Aie au moins la décence d'attendre d'avoir dessaoulé avant de regagner la réception ».

Il tourna les pas et rejoint l'intérieur d'une démarche cadencée au métronome.

« -C'est ça, va rejoindre ton…despote ! Et il est moche en plus ! cria-t-il avant de pulvériser un amas de pierres qui gisait plus bas sous le coup de la colère. Et puis vas te faire foutre ! Ça ne te ferait pas de mal, d'ailleurs !

Seule la nuit et sa brise faible lui répondirent.

* * *

Minos jeta un œil au loin.

L'infidèle et ses longs cheveux noirs, très noirs, écœurants, n'avaient pas quitté la déesse de toute la soirée.

Cette dernière la baladait depuis des heures, la gratifiant de bagatelles qui devaient être désespérantes, désespérantes comme elle. Désespérantes comme elles. Son regard s'attarda plus longuement sur la silhouette délicate de la jeune Grecque qui faisait office de temple à la nièce de son maître.

En fait, il ne savait qu'en penser.

Pendant la guerre, l'occasion de se poser la question ne s'était pas présentée et les quelques fois où il avait eu l'opportunité de l'apercevoir depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés n'avaient pas été riches en compléments. Ca lui était bien égal, de toute façon. Mais quand même, la déesse vierge, si fière et pugnace, ne se réservait pas les plus désagréables à regarder…Il reporta de nouveau son attention sur sa voisine.

C'était bien heureux qu'elle les ait vendus, cette traînée.

Il se décida finalement à aller rejoindre Eaque qui était de nouveau seul après avoir fréquenté différentes personnes tout au long de la célébration.

« - On pense ce qu'on veut de cette soirée, mais…En tout cas, il y a du beau monde », s'annonça-t-il en se retournant dans la direction du Tibétain, au loin, qui paraissait avoir décoléré depuis tout à l'heure et ce que toute le monde avait déjà baptisé « l'affaire Scorpion » et décrochait des sourires de circonstance à qui lui adressait des signes.

« - Tu es obsédé par lui, ou quoi ? railla son amant en suivant son regard. Les jumeaux, non plus, ne sont pas mal, s'aventura-t-il en faisant un coup de tête vers la salle sans rien désigner de précis.

-Oui, mais eux ils le savent. Surtout celui qui porte une superbe toge blanche. L'autre semble moins m'as-tu-vu…mais il faut dire qu'il a l'air en marge, d'ailleurs il n'a pas quitté son mur de la soirée. A propos, as-tu remarqué qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlés une seule fois ? Et ils n'ont jamais été physiquement proches l'un de l'autre…Il y a l'air d'avoir de l'eau dans le gaz, entre les clones. Il y a bien ceux-là, aussi, là-bas…poursuivit-t-il d'une voix traînante en direction des chevaliers du Verseau et de la Vierge. Le soiffard de tout à l'heure n'était pas mal non plus, et il n'a pas son pareil pour mettre de l'ambiance, en plus…ajouta-t-il ironiquement. Dommage que les quelques femmes chevaliers soient masquées, ça fait longtemps que…Bref. Rhadamanthe a l'air de s'ennuyer…

-C'est curieux. Sylphide est de bonne compagnie, pourtant, non ? » demanda Eaque sur un ton chargé de provocation.

Pour toute réponse, le Griffon porta son verre à ses lèvres.

« - Tu devrais aller le voir…Rhadamanthe. Tout comme tu as noté que les Gémeaux s'étaient tenus loin l'un de l'autre toute la soirée, certains ont peut-être constaté que tu ne lui avais pas adressé la parole depuis le début non plus…et déduit des choses.

-Ce n'est pas faux… », convint Minos en posant fermement sa coupe qui fit un bruit sec en touchant la desserte à côte.

Il afficha un sourire de politicien et se dirigea vers l'Anglais à pas vifs.

* * *

Saga parlait avec Shura depuis dix bonnes minutes.

Les bras à moitié croisés, la main gauche supportant sa tête, il les regardait.

L'ex-Pope était venu rejoindre l'Espagnol alors que celui-ci discutait avec Shiryu. Ils avaient échangé quelques mots tous les trois, puis le disciple de Dohko avait semblé s'excuser et s'était ensuite dirigé vers le buffet où la jeune asiatique qu'il rejoignait régulièrement, depuis le début la réception, officiait. Une orpheline chinoise que le vieux maître avait recueillie, à ce que lui avait dit ce dernier au tout début de la fête. Il lui avait bien un peu détaillé son passé malheureux, mais il était préoccupé par autre chose, et en plus la Balance avait beau avoir rajeuni, il n'avait pas perdu sa faculté étonnante de conter des histoires à dormir debout…

Après le départ du Japonais, les deux chevaliers avaient resserré leur bulle et s'étaient visiblement mis à plaisanter, si l'on en croyait leur mine détendue. Depuis, ils bavardaient par moment, laissant parfois un silence appréciable se nouer entre eux, tandis qu'ils regardaient le reste de l'assemblée. Une conclusion s'était imposée à lui, alors qu'il laissait courir l'ongle de son pouce sur son menton. Saga et Shura faisaient plus que s'entendre bien. Ils étaient proches.

« - …honnêtement, je l'avais jamais vu dans cet état. Sinon, Marine m'a annoncé qu'elle avait l'intention de créer un front de libération de la femme-chevalier. « A bas les masques », ce genre de choses, tu vois… »

Aioros cligna les yeux et se tourna vers son frère.

« - Pardon ? demanda-t-il, hébété.

-Tu ne m'écoutes pas, accusa celui-ci.

-Navré, j'avais l'esprit ailleurs, s'excusa le Sagittaire en lui adressant un sourire désolé.

-Ouais… maugréa son cadet en jetant un regard torve aux deux personnes qui retenaient jusqu'à là l'attention du brun.

-En parlant de Marine, tu l'as bien délaissée, ce soir…Elle a passé son temps auprès d'Athéna et toi, avec moi. Va la voir, si tu veux.

-Oui, c'est moi qui veux, hein ? » répondit son frère, pas dupe.

Aioros lui sourit de nouveau et le Lion soupira avant de le laisser. L'aîné jeta un œil sur la gauche, comme pour contrôler quelque chose, et partit finalement dans la direction opposée.

* * *

- Rhadamanthe.

-Minos.

-Sylphide.

-Seigneur.

Une légère inclination vint varier cette séance de salut. Une seconde passa.

- Belle fête, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

« - Ca va ? »

L'ex-Dragon des Mers tourna la tête vers Aioros qui venait de surgir à côté de lui. Il haussa les épaules.

Le brun se tint à sa hauteur et évalua de nouveau la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Les lèvres du Gémeau s'étirèrent en un sourire narquois.

« - Ca t'ennuie ?

-Quoi donc ?

-Qu'ils soient toujours en bons termes ? ».

Le Sagittaire n'eut pas besoin de s'informer de l'identité des personnes qu'évoquait son pair.

« - Non.

-Décidément, tu es trop bon, ricana le Gémeau. Moi, que mon assassin et l'instigateur de mon meurtre roucoulent sous mon nez, ça me ferait mal aux pieds…

-Dis-moi…Tu es infect avec tout le monde, ou c'est juste parce que c'est moi ? répliqua le Sagittaire, un soupçon de contrariété dans la voix.

-Non, c'est avec tout le monde ».

Son sourire s'était accentué.

-« C'est rassurant, alors, ironisa son voisin.

-Qu'est-ce qui est rassurant ? De te dire que je ne te déteste pas ou que tu n'es pas le seul à avoir cette certitude curieuse d'être d'ici tout te sentant étranger ?

Aioros tourna les yeux vers lui. Kanon continuait de regarder tout droit.

« - Il faut du temps, répondit le brun sans conviction.

-Il te faut plus que du temps. Il te faudrait revenir en arrière. Revenir il y a treize ans et ne pas avoir découvert la vérité, grandir avec ton frère, connaître la dictature de Saga, puis la libération. Les guerres. Mais c'est impossible. Même si tu retrouves la mémoire, un jour…Ces années, elles sont perdues à jamais. Avec le temps, cela s'estompera, oui…ne disparaitra jamais.

-Tu parles toujours de moi, là ?

-De toi, de Saga, de Shion, de tout le monde…Moi, je ne sais pas faire semblant ».

Le Sagittaire émit un rire incrédule.

« -Tu ne sais pas faire semblant ? Toi ? Tu as berné Poséidon, et tous ses Marinas pendant plus de dix ans !

- Ca n'a rien à voir, rétorqua Kanon, agacé. Je m'en cogne, de Poséidon. Et encore plus de ses guerriers. C'est à peine si je ne croyais pas que c'était une légende avant de découvrir le trident. Je voulais faire quelque chose. J'avais des objectifs, je les ai atteints. J'étais dans l'erreur. Je le sais. Fin de l'Histoire.

-Tu as parlé à des Marinas, ce soir ? s'enquit Aioros, d'une voix tempérée.

-Je n'ai parlé à personne. J'ai observé. J'adore ça, observer… »

Le Sagittaire n'ajouta plus rien.

* * *

Un désastre.

Cette réception était un désastre.

Pourtant, elle avait bien commencé – son interpellation était particulièrement percutante. Et les débuts de la soirée avaient pris une tournure heureuse, les juges s'étaient immédiatement mêlés aux chevaliers, hormis le Wyvern, et même si les Marinas avaient été moins enclins dans un premier temps, leurs réserves s'étaient peu à peu dissipées.

Mais ensuite, tout s'était envenimé.

Passe encore que Minos finisse sa tournée des anecdotes de bureau par le quotidien d'une famille d'anthropophages.

Passe encore que le dégarni hideux qui suivait Athéna à la trace lui ait fait une réflexion sur sa manière de tenir sa coupole.

Passe encore qu'il n'ait pas remarqué cette arche criarde avant le début des réjouissances.

Enhardi par l'atmosphère sociétale dans laquelle baignait la réception et qui faisait secrètement la joie de ses penchants mondains , il avait pris ces peccadilles avec esprit et même l'histoire du petit mot glissé sous son globe lui était quasiment sortie de la tête.

Mais Milo qui vomit sur le clou culinaire de la réception après avoir vociféré des plaintes contestataires, c'était de trop.

La scène d'ouverture d'une pièce bien différente, celle qui avait anéanti toutes les prestations de la précédente. A partir de ce moment-là, d'autres groupes de conversation s'étaient formés, qui réunissaient plus volontiers les membres d'une même délégation. Peu importe qu'avant cette intervention fracassante, ils aient débiné le Sanctuaire entre Marinas et spectres. De toute façon il savait très bien que le domaine sacré restait et resterait toujours l'interlocuteur et l'opposant principal de chacun de leur royaume, et il ne doutait pas que les bandes constituées de chevaliers et de Marinas ou de spectres ne se privaient pas de déverser leur fiel sur le sanctuaire restant…

Et maintenant, c'était comme si une tranchée invisible s'était creusée, au beau milieu de la salle.

Comment tenter, à la dérobée, de récupérer les informations que les autres avaient bien pu amonceler sur la résurrection, maintenant ?

Il avait continué pour sa part à bavarder avec des intervenants divers tout en marquant la distance réglementaire inhérente à son titre, tandis que Dohko de son côté servait leurs intérêts en dialoguant librement à gauche à droite sans s'embarrasser de retenue formaliste.

Ensemble, ils constituaient les deux faces d'une communication réussie.

Mais leur plan ne reposait plus sur aucune base s'ils devenaient l'exception et non la règle…D'ailleurs, il avait pu relever que les Juges marchaient avec un système voisin et avaient dû logiquement, comme lui, déplorer la nouvelle donne.

Sans véritable chef à leur tête, qu'il soit officiel ou spontané, les Marinas avaient révélé une configuration tout à fait différente en étant, dès leur arrivée, pourtant en avance par rapport aux autres invités, immédiatement plus rétifs et incertains. Le domaine de Poséidon avait toujours eu un système d'administration bien distinct de celui du Sanctuaire. Contre toute attente, ce dernier se rapprochait finalement plus des Enfers.

Cette réflexion attira son regard sur les deux Juges avec lesquels il avait le plus conversé, et particulièrement le plus grand.

En 1743, Minos du Griffon, dit « le Marionnettiste » en tenait déjà une sacrée couche…Son cas n'avait pas l'air de s'être amélioré avec les réincarnations. En conséquence, ses œillades à peine déguisées n'étaient pas flatteuses. Et elles s'étaient poursuivies avec insistance. Plusieurs personnes passèrent devant lui qui rompirent son contact visuel avec le Norvégien.

Six Marinas en file indienne.

Bien.

Il fallait un peu de mouvement, que diable !

Alors ? Qui serait le prochain à causer une catastrophe ou faire une annonce tonitruante ?

« - Grand Pope, cria un serviteur en entrant violemment dans la grande salle, le bouclier d'Athéna a disparu ! »

* * *

A suivre…

* * *

1) N'allez pas croire que je renvoie la femme à une certaine image, mais je n'y peux rien, je l'imagine complètement se proposer pour le service dans ce type de circonstance…

2) Attention, attention, voici la première minute culturelle du chapitre ! Je pense que beaucoup de lecteurs doivent connaître cette histoire, mais au diable l'avarice : donc, Arachnée était une jeune fille lydienne particulièrement habile dans l'art du tissage. Comme elle s'enorgueillissait d'être meilleure qu'Athéna dans cette matière, elles se lancèrent dans une compétition : elles tisseraient toutes les deux une toile et les dieux choisiraient laquelle était la plus belle, ce qu'ils firent, préférant celle d'Arachnée. Vexée, Athéna déchira cette dernière et Arachnée se pendit de douleur à un fil. Prise de remords, la déesse transforma la jeune fille en araignée pour qu'elle puisse continuer à exercer son art. L'histoire est racontée, entre autres, par Ovide, dans ses « Métamorphoses », livre VI.

3) Anacharsis, un philosophe scythe du VIème av. JC. C'était la deuxième minute culturelle du chapitre.

4) …et bon vivant de première, au style tout en formules aériennes et vers qui claquent. Ca, c'était la dernière minute culturelle du chapitre. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour relever le niveau XD

* * *

«_Il aurait dû le savoir, le comprendre. Il aurait dû se douter que ça pouvait arriver. Ne serait-ce que parce qu'il n'y avait qu'à lui que Camus avait raconté son « secret »…Il ne l'aurait dit à personne d'autre. Il était déjà spécial, à ses yeux, même si cette distinction était encore sans doute légère à ce moment-là. Et puis il y avait cette guerre interne qui se profilait…Que Hyoga se soit rangé aux côtés de la folle qui se prétendait Athéna l'avait troublé bien plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Ce n'était sans doute pas le bon moment pour ce genre d'expérimentation…Même si au fond, Milo savait que ça ne serait jamais arrivé autrement_ »

…Shion a définitivement besoin de vacances et surtout une question fondamentale court sur toutes les lèvres : mais qui a volé le bouclier ? Je sais que vous n'attendez que d'avoir la solution de ce mystère insondable, aussi je vais me presser de boucler le prochain chapitre. A bientôt !


	9. Chapitre VIII : la nuit la plus longue

**Auteur : **Aspartia

**Base : **« Saint Seiya », le premier, l'origine, le commencement : le manga de Masami Kurumada et également le dessin animé qui en a été tiré : en fait, je pioche ce qui m'intéresse dans chacun des deux. Je ne tiens compte ni de « Saint Seiya : épisode G », si de « Saint Seiya : Next Dimension », ni du « Gigantomachia », ni de « Saint Seiya : the Lost Canvas

**Classement : **M

**Avertissement : **Enfin, dans le premier, surtout…

**Précédemment :** ambiance de cour : Minos papillonne avec une subtilité relative, Eaque le rejoint périodiquement, Rhadamanthe reste au coin avec une mine de condamné à mort, les Marinas refont les anciennes guerres en avisant Kanon d'un œil torve, le dit Kanon ne quitte pas sa colonne où Aioros vient lui passer le bonsoir, Masque de Mort apprécie le spectacle donné par Milo qui finit ivre sur la place publique avant de déblatérer des sous-entendus auprès de Camus , Shion et Dohko tentent de sauver les meubles et les Bronze font des commentaires de bonnes femmes.

**Bla bla de l'auteur : **voici le chapitre 8 ! Il tend un peu le miroir à celui de la réception, dont il est la suite directe. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez, d'autant plus que c'est le dernier avant un moment, car fêtes en décembre et examens au moins de janvier vont m'amener à faire une pause d'un peu plus d'un mois dans la publication. A priori, le prochain chapitre devrait arriver le samedi 29 janvier. En attendant, celui-ci est un peu plus long que les autres (hormis le précédent), histoire de...Voilà, merci pour vos commentaires, bonne lecture, et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !

* * *

**Chapitre VIII** : La nuit la plus longue

* * *

« Grand Pope, le bouclier d'Athéna disparu »!

Machinalement, il tourna la tête vers le garde débraillé qui venait de faire irruption au beau milieu de la salle et respirait grossièrement, son regard alarmiste planté sur lui. Une seconde passa, le temps qu'il revienne mentalement sur ces paroles, et les analyse en tentant calmement d'appliquer les techniques lointaines de la sémantique.

« - Comment ? »

Athéna avait réagi la première. Aussitôt, un murmure s'éleva dans toute la pièce, chacun s'interloquant et attendant un complètent d'information qui ne venait pas.

« -Déesse ! s'exclama le garde en se jetant à ses pieds. Nous sommes navrés ! Navrés ! Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver.

- Que dis-tu ? »

C'était enfin sorti. Sec et brutal, mais mesuré. Restons mesuré.

« -Grand Pope ! Déesse ! poursuivit-il en tournant successivement la tête vers ces éminences, nous nous sommes endormis… ! Je veux dire… Nous avons été drogués », corrigea-t-il immédiatement, sa panique ne lui faisant pas tout à faire perdre la conscience des dangers d'une formulation malheureuse.

Le Pope et Athéna échangèrent un regard interdit.

« -Comment est-ce que ça a pu arriver, vous…Non, tais-toi, ordonna le Tibétain coupant le garde dans son élan. Comment de temps êtes-vous restés endormis ?

- A peu près une heure, Maître. La flamme du Capricorne était encore allumée.

- Et avant ça, vous êtes sûrs que le bouclier était encore là ?

- Certains, Maître. Argos patrouillait encore autour de la statue quand cette fille est arrivée et…

-Bien, coupa le blond après un regard à Athéna qui acquiesça. Il nous faut… »

Il fut interrompu par un bruit étrange, provenant vaguement de la salle d'audience. Sans annonce, il prit immédiatement cette direction, suivi par toute l'assemblée, dont la plupart des membres avaient soudainement l'impression, après avoir pris part à une soirée à thème à destination de la haute société, d'être arrivés au clou de la fête : le mystère. Tous se pressèrent sur le tapis rouge central pour laisser les suivants rentrer dans un ordre incertain, tandis que le Tibétain s'arrêtant, jeta un œil méfiant au plafond. Le bruit, qui s'était tu le temps de les laisser migrer, avait repris de plus belle et devenant pressant, s'acheva finalement dans la descente théâtrale d'un individu au beau milieu de la pièce. Les trois délégations, sans concertation, se mirent aussitôt en rang devant lui pour lui barrer le passage, appliquant les règles de défense d'une éducation belliciste quasiment commune.

L'homme tombé du ciel, le jeune homme en fait, se redressa et épousseta nonchalamment son épaule de la main avant d'aviser le comité d'accueil, plutôt hostile.

« - Je suis très sensible à vos efforts…mais la haie d'honneur n'était pas nécessaire, je vous assure.

- Ikki… ! » s'exclama Shun.

Retenant un mouvement d'humeur, Shion se contenta de croiser les bras en le jaugeant. Le Japonais, loin de s'en offusquer, semblait préoccupé par autre chose.

« -Qu'est-ce que…"commença-t-il en réalisant la présence de Spectres et de Marinas, sans compter que tous les Ors étaient présents.

Il ne termina pas sa phrase.

«- D'où sortez-vous ? demanda le Pope peu aimablement en s'approchant un peu de lui.

- De l'extérieur, répondit laconiquement son interlocuteur en ne quittant pas les invités du regard.

- Oui, ça, je m'en doute, mais par où êtes vous entré ?

- Par le toit, informa Phénix en indiquant la direction de deux doigts mous. D'ailleurs, vous devriez laisser la mousse pousser, ce serait plus praticable… »

Le blond s'avança et regarda dans la direction indiquée. Il aperçut une espèce de meurtrière juste en dessous de ce qu'il savait être le début de la charpente de bois qui se tenait au-delà de la dalle de marbre dissimulant le grenier à la vue des hôtes du Palais.

« - Vous avez croisé quelqu'un, là-haut ?

- Un type qui prétend qu'on devrait remplacer les lances par des boomerangs dans les compétitions de javelots. Je ne voudrais pas m'avancer, mais je crois que ce n'est pas l'eau pure qui l'hydrate le plus.

- Stand, lâcha Phlégéas. Il répète toujours ça quand il a trop bu.

- Je vois. Tout le monde entre et sort d'ici comme dans un moulin, en d'autres termes, cingla le Pope en choisissant d'ignorer ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- C'est soir de fête nationale, ici, ou…fit Ikki en faisant passer son regard d'Eaque qui le fixait l'air mauvais à Kassa qui avait reporté sa hargne sur lui à l'instant où il lui était apparu.

- Bien, j'ai compris, reprit l'ex-Bélier en éprouvant une nouvelle foi sa maitrisée de soi, pernicieusement malmenée depuis le début de la soirée. Cet endroit est impossible à cerner, ce n'est pas étonnant étant donnée sa structure. Le bouclier n'est sans doute plus au Palais. Mais le Sanctuaire, lui, est bien plus difficile à quitter ».

Il se tourna vers les chevaliers, qui n'attendaient vraisemblablement qu'une parole de sa part pour partir en quête.

« - Il faut former des groupes de recherche. Avec l'aide et la bienveillance de chacun, je suis certain que nous retrouverons rapidement le bouclier. En attendant, je compte sur la coopération de tout le monde, et vous demande solennellement de ne pas quitter l'enceinte du domaine sacré, formula-t-il en s'adressant plus spécifiquement aux invités.

- Vous êtes assuré de notre plein soutien, répondit Minos avec affectation, parlant d'office au nom des siens ce qui lui valut quelques regards en biais.

- Et du nôtre, renchérit Sorrente après avoir rapidement consulté ses confrères du regard. Nous resterons dans cette pièce.

- Merci. Et je vous présente toutes nos excuses pour les désagréments occasionnés ».

Il se retourna vers la chevalerie.

« - Constituez des groupes de deux-trois chevaliers et quadrillez tout le domaine sacré. Chevalier du Serpentaire, poursuivit-il en avisant Shaina, rassemblez les autres Bronzes et gardez la sortie du Sanctuaire. Vous aviez été très efficaces, pendant la guerre sainte ».

Elle obtempéra et se précipita hors de la salle. Les Ors, eux, avaient déjà commencé à s'organiser avec les chevaliers d'Argent et les cinq divins en présence.

« -Je me permets de vous soumettre mon aide…Des bras supplémentaire ne seront pas de trop, n'est-ce pas ? intervint le Griffon.

- Je ne voudrais pas que vous vous sentiez obligé. Ce problème n'est pas le votre, répondit Shion plus calmement.

-Oh, mais un mot de vous, et il deviendra le mien.

-Bien…Je vous en suis reconnaissant, merci ».

Le Premier Juge sourit et se posta devant les guerriers d'Hadès.

« -Bien…entama-t-il quand, d'un même mouvement, Eaque partit à droite avec deux spectres et Rhadamanthe à gauche avec Sylphide.

- Bien. »

Sans demander son aval au Pope, les Marinas se séparent également en plusieurs groupes et seul Sorrente demeura, comme une bannière vivante, rôle que Valentine de la Harpie semblait assurer pour les spectres.

Avant de rejoindre Minos qui venait de lui proposer de s'associer, Dohko se glissa furtivement aux côtés de Shion.

« - Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée de les faire chercher eux aussi ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

-Bien sûr que non, mais quel prétexte pouvais-je trouver pour refuser ? Je ne vais quand même pas leur dire qu'ils sont fortement soupçonnés ! rétorqua le blond sur le même ton. Surveille-le bien, ajouta-t-il en désigna le Griffon d'un petit coup de tête.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, l'assura la Balance avant de le quitter.

-Quant à toi, _chevalier,_ ajouta finalement le bicentenaire en se retournant vers Ikki qui jetait un œil suspicieux à tout ce qui se déroulait devant lui, je te remercie pour ta grande présence d'esprit. Si tu n'avais pas surgi du toit à l'instant, retenant l'intention pendant cinq bonnes minutes, nous aurions pu utiliser ce temps de façon plus lucrative, ce qui aurait vraiment été une pitié vu la grande extensibilité de celui dont nous disposons avant d'être certains que le bouclier a quitté le Sanctuaire.

- Vous l'auriez occupé à quoi, par exemple ? Rester pelotonné dans cette passoire ? répliqua le Bronze qui, pour l'occasion, avait abandonné les marques d'esprit pour leur préférer la confrontation directe, moins subtile mais plus en adéquation avec son humeur déclinante. Ôtez-moi d'un doute, vous aviez l'impression d'être parfaitement protégé, ici ? Le seul élément d'un blindé auquel ce bâtiment peut faire penser, c'est la bouche d'aération.

-Ikki…hasarda Athéna, incertaine, tandis que le Tibétain le fusillait du regard.

- De toute façon, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe ici, et ce ne sont pas mes affaires. En fait…J'aurais voulu vous voir.

-Moi ? ne put s'empêcher de s'étonner le blond.

-Oui, vous…Vous êtes le Pope, non ? C'est vous qui désignez les chevaliers chargés de garder l'île de la mort…

- Vous voudriez être nommé à cette place ingrate ? se stupéfia le maître du domaine sacré, qui, engagé dans cette situation complètement décalée, en avait presque oublié le bouclier. Ce sont les bagnards qui sont envoyés sur l'île de la mort !

- Oui, merci…Je suis au courant. Et je ne veux sûrement pas être nommé. En fait, je venais vous demander de supprimer cette fonction….C'est mon maître qui l'occupait en dernier lieu, et vue la manière dont il s'y prenait, vous ne verrez pas la différence, croyez-moi. Je peux très bien me charger des chevaliers noirs tout seul. Je le fais déjà, du reste.

- En les dirigeant contre nous ? demanda Shion avec sarcasmes.

- C'est bien la preuve qu'ils m'obéissent, riposta le Japonais ironiquement. D'ailleurs, contre vous, c'est vite dit : je servais les intérêts de votre prédécesseur, à ce moment-là…

-Vous serviez _vos _intérêts et de plus, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous venez me demander de supprimer cette fonction alors que vous voulez simplement l'occuper. C'est juste que vous ne souhaitez pas que le Sanctuaire vous en charge…C'est une simple question de dénomination, en somme.

- La dénomination n'est pas une simple question, claqua son vis-à-vis. Je ne suis pas le disciple de Guilty, et encore moins son successeur, je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec lui. Je le renie. Et il est hors de question que je reste enfermé sur l'île, je suis libre, moi. Et puis…Le Grand Pope m'avait déjà accordé de faire sauter ce poste, en début d'année. En échange de quelques services.

-Quelques services ? Je vois d'ici de quel genre.

- Peu importe ! s'exclama le Phénix dans un élan d'hypocrisie. Un accord est un accord et j'étais de bonne foi. J'ignorais tout de son coup d'état. Et puis, le dirigeant change, oui…Mais le Sanctuaire est un idéal supérieur et continu, non ? Votre rôle n'est-il pas d'en être l'incarnation physique ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce fameux accord soit précisément dans l'idéal qui est défendu ici.

-Qu'il le soit ou non, ce n'est pas la question. Moi, je ne le connaissais pas, votre idéal, à l'époque. Et comme je ne savais pas non plus que le Pope était un usurpateur, je l'ai donc considéré comme le porte-parole du Sanctuaire. J'étais dans mon bon droit.

- Il faut vous décerner une médaille, si je comprends bien… » appuya Shion qui se sentait sur le point d'être pris dans une hilarité nerveuse.

Il croyait avoir atteint le summum du chevalier qui ne manquait pas d'air avec Masque de Mort –qui justifiait couramment ses débordements passés par une obéissance vassalique aux ordres popaux -mais il commençait sérieusement à relativiser cette conviction.

« -Je n'irais pas jusque-là, le contredit son interlocuteur avec un sourire narquois. Je dis juste que j'ignorais tout de la déchéance de Saga, dont je ne connaissais même pas l'identité.

- Et quand votre armure vous a abandonné, comme on m'a dit qu'elle l'avait fait, vous ne vous êtes pas posé de question sur la moralité de ce que vous entrepreniez, des fois que… ?

-Elle est très lunatique…C'est pour ça que je lui plais, ironisa le Bronze.

- Vous… »

Cette fois, Shion rit en se pinçant brièvement le haut du nez entre son pouce et deux autres de ses doigts.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? reprit-il sur le ton de l'affliction.

-C'est vrai que ce n'est pas clair… commenta Phénix avec désinvolture.

-De toute façon, rétorqua sèchement le Pope, ce n'est sûrement pas le moment de parler de ça. Le bouclier d'Athéna vient d'être volé et j'ai d'autres problèmes à régler avant de me pencher sur votre cas. Vous pouvez agir comme bon vous semble sur l'île de la mort pendant encore un bon moment si ça peut vous rassurer.

- Oui, je vois que vous êtes occupé, sourit Ikki dans une conciliation feinte, ce n'est pas un problème, je ne suis pas pressé…Je reviendrai plus tard, trancha-t-il avant de détourner les pas vers la sortie.

-Vous ne pouvez pas sortir, le rappela crûment le blond. J'ai donné des ordres, le Sanctuaire est bouclé. Si vous tentez de forcer le passage, vous serez considéré comme un traitre.

-Je suis sûre que nous pouvons trouver une autre solution, coupa Athéna qui avait été tentée à plusieurs reprises d'intervenir dans la conversation, mais avait toujours été devancée par ses deux sujets. Ikki, si tu veux déjà nous quitter, tu le peux, je t'y autorise. Simplement, il faudra que tu te fasses accompagner, conclut-elle avec sagesse.

-Merci, je n'ai pas besoin de chaperon. Et puis… »

Il fit mine de réfléchir.

« -…Je ne voudrais pas que l'on pense que je bénéficie d'un traitement de faveur. Finalement, je resterai jusqu'à la quarantaine soit levée… »

La déesse lui sourit tandis que le regard ordinairement bleu de Shion paraissait noir entre ses yeux plissés. Il se retourna vers les gardes qui attendaient toujours la sentence, au milieu de la grande salle désertée si on exceptait Shun qui était resté en place sans même y penser, suite à l'arrivée de son frère.

« -Messieurs…traîna-t-il en avisant les sentinelles. Dans mon bureau. »

* * *

«- Un bouclier ! Comment est-ce qu'il veut qu'on retrouve un bouclier en pleine nuit ! cracha Kassa.

-Justement, ça brille, rétorqua Bian. Et puis tu n'étais pas obligé de venir.

- Bien sûr, j'allais rester tout seul là-bas à regarder l'autre vicieux bomber le torse pendant que vous vous précipitiez pour jouer les héros. Ttt ! Si le maître était là !

- Le maître nous a dit de collaborer avec le Sanctuaire, alors arrête de te plaindre et marche au moins en silence, si tu ne veux pas chercher, asséna Io.

Le Marina des Lyumnades maugréa encore quelques secondes avant que son regard ne soit attiré par quelque chose, au loin.

-Le maître nous a dit de collaborer, hein ? reprit-il mesquinement. Eh bien ! Collaborons !»

Et il s'élança dans la direction des trois silhouettes qui s'acheminaient à plusieurs centaines mètres de là.

* * *

Dohko courrait tout au long du chemin, faisant des embardées régulières qui éviter tout obstacle se présentant sur sa route, Minos à ses côtés. Ils s'étaient peu parlés depuis que le Norvégien, prétendument dépossédé de ses troupes, était venu lui demander s'il accepterait de faire équipe avec lui afin d'unir « deux techniques naturellement bien différentes, mais qui, c'est bien certain, sauront se compléter efficacement ».

La Balance n'en demandait pas tant.

Depuis que Shion avait répondu par l'affirmative à la proposition salutaire du Juge, il n'avait eu de cesse de songer à un moyen de le tenir à l'œil, tout en recherchant activement le regards échangés avec Mû et Shiryu avaient suffi à leur transmettre ses préoccupations concernant les autres spectres.

Curieusement, l'ex-vieux maître se sentait moins inquiété par les Marinas, mais leur attitude réservée, tout au long de la réception, et leur inclination au regroupement caractérisé, loin de le mettre en garde, l'avaient au contraire plutôt incité à considérer qu'ils n'auraient pas eu un comportement si suspect s'ils avaient envisagé une action radicale, comme de dérober l'un des symboles les plus illustres du Sanctuaire d'Athéna. En conséquence, si des doutes devaient être formés à propos des invités, il les dirigerait plutôt vers les guerriers d'Hadès.

Toutefois, Minos avait également eu, d'une autre manière, une conduite qui le désignait trop ouvertement comme coupable potentiel. Depuis qu'ils étaient partis ensemble mener leur exploration, sa défiance s'était donc en partie reportée sur Eaque, ce Juge secret, difficile à cerner, et sur celui qui complétait leur trinité locale, Rhadamanthe, trop en retrait pour être honnête. Il savait que la présence d'esprit de son disciple et celle de celui de son meilleur ami aboutiraient elles-aussi à cette conclusion et qu'ils agiraient dans cette optique. En attendant, donc, il se concentrait principalement sur l'artefact divin.

« - Ca vous est déjà arrivé ? D'être volé ? lui cria le Norvégien, distant de plusieurs mètres sur sa gauche.

- Pas que je sache, répondit le brun. Pas des objets de cette importance, en tout cas.

-Quel dommage que ça se produise justement ce soir. Tout concourt à nous accuser, n'est-ce pas ?»

Le chevalier d'Or laissa passer une seconde.

«-Ou à vous disculper, au contraire. Si le coupable a profité de votre présence, croyant que vous seriez nécessairement incriminés.

-Oui, ça se tient… » glissa le blond.

Mais son ton n'était pas convaincu.

« - En tout cas, vous réagissez avec beaucoup de sang-froid. Si quelqu'un s'emparait du médaillon de sa Majesté, je crois que j'aurais du mal à me contrôler ! »

Dohko ne répondit rien. Son mutisme ne découragea pas le Spectre, qui passa outre.

« - …avec beaucoup de sang-froid, vraiment. Et avec efficience ! Toute cette organisation, tout de suite, sans se disperser…Vous avez des hommes de valeur, je me dois de le reconnaître ».

Il tourna la tête vers la droite et scruta la vue qui s'offrait à lui –il ne fallait pas que l'on pense que perdu dans ses palabres, il ne prêtait plus attention à ce fichu rondache, non plus.

« -…Comme votre Pope, par exemple ».

Le Chinois retint un sourire. Nous y voilà.

« - Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? se renseigna Minos innocemment.

-Oui, je crois qu'on peut dire ça. 254 ans, pour être précis.»

Le Griffon sourit.

« -Vous savez, Eaque, Rhadamanthe et moi, on en est à …4000 ans, je crois.

-Je sais…Je me souviens de vous. De 1743.

-Oh, je dis « quatre mille ans »…Mais ce n'était pas réellement nous, naturellement, poursuivit le Norvégien comme s'il n'avait pas eu de réponse. Enfin, j'aime à me dire que, même inconsciemment…Nous reproduisons les modèles du passé ».

Ce devait être très inconscient. De ce que la Balance se rappelait de sa propre culture mythologique, Minos était un roi juste et aimé de son peuple, qualités pour lesquelles Hadès l'avait choisi comme Juge, après sa mort. Mais il lui semblait cependant qu'il n'avait pu en faire preuve qu'après avoir évincé ses frères dans l'accession au trône (1)…

Finalement, il y avait peut-être un air, tout de même.

Il jeta un regard circulaire aux étendues de roches acuminées autour de lui et s'arrêta un instant, pour apprécier le silence. Celui-ci, si on exceptait les pas larges du Griffon qui s'interrompirent bientôt à sa suite, était absolu.

« - Il n'y a rien, par ici, jugea-t-il.

-Pardon ? Ah, le bouclier. Non, rien…Le domaine est assez grand, cela dit. Je dois avouer que je vous pensais plus à l'étroit.

-Je vous propose de passer par ces montagnes pour rejoindre l'autre côté. En sautant par delà-elles, nous pourrons voir entre les pics, et en haut, nous aurons une perspective d'ensemble.

- Bonne idée », acquiesça le Norvégien.

* * *

«- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? expectora Kanon, alors qu'ils opéraient une pause dans leur trajet, pour examiner en profondeur un endroit particulièrement tortueux.

- Il a voulu nous aider, et vu le nombre de cavités et autres crevasse ici, on ne sera pas de trop de quatre, argumenta Aioros que le vol du bouclier avait subitement revigoré.

Le Dragon des Mers se tourna brièvement vers Kassa qui tout en faisant mine ce chercher, posait, par intermittence, un œil oblique sur lui.

-Ça se voit que tu ne le connais pas, objecta-t-il. Je suis sûr qu'il prépare quelque chose…

- C'est l'air nocturne qui te rend paranoïaque ? Finalement, vous vous ressemblez bien, avec Saga…»

Le blond lui jeta un regard assassin.

«- Désolé, se reprit le Sagittaire presque immédiatement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça.

-Je m'en fous, conclut l'ancien Marina en s'éloignant en direction d'une grotte.

-Moi aussi, je pense qu'ils se ressemblent…» s'épancha Milo sur le ton de l'aveu obtenu après 96 heures de garde à vue.

Manifestement, il n'avait pas complètement dessaoulé. En fait, il était très peu concentré sur la tâche. Son esprit errait entre deux sphères de compréhension, qui se contredisaient par moment, mais il avait au moins retenu une chose : la scène qu'il avait jouée à Camus il n'y a pas deux heures avait été lamentable.

Lamentable.

Maintenant, le Français devait penser qu'il désespérait de se remettre avec lui depuis des mois. Pourtant, ce n'était pas exactement vrai.

En fait, Milo aimait les femmes, comme la plupart des hommes. Au Sanctuaire évidemment, il y en avait peu, et les quelques qui y vivaient n'étaient ni très accessibles, ni très avenantes…pour ce qu'il en savait, en tout cas, étant donné qu'elles portaient toutes un masque.

Quant aux domestiques, la grande majorité était des hommes, par tradition là encore, ou par volonté tue de ne pas distraire la chevalerie.

La conséquence était qu'il se passait des _événements_, comme dans tout endroit ou presque, plus ou moins clos, où évoluait une communauté quasi-exclusivement composée d'hommes. De plus, les rapports d'intimité instaurés entre certains chevaliers pour la cohésion générale de l'armée n'étaient eux-mêmes jamais très loin de l'ambigüité. C'était une de ces choses que tout le monde savait mais dont personne ne parlait jamais.

Le Scorpion, lui, s'en était toujours tenu relativement éloigné. Quelques relations physiques à un rythme décousu, plutôt avec une des rares filles qui passaient par là, et c'était tout.

Jusqu'à Camus.

Lui était resté parfaitement chaste jusqu'à ses vingt ans. Puis un jour, il avait éprouvé un désir subit pour une fille quelconque et cette incursion fortuite d'un instinct bas, à un moment de son existence où il se considérait accompli dans sa formation et donc exempté de toute pulsion primitive, l'avait totalement déconcerté. C'était la première fois qu'une chose pareille lui arrivait, et bien sûr, malgré ses efforts pour l'étouffer, elle ne se fondait pas dans la ligne de conduite froide et dure qui était la sienne à l'orée de son entraînement sibérien et qu'il avait lui-même enseignée à ses disciples.

Il avait passé l'incident sous silence.

Puis Milo s'en était mêlé, lui et le roux étaient redevenus relativement proches depuis que ce dernier avait regagné le Sanctuaire.

Si tant est qu'on pouvait vraiment être proche de Camus du Verseau…

En tout cas, le Grec l'avait été assez pour que son compagnon d'armes finisse par lui confier sa petite faiblesse, un soir peu de temps après qu'il avait appris la rébellion de Hyoga.

Le blond s'était secrètement étonné de l'état fébrile dans lequel l'évocation de cette histoire avait plongé celui qu'il considérait comme un ami. Ce dernier prétendait vouloir enterrer l'affaire, mais son comportement n'abondait pas dans ce sens. Il ne saurait jamais ce qui avait bien pu se passer ce soir-là, dans sa tête ou ailleurs, mais le gardien du huitième temple avait fini par lui proposer l'inexprimable.

Ce ne serait que pour quelques fois, et c'était sans danger : c'était lui, après tout, Milo. Que risquait-il ?

L'expression de Camus s'était figée quelques secondes. Puis, il s'était empressé de refuser, mais sa décision manquait de conviction. Le Scorpion avait un peu insisté, juste pour lui témoigner de son sérieux, et laissé un peu de temps s'écouler : ça n'avait pas raté, le roux avait fini par lui rendre visite, une nuit, et c'était arrivé. La première fois pour le chevalier du Verseau. Pour Milo aussi, en un sens.

Ca n'avait pas été exceptionnel, évidemment…Mais le Grec avait lui-même une expérience assez limitée, même s'il avait su le cacher.

Les suivantes avaient été mieux, puis finalement beaucoup mieux dans les dernières fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés clandestinement, à une heure où les chevaliers non concernés par les rondes de nuits ou qui n'avaient pas reçu d'autorisation expresse n'avaient tout bonnement pas le droit de quitter leur retraite nuiteuse. Saga avait son couvre-feu.

Mais quelque chose avait changé…Pas chez lui. Chez Camus.

Il aurait dû le savoir, le comprendre.

Il aurait dû se douter que ça pouvait survenir.

Ne serait-ce que parce qu'il n'y avait qu'à lui que Camus avait raconté son « secret »…Il ne l'aurait dit à personne d'autre.

Il était déjà spécial, à ses yeux, même si cette distinction était encore sans doute légère à ce moment-là. Et puis il y avait cette guerre interne qui se profilait…Que Hyoga se soit rangé aux côtés de la folle qui se prétendait Athéna l'avait troublé bien plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Ce n'était sans doute pas le bon moment pour ce genre d'expérimentation…Même si au fond, Milo savait que ça ne serait jamais arrivé autrement.

Au bout de trois mois, le Français l'avait plaqué. Enfin, ils n'étaient pas vraiment ensemble…Prétextant le combat imminent, son besoin de se retrancher sur lui-même, bla bla bla.

Mais Milo savait qu'il était tombé amoureux de lui et que l'absence de réciprocité était subtilement entrée dans l'équation.

Depuis la guerre contre Hadès et la résurrection, tout avait changé. Pour un peu, il aurait le sentiment que les facteurs s'étaient inversés. Camus lui prêtait peu attention, préférant passant son temps seul, ou quand il le partageait, avec d'autres chevaliers que lui, et cette conjoncture l'agaçait prodigieusement.

Il buta dans un caillou, tout en soupirant de dépit.

Et puis quand même quoi ! Il était chevalier d'Or, pas un laquais. Que faisait-il à courir après un bouclier ? Dût-il être celui d'Athéna ! Ce n'était pas son boulot, tout de même. Il était sûr que leur affectation immédiate aux recherches résultait d'une tactique nébuleuse du Pope pour souligner le caractère sacré du bouclier auprès des invités, ou bien montrer qu'il n'accordait pas de prééminence trop marquée aux Ors –ce en quoi il ne différait pas de Saga, qui n'avait jamais eu l'air de faire la différence entre les douze chevaliers les plus gradés de la garde d'Athéna et les larbins qui nettoyaient ses bains - ou encore qu'il les avait éloignés de la salle d'audience pour pouvoir se déverser sur les gardes en paix, quoique Phénix avait l'air bien placé sur sa liste de remontrances.

Il allait ressortir d'un trou creusé dans la roche râpeuse, quand un cri strident se fit entendre.

Une voix de femme.

Lui et Aioros, le seul chevalier qu'il voyait de là où il était, se concertèrent du regard et d'un même mouvement s'empressèrent de trouver l'origine du hurlement, devancés par Kanon qui avait sauté d'un palier en hauteur, suivi de Kassa qui devait officier non loin de lui.

* * *

« -…Et alors cette fille est venue, et avec les bras chargés de toutes ces bonnes choses…On n'avait pas mangé depuis plus de cinq heures, et…

- Une fille ? Mais quelle fille ?

-Une asiatique, maître. Je crois l'avoir déjà vue, mais impossible de me rappeler où…

- une asiatique… ? »

Shion et Athéna se dévisagèrent.

« -Y'a-t-il des domestiques asiatiques ? interrogea la déesse, qui paraissait craindre la réponse.

-Non, répondit le Tibétain après y avoir réfléchi succinctement.

-Alors, ça ne peut être que… »

Le Pope se leva brusquement et ouvrit la porte du bureau.

« -Otis ! » appela-t-il.

Le jeune roux ne mit pas longtemps à arriver.

«- Otis, reprit Shion quand il l'eut devant lui, va dans la chambre de Seiya, sa sœur avait préféré le veiller ce soir. Demande-lui si ça ne la dérange pas de venir.

- Bien, maître. »

Le bicentenaire revint s'assoir en échangeant un nouveau regard lourd avec Saori.

«-Et après ? Que s'est-il passé ? reprit-il en s'adressant aux cinq gardes qui s'étaient regroupés devant le meuble central de la pièce.

- Eh bien, après, comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure…Nous avons mangé, et…Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y avait dans la nourriture, mais on ne s'est même pas senti s'endormir. Quand on s'est réveillés, le bouclier s'était évaporé.

- Vous vous en êtes aperçus immédiatement ?

-Non…Elle nous avait entraîné derrière la statue sous un prétexte idiot, je ne sais plus…C'est là qu'elle nous a proposé de goûter à ce qu'elle portait. Elle avait préparé le coup, maître. En fin de compte, on a bien dû mettre un quart d'heure avant de se rendre compte de la forfaiture et la première chose qu'on a faite, c'est courir après elle, mais il était trop tard, bien sûr. Et comme on est partis en étant de dos à la statue…

-Donc, quand vous êtes venus annoncer la nouvelle à la réception, le bouclier devait avoir disparu depuis plus d'une heure. »

La mine contrite des gardes ne l'assura pas du contraire.

« -La fille, recommença-t-il…Comment était-elle ? »

Il sentit les yeux de la déesse se poser sur lui mais maintint son attention sur les guerriers qu'il avait en face.

« -Petite, les cheveux châtains, mi-longs…Je crois que c'est bien elle. La sœur du chevalier Pégase, compléta-t-il devant le regard perplexe du Pope. A l'instant, quand vous l'avez envoyé quérir…Je me suis souvenu d'où je l'avais vue. C'est elle, j'en suis sûr ».

Comme pour venir en écho à sa confirmation, trois coups brefs furent frappés à la porte.

« -Entre.

-Maître, je suis navré, la jeune fille n'était pas là. J'ai vérifié un peu dans les couloirs près de la chambre, mais je ne l'ai pas vue non plus. Voulez-vous que j'aille regarder autour du Palais ?

-Non. Va plutôt dehors et donne son signalement à tous les chevaliers que tu trouveras, en leur demandant de faire passer le message. Il faut absolument la retrouver.

-Bien, maître »

Dans sa main, Shion serra le deuxième message, qu'il avait découvert sur son siège en arrivant, semblable au premier par sa forme, jusqu'à le réduire à l'écraser entre ses doigts.

* * *

« - Il semblerait qu'il ait envoyé des ordon…des lettres à ton attention, sur l'île de la mort ».

Shun craignait d'avoir froissé son frère, mais c'est une légère expression de surprise qui s'afficha sur les traits de son aîné.

« - Des lettres ? Je n'ai jamais reçu de lettres…

- Pourtant, il a bien dit qu'il en avait fait parvenir…Peut-être que tu n'étais pas là, à ce moment-là… ?

- Même…Cela aurait dû être conservé ».

Ikki fronça les sourcils un instant, puis ajouta finalement :

- Sur l'île, le courrier... »

Cherchant à écourter cette conversation, il jeta un œil aux alentours avant de déclarer :

« - Le Sanctuaire a été reconstruit…

-Oui, ce n'est pas encore terminé, mais petit à petit, ça avance ».

Phénix ne répondit rien et comme toujours lorsqu'il retrouvait son frère, le châtain avait une foule de choses à dire, et très peu franchissaient la barrière de ses lèvres. Il se souvenait avoir entendu que c'était souvent le cas lorsqu'on ne comprenait pas une personne qu'on aimait pourtant puissamment. Mais il n'était pas sûr que la page psychologie de "Nori-P" soit une grande référence en la matière…(2)

En fait, depuis qu'il avait appris de Shaka la semaine d'avant que son frère était « probablement » sur l'île de la mort, et encore plus alors qu'il avait entendu la requête que ce dernier avait formulée un peu plus tôt, Andromède brûlait tout particulièrement de demander à Ikki ce qu'il pouvait bien faire dans cet endroit qui l'avait tant fait souffrir.

De toutes les réponses qu'il avait imaginées le nombre incalculable de fois où il s'était demandé où il était, ce qu'il faisait, en fixant tristement l'unique photo qu'il avait d'eux réunis, cette île sordide était à mille lieues de la sélection. Elle était même probablement le dernier endroit où il aurait pensé à chercher son frère avec les églises et les centres de recrutement de l'armée.

Comme d'habitude, il ne sut comment aborder le sujet, ni même s'il devait l'aborder. Son vrai problème, c'est que le Phénix était très imprévisible. Sur une même question, il avait un champ de réactions vaste, dont le choix ne dépendait parfois que d'une formulation, que de l'utilisation d'un mot, ou plus simplement de son humeur du jour et le pire était encore que rien n'était jamais acquis : si on avait la chance qu'il soit à peu près calme au début d'une conversation, il pouvait subitement s'agacer, s'énerver, et même devenir franchement abject, bien qu'aux yeux du plus jeune des deux, il ne le fût jamais et quoi qu'il en soit, jamais avec lui.

Si Shun pouvait être considéré comme un hypersensible, Ikki, lui, était littéralement ce qu'on appelait un caractériel.

Leur fraternité n'en paraissait que plus douteuse, et il avait depuis longtemps cessé de compter les fois où elle avait été remise en cause, en premier lieu par leurs pauvres camarades d'orphelinat, dans toute la liste d'établissements qu'ils avaient fréquentés avant que la fondation Graad ne s'intéresse à eux. Pauvres parce que s'il y avait un domaine dans lequel il fallait mieux éviter de se montrer soupçonneux devant son frère, c'était bien leur lien de sang. Déjà enfant, son aîné était capable de plonger brusquement dans des colères noires quand tout ce qui avait trait à la famille était évoqué. Dans ces conditions, que d'avoir appris la vérité sur sa filiation était la cause de la déraison qui l'avait emporté plusieurs semaines, n'avait pas surpris Andromède.

Pas plus que la révélation profonde qui avait fait jour en lui des tendances suicidaires de son frère.

Que l'armure qui symbolisait la résurrection et confinait à l'immortalité ait vu en lui sa personnification, après des siècles à refuser tous ceux qui s'en arrogeait le statut, était d'une ironie insaisissable.

« -Nous devrions chercher le bouclier », dit-il finalement en lui souriant.

Ikki le regarda étrangement.

« - Oui, au fait…Qu'avait ce type épilé avec son histoire de bouclier ? »

* * *

Eaque avisa un instant le spectre du Papillon qui s'évertuait à sauter sur tous les pierres qui dépassaient afin de regarder entre chacune d'entre elle s'il n'y avait pas la place de glisser un bouclier d'une taille raisonnable.

Pour un motif que la Garudait ignorait, Myu semblait persuadé que l'auteur du vol avait camouflé le bouclier quelque part dans une irrégularité du décor avant de reprendre sa place au sein de son environnement habituel, car c'était l'un d'eux, assurément.

L'un des invités.

Le raisonnement n'était certainement pas stupide. Le seul point avec lequel le Népalais n'était pas d'accord, c'était justement l'emplacement de l'emblème subtilisé. Personne n'aurait eu l'idée incongrue de murer l'objet de son larcin à l'extérieur, dans un élément du paysage. Quiconque avait pénétré dans ces lieux savait très bien que tous les chevaliers se lanceraient directement sur cette piste et n'hésiteraient pas, en dernier ressort, à faire un peu de casse au risque d'altérer la beauté sauvage des massifs qui harmonisait le domaine sacré. Mais l'ordre n'avait pas encore été donné ou auquel cas, ne lui était pas parvenu.

Qu'importe, de toute façon. Lui, ne cherchait pas. Il n'en avait nul besoin

Il savait pertinemment bien qui avait volé ce bouclier.

Et il savait même pourquoi, ou plutôt, il avait su pourquoi avant de savoir par qui. Cela dit, ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il pouvait bien être. Par contre, il s'interrogeait avec beaucoup plus de précaution sur ce qu'il en ferait, s'il tombait dessus.

« -Seigneur, l'interpela Myu. Peut-être devrions-nous aller voir sur cette haute montagne, là, lui soumit-il en indiquant le Mont étoilé.

L'Autrichien redoutait toujours de le déranger, lorsqu'il lui adressait la parole. Pourtant, le Juge ne réagissait jamais de manière brutale, et il ne savait expliquer cette crainte bizarre : c'était comme si, lorsqu'il était en sa présence, se créait une bulle de non-dits, de certitudes tacites contre lesquelles il était déjà impossible de se battre, et dont en conséquence il n'était pas utile de parler. Il avait la sensation de briser le confort de son supérieur quand il s'hasardait à prononcer quelques mots.

Étrangement pourtant, être seul avec lui le mettait mal à l'aise mais ne lui déplaisait pas foncièrement. C'était bien pire quand il se retrouvait entre lui et le Premier Juge. D'ailleurs, dans ces moments-là, il ne s'exprimait pas non plus, à moins qu'on le lui demande, préférant se concentrer à éviter de réfléchir aux rapports que ces deux spectres parmi les plus haut placés pouvaient bien entretenir.

Non, qu'il se sentait proche du Garuda, mais tout de même.

Eaque était singulier, et plutôt impénétrable, certes, mais cela restait un garçon intelligent, observateur, et a priori équilibré. Que faisait-il perpétuellement flanqué au Marionnettiste ? Le Norvégien était son exact opposé. Minos était beau, ça. Mais pour le reste…Le cours de ses pensées fut rompu par la voix claire du brun, qui lui répondit après un silence.

-Non. Si le bouclier est parvenu là-haut…Alors c'est que c'est la volonté des dieux. » annonça-t-il funestement.

* * *

Chacun se trouvait affairé à une extrémité du plateau désert sur lequel ils avaient finalement abouti, observant, réfléchissant, fouinant, cessant tout à coup et par intermittence toute activité afin de tenter de percevoir une bruit, un souffle, n'importe quoi, et déplorant avec plus ou moins de nervosité que les propres arrêts des trois autres comparses ne soient jamais simultanés. Ils n'arriveraient à rien, sans concertation, tous le savaient. Mais personne n'avait l'intention d'en déclencher une, qui aurait été bien trop risquée compte tenu de l'harmonie précaire de leur quatuor, de la dissonance duquel procédaient à peu près tous les problèmes.

« -Ça venait bien de par là, pourtant ! s'exclama Milo qui était secrètement beaucoup plus enthousiaste à l'idée de secourir une personne en détresse qu'à la perspective de poursuivre les investigations qui devaient décider du sort du bouclier, mais commençait réellement à s'irriter de leur gaucherie collective.

- Oui, mais il n'y a rien de particulier…Pas de trace de lutte, ni même de pas…Pas même un brin d'herbe affaissé » témoigna Aioros qui se demandait pour sa part si leurs atermoiements quant à la provenance exacte de ce cri sourd, ne les conduisant que péniblement et au bout d'un certain moment à cet espace désolé, n'avaient pas eu des résultats fâcheux.

- C'est peut-être un piège…Un leurre pour nous attirer, ici » avança Kanon dont la physionomie prenait des airs cauteleux.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils auraient utilisé la voix de cette gamine ? Elle est proche de l'un d'entre vous ? » croassa le Marina des Lymnades avec sournoiserie.

Silence. Le Gémeau tourna la tête vers lui, les sourcils froncés, alors que, plus loin, Aioros s'était redressé et Milo avait cessé de sauter de monticule en monticule.

« -Comment ça, « cette gamine » ? Tu sais qui a crié ? demanda le blond, d'une voix mauvaise.

-Bien sûr ! Je ne vous l'avais pas dit ?» minauda Kassa.

Kanon s'avança dangereusement dans sa direction mais le Sagittaire, qui avait accouru aussitôt la question posée, le dépassa et se plaça juste devant le guerrier de Poséidon.

« -Qui est-ce ? questionna-t-il sans cérémonie mais avec calme.

- Cette fillette, bien sûr ! Euh, comment s'appelle-t-elle, déjà ? La sœur du comateux !

- Seika ? cracha Milo en arrivant lui aussi à son niveau. D'où la connais-tu ? Pourquoi ne nous l'as-tu pas dit avant ? Et d'ailleurs, comment sais-tu que Seiya est dans le coma ?

- Oulah, oulah, une question à la fois », persifla-t-il.

Il sourit et passa une main molle dans ses cheveux gras.

- « Pendant la guerre sous-marine, débuta-t-il en lorgnant Kanon qui le regardait avec dégoût, j'ai pris son apparence, pour duper cette pleureuse de Pégase. Vous savez que quand j'utilise le corps d'une personne, je m'approprie sa personnalité, sa voix et…des éléments de sa pensée. Et j'ai une excellente mémoire. Je l'ai donc bien reconnue, cette pauvre enfant…Je ne vous pas dit tout de suite, eh bien…Parce que ça ne m'est pas venu, voilà ! Et puis, d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que ça change ? On ne sait toujours pas où elle est, ni ce qu'il lui est arrivé, non ? »

Il ignora les regards défiants qui le fixaient et continua sa narration, semblant particulièrement savourer cette séance de révélations.

« - Et puis je sais qu'il est dans le coma, parce que Bian me l'a dit, lui-même l'ayant appris de Io, qui le savait d'Isaak, qui a passé son temps avec les autres Bronze, ce soir. Vous ne pouvez pas nous en vouloir, ça équilibre les choses ! Le brun perfide, qui est toujours collé au grand blond sinistre, chez les spectres ? Eh bien lui aussi, il le sait. Je l'ai entendu lui en parler… Et puis de toute façon, quelle importance ? On va pas aller l'étrangler dans son sommeil !»

Kanon plissa les yeux en continuant de le dévisager, tandis que Milo faisait de même, mais de bas en haut. Le Sagittaire, lui, se détourna et contempla de nouveau l'étendue sauvage devant lui dans un soupir résigné.

« Il a raison sur un point. Ça ne change rien au problème » commenta-t-il.

Soudainement, il dressa la tête, le nez en l'air, comme un chien de chasse. Il avait cru saisir un bruit de pas à peine esquissé, qui se fit de plus en plus pressant, jusqu'à retentir clairement enfonçant ses certitudes.

« Il y a quelqu'un, en bas », annonça-t-il en se dirigeant vers le sommet de l'escalier qui menait au plateau, suivi de Kanon dont l'ouïe fine avait également perçu une présence humaine.

Ils arrivèrent tous les deux sur le palier de marbre et regardèrent en contrebas. Une silhouette haute se dessinait dans la pénombre, éclatante de blanc.

« -C'est Saga, déclara Aioros vaguement dans la direction de l'ancien Dragon des mers qui s'était posté à côté de lui, sans quitter le chevalier des Gémeaux du regard.

-Je l'avais reconnu, répondit Kanon, pince sans rire.

Le brun descendit à la rencontre de l'ex-Pope qui s'était arrêté de marcher, plongé dans une réflexion tumultueuse. Derrière ce dernier, apparut bientôt le gardien du douzième temple qui lui adressa quelques mots, le Grec rétorquant quelque chose avant de se plaquer les mains sur les hanches et de pincer la commissure de ses lèvres de sa mâchoire inférieure.

« -Saga ! » appela le Sagittaire au milieu des marches.

Le blond tourna la tête vers eux.

« -Vous êtes là ! »

Milo et Kassa dévalèrent à leur tour l'escalier. Kanon, lui, semblait chercher quelqu'un.

« - Tu n'es pas avec Shura ? » glissa-t-il avec dérision.

Saga lui lança un regard étrange, chargé de deux sortes de surprise.

« - Non…Pourquoi ?

- Pour rien, coupa Aioros. Vous avez des nouvelles ?

-Du bouclier ? Aucune. Je cherchais du côté des arènes quand j'ai entendu quelqu'un crier à la mort dans les parages, et j'ai couru jusqu'ici.

- Nous aussi, nous avons entendu ce cri, répliqua Milo, devançant le Sagittaire. C'est pour ça que nous sommes là.

-Vous arrivez à courir avec ça ?» ricana simultanément Kassa en faisant glisser ses yeux globuleux sur la toge interminable de son vis-à-vis.

Saga haussa un sourcil dédaigneux et le considéra.

«- Et…Vous êtes ?

- Kassa des Lyumnades, se présenta le Portugais avec fatuité. Marina de sa majesté Poséidon.

-Ah oui…Celui qui prend l'apparence des autres.

-En personne.

-Profites-en, c'est rare, railla Kanon, d'une voix mordante ce qui lui valut un regard meurtrier du concerné.

-Enfin, coupa l'ancien Pope, en arrivant, je suis tombé sur Aphrodite, et nous avons rejoint Masque de Mort un peu plus…Topolino ! cria-t-il s'interrompant lui-même. Où est-il passé ? demanda-t-il avec agitation sans même attendre de réponse.

-Il était là, il y a deux minutes, répondit Aphrodite comme si l'exaspération de son ancien amant lui était destinée.

-Je crains qu'on ne l'ait dérangé dans sa quête acharnée, ironisa Saga. Quand on l'a trouvé, ce poète chantait une petite comptine à la gloire des requins de Méditerranée.

L'excitation visible du Gémeau fit froncer les sourcils d'Aioros.

« -Il est resté en arrière, mais je suis sûr qu'il va arriver », affirma le Suédois qui tenait là une occasion inespérée de discuter, même brièvement, avec d'autres chevaliers que le Cancer.

Déjà qu'il avait croisé le gardien du troisième temple, qui l'évitait consciencieusement depuis la résurrection, cette soirée était décidément bien employée…

Comme pour lui répondre, une voix se fit entendre, un peu plus loin.

« -Eh ! » héla l'Italien dans leur direction.

Tous se retournèrent vers lui.

« - J'ai trouvé le cadavre ! » annonça-t-il dans un sourire fier

* * *

Dohko tendit l'oreille. Il entendait distinctement une sorte de marmonnement grouillant, au loin, là où il avait laissé Minos, alors qu'ils s'étaient brièvement séparés, deux espèces de clairières escarpées s'offrant à eux, et l'espoir lui vint que ce soit enfin un message de Shion, le Tibétain lui ayant certifié qu'il le tiendrait au courant de son entrevue avec les gardes, le Chinois lui promettant la réciprocité concernant leurs recherches comme les chevaliers avaient tous convenu de se manifester par une poussée de cosmos si l'un trouvait quelque chose. Cela faisait des heures, qu'ils prospectaient, et rien. Ayant fini de ratisser le terrain qui lui avait été alloué, il retourna sur ses pas, pour apercevoir Otis, le serviteur le plus zélé du Pope, qui venait vraisemblablement de quitter le Griffon. Le jeune homme passa près de lui sans le voir, en maugréant.

« - Quand même, le maître exagère ! M'obliger à compter sur ce malade ! »

La Balance sourit. Visiblement, le Norvégien faisait des émules chez les domestiques également.

« -Otis ? »

Le roux se retourna vivement.

« - Chevalier de la Balance !

- Tu as des nouvelles du Pope ?

- Oui, je viens justement de dire à monsieur, désigna-t-il en se tournant légèrement vers le blond resté de l'autre côté, que l'on cherchait également une petite japonaise, en plus du bouclier. La sœur du chevalier Pégase, à vrai dire.

-La jeune Seika ? Elle a été enlevée ? » s'interloqua le bicentenaire.

Le Grec préféra ne pas s'avancer.

« -Je l'ignore. Mais selon toute évidence, c'est grave.

-Je vois. Je ferai circuler l'information, lui dit Dohko, toujours surpris. Si tu retournes voir le Pope maintenant, dis-lui qu'il n'y a aucune avancée, de notre côté

-Bien », s'inclina le serviteur avant de repartir vers d'autres horizons.

L'ex-vieux maître le laissa s'éloigner et attendit quelques instants avant de rejoindre son équipier d'un soir.

« - Le garde, tout à l'heure a parlé d'une fille…Il ne la suspecterait quand même pas de… »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« - Tu perds l'esprit », murmura-t-il dans la brise nocturne.

* * *

_« Ah Péronnelle ! Péronnelle de Veniiise !_

_Si je voulais à ma guiiise,_

_Me fiancer à la bêtiiise,_

_Vous seriez ma promiiise ! _

_Ma pauvre mèèère, ma pauvre mèèère !_

_Vous massacrerez le derrière,_

_Vous couperez en petits dés,_

_Pour vous jeter dans la marée,_

_Digérée, votre belle moelle,_

_Par toute une armée de squales,_

_Ah,__ Méditerranée, Méditerranée !_

_Que n'es-tu Méditerranée !_ (3)»

C'était quoi, la suite, déjà ? Il pesta, son pied de conquérant écrasant la pierre qui culminait en haut de la falaise, et tenta vainement de se rappeler les paroles en prêtant à peine attention à l'écume brillante échappée des vagues qui venaient se fracasser contre les récifs en contrebas, magnifiées par la lueur de la pleine lune.

Ce n'était pas sa faute, non plus. Il avait à peine tourné le dos deux minutes pour regarder en arrière s'il n'y avait pas âme qui vive –car après tout, ce foutu cri, le vent avait bien pu le dévoyer – et voilà qu'en se remettant dans le droit chemin, Aphrodite et Saga avaient disparu ! Pour un peu, il s'imaginerait des choses…

« -Je vous jure », fulmina-t-il.

Puis, tout compte fait, se penchant pour jauger son territoire, il remarqua une forme sombre sur un petit banc de sable, entre deux rochers. Il se déporta un peu sur la droite et s'approcha du bord. Un corps. Petit, chétif, aux formes arrondies, féminines.

« La morveuse… » réalisa-t-il.

Il fit volte-face. Mais où étaient-ils passés ?

-Aphrodite ! Saga ! hurla-t-il.

Pas de réponse.

Il se concentra alors fugacement pour localiser le cosmos de ses deux compagnons d'armes et détermina leur emplacement approximatif. Visiblement, ils avaient rencontré du monde en chemin…

En quelques sauts bien négociés, ils furent en vue, puis il atterrit sur un reste de pilastre, encastré entre deux autres vestiges antiques. A une époque, le Sanctuaire avait dû avoir des ramifications d'une ampleur insoupçonnée.

-Eh ! cria-t-il. J'ai trouvé le cadavre !

Les six personnes échangèrent des regards sidérés avant de se presser dans sa direction. Il ne les attendit pas et repartit aussitôt vers sa découverte qu'il regagna sans traverse. Juché sur la falaise, il prit sur lui de descendre promptement examiner le corps tuméfié de la sœur de Seiya. Ses cinq poursuivants eurent tôt fait de le rejoindre.

« -Elle est morte ? interrogea Saga qui savait d'expérience qu'il fallait mieux prendre les formulations de Masque de Mort avec circonspection.

-Non, lui répondit Aioros qui tâtait le pouls de la jeune fille. Mais elle est mal en point ».

Il leva la tête vers le promontoire.

« -Elle a dû tomber de la falaise »

- Ces bleus, là… commenta Kanon en désignant les auréoles violacés qui marquaient les avant-bras de la Japonaise. Ce sont des traces de coups ».

Le Cancer se pencha légèrement et se hissant sur ses coudes, jeta un coup d'œil sous la jupe plissé de l'adolescente. En relevant la tête, il croisa le regard réprobateur de son ancien maître à penser.

« -Quoi, il faut bien vérifier », se défendit-il mollement.

C'est qu'il la sentait mal, cette histoire. C'est lui qui avait trouvé la fillette.

Lui, Masque de Mort.

Et comme par hasard, il était seul à ce moment-là. D'ici là qu'on aille s'imaginer qu'il avait quelque chose à voir avec l'agression dont elle semblait avoir été victime…Il avait pensé à cette possibilité sur-le-champ, dès qu'il avait deviné les contours de la silhouette inconsciente de la gamine. C'est pour ça qu'avant même de descendre estimer son état de santé, il avait été cherché les autres. Ca ne le sortirait pas de la chienlit s'il était dit qu'il devait y tomber, mais pour une fois, il aurait la satisfaction personnelle d'avoir eu une conduite claire, dénuée d'ambigüité malsaine.

« - Il faut prévenir les autres et l'amener à l'hôpital, ou quelque part», énonça Milo en augmentant son cosmos. Tous l'imitèrent afin de diffuser une alerte suffisamment puissante pour prévenir l'ensemble des chevaliers en circulation dans l'enceinte sacrée.

Avant que le Scorpion ne se charge du corps, Saga, pris d'une intuition, attrapa le visage de la jeune fille et lui ouvrit les yeux. Ils étaient uniformément jaunes.

Les deux Gémeaux échangèrent un regard.

-Elle a été hypnotisée », conclut Kanon.

* * *

« - Seigneur Minos ».

Le Juge se retourna pour faire face au Basilic qui contourna une colonne éventrée afin de le rejoindre. Le Blond s'était retranché derrière le Palais, à l'abri des regards, dans l'une des ruines qui jonchaient le sol, conférant une atmosphère lugubre à la plaine inhospitalière.

« -Sylphide ! Tu me dérangerais presque. Je réfléchissais, je me demandais où pouvait bien être passée cette chère Pandore. As-tu remarqué comme elle s'était éclipsée ? Je ne la vois plus nulle part… se désola-t-il en faisant un grand geste des mains.

-Pardonnez mon intrusion, mon Seigneur.

- Et dire que je n'étais même pas revenu au Palais pour elle ! C'est ce chevalier qui voulait voir le Pope. Je lui ai dit que je pouvais continuer les recherches moi-même, mais il a dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Entre nous, il a bien tenté de me tenir à l'écart, après qu'on a senti toute cette débauche de cosmos, mais j'ai vaguement cru comprendre qu'on avait retrouvé un corps, au pied de la falaise. Une femme. Seulement, ce n'était pas notre délicate altesse…Bref, j'allais justement m'enquérir de la santé de la malheureuse, je crois que des chevaliers sont en train de la ramener.

- Je vous renouvelle mes excuses, mon Seigneur.

- Allons, ne fais pas tant de simagrées…Où est Rhadamanthe ?

- Je l'ignore. Il m'a laissé, tout à l'heure. Et ne m'a pas dit où il se rendait.

- Que c'est triste, il ne te fait déjà plus confiance ? »

Le Basilic sourit.

« - Que voulais-tu me dire ? demanda Minos.

Sylphide sourit de nouveau et s'approcha du Norvégien pour lui glisser quelque chose à l'oreille. Les lèvres du Juge s'étirèrent à mesure de la confession.

« - Toi ? C'est toi qui as fait voler le bouclier ? chuchota-t-il comme si quelqu'un risquait de les épier, d'une voix aussi étonnée que stimulée.

- Par ordre du Seigneur Rhadamanthe ».

Le Griffon rit. Cette révélation l'amusait terriblement.

« -Mais pourquoi diable Rhadamanthe t'aurait demandé de faire voler ce fichu bouclier ?

- Parce qu'il savait que le bouclier introuvable, le Pope demanderait aux invités de rester. Et que vous ne pourriez refuser. Ainsi, il vous gardait bien au chaud ici…

-…Et m'empêchait de retourner aux Enfers. Ce n'est pas si mal pensé, susurra le blond son visage à quelques centimètres de la bouche de son subalterne. Mais, tout de même…Ça fait plusieurs semaines qu'il est ici, et c'est tout ce qu'il a trouvé ? Une solution temporaire ?

-En attendant mieux…

-Comme quoi ?

-Je ne pourrais vous dire ce qu'il a en tête…Il n'en est pas encore sûr. Quand il le sera, il me parlera.

-Bien sûr, en accentuant son sourire. Il te parlera…répéta le Norvégien d'une voix basse. Dis-moi… »

Il saisit sa robe légère, bien moins travaillée et riche que la sienne, du bout des doigts.

« -Tu as un peu de temps, là ? demanda-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

-Toujours, mon Seigneur. »

Minos s'approcha encore de lui, son souffle chaud se rependant sur les lèvres du Belge et leva une main au niveau de son torse. Il entrouvrit les pans de tissu et laissa filer ses ongles sur les pectoraux qui se dessinaient sans excès, les caressant avec langueur. De l'autre, il accrocha le vêtement, et l'attira à reculons vers l'arrière du temple désaffecté.

* * *

A suivre…

* * *

Je rejette toute responsabilité concernant les théories de Milo. Comme dirait le génial Simon Adebisi « il faut bien se faire suc… ». Je sais, c'est un grand raffiné.

* * *

(1) Dans la mythologie, Minos, qui avait reçu du roi de Crète Astérion le trône, en exclut ses frères (dont Rhadamanthe) et régna sur l'île de manière équitable et juste bien qu'il ait eu des déboires avec Poséidon à propos d'un taureau qu'il avait lui-même réclamé pour lui offrir en sacrifice mais qu'il avait décidé au dernier moment d'épargner et de remplacer par un autre. Pour se venger, le dieu de la mer rendit le taureau désirable aux yeux de la femme de Minos, ce qui aboutit à la naissance du Minotaure. Ne souhaitant pas que le peuple découvre l'infamie, Minos fit enfermer la créature dans un labyrinthe conçu par l'architecte Dédale. On va dire que je cite toujours Ovide, et il faut reconnaitre que c'est vrai : donc, vous pouvez lire sa version de l'histoire dans le livre VIII des "Métamorphoses".

(2 ) Revue dont Shun a deux numéros éparpillés par terre, dans le volume 19, page 63. J'aurais bien aimé lui accorder le bénéfice du doute et considérer ce magazine comme une bonne vieille compilation de BD prépubliées mais "Nori-P », c'est le nom d'une chanteuse qui avait16 ans à l'époque, à la voix nasillarde et à la dégaine Hello Kitty, qui répète en boucle un truc du genre « pi-pi pomme d'api » sur une de ses chanson …C'était ça ou l'autre magazine, dont le titre ressemble à Marie-Claire, avec la tête d'une mannequin coiffée d'une frange qui ferait pâlir d'envie Trowa Barton en couverture. Faites vos jeux ! Entre nous, je crois que Kurumada en veut à Shun, pour une raison que j'ignore…

(3) La version d'origine doit être en italien, mais mon traducteur fait grève à l'approche de Noël.

* * *

_« Au loin, il aperçut le jeune péteux qui l'avait tué, deux minutes après avoir pleurniché comme un bébé. Il n'y avait vu que du feu…dans tous les sens du terme, d'ailleurs. Mais son étrange réaction l'avait complètement déconcerté…_

_A l' origine, il avait à cœur de remettre un peu son amant à sa place, en assassinant un chevalier sous ses yeux par exemple, ce qui lui aurait permis du même coup de se défouler. Mais là, après ces jérémiades, il s'était précipité, et…On connaissait la suite._

_La dernière chose qu'il avait entendue avant de mourir avait été la réflexion stupéfaite de Minos_ ».

…J'ai l'impression que les bandes annonce sont de plus en plus longues. Dans le prochain chapitre, on tire des conclusions du sort de la pauvre Seika, Minos trafique des choses avec Sylphide dans le dos d'à peu près tout le monde, Shion et Dohko s'échangent des petits papiers, et le caractère clandestin de la fuite d'Ikki est compromis. A dans un mois, alors !


	10. Chapitre IX : Toi, l'intraitable

**Titre : **Ad vitam aeternam

**Base : **Saint Seiya », le premier, l'origine, le commencement : le manga de Masami Kurumada et également le dessin animé qui en a été tiré : en fait, je pioche ce qui m'intéresse dans chacun des deux. Je ne tiens compte ni de « Saint Seiya : épisode G », si de « Saint Seiya : Next Dimension », ni du « Gigantomachia », ni de « Saint Seiya : the Lost Canvas.

**Classement : **M

**Avertissement : **…mais ça se défend dans le deuxième aussi.

**Précédemment :** tout le monde est à la recherche du bouclier, dont les Marinas et les Spectres qui se proposés avec plus ou moins de bonne grâce. Alors qu'Ikki débarque, s'attirant spontanément les faveurs les plus aimantes de Shion, Kassa minaude au milieu de chevaliers d'Or pour agacer Kanon, Milo profite du grand air pour dessouler, Eaque tient des propos nébuleux, Minos apprend de la bouche de Sylphide la responsabilité de ce dernier dans le vol en question avant de lui trouver une occupation plus distrayante, Masque de Mort récite des comptines en trouvant des jeunes filles molestées au pied d'une falaise. Après que le Pope a de son côté compris que c'est Seika qui a emmené le bouclier, l'expertise expresse de Kanon conclue à l'hypnose.

**Bla bla de l'auteur : **Un publication en retard sur la date annoncée. Un chapitre au nom douteux. Un bla bla de l'auteur long et gémissant. Non, vous ne rêvez pas : « ad vitam aeternam » est bien de retour ! XD

Bon, bon, je sais, nous ne sommes plus tout à fait le samedi 29 janvier. Mais l'intention était là, et c'est elle qui compte, dit-on ! J'avais été trop présomptueuse, le mois dernier, je pense, en avançant cette date, toutes mes excuses. En attendant, deux nouvelles, une bonne et une mauvaise (enfin, j'ose espérer ) : la bonne, vous l'avez sous vos yeux, le nouveau chapitre est arrivé ! La mauvaise, c'est que mon nouvel emploi du temps, dévoilé en grande pompe cette semaine est très prenant et que je vais devoir abandonner mon système de publication qui, de toute façon, ne voulait plus dire grand-chose depuis quelques chapitres déjà…Donc, je ne donnerai plus de date hypothétique pour les prochains, je peux simplement vous dire que je vais essayer de poster un nouveau chapitre toutes les deux semaines, au moins, j'espère m'en tenir à peu près à ce rythme. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, s'il y a une chose dans « Ad vitam aeternam » qui est écrite depuis longtemps, c'est bien la fin, donc je la posterai soyez-en sûrs…En attendant, je vous laisse avec le chapitre 9, sorte de « relâche » avant la suite, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre IX :** Toi, l'intraitable misanthrope

* * *

La lune était pleine.

Il courrait à perdre haleine.

Depuis une minute, ou dix, ou une heure peut-être. Quelle importance. Il dévalait un chemin lugubre, vaguement taillé dans la roche d'un abysse, l'un de ceux que certains envoyés du Pope empruntaient, à la nuit tombée.

Il le savait, maintenant. Il savait ce qu'ils allaient faire.

Les traverses éclatées au détour des reliefs pieux du Sanctuaire n'avaient pas l'heur de mériter l'éclairage des torches brillantes, au loin, celles qui cernaient ses axes principaux, et ces derniers semblaient tout à coup avoir été creusés dans le sol dur, illuminés de chandelles trop vives, dans le seul but de refléter la voie de moralité dont il était désormais exclu.

Il lui vint soudain l'idée que cette jonchée de cailloux avait des traits du tapis rouge sang qui menait au trône vide et froid du Pope, celui-là même qu'il avait remonté des dizaines de minutes plus tôt. Ou peut-être était-ce déjà la veille ?

Il courait toujours, dans la brise nocturne, son souffle court assourdissant ses pas, ses pieds claudicants plus près de la chute à chaque instant, et un fardeau lourd dans ses bras sanglants.

Soudain, il entendit un murmure grondant derrière lui. La rumeur s'intensifia, jusqu'à devenir un appel terrifiant et distinct dans son dos. Il tourna rapidement la tête et des silhouettes noires se dessinèrent, mouvantes et informes, jusqu'à ce que la lueur lunaires retrace leurs contours. Six énormes chiens le suivaient à la trace, des aboiements féroces plein la gueule, gagnant du terrain sur sa course désespérée.

Il ne pouvait pas aller plus vite.

Il perdait déjà beaucoup trop de sang.

Il se retourna encore. Étaient-ce bien des chiens ? Si grands, si sveltes ? Des loups, peut-être ? Le domaine sacré était cerné de montagnes…Il ricana subitement, et son rire fou fut noyé par des nouveaux hurlements derrière lui. Plus proches.

Il ne pensait plus à rien. Plus rien n'avait d'importance en dehors du maillot blanc qu'il étrennait de ses membres meurtris, comme plus rien ne saurait effacer cette nuit de sa mémoire, comme plus rien ne pourrait lui permettre d'y survivre. Il le savait, maintenant. Sa vie n'était rien. Celle de ce bébé comptait par-delà les mots.

Des éclairs blancs fugaces qui tombaient à ses pieds aux ombres bâtardes qui l'assaillaient, partout, il ne vit plus rien ensuite. Un homme, vieux, avec un visage asiatique et un masque d'effroi sur le nez. Et la grimace mauvaise qu'il mimait, son sourire gras déformant son visage. Ses yeux rouges et ses cheveux noirs qui poussaient sous ses yeux à une vitesse terrible, ses cernes claires qui creusaient sa peaux jusqu'à faire sortir les os anguleux de sa mâchoire, et des dents jaunes, dévorées par le stupre, qui lui arrachaient la petite fille des mains.

_« « Tu as vu, Aioros… » _(1)_  
_

Un cri déchira le silence de la nuit.

Le Sagittaire venait de se réveiller. Il envoya immédiatement le drap qui le recouvrait à l'autre bout de la pièce et se redressa sur sa couche improvisée.

« - Aioros, entendit-il chuchoter à quelques mètres de lui. Ça va ?

-…Oui, répondit-il. C'est rien, juste un mauvais rêve. Rendors-toi_ »_, conseilla-t-il à son frère avant de se lever et de quitter tranquillement les lieux.

L'air frais qui lui saisit le corps dès qu'il franchit les statues monumentales qui encadraient l'entrée du temple du Lion lui fit le plus grand bien. Il regarda furtivement vers celui du Sagittaire, dont seul le toit était visible, entre deux pics. Il avait proposé de le laisser aux invités.

Déjà une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que la réception et surtout la nuit interminable qui lui avait succédée, la course effrénée à la recherche du bouclier –toujours porté disparu- et la découverte finale du corps contusionné de la sœur de Pégase, dans une crique retirée, inconscient et résolu à la rester un petit moment si on croyait son lit obstinément bercé par un rythme respiratoire dont la constance avait des élans de désespoir. Ça devait être de famille.

Le Pope avait maintenu la quarantaine, plus dans l'objectif tacite de diligenter tranquillement une enquête que dans celui de retrouver le bouclier dans l'enceinte du domaine sacrée, espoir qui s'était amenuisé au fil des jours, et les convives avaient été soigneusement invités à prolonger leur séjour au Sanctuaire. Pas contraints, évidemment. Mais dans le langage diplomatique d'usage en la matière, la nuance n'était pas franche, et tous avaient accepté de plus ou moins bon gré.

A cette fin, des répartitions hasardeuses avaient donc eu lieu : si Rhadamanthe, domicilié depuis des jours déjà au temple des Gémeaux, n'avait pas posé problème, les autres Spectres et la cohorte de Marinas avaient nécessité plus de réflexion. Après des négociations compliquées dont Shion, préoccupé par le sort de la petite Japonaise, s'était habilement dédouané, une solution globale avait finalement été adoptée sous la conduite de Dohko qui en l'absence du premier serviteur de la déesse Athéna, faisait toujours plus ou moins office de suppléant, ou de « bouche-trou » selon la formule consacrée par Masque de Mort, qui pour une raison obscure, usait toujours d'un ton très marqué quand il l'employait, ce qu'il lui valait un ou deux regards bien sentis du Tibétain lorsqu'il qu'il était justement dans les parages.

Aioros avait laissé à disposition la maison qu'il avait réinvestie la veille même de bonne grâce, et elle avait été attribuée à Sorrente, eut égard soi-disant à son accès pratique à la mer, bien que les mauvais esprits suspectaient un voisinage plus évident avec le temple de la Balance où Dohko vivait avec Shiryu, Minos, ce Norvégien d'un aristocratisme ostentatoire, avait été invité au temple du Bélier –c'était le plus proche des grands thermes – Eaque, son discret pair, dans celui du Capricorne, les autres guerriers d'Hadès avaient été placés dans les cabanes de chevaliers d'Argent des plus élaborées, hormis Sylphide, qui bien qu'il ait refusé verbalement à plusieurs reprises ce privilège qui ne disait pas son nom, avait trouvé refuge dans celui du Taureau, et les autre Marinas avaient également rejoint des demeures moins honorables en bas de la colline, selon un souci hiérarchique.

Pour sa part, le brun avait regagné le temple de son petit frère où son lit garni d'épis de blé posé à même le sol n'avait pas encore été retiré de la chambre. C'était peut-être l'inconfort retrouvé de cette paillasse dure qui lui avait causé ce rêve étrange…

C'était plus ou moins le dernier jour de son existence qu'il avait revu. Plus ou moins. Car il n'y avait pas eu de chiens, il y a treize ans, et Mitsumasa Kido tenait plus du gentil vieillard bourgeois en villégiature branchée que d'un vicieux à la mine concupiscente. Heureusement pour lui, d'ailleurs, vu l'affluence autour des ruines les plus excentrées de la zone touristique, ce matin-là.

Saga était assez ressemblant, en revanche…

« _Je ne peux laisser vivre ceux qui ont vu mon visage_ » (1) souffla-t-il dans la nuit froide.

Il avait complètement oublié cette phrase.

* * *

« -Tiens, regarde ça ».

Dohko tendit un énorme livre ouvert au Pope qui le saisit avec une négligence inhabituelle.

- « Du sceptre et du bouclier d'Athéna vus comme l'allégorie de l'unité du Sanctuaire » lit ce dernier sans entrain.

- Lis ce qui est écrit au milieu, dans le troisième paragraphe. Si on en croit ce que dit ce…»

La Balance se baissa en dessous du livre et redressa la couverture et les premières pages d'une main.

-… « Porthos du Taureau », le bouclier serait si intimement lié au Sanctuaire, qu'il faudrait avoir soi-même un degré de familiarité similaire avec ce dernier pour l'en sortir sans trop se fatiguer ».

Il laissa au Tibétain le soin de prendre connaissance du contenu du chapitre.

« - Et… ? demanda finalement celui-ci qui ne voyait pas où le Chinois voulait en venir.

- La sœur de Seiya n'est pas intimement liée au Sanctuaire. Pourquoi avoir choisi de l'hypnotiser elle ? Kanon nous a assuré que le pouvoir hypnotique qui avait prise sur son esprit était très puissant. Le commanditaire du vol aurait sans doute pu se servir de quelqu'un d'autre pour dérober le bouclier, de quelqu'un de plus empreint de cet endroit, ainsi il aurait été certain que la barrière de protection qui entoure le domaine sacré n'aurait pas mal réagi à la sortie de sa victime.

-Donc…poursuivit Shion qui avait levé ses yeux pour les perdre dans le vague, cela signifierait soit que l'instigateur du vol n'avait pas l'intention de récupérer le bouclier, soit qu'il est ici même…

-…Ou les deux. Il semble peu probable que l'auteur du vol, s'il avait réellement voulu s'approprier le bouclier, l'ait gardé ici, même si lui-même y est, le Sanctuaire est encore l'endroit où nous sommes le plus susceptibles de le retrouver. Et comme nous l'avons déterminé, il avait les moyens de le faire sortir s'il l'avait vraiment souhaité…

- Donc, d'après toi, ce vol pourrait être un leurre destiné…à détourner notre attention, par exemple ?

-Pourquoi pas ? sonna Dohko comme une sentence. Qu'est-ce que le médecin t'a dit, exactement, concernant Seika ? reprit-il après un instant.

- Que la plupart des commotions sur ses bras et ses jambes ne résultaient pas de sa chute mais avaient été causées par un _objet, rond, imposant, en or, trop lourd pour elle_ récita le Pope avec une ironie froide.

- Beaucoup trop lourd….Admettons qu'elle ait réussi à le décrocher du socle sans qu'il tombe ou bien qu'elle ait pu le relever, après, elle a forcément dû le faire rouler pour l'emmener, elle n'a pas la force de le porter. Un bouclier de cette taille et de ce poids qui roule sur des dalles de marbre… ? Que nous, n'ayons rien entendu, passons, le bruit de la réception, les conversations, la musique, et nous étions nombreux…Mais qu'elle ait descendu ce bouclier, d'abord de l'escalier du Palais du Pope, puis de celui des douze maisons, pour le mettre en lieu sûr en toute quiétude…Tout le Sanctuaire n'était pas à cette fête. Dans le Palais même, il y avait encore des domestiques…Personne n'aurait rien vu, ni entendu ? Difficile à croire. As-tu toute confiance en tes serviteurs ?

-Tu sais bien que j'ai renouvelé la garde il y a peu…répondit Shion en se mordant nerveusement la commissure des lèvres.

-Bon, mais même si l'on écarte les serviteurs…Il reste les autres chevaliers, les disciples, et toutes les personnes aux fonctions diverses qui grouillent au Sanctuaire. Il y en avait forcément qui traînaient…Le bruit les auraient alertés.

-Donc, si je te suis bien…Tu penses que le bouclier non seulement est encore au Sanctuaire mais qu'en plus il serait…dans le Palais ?

- Ou très près de lui, en tout cas.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas incongru…réfléchit rapidement l'ex-Bélier, faisant fi de son scepticisme initial. Le médecin a dit que les bleues provoqués par le bouclier remontaient à environ trois heures par rapport aux blessures découlant de la chute…Trois heures pour atteindre la falaise ou elle a été trouvée, du Palais, pour un non-chevalier qui connaîtrait parfaitement le chemin, c'est tout à fait faisable...

-Et comme elle a été hypnotisée, le chemin… »

Dohko s'arrêta. En face, Shion s'était saisi au même moment que lui.

« - La personne qui l'a hypnotisée, elle, le connaissait, le chemin… » conclut ce dernier, mettant des mots sur leur révélation commune.

Un silence profond succéda à cette déduction.

« -Peut-être quelqu'un qui a fait des repérages au préalable, dit finalement le Tibétain.

-Sans doute », répondit la Balance.

Un autre silence s'établit que le blond brisa de nouveau.

« -Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose… » annonça-t-il en se levant.

Il ouvrit un pan de sa toge et extirpa trois morceaux de papier de la doublure.

* * *

Cet endroit était désespérant.

Planté face au panorama dégagé depuis dix bonnes minutes, le chevalier du Phénix faisait rapidement tapoter ses doigts sur la colonne sur laquelle il s'appuyait, ses ongles heurtant par intermittences le marbre froid. Son regard vert s'était assombri progressivement, l'humeur vitreuse dilatée lui acérant les traits. Une colère orageuse semblait le gagner.

«-Ikki ?» entendit-il derrière lui.

Il se retourna brièvement vers le nouveau venu avant de réexaminer le point de vue.

«- Ton frère te cherchait tout à l'heure…»

Le bronze se redressa alors dans l'axe perpendiculaire à la vallée, et il se trouva à regarder la deuxième colonne qui était placée à quelques mètres de celle où il s'avachissait désormais à moitié.

«-Tu lui as dit où j'étais ?

-Non, je ne le savais pas avant de te trouver là».

Le Japonais ne répondit rien et la Vierge s'avança légèrement dans sa direction. Son ancien adversaire avait les bras et les jambes croisés et se balançait avec une nonchalance feinte.

«- Tu as l'air nerveux…» commenta l'Indien.

Ikki lui jeta un regard puis reporta son attention sur la partie du Sanctuaire qui s'étendait aux pieds des douze temples.

«- J'ai une drôle d'impression…C'est étrange, dit-il finalement.

- Quelle sorte d'impression ?

- Il y a quelque chose…de changé, ici.

- Certains temples ont été reconstruits, répondit le chevalier d'Or.

- Non, ce n'est pas que je veux dire. C'est dans l'atmosphère…»

Le blond suivit son regard qui se perdait dans le point de vue qui s'offrait à eux.

«- Je ne sais pas, répéta finalement le Phénix. C'est stupide, sûrement…» conclut-il.

Mais son ton indiquait clairement qu'il n'en pensait rien. D'un coup de talon, il se délesta de la colonne et fit quelques pas vers l'intérieur.

« -Tu as vu tout ce dispositif de sécurité, déployé un peu partout ? questionna-t-il, moqueur. Il y a un garde en planque sous chaque caillou…

- Je sais. Il y en beaucoup qui passent dans les temples, aussi. Le Pope tient à ce que le bouclier soit retrouvé avant la nouvelle ne s'ébruite hors des limites du Sanctuaire.

-Il tient surtout à ce que personne ne sorte. Je voulais savoir si Saga n'avait pas écrit quelque chose à propos de Guilty dans ses archives…Je sais qu'il avait vécu au Sanctuaire peu de temps avant que j'arrive sur l'île de la mort. Mais il n'en fait mention nulle part. C'est rempli de…délires.

- Tu as été consulter les archives ? s'étonna Shaka, en changeant à peine de ton. Sans que personne ne te voit, avec toutes ces mesures de sûreté ?»

Son interlocuteur lâcha un petit rire fier.

«-Je suis entrée au Colisée où se déroulait un tournoi mondialement suivi en armure et avec une dizaine de chevaliers noirs à la mine patibulaire et tout aussi harnachés, sans que personne ne remarque rien. Et crois-moi, il y avait plus de caméras qu'ici.»

Il tapa brusquement le sol du pied.

«-J'en ai assez de cet endroit. Je n'ai pas trouvé ce que je voulais. Je n'ai plus rien à y faire, décida-t-il en marchant dans la direction du chevalier d'Or.

-Tu ne tiens pas à savoir ce qui est arrivé ? interrogea Shaka, guère surpris. Pas seulement pour le bouclier…Mais pour notre retour, également ?

- Non. J'en ai marre des histoires de résurrection.

- Si le Pope s'aperçoit que tu es parti…

- Pff, que veux-tu qu'il me fasse ? Qu'il essaie de me rattraper du bout des doigts ? Avec la manucure qu'il doit se faire tous les matins pour avoir des ongles comme ça, ce serait comique. Et puis de toute façon, je n'ai rien à craindre, il me hait déjà.

- Il peut décider de te radier. Il ne plaisantait pas, tu sais.

- Il peut me radier tant qu'il veut, mon armure, elle, il ne me l'enlèvera pas. C'est elle qui choisit, pas lui. Et puis, entre nous…Tu sais très bien que s'il me renvoie, Athéna s'interposera. Tiens, je peux même te faire un pari, ça égayera un peu cette journée sinistre…Je suis sûr que j'arriverai à quitter le Sanctuaire sans qu'absolument personne, hormis toi bien sûr, ne s'aperçoive de quoi que ce soit. Et je servirai les intérêts du Pope : en lui montrant que son système de défense est nul, je ne peux que lui rendre service », assura-t-il avec outrecuidance.

Shaka sourit légèrement. Le Japonais le dépassa et se dirigea vivement vers la sortie de l'ancien édifice où il s'était retiré, à l'état de ruine romantique à présent. Le visage de la Vierge recouvra sa neutralité juvénile.

«-Et Shun ? » demanda-t-il en haussant tranquillement la voix pour que le Bronze, déjà à une dizaine de mètres, l'entende.

Ce dernier s'arrêta. Il fit mine de tourner la tête mais ne fit que la moitié du mouvement. Le regard fixé un instant sur le pilastre branlant à sa droite, il le glissa brièvement derrière, puis reprenant sa position initiale, poursuivit sa route.

Resté seul, le chevalier de la Vierge acquiesça pour lui-même.

* * *

Eaque referma le livre qu'il feuilletait distraitement avec consternation. Ce traité relatant l'avant-dernière guerre sainte était de la mythomanie propre et simple, un ramassis de lieux communs et d'approximations, de vérités viciées et d'hypothèses vaseuses, le tout dans un verbiage particulièrement ronflant, on ne savait jamais, d'ici qu'il y aurait eu quelque chose à retirer de ce torchon…

En fait, il lui faisait un peu penser à un livre qu'il avait survolé dans le bureau de son amant, écrit par un ancien réceptacle de l'âme de Juge de ce dernier…Minos gardait tout _ses _chefs d'œuvres comme des trophées. Évidemment, le propos défendu dans cet ouvrage là était plutôt orienté dans le sens inverse…

« - Toute cette propagande…» siffla-t-il.

Il reposa le pavé sur la pile formée par les trois autres qu'il avait empruntés. Le Pope lui avait autorisé l'accès à la bibliothèque et il avait profité de ce que celui-ci y était justement, tout à l'heure, en compagnie du chevalier de la Balance, visiblement très occupé, pour obtenir en même temps tacitement celle d'en retirer les livres pour aller les consulter ailleurs. Ça tombait bien, il préférait de loin cette alternative.

Il se leva et s'étira légèrement.

Jetant un petit coup d'œil au loin, il commença à déambuler sans but, retournant ses considérations dans tous les sens, avant que la vue d'un lézard qui remontait une colonne ne lui fasse cesser sec son errance. Il sourit de façon étrange et s'approcha doucement du reptile qui s'était arrêté en plein milieu de son trajet, là où l'exposition aux rayons matineux était la plus forte, se laissant sans réserve cajoler par la chaleur de l'astre du jour.

D'un geste aussi vif que précis, il l'attrapa par la queue, et le lézard se débattit un court instant avec violence, avant que son membre caudale ne se détache, restant dans la main du Garuda, et que l'animal s'enfuie en semant quelques gouttes de sang sur le sol immaculé du revêtement antique où il circulait.

Le sourire du Népalais s'accentua.

« J'ai bien choisi tes écailles…Sylphide.»

Il lâcha la partie amputée du lézard qu'il tenait toujours entre deux doigts avant de porter son regard droit devant lui.

Au loin, il aperçut le jeune péteux qui l'avait tué, deux minutes après avoir pleurniché comme un bébé. Il n'y avait vu que du feu…dans tous les sens du terme, d'ailleurs. Mais son étrange réaction l'avait complètement déconcerté…

A l' origine, il avait à cœur de remettre un peu son amant à sa place, en assassinant un chevalier sous ses yeux par exemple, ce qui lui aurait permis du même coup de se défouler. Mais là, après ces jérémiades, il s'était précipité, et…On connaissait la suite.

La dernière chose qu'il avait entendue avant de mourir avait été la réflexion stupéfaite de Minos.

Grande réussite, cette mort.

Il inspira profondément, tout en râpant du talon la souillure sous ses pieds qui mua en une ombre rouge sur le sol avant de se disperser d'un geste large de sa jambe.

Se détournant de son angle de vue, il rebroussa chemin et repartit vers l'escalier qu'il avait suivi pour gagner ce coin tranquille, mais de nouveau, un mouvement diffus derrière quelques bâtiments rudimentaires attira son attention et il fronça les sourcils tout en esquissant un début de sourire. Il quitta ses promesses d'ascension pour se diriger vers l'homme qui, au beau milieu de ce qui était visiblement un camp de chevalier d'Argent déserté, se plongeait une chevelure luxuriante dans un bac d'eau surmonté d'un jet crachotant.

Il se posta à quelques mètres de lui, ce qui ne produit pas beaucoup d'effet sur l'activité de son centre d'intérêt. Plongé dans son manège, il ne l'avait pas du tout remarqué.

« -Tu te laves les cheveux dans le bac dans une fontaine… ? »

Sa voix était teintée d'une incrédulité ironique. Minos jeta un œil vers lui à travers sa masse capillaire opaque et lourde et saisissant le plus gros, essora cette dernière d'un geste fruste.

« - Ce type, du onzième temple…Il fait baisser la température des bains une fois par semaine entre cinq et sept heures et s'en sert comme d'une piscine pour s'entretenir…Bien sûr, tout le monde est au courant et personne ne va aux thermes ce jour à cette heure, car de toute façon, il faudrait déjà être givré d'avance pour être levé, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien moi, je n'étais pas au courant, et mon bain, je le prends à six heures, et de préférence dans une eau qui ne me fasse pas penser aux fjords de Laponie ! J'ai inventé quelque chose, et je suis parti… » déclama le Premier Juge.

D'une nouvelle pression tyrannique des deux poings, les maigres gouttelettes qui alourdissaient encore ses cheveux furent expédiées vers le bassin fendillé.

« -Vraiment…Cet endroit n'est pas vivable. Et le pire, c'est que pendant que je massacre ma toilette dans cette cuve moisie, Rhadamanthe, qui doit passer dix minutes à se laver tous les jours, se retrouve dans des bains en marbre noir ! »

Eaque haussa les sourcils, souriant franchement.

« -Et comment sais-tu qu'ils sont en marbre noir ? »

-Non, il y a encore pire, finalement. Ça fait une semaine que nous sommes là, et c'est à peine si on s'occupe de nous ! Personne ne nous donne de nouvelles, le Pope passe son temps enfermé à la bibliothèque ou à recevoir des défilés de bonhommes qui lui annoncent toujours la même chose, et tout le monde nous lance des regards assassins à longueur de temps ! Mais ce qu'on oublie, c'est que les vraies victimes, dans cette histoire, c'est quand même bien nous ! Retenus, que dis-je, cloisonnés, et traités comme des parasites ! C'est infamant ! »

Le Norvégien suspendit ici sa plaidoirie.

« -Je ne t'ai pas beaucoup vu ces derniers jours… remarqua-t-il, après un silence, en levant son regard bleu vers son amant.

-Je lis beaucoup, moi aussi…justifia Eaque sans s'attarder. Et puis je suis sûr que tu ne t'ennuies pas, ici, il y a beaucoup de distractions diverses…laissa-t-il traîner en jetant un œil aux alentours.

-Je m'ennuie toujours de toi…répondit Minos d'une voix chaude en s'approchant subrepticement de lui.

-C'est parce que la compagnie que tu t'offres pour pallier le manque cruel que te cause mon absence doit laisser quelque peu à désirer… » suggéra le Garuda, sur le même ton.

le blond rit.

« -Je vois que tu es en forme, ce matin… » dit-il en se plaçant franchement face au Népalais.

Il posa sa main sur la joue de ce dernier et approcha son visage du sien mais le brun détourna les lèvres au dernier moment.

« -…très en forme, corrigea le Griffon.

- N'importe qui peut nous voir….se contenta de répondre le brun, avec un détachement narquois.

-Et alors ? Tu sais, ils ont beaucoup de lois, au Sanctuaire, mais je doute que l'une d'elles dispose qu'une manifestation matinale d'affection prononcée juste à côté d'une espèce d'abreuvoir sordide est une atteinte grave à la pudeur…

- Non, mais ce qui est criminel, c'est toi, les cheveux débraillés, flânant au milieu de ce charmant ensemble de petits cabanons alignés, la main caressant doucement ma joue, et ta bouche en cœur tenant un discours fleuri sur un ton sucré…»

Le Norvégien lâcha le visage du brun en s'esclaffant.

« -Là, je suis d'accord ».

* * *

« - Je ne vois rien de choquant à ce que Rhadamanthe soit logé dans le temple des Gémeaux. En plus, il y des bains privés, maintenant, là-haut ».

Milo différa un instant la reprise de son réquisitoire. Saga avait des bains privés ? Et puis quoi, encore ?

«- Mais…Ça ne te dérange pas, toi, qu'un Spectre, dût-il être l'un des trois Juges occupe ta chambre pendant tu dors dans une bicoque vermoulue ? s'indigna-t-il avec véhémence.

- Ce n'est pas ma chambre, claqua Kanon, qui, malgré sa résolution matinale de ne pas s'énerver, prise en considération d'un soleil hivernal radieux et d'une mer qui appelait à la baignade immédiate, commençait sérieusement à sentir son humeur décliner sous les assauts du chevalier du Scorpion. Saga et moi dormions dans la même pièce. Et franchement, je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde…

-Tu es un chevalier d'Or ! rétorqua le gardien du huitième temple. Et ça, personne ne le sait mieux que moi ! Notre classe, mise au ban, comme ça, pendant que les sbires d'Hadès occupent les lieux ! C'est de la colonisation !

- Personne ne m'a mis au ban, corrigea l'ex-Dragon des Mers, durement. Je m'y suis mis tout seul. Milo…glissa-t-il avec ironie…Tu t'es entendu ? On dirait Aiolia…» ajouta-t-il perfidement.

Du haut des marches du huitième temple du grand escalier, il était chose connue que le chevalier du Scorpion n'aimait guère être comparé son homologue du Lion, rapprochement qui revenait souvent dans les conversations des chevaliers les moins gradés et que le blond avait tout bonnement en horreur.

«-Je ne vois pas le rapport, renifla-t-il. Mais je comprends mieux, reprit-il, si tu ne vis pas dans le temple des Gémeaux, ce n'est pas de ton fait, n'est-ce pas ? C'est parce que Saga ne veut pas de toi ? Le maître a parlé…»

Piqué au vif, Kanon s'approcha dangereusement de Milo qui resta statique, les yeux droits dans ceux de son pair. A quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, ils se jaugèrent, le bruit de leur respiration s'intensifiant.

«-Excusez-moi », les interrompit une voix ironique.

Les deux Ors s'éloignèrent instinctivement l'un de l'autre avant de faire face à l'arrivant.

«-Non, non, ne vous dérangez pas pour moi, commenta Ikki en les regardant faire. Étripez-vous ! C'est juste que j'ai entendu dire qu'entre deux chevaliers d'Ors, ça risquait de déborder sur l'entracte et comme vous être présentement en plein milieu du chemin et que je n'ai pas spécialement envie de couper par les hauteurs, si vous pouviez juste me laisser passer…»

Ses deux vis-à-vis s'écartèrent encore d'un mètre pour lui laisser assez de place et le Bronze les remercia à sa manière.

Quand il fut parti, Milo se retourna vers Kanon mais celui-ci suivait l'ombre du Japonais en souriant légèrement.

«-Il s'en va, déclara-t-il presque pour lui-même.

-Quoi ?

-Ikki. Il se tire, explicita-t-il en gardant toujours le regard sur son ancien ennemi.

-Quoi ? Mais il ne peut pas, toutes les issues sont cernées ! » s'interloqua son frère d'armes en tournant à son tour la tête vers le Phénix qui venait de disparaître à un détour.

Pour toute réponse, Kanon se retira laissant le Scorpion sur place.

«-Et puis merde ! » s'exclama celui-ci en faisant demi-tour pour regagner son temple.

* * *

- « La mort est la seule chose irréfragable. On ne la pare pas. On ne l'évite pas. On ne la renvoie pas. Celui qui cherche le sacré, ne cherche jamais assez. Celui qui trouve le précieux, ne trouve jamais rien. Et celui qui le perd, tombe en disgrâce ». Charmant. Qui t'a envoyé ça ?

Sans répondre, Shion lui passa un autre morceau de papier froissé que Dohko saisit après avoir jeté un regard à son ami.

« - « La vie est un don de Dieu. L'avoir, c'est lui devoir. Et il ne la donne qu'une fois. Les vieux sages n'existent pas. Les vieux peuples n'existent pas. Ces deux points réglés, l'homme peut accéder à la Connaissance. L'asile est illusoire ». De plus en plus édifiant. Il y en a d'autres, dans ce genre ?

- Encore un. Je l'ai trouvé hier, il avait remplacé le marque-page dont je m'étais servi pour pourvoir reprendre la lecture du traité sur lequel je travaillais directement. Tiens ».

Le Chinois le prit.

- « La réponse est dans la question. La question ne se pose pas. La prudence est mère de l'erreur. Nulle ne peut séparer les deux moitiés d'un tout. Nulle ne peut piller les richesses de la victoire. Derrière la porte, le Mal, enfin ». Les « deux moitiés d'un tout »…C'est une allusion aux Gémeaux infernaux, tu crois ? demanda la Balance, un sarcasme appuyé dans la voix.

-Dohko, ça ne me fait pas rire. Le fait est que quelqu'un se balade en semant dans les endroits que je fréquente, les choses dont je me sers, le livre que je consulte en ce moment, des énigmes de Sphinx. Et il me semble que j'ai passé l'âge de jouer aux devinettes, ajouta le Tibétain.

-L'écriture est commune, commenta le Chinois. L'encre ne bave pas du tout, ça a été écrit d'une traite…Par un homme, je dirais.

-Si j'avais su que j'avais un expert en graphologie pour meilleur ami, je te les aurais donnés plus tôt…

-Ironise tant que tu veux, répondit la Balance avec un sourire en coin. Au moins, j'essaie d'en tirer quelque chose…Et je te signale qu'à ce stade de la discussion, je ne t'avais pas encore reproché de ne me les soumettre que maintenant.

-C'est de ça dont je te parlais, à la réception, quand je t'ai dit que je t'expliquerais plus tard pourquoi je faisais grise mine. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de m'appesantir dessus, depuis. Et concernant le fond, qu'est-ce que ça t'inspire ?

- Eh bien…Les deux premiers mots semblent évoquer la résurrection. Dans des termes qui la réprouvent, selon toute évidence. Mais…Hormis cette impression générale…Le reste est plutôt obscur. Quant au troisième, c'est le flou total. Toi, qu'en penses-tu ?

-Exactement la même chose. J'ai fait des recherches pour voir s'il ne s'agissait pas de citations, mais ça n'a rien donné.

-Et tu crois que ce serait lié à la disparition du bouclier ?

-Peut-être bien. Récapitulons : nous nous réveillons sur Terre après être morts aux Enfers à l'endroit où nous avons tous été tués pour la toute première fois, c'est-à-dire dans certains cas, bien avant la guerre sainte. Une exception à ce phénomène : Aioros qui, lui, se trouve dans les appartements d'Athéna, à vingt-sept ans tout comme moi en ai dix-huit et plus deux-cent-soixante-et-un, et a perdu tous les souvenirs couvrant sa mort. Ensuite, nous découvrons que les autres Sanctuaires ont eux aussi bénéficié d'une résurrection et pour mener des recherches plus approfondies, nous nous arrangeons pour les réunir tous ici. Et voilà que durant cette réunion, le bouclier disparaît, avec, le jour même du vol, un message qui est déposé dans mon bureau là où un premier avait été laissé quelques jours plus tôt. Une semaine après, un troisième…Soit tout est lié à la résurrection et nous ne serons pas plus avancés, soit quelqu'un profite de la confusion qu'elle cause pour revendiquer autre chose…Et le bouclier, de par sa nature symbolique, peut servir autant un intérêt que l'autre. Seika a été hypnotisée. C'est nécessairement quelqu'un de puissant qui l'a mise sous son contrôle…Quel que soit l'origine du vol, c'est un danger pour le Sanctuaire ».

Shion balança vivement la plume qu'il agitait dans ses doigts fins depuis un moment sur la table où elle roula jusqu'à rejoindre Dohko, assis en face, qui scrutait le Pope.

« - Il ne faut pas nous disperser, dit finalement le Chinois. Notre objectif, dans l'immédiat, c'est de retrouver le bouclier.

-Oui. Tout le problème, c'est que je crains que nous n'ayons à comprendre la raison du vol pour pouvoir espérer trouver le bouclier. Et si ces messages y sont effectivement liés…Alors, la découverte cette raison passera peut-être bien par leur déchiffrage » avança le Tibétain en reprenant l'un des morceaux de papier en main.

* * *

Minos passait méthodiquement en revue tous les événements qui avaient constitué sa matinée tout en nouant avec attention sa toge, dans toute la maîtrise de cet art dont ses prérogatives, à treize ans, avaient conditionné la connaissance soudaine.

S'affaissant un instant sur le matelas, il prit une bonne inspiration de satisfaction, et tourna la tête vers le corps assoupi de son amant.

Eaque n'avait pas dû dormir la nuit dernière.

Le Garuda était un animal nocturne, une ombre qui aimait à vaguer dans le noir, les couloirs sombres et les passages les plus sinueux des Enfers.

Il lui venait parfois l'idée curieuse qu'en certains points, le Népalais et le Basilic se ressemblaient…

Il eut un sourire doucereux, puis glissant sa main le long de l'épine dorsale de son amant, enfonçant légèrement ses ongles dans la fine pellicule de sueur qui le recouvrait encore, se pencha sur son sommeil pour se repaître de l'odeur charnelle que dégageait sa chevelure, juste au dessus de la nuque, dans un instinct bestial. Il finit son inspection en déposant quelques baisers savamment distillés, sur l'épaule, puis le milieu du dos, puis le haut de la hanche.

Il s'était levé très tôt, comme d'habitude.

Après sa mésaventure aux thermes où l'eau n'était pas le seul élément glacial, il s'était mis en quête d'un autre endroit où se laver et n'en trouvant pas dans l'immédiat, avait gravi le Grand escalier où la traversée directe des temples ne lui avait pas apporté beaucoup d'occasion de croiser âme qui vive, jusqu'au Palais où il avait enfin trouvé des personnes éveillées. Passés les domestiques qui s'acheminaient à leurs tâches quotidiennes, il était tombé sur le chevalier de la Balance qui avait poliment décliné son offre de les assister, lui et le Pope qui devait se trouver de l'autre côté de la grande porte qui donnait l'accès à la bibliothèque. Il avait alors décidé de se balader un peu dans une partie du Sanctuaire qu'il connaissait encore mal.

A l'abri d'un vestige de colonne, en contrebas, il avait vu Shaka, le chevalier de la Vierge, qui discutait avec l'ombrageux qui avait massacré Eaque. Plus que des traits exacts du jeune garçon en question, il se souvenait de la bouffée de haine qui l'avait furtivement envahi à la suite de la chute du deuxième Juge. Il avait détaillé un peu les traits asiatiques et la démarche déviante du Bronze. Son visage mat et scarifié serait éternellement associé à ce sentiment perçant. Il avait expectoré brutalement et conclu sa pulsation en un ricanement bizarre tout en se détournant de cette vision.

Suite à cela, il s'était égaré dans la partie réservé aux chevaliers moins gradés, et avait finalement débouché sur deux alignements de baraques entre lesquels se dressait une vieille fontaine.

Il sourit de nouveau en jetant un dernier regard sur son amant. La fin de matinée s'annonçait avec de plus en plus de précision et les chevaliers d'Ors ne tarderaient sans doute pas à revenir de leur entrainement. Il se demande si le Bélier, qui était de la partie, rejoindrait son temple pour prendre des vêtements propres avant de se diriger vers les thermes. Si c'était le cas et qu'il ne s'engouffrait pas directement dans sa chambre, il aurait une surprise réjouissante en découvrant à l'autre bout de l'édifice, le corps dénudé du Juge du Garuda à peine recouvert d'un drap froissé, somnolant dans une atmosphère ouaté qui dégageait une furieuse odeur de sexe.

Cela l'aurait encore plus amusé qu'il les découvre tous les deux…Mais Eaque n'avait pas eu complètement tort en insinuant tout à l'heure que cela comportait quelques risques.

Et de toute façon, il avait à faire.

Comme sonner un ou deux sous-fifres, par exemple.

* * *

Shaka n'opéra pas le moindre geste quand il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit, derrière lui, le pas discret de son jeune hôte. Andromède resta en retrait, silencieux, pendant plusieurs minutes. Finalement, il s'avança jusqu'à se mettre quasiment à hauteur de son aîné.

« - Il est parti ? Mon frère ».

Le ton était plus affirmatif qu'autre chose.

« -Oui », répondit simplement la Vierge.

Shun croisa ses bras et regarda le plafond. Un nouveau blanc s'installa, plus pesant que le précédent.

« Il t'a parlé de moi ? demanda finalement le Japonais.

- Non.

-Il est retourné sur l'île de la mort ?

- Je ne sais pas. Sans doute ».

Le contraste entre la douceur presque enfantine de la voix du gardien du sixième temple et le ton sans appel qu'il employait, conférant parfois à la froideur, étonnait toujours ses interlocuteurs, surtout quand ils étaient peu accoutumés à discuter avec lui. Shun, lui, après plusieurs semaines passées à le côtoyer et à vivre chez lui, même s'il le voyait très peu dans la journée et lui parlait encore moins, commençait à s'habituer à cette combinaison singulière.

«- Tu as été sur cette île, reprit le châtain. Moi, jamais. A quoi ressemble-t-elle ? »

Shaka abandonna sa posture méditative et reposa ses bras sur ses genoux en éventail.

«-Tu ne lui as jamais demandé ?

- Je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion, confia le jeune homme. On n'a pas eu de conversation de plus de dix minutes depuis près de sept ans (2).

- Je ne m'y suis rendu que quelques minutes. Je suis tout de suite tombé sur Ikki. Et je suis reparti après lui avoir effacé la mémoire. Tout ce que j'ai vu de cette île, c'est trois volcans fumeux, et un sol fait de cendres et de coulées magmatiques. J'étais sur le territoire des chevaliers noirs. Ce n'est qu'une partie restreinte de l'île ».

Shun eut un sourire doux, teinté d'une amertume très légère, signe de l'habitude.

« - Rien de ce que tu as vu ne permet de déterminer pourquoi il y retourne toujours, alors ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr que l'explication soit géographique. Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas le voir là-bas ? »

le Japonais sourit de nouveau.

« -Il me rejetterait.

-Il te rejette déjà ici.

-Je sais. Mais j'ai l'intuition que ce serait pire, là-bas. Si je te demandais si tu connaissais l'île, tout à l'heure, c'est que je me demande s'il peut la quitter. Peut-être qu'il ne peut plus vivre ailleurs. Peut-être que la véritable malédiction de cet endroit n'est pas celle qu'on croit ».

Tandis qu'il parlait et souriait toujours, ses yeux devinrent un peu brillants.

«-Je m'en veux, tu sais. Je voudrais revenir à ce jour où j'ai plongé ma main dans cette boîte, remplie de papiers contenant nos destinations. Mais je ne peux pas.

-Es-tu bien sûr que ça aurait changé quelque chose ? Les lieux d'entrainement qui vous ont été échus…ne doivent rien au hasard. Que Seiya ait été envoyé ici, que Hyoga se soit vu attribuer la Sibérie, où reposait justement sa mère, que Shiryu ait hérité de la Chine et de la sagesse de Dohko, et que toi tu aies finalement écopé d'une île dédiée à un symbole de sacrifice. Que pour que tu aies la possibilité de repiocher, ton frère ait dû intervenir pour prendre ta place dans le lieu que tu avais tiré initialement. Qu'il finisse sur l'île de la mort, où vivent les marginaux du domaine sacré et surtout, où réside une armure au mode d'obtention inconnu mais que l'unicité de son avatar a rendu, de façon évidente, très particulière. Et qui, depuis tous ces siècles, n'attendait qu'une chose : un individu tout aussi particulier qu'elle. Ton frère n'a-t-il pas toujours été considéré comme un garçon…étrange, par les autres ?

Shun accentua son sourire, toujours teinté d'une tristesse insondable.

«-Si.

-La souffrance causée par un ennemi peut-être grande, poursuivit Shaka, doctement. Mais elle n'égalera jamais celle que les gens que l'on aime sont capable de nous faire endurer ».

Sur ces paroles, le blond redressa ses bras en l'air et reprit ses incantations d'une voix basse.

* * *

« - Vous êtes drôle, vous, ça fait une semaine que nous sommes ici. Vous croyez que les morts se régentent tout seuls ? »

Le serviteur balbutia quelque chose, et son collègue lui vint en aide.

« - Ce sont les ordres, monsieur. Le bouclier n'a toujours pas été retrouvé…Et tant qu'il n'a pas refait surface…

- Le bouclier ! Vous croyez que c'est moi qui l'ai ? Je le cache sous ma toge, peut-être ? ironisa Minos en soulevant un pan de son vêtement. Et d'ailleurs…Qui me dit que ce n'est pas vous, qui l'avez, ce bouclier ? Que tout le Sanctuaire sait parfaitement où il est, hein ? Et que vous le gardez bien au chaud pour vous en servir de prétexte uniquement pour nous retenir ici ?

- Monsieur, je ne vous permets pas de…

- Vous ne me permettez pas ? Mais qui êtes vous pour ne pas me permettre quoi que ce soit, vous ?

- Seigneur Minos ».

Le susnommé se retourna vers Sylphide, qui venait d'arriver entre les deux colonnes.

« - Ah, Basilic. Tu tombes mal. Ce jeune homme allait m'expliquer de quel droit il ne me permettait pas de faire…De faire quoi, déjà ? demanda-t-il en se retournant vers le domestique qui serrait les dents.

-Seigneur, je suis navré de vous interrompre, mais je dois vous parler.

- Oui, oui, j'arrive », lâcha le Premier Juge en lançant un dernier regard aux deux jeunes Grecs.

Les deux Spectres quittèrent les lieux et attendirent d'en être assez éloignés pour reprendre la parole.

« - Je ne t'ai pas menti, mon cher siffleur venimeux, tu m'as dérangé. Le petit blond tenait encore bien la barre, mais le brun était à deux doigts de se faire dessus ! se gaussa-t-il.

- Veuillez me pardonner. C'est juste que…Je me suis dit que vous auriez envie de me voir, aujourd'hui

-Oui…glissa le Norvégien, avec un sourire intrigué. C'est amusant, comment as-tu deviné ? »

Le Basilic haussa les épaules dans un geste qui n'avait rien de naturel.

« - L'intuition, peut-être, mon Seigneur, répondit-il son éternel sourire indescriptible accroché à sa figure.

-L'intuition, oui…Tu parles, tu es caché derrière chaque porte, rectifia le Premier Juge. Quoiqu'il en soit, tu n'as pas tort…ajouta-t-il en s'approchant du Belge. Syl…reprit-il, traînant…Sylphide. Ecoute. J'ai assez ri. Cela fait plus d'une semaine que tu as dépouillé le palladium local et cet endroit commence sérieusement à me gâter. Alors…Fais quelque chose.

- Quelque chose ? répéta le Basilic sur un ton faussement badin.

-Quelque chose.

-Vous souhaitez qu'on découvre que je suis l'auteur du vol…

-Par exemple. Arrange-toi pour que ça ait l'air involontaire…Tu sais faire, ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il se détourna et commença à s'éloigner.

« -Au fait, Sylphide…» le rappela-t-il après avoir fait volte-face.

Il fit glisser son regard le long de la silhouette de son vis-à-vis. Il tendit sa main et attrapa un pan de la robe du Basilic qu'il détailla avec nonchalance.

« - Tu es un serviteur d'Hadès. Quand je te prendrai à mon service, lorsque tout cela sera terminé, comme je te l'ai promis…Habille-toi mieux que ça ».

* * *

Encore un sentier à peine dessiné qui croisait le sien, déjà franchement à la limite de tout ce qu'on pouvait faire de praticable dans l'espèce d'enclave où il progressait depuis plus d'une heure.

Le Sanctuaire était décidément un endroit intriguant, pétri de passages alternatifs, de chemins tracés officieusement par des vagabondages troubles, et il avait peut-être commis une erreur d'appréciation en le dénigrant trop rapidement. Il savait que son avis sur la question était de toute façon complètement biaisé par des rancœurs anciennes, mais tout de même…

Sa route déboucha à sa surprise sur un reste d'escalier défoncé qu'il descendit. Il atteignit les dernières marches nonchalamment, et un sourire satisfait vint orner son visage. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à venir fouler le palier, il distingua une ombre accolée à une colonne, énième stigmate d'un ancien bâtiment peut-être, qui dans la lumière moribonde du soleil couchant formait un prisme contre lequel les rayons venaient se disloquer. La silhouette se mut et avança un peu sur la droite, là où il put la voir clairement. Reconnaissant la personne qui venait de se dresser entre lui et la sortie, il fronça les sourcils. Il arriva et s'arrêta à deux mètres d'elle, l'avisant calmement.

« -Bonsoir, lâcha Aioros.

-Bonsoir.

-Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas, mais…J'aurais un service à te demander ».

Ikki plissa les yeux et détailla son vis-à-vis.

« -Je t'écoute, dit-il finalement.

-Voilà. J'aimerais que tu utilises l'illusion du Phénix sur moi.

- Que je…»

Le Bronze fut pris d'un rire incontrôlé.

« -J'aurais tout entendu, moi.

- Je sais que ça doit te paraître surprenant…Mais, ton illusion est très puissante, n'est-ce pas ? Elle pénètre l'esprit, te laisse voir ce qui s'y renferme, dont les souvenirs…Alors, je me dis que si quelqu'un peut récupérer ma mémoire, c'est peut-être toi. Je connais des chevaliers qui ont des pouvoirs psychiques, ici, mais aucun ne donne accès au passé de l'ennemi comme le tien…

-Tu oublies Shaka. Quand on s'est affrontés, il m'a renvoyé des images qui n'étaient pas littéralement du vécu, et étaient de son invention. Mais elles n'étaient pas sorties de nulle part. Il les avait forgées à partir de choses bien réelles. Il les a peut-être simplement déduites…Ou alors, il les a vues en moi ».

Le visage du Japonais restait neutre, mais son ton s'était perceptiblement durci.

« - Je ne le savais pas, pour être franc. Je ne fréquentais pas beaucoup les chevaliers les plus jeunes, avant ma mort, et je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de les voir à l'œuvre, ni de m'intéresser à leurs facultés. Je n'en savais que ce que tout le monde en savait. Mais, pour continuer à être honnête, la vérité est que…je préférerais que ce soit toi qui le fasses.

- Parce que je m'en vais juste après ? »

La voix du Japonais était plus sarcastique qu'interrogative et l'Archer ne répondit pas. Ikki réfléchit un instant, en se balançant légèrement, puis se décida.

« - Je ne déclencherai que la première partie du processus. C'est-à-dire celle où je visualise les souvenirs…Ensuite, normalement, je sélectionne les plus pertinents et les laisse entrevoir tels quels à la victime, ou les modifie à ma guise…Quoiqu'il en soit, ça ne va pas être agréable. Tu vas ressentir une douleur aiguë au crâne. Contre un chevalier d'Or l'illusion sera nécessairement à sa puissance maximale. Tu ne vas pas pouvoir maîtriser ce que tu me laisseras voir. Je vais apprendre des choses qui sont peut-être très intimes, débita-t-il comme s'il faisait sa liste de course.

-Je sais. J'accepte de prendre le risque ».

Phénix fit une moue, puis reprit.

« -Dans ce cas. Allons-y.

-Je laisse tomber ma garde ? Je veux dire…Dois-je faire tomber toutes mes défenses mentales ? Il est sans doute conseillé de ne pas montrer de résistance, n'est-ce pas ? Ce doit être plus facile pour toi…

-Oui…Mais ce n'est pas drôle du tout ».

Le Grec eut à peine le temps de saisir le sens de cette phrase qu'une douleur atroce lui transperça les tempes. Le Japonais avait tendu son bras, prolongé par un index accusateur.

Puis, Aioros ne sentit plus rien, ou presque.

Devant lui, s'étira un film beige.

Longtemps, très longtemps.

Aucune variation ne vint ponctuer cette traversée terne et immense. Jamais angoissante pourtant.

Juste vide.

Il eut l'impression que cela avait duré des minutes entières quand ses yeux se rouvrirent sur le Sanctuaire baigné dans la lumière déclinante du coucher de Soleil.

Ils n'eurent aucun mal à lui renvoyer la vue qui s'offrait à lui, pourtant. En réalité, l'attaque avait pris à peine une seconde. Remis de cette sensation déstabilisante, il replaça son regard sur son vis-à-vis.

Les sourcils du Bronze s'étaient clairement rapprochés de ses yeux et sa bouche semblait vouloir dévorer l'intérieur de ses joues. Ses pupilles vertes s'étaient noircies et fusillaient le sol.

« - Alors ? »

Il leva son visage vers lui.

« -Alors…J'ai vu des événements datant d'avant ta mort. Puis, une espèce d'écran empli d'une couleur hideuse…

-Toi aussi, tu as vu cette teinte ocre ? demanda soudainement le Sagittaire, ce qui marqua une interruption dans la montée de l'embarras qui s'emparait irrésistiblement de lui.

-Ce n'était pas ocre. C'était une sorte de jaune verdâtre qui tirait sur le moisi ».

Le brun se doutait que la contrariété soudaine de son interlocuteur n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec les nuances exactes de sa vision.

« -Bref. Après ça…Que des souvenirs ultérieurs à la résurrection.

-C'est la première fois que ça t'arrive ? D'avoir des coupures, comme ça, dans les esprits que tu sondes ?… »

Le Japonais ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose, mais sembla se reprendre, et réfléchir. Finalement, il ne récompensa la curiosité du chevalier d'Or qu'après quelques secondes de pondération

« -…Non. Ça m'est déjà arrivé une fois. Avec le frère de Saga, Kanon.

-Kanon ? répéta l'Or, surpris.

- Quand je lui ai lancé l'illusion, certains pans de sa vie, très courts, étaient dans le flou. J'en ai conclu que pendant leur entrainement, les deux frères devaient exercer leur propre pouvoir psychique l'un sur l'autre, pour en apprendre toutes les subtilités et parfaire leur adresse. D'ailleurs, je les ai vu faire de même avec l'explosion galactique…Non seulement cette technique ne laissait aucun souvenir après été utilisée sur quelqu'un, mais en plus elle effaçait totalement les actes commis par la victime sous son emprise de l'intégralité de son esprit, même subconscient. Mais ça se caractérisait par une disparition totale des souvenirs concernés, aussitôt comblés par ceux qui leur succédaient. Pas par cette espèce de pellicule cafardeuse… »

Il sembla réfléchir un instant, les yeux dans le vague.

« - Ça ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose. Quelqu'un a délibérément effacé une partie de tes souvenirs tout en souhaitant par ailleurs qu'ils continuent d'occuper l'espace qu'ils prenaient, et donc qu'ils ne disparaissent pas réellement ne serait-ce que par leur impact ou leur consistance. Que même si tu ignores leur sens, tu puisses déterminer leur forme, et leur importance, tâter leur présence, presque, comme si leur absence même était encore eux, qu'ils avaient subi une sorte de métamorphose, et qu'ils avaient toujours avoir la possibilité d'être réintégrés, de compléter cette entité estropiée qu'est ta mémoire. Et ce quelqu'un est puissant, de toute évidence.

-Quelqu'un, oui…C'est ce que je pensais, à vrai dire…» commenta Aioros, songeur.

Le Japonais haussa un sourcil, vexé. On l'utilisait pour contrôler, maintenant, comme une vulgaire puce de suivi flanquée sous le pelage d'une espèce en voie de disparition.

«-Il y a…reprit-il, quelque chose de très bizarre, ici. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Une chose que l'on sent dès que l'on franchit les portes du Sanctuaire. Et qui se dissipe ensuite, un peu…Mais reste tapie, tout de même. C'est…comme le bruit que font les aiguilles d'une horloge. Le jour où on la met en marche, ou bien lorsqu'on pénètre dans la pièce où elle est pour la première fois, on la remarque immédiatement. Si l'endroit est calme en dehors de ça, alors on lui reproche de briser sa sérénité, et si elle ne fait que s'ajouter au brouhaha ambiant, alors on se dit que le bruit de la rue est bien assez pénible comme ça et qu'on peut au moins se passer de celui sur lequel on a un pouvoir. Mais comme elle donne l'heure cette horloge, et que la plupart des gens ne peuvent pas vivre sans avoir la conscience du temps qui passe, malgré tout le mal qu'il leur fait, ils la gardent et l'oublient. Et lorsque, pour une raison ou pour une autre, ils se rappellent de son existence, et qu'ils y prêtent de nouveau attention, alors tout à coup, encore une fois, ils n'entendent plus qu'elle. Et trouvent ce son très désagréable. Moi, ça ne me regarde pas, tout ça, alors je m'en vais. Mais vous… vous devriez peut-être chercher la provenance du tic-tac et casser le réveil qui est au bout, de préférence avant qu'il ne sonne. Enfin…Ce n'est pas mon problème. Bonsoir ».

Il détourna les pas sans même attendre de réponse.

« - Attends ! le héla Aioros. Ce que tu as vu…

-Je ne dirai rien à personne, si c'est ce qui t'inquiètes. De toute façon, il n'y a rien à dire, rassure-toi. J'ai fait subir cette attaque à des personnes qui avaient des pensées bien plus noires que les tiennes.

Et il partit définitivement.

* * *

A suivre…

* * *

(1) Ces deux phrases proviennent du manga où elles sont dites par Saga à Aioros après que ce dernier a découvert la véritable identité du Pope.

(2) Je sais que la plupart des gens connaissent Saint Seiya par l'animé, donc je me permets de préciser que dans le manga, Shun et Ikki ne se sont jamais revus en dehors d'une guerre. Avant la bataille du Sanctuaire, Ikki lâche tout le monde en plein combat contre des chevaliers d'Argent et reste sourd aux appels de son frère. Quand il réapparait dans le temple de la Vierge, il meurt dans la foulée, et même si Shaka le ramène par la suite, il semble que Shun en soit resté à son décès au sixième temple car ce sont les seuls souvenirs qu'il évoque. De toute façon, Ikki est supposé être mort après son combat contre Saga. Il revient lors de la guerre contre Poséidon et disparaît immédiatement à la suite de sorte que Shun n'est même pas sûr qu'il soit vivant. Il ne repointe que face à Eaque et Minos, aux Enfers.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre…

_« -Le Seigneur Rhadamanthe a pactisé avec le Pope._

_- « Pactisé »… ? répéta Minos, un sourire grandissant sur le visage. Explique._

_- Il a été contraint de révéler qu'il était l'instigateur du vol du bouclier et j'ai dû détailler la manière dont j'avais procédé. Il a expliqué qu'il avait été motivé par l'opportunité de vous garder ici, le temps qu'il trouve un moyen de vous empêcher de vous approprier le pouvoir aux Enfers. _

_-Je vois. Qu'a répondu le Pope ?_

_- Qu'il acceptait de ne pas communiquer immédiatement qu'on avait retrouvé le bouclier, le temps que le Seigneur Rhadamanthe trouve une parade. Il lui a laissé un délai d'une semaine. _

_- C'est la meilleure ! Je ne sais pas qui cette situation arrange le mieux, entre les deux. En tout cas…Je dois vraiment remercier mon cher frère, je n'en attendais pas tant. Je voulais qu'il commette une faute suffisante pour l'écarter du royaume au moins un moment, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il m'offrirait un mobile de trahison aussi flagrant sur un plateau. _

…Sylphide se compromet volontairement afin que de pousser Rhadamanthe à les dénoncer. Ce dernier et le Pope débouchent sur un accord tandis qu'Aioros médite les paroles de Phénix et que la connivence entre Minos et le Basilic pourrait bien avoir été découverte.

A bientôt !


	11. Chapitre X : in nomine patrui

**Auteur : Aspartia**

**Base : **M

**Classement : **Saint Seiya », le premier, l'origine, le commencement : le manga de Masami Kurumada et également le dessin animé qui en a été tiré : en fait, je pioche ce qui m'intéresse dans chacun des deux. Je ne tiens compte ni de « Saint Seiya : épisode G », si de « Saint Seiya : Next Dimension », ni du « Gigantomachia », ni de « Saint Seiya : the Lost Canvas

**Avertissement : **Je me demande si quelqu'un suit cette ligne…

**Précédemment :** Aioros fait des rêves bizarres, Shion et Dohko ont une discussion inutile mais ils l'ignorent, Ikki décide qu'il est temps de respecter les traditions et donc de filer en douce, Eaque martyrise des reptiles innocents, Milo s'insurge, Shion et Dohko poursuivent leur discussion inutile et ils l'ignorent toujours, Minos martyrise des vigiles innocents, Shaka formule des aphorismes de sa plus belle voix (neutre), Minos ordonne à Sylphide de faire tomber les masques (pas tous), et la première et dernière rencontre d'Ikki et Aioros se solde par une révélation de taille : l'amnésie d'Aioros n'est pas naturelle.

**Bla bla de l'auteur : **non, ce n'est pas une hallucination. Oui, le nouveau chapitre d'ad vitam est sous vos yeux. Oui, j'ai mis du temps. Oui, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal avec. Mais il est LA ! Bon, c'est vrai que j'ai vraiment buté sur un passage dans ce chapitre, comme ça ne m'était jamais arrivé pour cette histoire jusqu'ici, et j'ai une nouvelle fois refondu complètement la structure du chapitre. Et comme la dernière fois, je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ce jet, mais je crois que je ne le serai jamais. Dans ces cas-là, je me dis, « plus tard, je reprendrai la fic dans son ensemble »…mouais :p En contrepartie, c'est aussi le plus long chapitre de l'histoire pour le moment mais je ne sais pas si c'est un vrai cadeau que je vous fais, là. En tout cas, rassurez-vous, le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas mettre un mois à arriver car contrairement à celui-là avant que je ne me penche dessus après la publication du dernier en date, il est déjà bien entamé… Voilà, désolée pour l'attente, et merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre X :** In nomine patrui

* * *

« - Oui, mais...Non.

- Comment ça « oui mais non » ?

- Tu sais.

- Non !

- Ce n'est pas correct.

- Ça ne l'est pas pour nous. Mais voler ce bouclier est déjà clairement dans le domaine de l'incorrect.

- Tu sais très bien que j'ai cet endroit en horreur.

- Peut-être que le voleur le sait, lui aussi…

- Franchement : tu t'imagines un Marina, ou un Spectre, les guerriers les plus gradés de Poséidon et Hadès avoir l'idée de dissimuler un tel objet…_ici_ ?

- Qui te dit que ce n'est pas un subalterne quelconque qui s'en est chargé ? Eux, sont sans doute moins au fait de la valeur de certaines choses...

- Un subalterne quelconque ne peut pas hypnotiser quelqu'un, Dohko. Ou alors, je le prends à mon service.

-Peut-être que la personne qui a hypnotisé la sœur de Seiya et celle qui a caché le bouclier ne sont pas les mêmes. Peut-être étaient-ils deux, voire même plus. Et puis, n'oublie pas que parmi les « guerriers les plus gradés de Poséidon et Hadès » » tu as des types comme Kassa des Lyumnades...

- Bon, bon. Je veux bien y faire un tour. Juste un. Et encore, c'est parce je sue, sous cette toge. »

Le Pope se baissa de mauvaise grâce et releva l'anneau de fer qui permettait de soulever la dalle de marbre au sol. Le Chinois saisit la pierre une fois que l'eût redressée et la coucha contre un mur tandis que le Pope avait sauté dans le trou ainsi dégagé avant de pester contre la boue ce qui fit ricaner la Balance. Il le rejoint en bas d'un bond maîtrisé.

Le Tibétain s'accroupit brièvement pour glisser son index dans une rigole rugueuse et recouverte de mousse brunâtre avec un air parcimonieux.

«- Il faudra que je m'occupe des canalisations...dit-il en faisant la moue.

- Saga ne les a jamais fait entretenir, l'informa distraitement le brun en regardant au loin, au fond du couloir exigu.

- Comment le sais-tu ? S'interloqua Shion, les sourcils en circonflexe.

- Eh bien...commença l'ex-vieux maître avant d'avaler sa salive autant pour s'éclaircir la voix que pour tenter de dissimuler laborieusement son embarras, j'ai parcouru ses archives. Je sais que c'est permis aux Popes, mais ça reste assez personnel, comme écrits.

- Remarque, éluda le blond – qui les avait lues aussi -il n'avait pas tellement besoin de les entretenir. Vu la fréquence à laquelle il prenait ses bains, les conduits devaient ressembler à des aqueducs ».

Dohko lâcha un petit rire puis posa son regard sur son plus vieil ami. Étrangement, Shion semblait plus serein ce soir que les jours précédant la réception, comme si le vol du bouclier, loin de s'ajouter à ses nombreux sujets de préoccupation - légitimes ou non – avait au contraire, de par son caractère gravement inhabituel, soudainement rendu le collimateur de son intérêt versatile. Leur promenade nocturne dans le réseau d'écoulement hydrique du Sanctuaire et l'odeur nostalgique dont elle se flanquait achevèrent de les plonger tous les deux dans un entrain incongru. Quand ils étaient petits, il leur était arrivé de s'aventurer ensemble dans ces catacombes immémoriales, dont l'accès était logiquement interdit à qui n'avait pas d'autorisation expresse.

«- Il n'y a aucune trace de pas, commenta-t-il. Rien non plus ressemblant à la marque qu'un bouclier roulé laisserait dans cette tourbe. D'ailleurs, il n'y serait sans doute pas facile à déplacer...

- Allons quand même jusqu'au bout, dit le Tibétain, tout à coup disposé à s'attarder un peu dans le couloir sinistre ».

Ils remontèrent le chemin vaseux sur plusieurs centaines de mètres avant de se trouver face à un pan de roche brute creusée aux dimensions exactes de la canalisation qui s'y engouffrait.

«-Rien non plus, et de toute évidence, on ne peut pas jouer au toboggan avec un bouclier ici...

- De toute façon, le réseau sous le Palais du Pope est indépendant du reste, non ?

- Il rejoint directement la rivière sur l'autre versant.

- ...et elle est encore dans le domaine du Monastère. Tout cela ne nous avance pas beaucoup... »

Ils restèrent en place quelques secondes sans rien dire, réfléchissant, plus par un réflexe séculaire succédant à l'énonciation d'un constat que par besoin vraiment justifié de se plonger dans une introspection profonde, avec pour seul accompagnement le bruit bref d'une goutte d'eau, quelque part, entre ces pierres, s'écrasant sur le sol avec la régularité d'un gong bouddhiste.

«-Remontons, dit finalement le Pope, il n'y a que nous, ici. »

Le brun opina, en balayant tout de même les lieux du regard sur le chemin du retour. Shion se hissa dans le temple et il le suivit, récupérant la dalle pour la faire rouler jusqu'au trou. Il la lâcha brusquement dessus, dans un élan de dépit. Le bruit massif qu'elle fit en embrassant parfaitement les contours de la trappe fut suivi d'un autre, moins percutant, et provenant d'une toute autre direction. La résonance tonitruante du geste chinois avait visiblement surpris quelqu'un. L'ex-Bélier et la Balance échangèrent un regard alerté avant de se ruer dans le couloir le plus proche, à quelques mètres de là.

«-Qui est là ? tonna le Pape. »

Dans la lumière faible dégagée par les torches qui sillonnaient les deux murs, une silhouette se mut tout à coup, se détachant à peine de l'ombre d'une colonne, et s'avança jusqu'au milieu du tapis rouge.

«-Vous...s'étonna le Tibétain en fronçant les sourcils alors que Dohko faisait de même, en avisant Sylphide du Basilic. Que faites-vous là ?

- Je m'excuse, je...cherchais le Seigneur Rhadamanthe.

- Il n'a rien à faire ici et vous encore moins, claqua Shion. Cette partie du Palais est strictement réservée au Pape et à la déesse Athéna, poursuivit-il sur le même ton en s'avançant un peu vers le Spectre tout en se décalant sur la droite comme si sa stature, conjuguée à l'ombre qu'elle projetait sur le mur, pouvaient masquer l'élément physique qui était en ce même en contradiction avec sa définition. D'ailleurs, comment êtes-vous entré ?

- Par la porte. »

L'ancien chevalier du Bélier leva les yeux au ciel en affichant un sourire de philosophe.

« - Comment avez-vous passé les gardes ? reprit-il recouvrant à peine son ton d'un voile de résignation sarcastique.

-Les gardes…Oui, c'est…Un peu gênant, à vrai dire, minauda le Basilic. Comme vous le savez, je suis un peu l'émissaire particulier du seigneur Rhadamanthe et cela nécessite parfois certains talents que d'aucuns pourraient juger…peu respectables. En fait, je voulais tout simplement voir si j'étais capable de passer sans que vos gardes ne s'en aperçoivent. Une manière de mesurer ma maitrise de ces fameux talents, en quelque sorte…

-Vous savez vous amuser, vous, répliqua le Pope. Voyons…Si je fais semblant d'ignorer que vous venez de me dire que vos fonctions auprès du seigneur Rhadamanthe consistaient à redoubler d'inventivité pour vous faufiler dans tous les coins sombres, il ne me reste qu'un point à éclaircir: pourquoi cherchiez-vous votre maître _ici_ ?

- Je cherchais la bibliothèque, en fait. Je pensais que le Seigneur Rhadamante y serait peut-être...Il est insomniaque...et comme je ne savais pas dans quelle direction ça se trouvait...

- Pas dans celle-ci, intervint Dohko qui se tenait jusqu'ici en retrait, l'avisant silencieusement.

- Oui, j'ai cru comprendre. Je suis navré...Je ne voulais pas enfreindre un règlement, quel qu'il fut, croyez bien que ma présence ici est parfaitement involontaire. Enfin, pas involontaire au sens où on m'a obligé à y aller, mais...Enfin, je vous présente toutes mes excuses. Je vais de ce pas regagner la salle d'audience.

- Nous vous raccompagnons.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, je vous assure, je connais le chemin.

- Voilà qui est une grande assurance, en effet. Mais j'insiste, nous vous raccompagnons. »

Le Belge eut l'air de vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais il se tut finalement. Tous trois remontèrent ainsi le long tapis rouge pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que Sylphide reprenne la parole.

« - Si cela ne vous dérange pas, pourrions-nous passer par la bibliothèque ? J'escompte toujours y trouver peut-être le Seigneur Rhadamanthe… »

Le Pope et la Balance échangèrent un regard.

« - Si vous y tenez, concéda l'ex-Bélier. Elle est dans l'aile opposée, de l'autre côté de la salle d'audience. »

Sylphide fit un sourire de convenance et retourna à la contemplation distraite de ses pieds noirs sur le tapis flamboyant.

Raté.

Enfin, « raté »…Façon de parler.

Les deux bicentenaires, loin de s'avancer pour le précéder afin de le guider vers cette destination inconnue de lui, restaient consciencieusement derrière, leurs regards alertes pesant sur son dos. Le premier croisement se profilait et les murs au loin changeaient de teinture, passant d'un cramoisi chaleureux à un vert beaucoup plus solennel, de sorte qu'il ne pourrait pas prétendre avoir confondu avec un autre couloir. D'autant plus qu'au bout de ce chemin, il apercevait un élément encore plus compromettant. Tant mieux.

Arrivé au fameux carrefour, il laissa ses pas décider d'eux-mêmes de la route à suivre et prit à gauche, naturellement. Si on lui reprochait sa mauvaise orientation, il pourrait toujours targuer que sa latéralité inversée par rapport à l'écrasante majorité de la population mondiale lui faisait naturellement raser les murs côté gauche et tourner tout aussi évidemment dans cette même direction. La trajectoire n'eut pas l'air de plaire à ses deux accompagnateurs, car il entendit clairement leurs pas cesser derrière lui et afficha sa plus belle expression de surprise pour leur faire face.

« -Un problème ?

- La salle d'audience est de l'autre côté, annonça calmement le Pope. Vous n'avez pas reconnu cette propylée, remarqua-t-il en désignant la porte magistrale qui concluait le couloir qu'il venait de quitter. Pourtant, elle ne passe pas inaperçue…C'est l'ancienne entrée du Palais avant que l'un de mes prédécesseurs ne fasse ériger cette aile…Elle est condamnée désormais, mais le porche a été conservé pour l'esthétique. Vous ne l'avez pas du tout vue, quand vous êtes passé par ici, ou un trou de mémoire, peut-être… ? »

Considérant que l'excuse « je suis gaucher » n'entrait plus dans la catégorie tout à coup restreinte des réparties spirituelles, Sylphide préféra lâcher un petit rire qu'il eut le bon goût de rendre gêné.

« -Très bien, j'avoue, dit-il. Je ne suis pas passé par la porte. A vrai dire, je ne cherchais pas la bibliothèque, mais les archives et je savais qu'il y avait un accès à cette partie du Palais, à partir d'elles…Comme le Seigneur Rhadamanthe m'avait confié vouloir y jeter un œil, je me suis dit qu'il pourrait s'y être rendu et avoir ensuite trouvé l'entrée et, par curiosité...la prendre.

- Aux archives, à trois heures du matin, releva Bipt avec ironie. Ah, j'oubliais, il est insomniaque...

-Il n'a pas le droit de s'y rendre la journée, objecta Sylphide, avec un soudain regain d'aplomb.

- Il n'a pas le droit de s'y rendre la nuit non plus, répliqua le Pope, du moins pas sans permission, et je crains qu'il ne l'attende longtemps. Cela dit, pour ce qui nous concerne, ça raccourcira notre petite promenade, car il n'est pas aux archives, nous y étions il n'y a pas un quart d'heure, précisa-t-il en se tournant succinctement vers son meilleur ami. Ce qui me laisse d'ailleurs à penser que si vous êtes entré par les archives, alors ça doit faire un moment…A moins qu'une autre de vos intéressantes distractions consiste à tromper notre vigilence à nous aussi…. ? »

Le Basilic ne répondit rien. Tout en continuant à la fixer, le Pope tendit son bras derrière lui.

« -Je vous en prie, l'invita-il à reprendre la tête de leur groupe. Si ça ne vous ennuie pas, nous emprunterons la sortie habituelle. Comme ça, vous enrichirez votre connaissance de la configuration des lieux. »

Le Spectre repassa devant eux et ils remontèrent tous trois le reste de l'aile, passèrent la porte où les gardes jetèrent un regard déconcerté au Basilic et traversèrent finalement la salle d'audience et l'antichambre à l'issue de laquelle, les deux chevaliers laissèrent l'intrus regagner l'extérieur et le vent frais de cette nuit hivernale.

Restés seule sur le seuil, ils le suivirent des yeux un instant, le temps qu'il se fut distinctement éloigné.

«- Dans le couloir où nous l'avons trouvé...Il n'y a que la salle du trésor, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Dhoko en continuant d'observer la silhouette sombre se déliter, au loin. »

Pour toute réponse, Shion se tourna vers lui, le regarda quelques secondes et s'engouffra sans attendre dans le bâtiment.

* * *

« - La poignée est baissée, annonça-t-il funestement.

- Elle n'est pas censée l'être ?

-Si tu refermes la porte normalement, si. »

Il démontra ses dires en ouvrant le battant et en le refermant aussitôt. La poignée s'affaissa, négligeant sa belle perpendicularité.

« - Athéna et moi la redressons toujours avant de partir, compléta-t-il en soulevant la poignée jusqu'à ce qu'elle forme un angle droit parfait. Et nous sommes les seuls à connaitre le mécanisme d'ouverture de cette pièce, comme tu le sais. Enfin, les seuls…Plus tellement, visiblement. »

Avisant une amphore qui trônait sur l'une des deux petites tables qui entouraient la porte, il effectua une manipulation avec les ornements qui la recouvraient et un bruit d'enclenchement troubla le silence mortel que ses dernières paroles avaient laissé s'installer. Il poussa la porte, alors que la Balance le suivit sans un mot, et ils pénétrèrent dans la petite salle richement décorée qui constituait la salle au trésor du Sanctuaire. Au milieu de diverses coupelles, urnes, coffres tous parés d'or et de pierres précieuses, il repéra le sceptre de la déesse.

« - Tiens…Athéna a déposé son sceptre ici. »

Ils échangèrent un nouveau regard et poursuivirent leur exploration.

Quelques tableaux qui dévoilaient des scènes passées, des événements constitutifs de l'histoire chargée du domaine sacrée, des atmosphères surannées, quelques vieux livres, aussi, trop précieux pour être laissés aux archives, pourtant déjà signe d'ascension littéraire par rapport aux rangs trop accessibles de la bibliothèque, et au fond, adossé contre le mur et l'occupant presque intégralement, un objet plat, fin et rectangulaire, recouvert d'une immense bâche filée d'or, semblait vouloir imiter de par son emplacement, son importance et la curieuse impression de mise en scène qui annonçait sa présence, le clou d'un spectacle.

Silencieusement, Shion s'avança jusqu'à se poster à un mètre de ce qui semblait être un autre tableau, gigantesque, et son regard ne quitta pas le velours délicat du tissu qui le masquait. Dohko le rejoint mais ses yeux furent bientôt attirés par l'ombre qui se détachait derrière la toile, dans l'espace entre elle et le mur qui était nécessaire à son bon maintien contre celui-ci.

Il s'en approcha à pas rapide et prenant appui sur le cadre, fit un mouvement circulaire de la main droite, d'où jaillit bientôt un éclat de lumière, de plus en plus puissant, jusqu'à ce que le bouclier dissimulé apparaisse enfin complètement dans toute sa splendeur, dans la brillance lumineuse que dégageaient tous les autres richesses contenues dans cette pièce étroite, mais très haute de plafond.

Le Balance rapatria le bouclier en ne quittant pas le Pope des yeux et arrivé à son niveau, déclara :

« -Je crois qu'une nouvelle discussion avec Sylphide du Basilic s'impose.

-Oui », confirma simplement le Tibétain en reportant son attention sur la bâche.

Le Chinois fronça les sourcils et suivit son regard.

« -Qu'y a-t-il derrière ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix posée.

Shion lâcha un rire très bref, et d'un geste large et brusque, fit tomber le tissu qui cachait le tableau à la vue des visiteurs. Le mouvement plongeant d'une robe noire, surmontée d'un très long collier de perles précises occupait la majeure partie de la toile de laquelle se détachait, tout en haut, un masque de Pope auréolée d'une clarté qui confinait au divin.

« -Saga », répondit-il tout simplement.

* * *

Hyoga passa sa serviette dans les cheveux distraitement. Par un dernier foyer de transpiration résorbé, juste en haut de la nuque à la racine des cheveux, il ponctuait sa rêverie quotidienne plus qu'il ne marquait la fin de ses séances de pompes matinales.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il était venu s'installer au temple du Verseau, d'une manière provisoire, enfin, c'est ce qu'il s'était dit, et voilà une semaine qu'Isaac séjournait officieusement lui aussi dans la 11ème maison. Il n'y dormait pas, curieusement, car sa présence perpétuelle le jour était encore celle qui était le plus susceptible de se remarquer, mais y traînait, quasiment tout le reste du temps, sans nécessairement avoir de rapport avec lui ou le maître des lieux. Comme une sorte de plongée dans le passé nécessaire, d'expiation malsaine que seul le Finlandais était en mesure d'appréhender et qu'il ressentait comme une obligation.

Isaac était sombre, renfermé.

Le blond supposait que c'était la conséquence logique des événements qui l'avaient précipité dans le royaume sous-marin, de la dévotion qu'il lui vouait et qu'il avait prouvée en sautant pour le sauver lorsqu'il avait risqué la noyade, alors même qu'il condamnait les raisons pour lesquelles il avait plongé.

Isaac avait sauté sans réfléchir, il en était certain. Guidé uniquement par l'affection quasi-fraternelle qu'il lui portait, le besoin de protection qu'il avait développé à son égard, par des sentiments que son cheminement personnel à lui, Hyoga, de combat en combat, avait amené à considérer comme les choses les plus nobles qui soient.

Des sentiments que Camus réprouvait, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de les éprouver.

Des sentiments qu'Athéna n'avait de cesse de louer, d'encourager, d'irradier.

Des sentiments qui les avaient perdus, son maître et son meilleur ami.

Isaac, qui aurait dû être chevalier du Cygne aussi certainement que la terre s'arrêterait de tourner un jour, avait failli périr à cause d'eux, n'échappant à la mort qu'en rejoignant une position qui faisait fatalement de lui son ennemi. La haine qui avait jailli, violemment, de tout son être, quand il avait compris qu'il ne pourrait jamais retourner là d'où il venait, et que son œil unique se chargerait désormais de le lui rappeler chaque fois que la cicatrice sur le trou noir qui avait remplacé l'autre aurait le malheur de le lancer, était latente, en vérité.

On se rend compte de bien des choses quand on est acculé. Hyoga serait le chevalier du Cygne. Lui qui était arrivé un an après, qui était si faible, sentimental, en contradiction avec tout ce que défendait leur maître et que lui, Isaac, représentait si bien, déjà, à huit ans, et qui pourtant, et lentement mais si limpidement devenu le préféré de leur maître, qui avait fini par trouver un moyen de l'évincer, finalement. Tout ça pour finir Marina sous les ordres d'un dieu qui voulait anéantir les hommes alors que lui n'avait toujours cherché qu'à devenir impitoyable pour les protéger, et non les noyer. Sans compter que Poséidon se faisait, en plus, allègrement manipuler par un type qui se servait de lui pour régler ses problèmes familiaux. Et tout ça, inexorablement, devait le mener, lui, Isaac, à affronter Hyoga et à y rester.

Et Camus, enfin. Camus qui l'aurait tué s'il avait décidé d'en finir dès qu'il l'avait accueilli dans le temple de la Balance plutôt que de chercher à le préserver en l'enfermant dans un cercueil de glace. Par amour, lui. Le résultat était le même. Cette faiblesse était ce qui avait causé sa perte puisque le métis avait été délivré et avait ainsi pu gagner le temple du Verseau pour accomplir son parricide initiatique.

Le problème est qu'il ignorait encore quelle leçon finale il était censé tirer de ces deux exemples, confronté à sa propre expérience.

Aujourd'hui, ils étaient tous les trois réunis dans le temple de son maître, comme si de rien n'était.

Avec juste Isaac, sombre et renfermé.

Bien.

Il se demanda un instant dans quel état d'esprit se trouvaient ses compagnons. C'étaient eux, sa vraie famille, il le savait maintenant. C'était cruel quelque part qu'il ait fallu revivre avec Camus et Isaac pour que ce constat s'impose de lui-même.

Shiryu, lui, semblait tout à fait dans son élément en compagnie de son maître et de Shunrei. Il n'avait sans doute besoin de personne d'autre pour vivre, seulement de savoir que Seiya était vivant et de préférence conscient, ce qui, pour l'heure, n'était pas gagné. Mais il se doutait que cet état de fait n'était peut-être pas exactement réciproque. Le Dragon et son amie n'étaient là que momentanément, normalement, mais Dohko n'avait pas l'air pressé de rejoindre ses montagnes chinoises, et encore moins de s'y établir.

Quant à Shun, il était condamné à vivre avec le manque. Son tempérament doux et calme lui serait salutaire, sûrement.

Et lui, il retournait en Sibérie. Seul, probablement. Cette situation exceptionnelle, l'effervescence de la résurrection et tous les événements qui s'étaient produits depuis étaient une aubaine, finalement. Ainsi, ils n'avaient pas trop à réfléchir à un après, un après durable dont les éléments étaient flous. Il cultiverait les plaines russes, certes. C'est ce qu'il s'était toujours dit, en tout cas. Avec Yakoff, sans doute. Il sourit en songeant que Shiryu et lui avaient les mêmes perspectives paysannes, en fin de compte. Mais à la lueur de cette comparaison, il commençait à se demander s'il passerait si naturellement de la guerre à la terre, justement…

Il fut interrompu dans le cours de ses pensées par un bruit dans l'entrée du temple. Ne sachant pas si son maître était dans les parages, il prit sur lui d'aller accueillir le visiteur mais la scène qui se déroulait déjà sous ses yeux le fit cesser sa démarche. De là où il était, il ne pouvait pas être vu. D'ordinaire, devant le caractère manifestement personnel de la conversation qui devait avoir débuté alors qu'il était encore plongé dans sa rétrospective, il aurait rebroussé chemin sans demander son reste. Mais une force irrépressible le figea sur place.

La fascination brute qu'il avait pu ressentir pour Camus dans son enfance l'avait quitté devant sa propre expérimentation de la vie, du combat et les discordances qu'il avait relevées dans l'attitude de son maître. Restaient une admiration pour le chevalier qu'il était, et une affection profonde, peut-être même plus puissante encore, maintenant qu'il savait que le Français était faillible, comme s'il s'en était arrogé le droit considérant qu'ils étaient désormais sur un pied d'égalité. Pourtant, il demeurait en lui encore une curiosité coriace pour tout ces moments où il sentait le Verseau fléchir, d'une manière ou d'une autre, et qu'il voulait consigner comme pour ajouter une confirmation de plus à ce qui était déjà depuis longtemps confirmé. Il se plaqua légèrement contre la colonne la plus proche sans vraiment y réfléchir, et resta pour écouter.

- …et je suis vraiment navré de ne pas avoir pris le temps de venir te voir avant. J'étais…un peu inquiet, avec la présence des Spectres et des Marinas, et je ne voulais pas t'utiliser comme excuse. Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y avait dans cette cruche, mais…ce n'était vraiment pas de l'eau », fit Milo dans une tentative d'humour qui trahissait surtout son embarras.

Le Français, qui l'avisait implacablement jusque là, relâcha légèrement ses traits, et acquiesça, une expression compréhensive sur le visage.

« -Mais, tu sais…Je pensais ce que je t'ai dit. Je ne sais pas où ça pourrait mener, mais…J'ai envie de tenter. Je ne sais pas », conclut finalement le gardien du huitième temple.

Sa voix n'était pas marquée d'une intonation particulière, mais son langage corporel, et surtout les mouvements circulaires qu'il effectuait sans s'en rendre compte avec sa jambe droite devant l'autre, était plus bavard qu'elle. Loquace et sûr de lui d'ordinaire, le Scorpion perdait de sa verve quand il entrait dans des domaines plus personnels, chose à laquelle il était du reste très peu habitué.

« -Moi non plus, je ne mentais pas. J'ai décidé de faire table rase du passé, affirma le roux sans détour.

- Ah oui, répondit le Grec en détournant le regard vers les éléments du décor, retenant manifestement son agacement. Je vois.

-Nous sommes amis , se contenta d'ajouter le Français, ce qui constituait déjà un certain effort étant donnée la teneur de l'aveu.

-Bien sûr », renchérit le Scorpion en se plaçant de nouveau face à lui, un sourire complaisant sur le visage.

Il lui tendit un bras en répétant :

« - Amis ».

Camus apposa le sien dessus, sa main plaquée contre le début de l'avant-bras et Milo resserra sa prise. Le geste durant quelques secondes avant que le Verseau ne relâche un peu la pression, sonnant la fin de la marque d'amitié. Chacun se dessaisit du membre de l'autre, leurs regards toujours joints, et le blond signa cet accord en renforçant son sourire.

Il prit finalement congé après s'être de nouveau excusé pour sa démonstration de la semaine précédente.

Son maître resta quelques secondes sur place, eut une expiration orgueilleuse, puis s'en retourna vers les profondeurs de sa demeure, derrière lui, dans la partie attenante à celle à l'embrasure de laquelle il se tenait. Hyoga s'était statufié et avait même, par un réflexe dont il rirait sans doute plus tard, retenu son souffle le temps que le roux ne s'éloigne.

De quoi avaient bien pu parler les deux chevaliers d'Or ? Milo avait fait référence à son déballage de l'autre soir…Et de quoi Camus voulait-il faire « table rase » ? De la guerre sainte ? Tout le monde lui avait pardonné, en tout cas les personnes dont l'avis leur importait, et le russo-japonais aurait pu jurer que ce n'était pas feint…Quand il avait parlé de « tenter » quelque chose, le Grec voulait-il signifier qu'il essaierait de reprendre leur amitié ? Le Cygne avait bien cru remarquer que ce dernier, autrefois bon ami de son maître de ce qu'il avait pu en juger, et le Français, se fréquentaient peu depuis leur retour.

Hyoga ne s'estimait peut-être pas fin psychologue, il n'empêche qu'il avait le sentiment que quelque chose clochait dans cette interprétation…En tout cas, avec des scènes de réconciliation pareilles, il ne donnait pas cher de la renaissance de leur grande amitié.

Fronçant les sourcils, il quitta finalement sa colonne tout en poursuivant sa méditation.

* * *

« - C'est vous, aussi, qui avez envoyé ces lettres ? demanda le Pope en agitant un petit paquet de missives attachées ensemble par un ruban.

- Oui. Sylphide les a écrites sous mes ordres. C'était uniquement pour que vous suspectiez un membre de la réception et que vous décidiez d'une quarantaine. »

Le Tibétain refit disparaître les mots dans un pan de sa toge, puis posa tranquillement les bras sur chacun des accoudoirs de son siège, avisant un instant ses deux vis-à-vis en silence.

« -Pourquoi ? » questionna-t-il d'une voix grave, formulant enfin l'interrogation qui articulait toutes les autres autour de sa réponse, l'épicentre des tremblements qui agitaient le Sanctuaire depuis des jours, autant que celui de son propre fatalisme qui lui permettait d'observer, en ce moment même, un calme olympien autant dans son attitude que dans sa réflexion intérieure.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'un domestique était venu lui annoncer que le maître du domaine sacré souhaitait les voir, lui et Sylphide, une heure auparavant, et que, n'étant guère surpris par cette annonce au vu de ce que le Basilic lui avait raconté de son escapade nocturne, les deux spectres s'étaient présentés à lui sans rechigner, Rhadamanthe baissa les yeux.

« -A cause de Minos, répondit-il simplement. Je crains qu'il ne veuille s'emparer du pouvoir aux enfers, et ce de manière complètement illégale. Je veux l'en empêcher. Pour cette raison, j'ai voulu le retenir ici le temps de trouver un moyen efficace et durable.

-Vous…Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous au Sanctuaire ? En _vérité_ ? »

-Près de quatre semaines, répondit l'Anglais, coupant la poire en deux.

- Et vous trouviez logique de tenter d'empêcher votre collègue de faire un coup d'état aux Enfers en séjournant clandestinement ici durant tout ce temps ?

-Sans moi, Minos ne peut rien faire. Les Enfers ne le suivront pas, s'il s'installe dans le trône alors que l'un des juges est absent. J'avais besoin d'un prétexte pour justifier que je ne rentre pas là-bas. J'ai donc soutenu, par l'intermédiaire de Sylphide, expliqua-t-il en se tournant brièvement vers ce dernier, que j'étais chez vous en reconnaissance, pour comprendre la résurrection et analyser vos attentions vis-à-vis de notre royaume. Cela m'a permis de gagner du temps ».

La voix neutre du Juge raisonnait dans la grande salle d'audience de Palais du Pope comme un communiqué qui nécessiterait l'attention de tous, allant clairement, par des mots simples, placide, détachés, au cœur de l'information. Le flegme qu'affichait par ailleurs le blond rendait impossible toute détermination de la proportion de vérité dans ses paroles. En face de lui, au pied de l'escalier menant au trône popal, le chevalier de la Balance affichait la même imperméabilité. Le Pope, lui, était à peine plus démonstratif, chargeant juste ses interventions d'une certaine sévérité, constante mais plus solennelle qu'autre chose. La scène avait quelque chose de décalé.

Après quelques secondes, Shion reprit, en se tournant cette fois vers la deuxième personne qui lui faisait face.

« -Comment connaissiez-vous le mécanisme d'ouverture de la salle du trésor ?

- Un soir, j'étais dans l'aile où vous m'avez trouvé cette nuit. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je m'y rendais. J'ai surpris votre déesse actionner l'ouverture de cette porte et j'ai mémorisé le dessin qu'il fallait reproduire sur l'amphore. Elle y est entrée, et y a laissé son sceptre, elle ne l'avait plus en ressortant.

- Mais elle l'avait le soir de la réception. Elle a été le mettre dans la salle du trésor justement pour le protéger car elle craignait qu'après le bouclier, on ne veuille s'emparer de lui. Dois-je déduire que vous avez d'abord gardé le bouclier dans un endroit, avant d'en changer après l'avoir surprise ? »

Le Belge laissa passer un instant. Puis, il sourit de façon presque imperceptible, et détrompa son interlocuteur.

« -Non. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai caché le bouclier dans cet endroit.

-Qui, alors ?

-Un serviteur ».

Si le Tibétain fut surpris, il ne le montra pas.

« - Lequel ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne le connaissais pas. Et je ne l'ai jamais revu depuis.

-Comment savez-vous que c'était un serviteur, alors ?

-C'est ce qu'il m'a dit.

-Et c'est lui qui s'est chargé du bouclier après le vol ?

-Pas seulement. C'est lui qui est à l'origine du plan incluant la sœur du chevalier Pégase.

-Quel était ce plan, exactement ?

- Je ne sais comment, il a eu vent des soupçons que nous nourrissions à l'égard du Seigneur Minos et a compris notre intention de le retenir ici le plus longtemps possible. Alors, il m'a proposé un marché. Il faisait voler le bouclier par une personne innocente en s'arrangeant pour que l'on croie que c'était l'un de vos chevaliers qui l'avait hypnotisée, le cachait dans un lieu sûr et en échange, je prenais la pleine responsabilité du vol au moment où le seigneur Rhadamanthe, ayant trouvé une solution concernant le Seigneur Minos, se déciderait à faire réapparaître le bouclier ».

A ses côtés, l'Anglais ne sourcillait pas mais un très léger pli de contrariété s'était dessiné sur son front. Vraisemblablement, s'il ne venait pas d'apprendre que Sylphide avait eu recours à un tiers, sa connaissance de ce détail ne remontait pas pour autant à très longtemps, et ce qui s'y rattachait ne faisait sûrement pas partie de ses projets initiaux.

« - Quel chevalier voulait-il faire accuser ?

-Il ne me l'a pas dit clairement. Et j'ignore d'ailleurs comment il s'y est pris. Cependant…. »

Il s'arrêta de nouveau et regarda le plafond tout en tournant la tête de droite à gauche, comme s'il voulait s'étirer.

« -…cela n'engage que moi, mais je pense qu'il s'en est remis à ce Marina, Kassa des Lyumnades.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous faire croire ça ? demanda le bicentenaire en plissant un peu les yeux.

- Pour faire accuser un de vos chevalier, il fallait utiliser une technique hypnotique facilement identifiable, afin qu'on pense immédiatement à celui qui l'utilise. Et seul ce Kassa est capable de reproduire aussi fidèlement une attaque. De plus, le Marina devait aussi trouver un intérêt à cette association…et compte tenu de sa haine pour Kanon des Gémeaux, cela me semble plausible qu'il ait copié son illusion, qu'il avait en plus largement eu le temps d'apprendre durant toute la période qu'ils avaient passé ensemble au royaume sous-marin, afin de le compromettre ».

Cette fois, Shion sourit légèrement.

« -Décidément. Vous pensez à tout, vous…

-Pas à ne pas me faire prendre », réfuta Sylphide en soutenant son regard.

Tandis que le Pope et le Basilic se lançaient dans une lutte oculaire, le pli sur le front de Rhadamanthe s'accentua. Cette situation commençait à l'agacer. Il était quasiment réduit au rôle de spectateur de la joute de moins en moins retenue qui se tenait entre son subalterne et le maître du domaine sacré, lequel affichait un intérêt plus prononcé pour le Belge et donc pour les petits détails. C'était lui, le Juge du dieu des Enfers.

« -Sylphide a entièrement agi sous mon commandement, coupa-t-il d'une voix qui n'admettait guère de répartie. Si vous devez vous en prendre à quelqu'un…Prenez vous-en à moi ».

Le Pope reporta son attention sur lui, avant de se tourner la tête vers sa gauche, en arrière.

« -Otis ! »

Le jeune domestiques roux ouvrit alors les grands rideaux derrière le trône popal et descendit au niveau de son supérieur, s'agenouilla devant lui.

« - Peux-tu aller me chercher Kassa des Lyumnades, je te prie. »

Le serviteur s'apprêtait à s'exécuter, quand Shion le rattrapa avant de s'adresser de nouveau au Basilic.

« -Attends ! Une dernière chose. A quoi ressemblait ce prétendu domestique ? »

Le spectre porta son regard sur la silhouette du seul représentant de cette condition présent dans cette pièce un instant, comme s'il craignait une réaction de solidarité et répondit :

« - Grand, brun, une forte carrure…Et trois cicatrices parallèles et de même taille, sur le front. C'est amusant…Ca pouvait faire « trente « en chiffres romains. Le nombre préféré des traitres (1), conclut-il sur un ton indolent.

- …et donner ce descriptif aux gardes, qu'ils le fassent circuler », acheva l'ex-Bélier en se tournant de nouveau vers Otis, sans relever la dernière remarque de son interlocuteur.

Ce dernier acquiesça et quitta la salle.

« - Donc, reprit le Tibétain, en s'adressant maintenant à Rhadamanthe, si je comprends bien…Vous aviez l'intention de faire réapparaître le bouclier sous peu ? Nous n'avons donc fait que vous devancer en surprenant votre exécutant près de la salle du trésor ?

- Oui. Très prochainement, à vrai dire. J'ai peut-être trouvé une façon d'éloigner Minos du pouvoir. Mais pour cela…j'ai besoin que vous le reteniez encore un peu.

- Je ne peux le garder ici indéfiniment. D'ailleurs, il n'est là que parce qu'il le veut bien.

- Je le sais. Mais il y a une chose que vous pouvez faire : convaincre Pandore d'essayer de contacter se Majesté. J'ai essayé à plusieurs reprises d'avoir un entretien avec elle ces derniers jours…Mais elle a refusé de me recevoir à chaque fois. Je ne venais pas lui reprocher sa trahison. Si une seule personne peut atteindre Sa Majesté, c'est elle. Hadès la nommera Régente, et contre sa volonté, Minos ne pourra rien.

- C'est bien pensé, réfléchit Shion après avoir jeté un œil à Dohko, mais il y a deux problèmes : en premier lieu, Pandore ne voudra pas parler à Hadès qu'elle considère responsable du massacre de sa famille et de son propre endoctrinement, et ensuite, et de façon corrélative, je la vois mal accepter la régence…

-C'est là que vous pouvez m'aider. Le Sanctuaire l'a recueillie, protégée, hébergée…Elle a une dette envers vous.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que cela lui paraisse équitable. Mais admettons. Il y a un obstacle plus grand, encore. C'est que, même avec beaucoup d'imagination et d'indulgence, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi nous vous aiderions.

- Parce que si vous laissez Minos prendre le contrôle des Enfers, répliqua immédiatement l'Anglais comme s'il avait préparé la réponse à cette question depuis longtemps et n'attendait que de pouvoir la donner, vous serez les simples spectateurs de l'installation d'un dictateur que vous auriez pu écarter du pouvoir. Les Enfers ne sont pas si grandes, vous savez, et au bout d'un moment, elles finissent par se ressembler. Et Minos s'ennuie vite…Une fois qu'il aura fini de remettre le royaume à son goût, peut-être la vie lui semblera-t-elle monotone. Et il pourrait se dire que, décidément, le Sanctuaire est un endroit bien joli…

- Vous pensez qu'il prendrait le risque de nous envahir ? rebondit le Pope d'une voix incrédule.

Le Juge ne ménageait pas ses effets, depuis le début de son réquisitoire, mais là il exagérait.

« -Qui sait ? Avec Pandore, vous n'aurez rien à craindre et pourrez vous consacrez sereinement à la bonne gestion de votre domaine. De plus, elle aura l'aval de Sa Majesté et la légitimité qui l'accompagne.

- Tout cela est louable, j'en conviens, reprit Shion avec un léger voile d'ironie, mais corrigez-moi si je me trompe : je n'ai que votre parole, à mettre à l'appui de votre demande, c'est bien ça… ? »

Le Wyvern se pinça l'intérieur des joues d'un coup bref de la mâchoire.

« -Malheureusement…Les projets de Minos sont difficiles à prouver. Il n'en a laissé aucune trace écrite, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir cherché, commenta-t-il en se tournant légèrement vers Sylphide, et n'en parle évidemment jamais. Vous devez donc choisir qui croire, en votre âme et conscience ».

Shion inclina la tête pour la faire reposer sur dans sa main, le bras plié sur l'accoudoir.

« -Je soumettrai votre requête à notre déesse, dit-il finalement. Je pense qu'elle se décidera rapidement. Evidemment, je lui expliquerai également les circonstances du vol du bouclier… En attendant…Nous ne les révélerons pas publiquement, et n'annonceront pas sa réapparition, déclara Shion, surprenant Dohko qui eut un léger sursaut, première réaction qu'il manifestait depuis le début de l'entrevue. Quelques questions, cependant…Votre autre homologue, Eaque…Approuve-t-il Minos ? »

Rhadamanthe fronça les sourcils et perdit un instant son regard dans le rideau rouge sang sur lequel le trône en or du maître du Sanctuaire se détachait.

« - Je l'ignore, répondit-il après quelques secondes. Il est difficile de savoir ce qu'il pense. Bien qu'il soit proche de Minos, le contredire est récurrent chez lui.

-Je croyais que vous étiez attaché à son service…remarqua le maître du Mû en jetant un œil du côté du Belge.

-Il l'est, répondit Rhadamanthe à la place de Sylphide. Tous les spectres jurent fidélité aux trois Juges, même s'ils sont plus spécifiquement au service de l'un d'entre eux.

-Et en l'absence d'Hadès, en dehors des guerres saintes, les Enfers sont toujours administrées, n'est-ce pas ? Hadès s'endort et s'éveille, soit, mais la mort, elle, s'offre rarement une petite sieste…Alors qui gouverne, lorsqu'il dort ?

- Sa majesté Pandore, justement, avança le Juge avec un petit sourire de satisfaction. Elle aussi, se réincarne. Mais à la différence de Minos, Eaque et moi, il n'y a pas d'interruption dans son cycle : sitôt morte, son nouveau corps se matérialise à partir de son précédent cadavre, et il prend immédiatement la forme qu'il a eue à cinq ans. De plus, son âme s'implante directement dans son corps de petite fille, elle est unique et indivisible et surtout, elle garde la mémoire de ses vies passées. En somme, Pandore est une seule et même personne depuis des siècles, elle fait que revivre sans cesse. Ce qui faisait sa supériorité sur nous et sa légitimité. Sans compter que sa Majesté Hadès elle-même, lorsqu'il s'éveille, la considère comme sa suppléante directe…

- Et les jumeaux ? Hypnos et Thanatos ?

- Eux ? Mais ils ne mettent jamais un pied en dehors du Paradis…Et nous, Juges, n'avons pas le droit de nous y rendre. Je ne sais même pas à quoi ils ressemblent.

-Je vois ».

Un instant passa, durant lequel le Pope resta sans bouger, le menton logé de sans main droite.

« - Bien. Nous vous feront rapidement connaitre la décision de notre déesse », dit-il finalement.

Comprenant qu'ils étaient remerciés, les deux spectres s'inclinèrent brièvement avant de disposer.

* * *

Shion traça une dernière volute alambiquée sur la surface froide de l'une des deux amphores qui cernaient la porte de la salle du trésor.

« - Voilà, c'est fait, annonça-t-il. Il faudra que je communique à Athéna le nouveau code… »

Le Balance se retourna.

« - Tu as bien regardé, sous le tapis ? C'est le seul endroit où Sylphide aurait pu se glisser en nous entendant arriver…

-Ca ne me fait pas rire, Dohko, réagit le Pope en laissant tout de même apparaître un léger sourire sur son visage. Ce type est un vrai parasite. J'espère au moins que Rhadamanthe le maîtrise…Quand je les envoyé chercher, Otis m'a dit qu'il l'avait entendu le rabrouer pour ne pas lui avoir raconté immédiatement qu'il était passé par un tiers pour voler le bouclier…

- Tu y crois, toi, à cette histoire d'intermédiaire ? sauta sur l'occasion le Chinois, en commençant à rebrousser chemin pour rejoindre la partie publique du Palais

- Je ne sais pas, dit le blond après quelques secondes. Elle tombe à point nommé, en tout cas…Elle réoriente l'enquête sur quelqu'un qui, au pire, n'existe pas, au mieux, sera très difficilement trouvable…et pendant ce temps-là, le Basilic est tranquille. En tout cas, s'il a raison pour Kassa, reprit-il alors qu'il passait les gardes de la porte d'entrée, et que l'attaque utilisée sur Seika est l'illusion du prince des ténèbres, sachant que c'est Saga et Kanon qui ont trouvé le corps…ils se sont bien gardés de nous le dire.

-Chacun a dû croire que c'était l'autre…Et comme ils ne s'adressent pas la parole…Saine ambiance familiale », ironisa l'ex-vieux maître.

Le Tibétain baissa furtivement les yeux, l'air sombre.

« -Quoi qu'il en soit, il y a une chose troublante. Tu aurais su identifier cette attaque, toi, juste en regardant les yeux de Seika ? Moi, non. Qui l'aurait reconnue ?

-Shiryu et Shun auraient pu. Ils ont vu cette attaque sur Aiolia, quand Saga l'avait envouté…

- Deux personnes, c'est restreint. A moins que l'auteur de cette mascarade n'ait escompté que les Gémeaux se dénonceraient mutuellement…Ou pensait que Kassa le ferait. Et comme ce dernier a justement mystérieusement disparu le jour même où on demande à le voir…Otis ! »

Contrairement à une habitude de laquelle Shion se repaissait bien souvent, discrètement, comme d'une coquetterie dont la jouissance complaisante ne s'accordait pas ouvertement avec le caractère par lequel il se distinguait aux yeux du monde, le jeune serviteur roux n'accourut pas.

« -Otis ? reformula l'ex-Bélier en haussant un peu la voix ».

Toujours rien.

« -Où est-il passé, celui-là ? » se demanda le blond pour lui.

-Il cherche peut-être encore Kassa, hasarda Dohko.

-Hum, ça m'étonnerait. Il est très réactif –enfin, d'habitude- mais il ne fait toujours que très strictement ce que je lui demande. Bon. Nestor ! » (2)

* * *

« - Qu'entendez-vous exactement par_ choses_ ?

-Vous savez ! Des… _choses_, quoi. Et le type du onzième : jamais vu des ongles aussi longs ! Enfin, si on exclut celui du douzième, bien sûr, mais il est hors compétition. Même quand ils ont l'air viril, c'est trompeur. C'est comme le chevalier de la Balance, au dixième. « Probité », « dignité », « fidélité »…Je l'entends souvent discuter avec son disciple. Tu parles ! Au Palais du Pope, ce ne sont pas les recueils confucéens qui l'intéressent le plus, croyez-moi ! Et le vieux gât…Enfin, le Pope, je veux dire, un vrai maniaque ! Il se lève en pleine nuit pour passer le chiffon sur son bureau ! »

Minos élargit son sourire.

« -Il a sans doute quelque intérêt qui contrebalance ses petits travers. Cela dit, poursuivit-il sans laisser le temps à son interlocuteur de réfléchir à ses propos, il faut bien admettre que…

-Eh, Otis ! »

Les deux intervenants se retournèrent sur la silhouette malingre qui avait produit l'interpellation perturbatrice.

« - Sa Majesté t'a demandé, tout à l'heure ! T'es mignon, mon gars, mais je ne suis pas là pour me taper le boulot à ta place !

-Non mais de quelle façon il me parle, lui ? » s'insurgea le roux.

Sachant d'expérience ce que les querelles entre domestiques pouvaient receler de réjouissant, le Griffon resta dans l'expectative mais Nestor s'en alla immédiatement après sa sortie.

« - On n'est vraiment pas gâté, ici », commenta le dénommé Otis –donc –avant de partir lui aussi rejoindre son labeur quotidien.

Soupirant de désappointement, le Norvégien se retourna vers la piste sableuse de l'arène, qui s'offrait à son regard en contrebas, et rejoignant nonchalamment les plus hauts gradins, il les quitta pour se poster à côté d'une des avancées rocheuses qui donnait l'impression que la montagne cherchait à engloutir l'édifice, et le rendait invisible aux yeux de tous.

Il apercevait les chevaliers du Cancer et des Poissons, qui s'entraînaient séparément mais dans le même coin de terrain, du Bélier, qui discutait avec le Taureau et le Scorpion, le Lion, qui enchaînaient des mouvements répétitifs avec des cailloux, et plusieurs autres guerriers qu'il ne connaissait pas. Depuis tous ces jours qu'ils étaient coincés au Sanctuaire, et qu'il avait, avec l'air de ne pas y toucher, méticuleusement étudié les entrainements, il avait déjà tiré des conclusions définitives qui n'étaient en fait que des prolongements de celles qu'il avait déjà déduites de la réception :des groupes d'entente clairement définis étaient constitués entre les chevaliers d'Or, la déférence, ou peut-être, secrètement, la méfiance, empêchait les Argents de se joindre à eux, seuls les Bronze se permettant un métissage quand il s'amenaient l'après-midi, entre 13 et 16h généralement, certains chevaliers pointaient tous les jours, et souvent dans le même créneau horaire, d'autres exceptionnellement, d'autres jamais. Parmi les « occasionnels », il n'y avait guère que le Gémeau qui lui avait fait inaugurer cette catégorie. Lequel ? Il s'était posé la question, quelques secondes. Mais l'absence d'empressement à son égard à son arrivé en dehors d'un salut, pour certains juste de la tête, et de quelques banalités pour les plus sociables d'entre eux, lui avait fourni la réponse rapidement : l'ex-Dragon des Mers. Son frère n'était jamais venu, pas plus que la Vierge.

Il resta à contempler l'arène en attendant que le froissement indistinct qu'il avait à peine entendu derrière lui se précise et vienne se glisser jusqu'à lui. Une ombre vint se glisser à ses côtés.

« -Alors ?

-Le Seigneur Rhadamanthe a pactisé avec le Pope.

- « Pactisé »… ? répéta Minos, un sourire grandissant sur le visage. Explique.

- Il a révélé qu'il était l'instigateur du vol du bouclier et j'ai dû détailler la manière dont j'avais procédé. Il a expliqué qu'il avait été motivé par l'opportunité de vous garder ici, le temps qu'il trouve un moyen de vous empêcher de vous approprier le pouvoir aux Enfers.

-Je vois. Qu'a répondu le Pope ?

- Qu'il acceptait de ne pas communiquer immédiatement qu'on avait retrouvé le bouclier, le temps que le Seigneur Rhadamanthe trouve une parade. Il lui a laissé un délai d'une semaine.

- C'est la meilleure ! Je ne sais pas qui cette situation arrange le mieux, entre les deux. En tout cas…Je dois vraiment remercier mon cher frère, je n'en attendais pas tant. Je voulais qu'il commette une faute suffisante pour l'écarter du royaume au moins un moment, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il m'offrirait un mobile de trahison aussi flagrant sur un plateau ».

Se redressant vivement, il s'accouda sur une colonne tout en prenant une expression de réflexion fumeuse.

« - Il faut une preuve. Une fois les amitiés coupables de ce cher Rhadamanthe dûment établies, il tombera dans la disgrâce aux Enfers…et perdra toute légitimité. Je serai le seul ».

Sylphide lui sourit, puis regardant un instant le sol, releva finalement la tête vers le Griffon.

« -Et le Seigneur du Garuda ? questionna-t-il.

- Eaque ? Non, il n'a aune ambition de ce style. Et puis…il n'est pas fait pour gouverner. Lui, il est né pour être…une sorte de vizir. Oui, un calife et un vizir….traîna-t-il en laissant ses sourcils en suspension. Et toi, reprit-il après un moment, toi, mon indigne mouchard. Tu es…ma Métis (3). Tu vois : je suis déjà entouré tel un roi », souffla-t-il en se penchant sur le Basilic.

Tout en infiltrant ses doigts sous la tunique que recouvrait la robe simple de ce dernier, il le tira en arrière et attrapa ses lèvres avec voracité. Sylphide accrocha ses cheveux, les tirant consciemment jusqu'à ce que ça en devienne douloureux, en lui rendant le baiser. Un bruit soudain derrière eux les fit se séparer aussitôt et Kanon apparut après quelques secondes. Il les regarda et son expression neutre ne leur apportèrent ni confirmation, ni infirmation de l'inconnue qui traversait leurs deux esprits.

- Bonjour, salua Minos, reprenant rapidement contenance. Nous observions vos entrainements. Très instructif.

- Bonjour. Vous savez, vous pouvez descendre dans les gradins, si vous le souhaitez. Même des derniers, je suis sûr que vous les verrez très bien, proposa-t-il avec un soupçon de sarcasme.

-Nous y songerons, merci », coupa court le Griffon.

Le Gémeau s'éloigna alors en directions des dits-gradins et les deux spectres attendirent un instant qu'il soit hors de portée pour reprendre.

« -Tu crois qu'il a vu quelque chose ?

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être, répondit le Belge en fixant l'endroit où le Grec avait disparu.

-Eh merde ! » cracha Minos

* * *

_« __Vous devriez peut-être chercher la provenance du tic-tac et casser le réveil qui est au bout, de préférence avant qu'il ne sonne_»

Qu'avait-il exactement voulu dire par là ? Insinuait-il seulement bien quelque chose de précis ? Durant leur entrevue, et surtout après qu'il lui avait fait subir son illusion, Aioros avait senti l'humeur du Phénix décliner, ou, plus exactement d'ailleurs, s'inverser brusquement. Et il était manifeste que quel que soit l'élément qui l'avait véritablement contrarié, il avait décidé qu'il en était responsable - il faut dire qu'il avait l'avantage d'être présent. Avait-il cherché à se « venger », en quelque sorte, en le quittant sur une sentence nébuleuse ? Alarmiste, surtout. Mais justement, si danger il y avait, pourquoi jouer au rébus ? En conséquence, il se demandait si ses dernières paroles n'étaient pas une provocation voilée, une revanche. Ca avait un peu l'air d'être le genre…

Jeune, Aioros passait pour avoir certains talents dans le jugement de la nature humaine. Si son amnésie obscure ne lui jouait pas de tours, il était sûr pouvoir encore compter sur cette faculté précieuse.

Mais s'il pensait réellement ce qu'il lui avait dit ? Est-ce que le sentiment d'étrangeté, d'anomalie même, qu'il ressentait, lui, depuis la résurrection et qu'il avait attribué au choc de cette dernière compte tenu de sa situation en particulier, était perçu par d'autres, aussi ?

Il cessa sa marche nocturne et regarda distraitement la mer, sur sa droite, qui semblait faire écho à sa réflexion en balayant les récifs de vagues agressives. Par au moins Phénix, donc ? Et qui d'autre ? Ses rapports avec ses frères d'armes étaient s'étaient trouvés assez limités, depuis leur retour…En tout cas, Aiolia ne lui avait rien confié de tel. Mais il devait bien admettre son frère n'était pas exactement le roi des intuitifs…et il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup changé sur ce point.

Le Pope, alors ?

Aioros savait que Shion était très troublé par la résurrection, mais il se demandait si ses considérations personnelles et sa culpabilité n'entravaient pas un peu son objectivité en la matière.

Dohko ?

Le Sagittaire n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de lui parler en tête à tête. Mais il ne semblait pas bouleversé outre-mesure par les événements…L'expérience de l'âge, peut-être. Dans son cas, ce n'était pas une formule légère.

Saga ?

Impossible à déterminer.

Kanon ?

S'en fichait dans les grandes largeurs d'après ce qu'il avait pu constater.

Et il n'avait échangé que des convenances avec les autres.

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait expliquer que certains trouvaient l'atmosphère dans laquelle ils baignaient anormale et d'autres pas ? Une simple question de tempérament ? Ou de pouvoir, peut-être…L'image du chevalier de la Vierge lui apparut. Shaka était très versé dans les perceptions célestes…Trop, peut-être, pour vraiment faire attention à ce qui émanait de la terre. Il irait quand même lui en toucher un mot. Mû ? Lui aussi, était un télépathe de génie…

Il reprit finalement sa route, qu'il suivait d'instinct, mu par un élan nostalgique contre lequel il avait lutté un temps. Il s'était morigéné à l'instant même où il avait pris conscience que sa ballade du soir allait l'y mener, mais il en avait besoin, aujourd'hui. Il déboucha sur le promontoire qu'il connaissait bien. Plus loin, dans un halo ombrageux, il aperçut une silhouette.

Saga.

Il s'approcha silencieusement de la haute stature de son ancien ami. Le Gémeau venait de s'assoir après quelques allers-retours sans buts, dans un périmètre restreint et qu'il avait respecté au mètre près, alors même qu'il était dénué de toute limite naturelle. Il se tapa étrangement la main droite avec sa jumelle puis brusquement, se releva, et recommença son manège. Son attitude singulière confirma le Sagittaire dans ses soupçons : agité, l'ex-Pope n'avait pas senti sa présence.

« - Saga ? » appela-t-il sans hausser la voix.

Il se retourna avec violence.

« -Aioros ! »

Il se leva.

« -Je ne t'ai même pas senti arriver, reconnut-t-il avec un sourire réservé.

- Tu avais l'air occupé, justifia le brun en lui rendant son salut. Je te dérange, peut-être ?

-Non, pas du tout. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir là, c'est tout.

-Moi non plus, je dois dire. Tu viens encore ici, alors ? demanda-t-il en accentuant son sourire tout en précisant sa question d'un regard sur la crique.

- Ah…Oui. De temps en temps ».

Cette dernière réplique laissa la place à un silence lourd. Après quelques secondes, le Sagittaire choisit de le briser d'une voix badine, comme si son ton était savamment étudié pour rentrer de plein pied dans l'obstacle tout en feignant de le contourner.

« -Tu venais souvent ici, avant. Quand je te cherchais et ne te trouvais pas au Sanctuaire, j'étais sûr que tu serais là…ou en dernier recours à Rodorio ».

Étonnamment, l'évocation du village parut plus embarrassante à l'ex-Pope que celle qui la précédait.

« -Oui. J'aimais bien cet endroit, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

- Tu sais, reprit Aioros en s'approchant jusqu'à quasiment rejoindre le blond sur le bord, je suis certain que là-bas, des gens doivent encore te chercher. A Rodorio, je veux dire. Quand tu as « disparu », le village était en deuil…Je me souviens avoir parlé à des personnes, à cette époque, qui étaient persuadées que tu avais été assassiné par des chevaliers envieux et que le Sanctuaire couvrait ton meurtre en prétendant ignorer ce qui t'était arrivé ».

Contre toute attente, Saga sourit.

« -Tu avais eu l'occasion de discuter avec le vieux Quasimodo (4) ? J'allais souvent à Rodorio, en tant que Pope, et je tombais régulièrement sur lui. Il n'arrêtait pas répéter que j'avais dû être enlevé par Zeus pour lui servir l'ambroisie au lit…

- C'est vrai, ce vieux fou ! Tu es retourné le voir, depuis la résurrection ? Ce serait presque de la charité, tu sais… »ricana le Sagittaire sur un ton léger.

Il n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé ce vieil homme, qui persiflait sur tout le comté tout en allant à l'église le dimanche, mais s'il devait être honnête, il avouerait que ses médisances l'avaient plus d'une fois amusé…sauf lorsqu'elles portaient sur quelqu'un de sa connaissance. Finalement, il se découvrait assez banal dans certaines de ses réactions…

« - Si je vais le voir, ce sera pour m'entretenir avec sa tombe, répondit son compagnon d'armes. Il est mort, il y a un peu plus de deux ans. C'est moi qui lui ai fermé les yeux.

-Ah. Il n'aura jamais rien su, alors.

-C'est sans doute mieux comme ça », convint le Gémeau.

L'instant d'euphorie était passé. Remplacé, comme il était dit qu'il se devait, par un silence profond.

- Remarque, reprit finalement le brun au bout d'un moment, sur un ton affûté, l'ambroisie au lit ce n'est pas mal comme position…Même plutôt flatteur. D'après ce que je sais, Zeus ne se choisit pas les plus moches…(5)

- Flatteur ? Je n'aspirais pas vraiment à la double compétence larbin-giton, même auprès d'un dieu, dût-il être le maître de tous les autres, releva Saga en faisant mine d'ignorer le sous-entendu de son ancien ami.

-Tu sais bien ce que j'entends par « flatteur », répliqua le brun d'une voix calme.

-Je suppose que je dois le prendre pour un compliment », éluda encore plus ou moins l'ex-Pope avec un mouvement d'humeur.

Cette fois, Aioros ne répondit rien. Un moment passa.

« - Cela fait un moment que je voulais te demander…Y'a-t-il des personnes qui ont découvert ton secret, avant les Bronze ? » reprit finalement l'archer.

Le Gémeau hésité avant de répondre.

« -Quelques-unes. Des serviteurs ».

Il laissa de nouveau passer quelques secondes, pesant le pour et le contre.

« - Et puis Masque de Mort. Aphrodite. Et Shura ».

-Shura….Ils étaient tous les trois au courant ?

-Pas immédiatement. Après plusieurs mois, plusieurs années même pour Shura.

-C'est pour ça qu'ils t'étaient aussi fidèles…réalisa Aioros.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Parce qu'ils savaient. Ca devait leur donner l'impression de détenir un vrai pouvoir sur les autres…Surtout pour Topolino et Aphrodite, qui avaient toujours été déconsidérés au profit de toi, moi, Mû, Shaka...les héros glorieux. Une vraie promotion sociale…

-Ce n'était pas aussi simple, rectifia Saga. Masque de Mort ne courait pas après le pouvoir. Il était violent, brutal. Et il cherchait juste à pouvoir violenter et brutaliser…en paix. Un exécutant hors pair. Aucune ambition, aucune revendication…juste de la haine à déverser. Shura, ne briguait pas plus une quelconque ascension. Il cherchait un sens…au combat, à la mission des chevaliers, à son existence, en définitive. Je savais que c'était celui qui était le plus susceptible de passer de l'autre côté, en dépit des apparences. Il avait beau avoir embrassé ma cause, il n'avait pas renoncé à ses illusions. C'était un absolutiste. Il attendait juste que quelqu'un, un jour, lui prouve que la justice et le désintéressement personnel pouvaient triompher. Quant à Aphrodite …lui…c'est peut-être encore celui qui correspondrait le mieux à ton analyse. Mais…disons que je l'ai encouragé sur cette voie.

- Comment ? prononça lentement le Sagittaire, comme s'il craignait que ses interventions brisent les premières confessions que le Gémeau se disposait à lui apporter sur les événements qui avaient suivi sa mort.

Ses appréhensions étaient légitimes, car ce fut au tour de l'ancien Pope de garder le silence.

- Je ne sais pas quel sens revêt notre retour ici, reprit-il finalement, mais puisque nous sommes là, au moins pour le moment…Nous pouvons mettre ce temps à profit pour comprendre nos erreurs et tenter de ne pas les réitérer. En ce qui me concerne, je m'astreins à quelques règles simples.

-…Lesquelles ? questionna prudemment Aioros.

La surprise d'entendre Saga déballer tout à coup tant de références à des choses qu'il avait occultées consciencieusement, les rares fois où il avait été en sa présence, avait rapidement cédé le pas à un pressentiment insondable.

L'endroit et l'atmosphère passéiste dont il ne dépareillait pas, donnaient chez son ancien ami des résultats qu'il avait l'impression de rechercher depuis longtemps, d'attendre, patiemment et avec persistance jusqu'au jour où il serait témoin de leur accouchement douloureux, tout autant qu'il les redoutait et ne souhaitait que les retarder, encore un peu. L'attente était pernicieusement confortable.

Le blond tritura légèrement la manche de sa toge.

- J'ai réfléchi à un certain nombre de choses…J'en ai conclu que je ne devais plus avoir de relations trop élaborée avec d'autres personnes. Trop intimes ».

En somme, il avait décidé de renoncer à sa vie sexuelle. Le Sagittaire continuait de se surprendre d'être toujours aussi doué à décrypter le langage particulier de son ancien meilleur ami. Il fixait sans se lasser la vue en face de lui et ses sourcils s'étaient légèrement froncés.

« - Tu crois que cette_ intimité_ est à l'origine de ce qui est arrivé ? » demanda-t-il, sur un ton qui paraissait presque distrait.

Presque. Toute son attention était irrémédiablement focalisée sur la gestuelle bavarde de son interlocuteur, dont il saisissait le moindre travers du coin de l'œil.

« - Ça n'a pas arrangé les choses, en tout cas. Tu sais, c'était déjà compliqué, au début, quand j'étais seul ou encore entouré de la garde personnelle de Shion, ce qui revenait au même….Mais quand j'ai commencé à constituer la mienne…Quand j'étais blond, je pensais que si je choisissais mes proches parmi les chevaliers d'Or, leur statut me servirait de garde-fou, pour m'empêcher de sombrer dans certaines dérives. Mais j'ai bien vu ce que ça a donné avec Aphrodite ».

Un frisson remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Aioros. Non, il ne savait pas. Du moins, pas avant la dernière phrase. Mais son compagnon d'armes perdu dans sa rétrospective, semblait avoir quasiment oublié à qui il s'adressait. Les yeux dans la vague, il ne fit pas attention à son froncement de sourcils. Saga avec Aphrodite ? Cela expliquait bien des choses…

« - Ainsi, coupa le blond rapidement, comme s'il reprenait conscience de l'étrangeté de la situation, tout ira pour le mieux ».

le Sagittaire secoua la tête, en riant nerveusement.

« -Tu vas bien ? s'enquit l'ex-Pope en se tournant vers lui.

-Oui. Ça va. Je suis juste un peu fatigué, je crois. Je vais te laisser. Bonne nuit, déclara-t-il brusquement avant de partir.

-Bonne nuit… » répondit le Gémeau en le suivant du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse du champ de vision restreint que lui laissait une nuit couverte.

* * *

La nuit était tombée. Aioros remontait le chemin qu'il avait emprunté une heure auparavant, dans une vague intention de rentrer. La crique n'avait peut-être pas été la meilleure idée de la journée. Du moins, c'était son sentiment actuel. Il passerait, et il savait qu'il serait capable de raisonner avec plus de bon sens dès le lendemain. Mais pour le moment, il se sentait de plus en plus en diapason du mouvement de la mer, plus agitée encore que tout à l'heure.

Saga était en plein délire. Cette formule ne faisait pas partie de la mesure de son vocabulaire habituel. Mais là, à cet instant, c'était vraiment la seule chose qu'il arrivait à penser.

Et puis une sensation nauséabonde restait accrochée à son ventre depuis qu'il avait laissé l'ex-Pope de l'autre côté de la falaise. Qu'avait-il fait exactement avec Aphrodite…ou plutôt à Aphrodite ? Il ne l'avait quand même pas… ? Le Suédois n'avait que dix ans quand Saga avait assassiné Shion…Curieusement, tout au long des réflexions qu'il avait pu mener sur le règne du Gémeau, il n'avait jamais considéré cet aspect des choses. Ce soir, il se demandait s'il ne s'y était pas inconsciemment refusé.

Pourquoi Aphrodite ?

Il sourit bizarrement quand la pluie commença à tomber, d'abord doucement, puis ce fut une véritable averse qui frappa le littoral. Après quelques mouvements désordonnés sous les cordes, l'eau purificatrice eut finalement pour effet de le calmer, et il s'arrêta. Baissant, la tête, il réfléchit. Et lui, qu'avait-il fait, exactement, depuis leur résurrection, hormis se lamenter ? Il feignait de ne pas vouloir revenir sur le passé, alors qu'il ne demandait que ça, depuis toutes ces semaines. Alors que son souhait le plus profond était de revenir en arrière, définitivement, au jour où il était mort et de tout changer. Que ferait-il différemment ? Il ne savait pas, mais il le ferait. Il couperait court à la folie de Saga et sa tyrannie n'existerait plus, sa mort n'existerait plus, sa figure de martyr consacré volerait en éclat. Lui aussi, retenait des choses. Beaucoup de choses.

Et il était temps de commencer à en libérer certaines.

* * *

_A suivre…

* * *

_

(1) Selon la légende, Judas aurait vendu Jésus pour trente pièces d'argent. Si, si, je suis certaine qu'ils connaissent la Bible, aux Enfers.

(2) Oui, j'ai osé.

(3) Vraiment rien à voir avec Julien Clerc. La métis est à l'origine la fille de l'océan et de la déesse Téthys, symbole de sagesse et surtout d'astuce. Par extension, le terme est devenu, dès l'antiquité, une forme d'intelligence particulière, fondée sur la ruse. Elle est, chez Homère, rattachée à Ulysse et est le trait de caractère sur laquelle se base la fameuse dichotomie Achille/Ulysse, l'orgueil et l'honneur contre l'intelligence et la finasserie, l'instant contre le temps, l'ambition contre la fidélité. Et je suis très contrariée, car je n'ai pas de référence à Ovide à coller ici…

(4) Je crois que personne ne doit se rappeler de ce pauvre petit vieux, dont la mort ne sert qu'à faire mousser Saga, cruelle place que celle de figurant XD On le voit dans le volume 7 où l'apparition subite de Saori au beau milieu de la déverrouillée qu'Aioros administre à Seiya donne lieu une petite scène illustrant que le Pope est un homme bon et respecté, et où on voit ce dernier arriver à calmer Quasimodo, un homme mourant qui est terrifié à l'idée d'aller en Enfer, et à le faire partir en paix.

(5)Aioros fait référence à Ganymède, un prince troyen décrit dans « L'Iliade » comme le plus beau mortel qui soit, que Zeus a enlevé après s'être transformé en aigle afin d'en faire son amant et son échanson, rôle qui était jusque là échu à Hébé, la fille de Héra. Cette dernière, horripilée autant par l'une que par l'autre des fonctions du nouvel arrivant, conduit Zeus à le renvoyer, celui-ci l'érige alors en constellation : celle du Verseau. Ah, ça va mieux : on peut trouver l'histoire de Zeus et Ganymède dans « Les Métamorphoses », Livre X.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre…

_« __C'est parce que moi aussi, j'ai tu des choses que je savais. Des choses que je n'aurais pas dû apprendre. Je ne sais pas si je fais bien te les dire…Juste parce j'ai brusquement pris conscience que notre situation n'était pas éternelle alors que c'est évident depuis le départ. Et que plus le temps passe, plus mon silence devient coupable…Ce que je vais dire ne changera rien, rien aux faits, en tout cas. Je ne sais pas ce que ce que ça te fera, ni si ça te fera quoi que ce soit. Peut-être que ça n'aura aucune importance et que j'aurais fait un monde d'une chose qui n'en valait pas la peine. Mais je sais que c'est faux, je sais à quel point ça a pris une place immense alors même que tu l'ignores. Je n'ai pas de preuve de ce que j'avance, ça ne repose que sur ce que ma conviction a déduit d'un texte, d'un seul texte, de quelques lignes serrées et altérées par le temps, et d'un froissement de pages que l'on a trop souvent écartées. Et je sais que, de toute manière, ça ne changera rien. Mais je veux le dire. C'est égoïste, en réalité : je veux m'en débarrasser. »_

…Aioros lâche une partie de ce qu'il a toujours gardé pour lui, . A côté de ça, la question de la régence occupe tout le monde, en particulier Pandore qui écope du sale boulot et Shion qui remet son voyage à Jamir au goût du jour, tandis que Kassa, de retour, apprend les soupçons qui pèsent sur sa personne et que Sylphide doute de la ferveur de Rhadamanthe à son égard…

A bientôt !


	12. Chapter XI : les calendes de Nivôse

**Titre : **Ad vitam ateternam

**Base : **M

**Classement : **Saint Seiya », le premier, l'origine, le commencement : le manga de Masami Kurumada et également le dessin animé qui en a été tiré : en fait, je pioche ce qui m'intéresse dans chacun des deux. Je ne tiens compte ni de « Saint Seiya : épisode G », si de « Saint Seiya : Next Dimension », ni du « Gigantomachia », ni de « Saint Seiya : the Lost Canvas

**Avertissement : **Je me demande si quelqu'un suit cette ligne…

**Précédemment :** Sylphide se fait volontairement découvrir, dans une aile du Palais dont l'accès est réservé, par Shion et Dohko qui ne tardent pas à retrouver le bouclier dans la salle du trésor, près de laquelle le Basilic rôdait. Celui reconnaît sa complicité dans le vol, mais avance qu'il a été opéré par un mystérieux serviteur dont personne n'a jamais entendu parler, lequel serviteur aurait requis les services de Kassa pour hypnotiser Seika, information invérifiable puisque Kassa s'est volatilisé. A côté de ces événements, Hyoga réfléchit à la situation générale et à celle des occupants du temple du Verseau en particulier alors que Camus reçoit la visite de Milo, Sylphide donne sa version de l'entrevue avec le Pope à Minos avant que les deux amants ne craignent que Kanon, qui débarque alors, ne les ait surpris, et la discussion entre Saga et Aioros contrarie ce dernier au point de lui faire prendre une décision…

**Bla bla de l'auteur : **Bon, je crois que je vais arrêter de dire que le prochain chapitre devrait arriver plus rapidement, ou pire encore, de donner un délai : voici donc le chapitre bimestriel ! XD Je suis navrée du rythme de parution de plus en plus lent, il est loin le temps des dix jours entre deux chapitres -_-

Bon, je ne peux pas me flageller pour justifier ce délai, plusieurs facteurs l'expliquent, certains sans grandes conséquences, d'autres peut-être plus ennuyeux : j'ai passé mes examens, dans un premier lieu, que je n'avais pas du tout préparés soit dit en passant, un grosse crise de flemme avant ça n'ayons pas peur des mots, et une bonne remise en question autour de cette histoire, que j'ai relue entièrement, et à laquelle j'ai trouvé beaucoup de défauts. Défaitisme ? Peut-être, je n'étais pas au meilleur de ma forme, quand j'ai réfléchi à tout ça, du coup ça a peut-être un peu biaisé les choses. Toujours est-il que même à présent, il y a des éléments dont je ne suis pas vraiment, voire parfois pas du tout, satisfaite. Comme si ça n'était pas encore assez, j'ai en plus perdu l'une de mes feuilles où j'avais écrit tout un pan du chapitre, et impossible de remettre la main dessus, ce qui m'a contrariée un bon moment. Enfin, bon, je ne vais pas vous ennuyer plus longtemps avec tout ça, sachez juste qu'ad vitam continue, et que je mènerai la barque jusqu'à son terme. Merci à toutes les personnes qui me lisent pour leur fidélité, avec une petite dédicace spéciale à celles qui me laissent régulièrement des commentaires, et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre XI : **Les calendes de Nivôse**  
**

* * *

Aiolia détestait Saga.

Il n'y pouvait rien, c'était comme ça.

Il avait beau savoir qu'il était possédé, ou malade, ou dément - il n'avait toujours pas bien compris cette histoire - lorsqu'il était aux commandes du Sanctuaire, il ne parvenait pas à lui pardonner. D'ailleurs, ça tombait plutôt bien, il n'en avait aucune envie. Son adolescence avait été un enfer. Et même la justification la plus suppliante à la conduite du gardien du troisième temple n'effacerait jamais ça.

Son frère était mort. Son frère adoré, son modèle, le chêne à l'ombre duquel il grandissait, se construisait, se fortifiait, son unique référent dans la vie et la personne qu'il admirait au-delà des mots.

Aioros était son dieu, littéralement.

Tout ce à quoi il aspirait pour l'avenir, c'était être comme lui, avoir sa force, son courage, son calme et sa clairvoyance, cette formule miracle qui seyait tant à son aîné. Tout ce qui faisait de lui une icône de la chevalerie, dont le Sanctuaire visionnaire s'enorgueillissait déjà, un garçon apprécié dont à peu près tout le monde louait régulièrement les qualités.

Mais il n'était pas le seul à susciter la fierté et les compliments de la garde d'Athéna. En réalité, s'il devait être tout à fait franc, il n'était même pas exactement le premier.

Il y avait Saga.

Le Saint.

Si Aioros provoquait une admiration rationnelle et profondément respectueuse, Saga, lui, déclenchait une dévotion passionnée qui confinait à la vénération.

Il était puissant lui aussi, et l'image même de la bonté et de la magnificence, une impression qui était encore renforcée par son apparence angélique. Il lui parlait toujours gentiment, l'encourageant dans ses efforts, le poussant à dépasser ses échecs et ne pas se laisser gagner par le doute, comme son frère le faisait de son côté depuis qu'ils étaient tout petits.

Mais déjà à l'époque, il avait développé un certain ressentiment à l'égard du grand ami de ce dernier. Aioros lui en parlait souvent et bien qu'il n'eût pas revu le temps qu'il passait à s'occuper de lui à la baisse, il savait qu'il écoulait une bonne partie du reste avec le chevalier des Gémeaux. Pourtant, le Sagittaire fréquentait aussi beaucoup Shura, un garçon espagnol un peu sauvage qui avait trois ans de plus que lui et ne se laissait approcher quasiment que de son frère et de son maître depuis qu'il était arrivé au Sanctuaire deux ans auparavant. Mais bien qu'il ne le connût pas vraiment, savoir son aîné proche de Shura le dérangeait moins que de Saga. Saga était trop…

Il était tout ce qu'il ne serait jamais.

Mesuré en toute circonstance, toujours de bon conseil, une éloquence sortie de nulle part, une prestance impensable chez un garçon de quinze ans…Mais en quoi était-il fait, à la fin ? Et ce n'était même pas la peine de revenir sur son physique…

Tout ça exalté par un amour incommensurable pour Athéna qu'il doutait d'être jamais capable de nourrir, malgré tout sa révérence pour sa déesse.

Tout le monde se taisait quand il ouvrait la bouche. S'écartait quand il arrivait quelque part. Le regardait quand il y avait une décision à prendre. Même Shaka, le chevalier de la Vierge, un garçon Indien plein d'innocence et de bienveillance lorsqu'il était arrivé à six ans au Sanctuaire, mais qui après seulement un an passé sur les lieux, ne se prenait déjà plus pour n'importe qui, le saluait avec déférence quand il le croisait. Et ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'il avait huit ans de plus que lui.

Ce type allait se transformer en statue, si cela continuait. Et une foule idolâtrique se presserait pour lui baiser les pieds et lui dresser des bandelettes autour du crâne, comme Socrate.

Il n'y avait eu que quelques fois où il avait rencontré le gardien du troisième temple et où celui-ci s'était montré plutôt sec, à son encontre. Paradoxalement, ça avait plutôt rassuré Aiolia. Il lui arrivait d'être dans un mauvais jour comme tout le monde, finalement. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu le temps de réfléchir à la question car souvent dans ces cas-là, Saga filait expressément.

Mais un jour, il avait disparu. Tout le Sanctuaire avait été retourné de fond en comble mais il était demeuré introuvable au terme de nombreux jours de recherche effrénée.

Aiolia avait pensé qu'il avait dû être déifié, la nuit, dans son sommeil et qu'on l'avait engagé sur l'Olympe une bonne fois pour toutes. Mais il s'en était voulu pratiquement tout de suite. Saga n'était pas un dieu, c'est vrai. Et un homme ne disparaissait pas par enchantement. S'il était introuvable, c'est qu'il avait dû lui arriver quelque chose et quelque chose qui arrivait à l'un des plus puissant guerrier de la chevalerie entière n'était un bon signe pour personne . Mais il ne sut jamais le fin mot de ce mystère étrange qui avait plongé le Sanctuaire dans une ambiance de défiance endeuillée. Durant toute cette période, Aioros avait le sommeil perturbé. Il cherchait encore, et ne trouvait jamais rien.

Mais il y avait surtout eu ce soir…A peine quelques semaines après l'évaporation de l'enfant-dieu. La traitrise d'Aioros.

Que s'était-il passé, ce soir-là ? Aiolia avait refuse de se poser la question toutes les années qui avaient suivie.

Son frère avait pété les plombs, grillé les cartouches, fondu une barre.

Ou pire encore : il fomentait cela depuis des mois, des années qui sait…et même le mot "hypocrisie" semblait peiner à le caractériser avec justesse.

Il avait tenté de tuer Athéna, pendant son sommeil, puis le Pope s'était interposé et il avait également voulu l'assassiner mais le maître du Sanctuaire s'était défendu, blessant sérieusement Aioros et ce dernier s'était enfui. En passant dans son temple, il avait récupéré son armure. Entre temps,le Pope avait fait demander Shura pour le charger d'exécuter le renégat.

Pour Athéna.

Shura n'avait pas hésité un instant.

Revêtu de son armure, il s'était élancé à la poursuite de celui qui venait de devenir son ex-meilleur ami et l'avait rapidement rattrapé. Aioros était par terre, en sang, mais sa protection sacrée avait disparu.

Il l'avait tué quasiment en un coup, de la main droite. Excalibur.

Et dès le lendemain, ça avait commencé. Les regards de travers. Les insultes chuchotées. Les comportements glaciaux. Seule sa qualité de guerrier d'or lui avait évité le lynchage public…Mais c'était presque pire. Tout se passait en sous-main, derrière son dos.

Quelque part, pourtant, ça lui avait fait du bien. De toute façon, il était déjà au fond du gouffre. Son exemple, les fondations sur lesquelles il avait lentement acheminé l'édifice de sa vie, de sa formation, de sa personnalité, avait éclaté en une seule nuit. Il n'avait plus rien à quoi se raccrocher. Aussi sûrement que les autres l'avaient rejeté, il s'était dans le même mouvement exclu de lui-même.

Puis finalement, au fil des années, il avait renoué des contacts. Avec des guerriers étrangers, de rangs inférieurs. Surtout Marine et Seiya, les « orientaux » comme les qualifiait pudiquement un des serviteurs du Pape avec qui il avait un peu sympathisé. D'autres étaient moins subtils dans leur formulation…

Toute cette fourberie le révoltait en même temps qu'elle le rendait doucement cynique. Il n'était pas bien difficile d'insulter la jeune Marine et son disciple inconstant sur des critères raciaux, mais tenir les mêmes propos au chevalier de la Vierge devait déjà se révéler plus cocasse.

Le serviteur, lui, venait d'une petite tribu macédonienne et parlait un grec plutôt approximatif, relevé d'un accent à couper à la hache. Un rebut lui aussi.

Quant au Pope, le saint homme, son comportement avec lui tenait de la perversité : il le convoquait, souvent, pour lui attribuer des missions de seconde zone. Énonçait des phrases ambigües à d'autres en sa présence, où des termes comme « trahison », « déshonneur », « famille » revenaient régulièrement. Et il riait de le mettre sans cesse en compétition avec les autres, comme avec cette orgueilleux de Milo le jour où il voulait dépêcher un chevalier d'Or pour tuer Seiya.

13 ans d'Enfer. Il était bien loin de se douter que, d'une certaine manière, pendant tout ce temps là, Saga vivait la même chose.

Et puis était arrivée cette fille, enfin. Saori Kido. Athéna. La vraie. La seule. L'unique.

Et tout le Sanctuaire avait découvert le vrai visage de son Pope, ou le vrai visage de Saga, c'était au choix. Et la prétendue trahison d'Aioros volant en éclat, l'honneur de sa famille avait été racheté.

Saga avait souffert, il le savait. C'était un drame personnel qui s'était prolongé, longtemps, finissant par l'acculer au suicide.

Mais rien à faire, il ne lui pardonnait pas. Et voir son frère témoigner un intérêt quelconque à son endroit, comme si rien ne s'était passé, le rendait juste malade. Il se demandait s'il avait bien réalisé bien qu'il n'avait plus quatorze ans, et que Saga avait été à l'origine de sa déchéance.

Mais il ne pouvait s'en prendre à Aioros, évidemment. Alors il fulminait dans son coin.

Il savait que son aîné avait eu une discussion avec Saga, mais il ne s'était pas épanché plus que ça sur la question, et en vérité, il lui avait exactement et uniquement dit qu'il avait « croisé » le Gémeau, l'autre soir. Depuis trois jours qu'il lui avait lâché cette information qui ne l'avait pas spécialement interpelé sur l'instant, c'était tous les matins le même cirque : son frère se levait aux aurores – ce n'est pas ça qui détonait beaucoup dans ses habitudes – et pendant dix minutes, consciencieusement, il se nouait des bandes autour de chaque articulation, coupant le tissu d'un coup de dent sec, entourait son front d'un fichu noir roulé, snobant ses propres protections en cuir déjà toutes faites et qui lui permettaient de s'exonérer de toutes ces manipulations franchement énervantes, et allait courir sur les falaises avant de rejoindre les autres aux arènes sous le coup de dix heures. Le Lion jeta un œil sur son attirail personnel.

Ses protections lui faisaient peut-être ressembler à Spartacus, mais au moins il n'avait pas l'air de s'être échappé de l'hôpital le plus proche.

Déjà que le comportement de son frère depuis la résurrection apparaissait comme hautement curieux à quiconque ignorait les circonstances de celle-ci, il fallait peut-être mieux éviter d'ajouter une présomption de fébrilité physique à ce qui semblait être un dérèglement mental aggravé. Mais là non plus, il ne disait rien. Avant, il aurait directement demandé au Sagittaire ce qui n'allait pas, sans même réfléchir. Mais il n'y avait plus d'« avant ».

Il avait vingt ans, dont treize passés sans son aîné qu'il ne connaissait plus, ou presque, et autant à apprendre de lui que l'inverse. Mais Aioros ne savait pas lui-même qui il était, maintenant, alors le lui dire à lui...

Si on ajoutait à cela que tout en ayant toujours été proches, Aioros et Aiolia demeuraient deux personnes à la personnalité pudique, spécialement le cadet, et qu'ils n'avaient pas l'habitude d'aborder ensemble un certain panel de sujets, on tombait invariablement sur un non-lieu et sur une évidence, bien confortable finalement : tant qu'Aioros ne saurait pas, Aiolia non plus.

Et il devrait regarder son frère bienaimé se déguiser en momie tous les matins pour faire ses exercices sans poser de questions.

Enfin, sans _lui_ poser de questions.

* * *

- Kassa !

Les yeux clairs de Krishna de Chrysador s'agrandirent sous la surprise.

-Tu es revenu ? demanda-t-il sur le même ton à son compagnon d'armes.

- J'étais juste allé à la mer, répondit le Portugais, d'humeur plutôt agréable.

Ce long bain de mer en solitaire l'avait revigoré.

-Comment as-tu passé les gardes ? s'enquit son interlocuteur, soupçonneux.

- Je me suis fait une beauté, minauda le Marina des Lyumnades en prenant instantanément l'apparence de Shina. C'est cette bonne femme qui contrôle les allers et venues en bas de l'escalier, justifia-t-il ensuite. Il m'a juste fallu l'observer deux minutes et…

Il claqua des doigts, retrouvant ses traits disgracieux habituels.

-…Magie !

- Des émissaires du Pope t'ont demandé à plusieurs reprises…l'informa placidement son interlocuteur.

-Le Pope ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? renifla le gardien de l'océan Arctique.

-Je l'ignore. Ce doit être à propos de la sœur de Pégase, que vous avez retrouvée l'autre soir. Tu ferais mieux d'aller le voir, on ne sait jamais.

-Et puis quoi, encore ? C'est nous les invités, ici ? Parce qu'on dirait vraiment pas ! Quand je pense que j'ai dû utiliser cette ruse juste pour prendre un petit bain de mer…Pendant combien de temps, encore, on va rester cloîtrés ici ? Si le Pope veut des détails sur la gamine, il n'a qu'à les demander à ses sbires, le Cancer en tête ! C'est lui qui a découvert le corps. Moi, je vais casser la croûte, acheva-t-il en jetant sa serviette en lin sur les épaules.

Krishna le regarda s'éloigner sans chercher à le retenir. Tout cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille. En son for intérieur, il espérait que Kassa ne se soit pas compromis dans cette histoire de bouclier, d'une manière ou d'une autre, sans quoi leur délégation pourrait enfin regagner le royaume sous-marin et laisser les chevaliers et les spectres régler leurs litiges entre eux, comme d'ordinaire, et ce depuis des époques immémoriales.

Qu'avait eu leur maître à vouloir se mêler de leur guerre, encore ?

Il fronça les sourcils, soupira et se décida à rejoindre le chevalier de la Vierge pour cette séance de méditation qu'il lui avait proposée, avec une espèce de condescendance affectée d'un ton doucereux, un peu mélancolique, pas plus tard que ce matin.

* * *

Aioros souffla en rythme encore trois fois de suite avant de relâcher le mouvement et de laisser retomber ses bras le long de son corps avec humeur.

L'autre soir, sous la pluie, il avait décidé d'un certain nombre de résolutions, spontanément mais de façon complètement résolue, au premier rang desquelles se décharger des quelques choses qu'il savait depuis longtemps, une en particulier. Mais même s'il était toujours convaincu de la nécessité – pour lui, en tout premier lieu, et il s'étonnait de cette soudaine montée d'égoïsme – de son action, il ne savait pas pour autant comment s'y prendre, quelle amorce trouver, comment formuler exactement ce qu'il voulait dire et faire face aux réactions que cela pourrait entraîner.

Que cela ne manquerait pas d'entraîner.

Finalement, il n'eut pas le temps de tergiverser plus longuement, car au loin, la silhouette de Kanon apparut au détour d'un chemin, se dirigeant tranquillement vers une partie plus reculée du Sanctuaire à partir de laquelle on pouvait accéder à la mer. Prenant une inspiration brève, il entreprit de le rejoindre à petite foulée, comme s'il ne faisait tout à coup que reprendre son entraînement initial.

-Kanon ! héla-t-il quand il fut proche de lui.

Le Blond se retourna. Il attendit que le Sagittaire se tienne à sa hauteur et qu'il ait fini replacer son bandage du poignet droit qu'il noua d'abord frénétiquement, puis avec calme, tempérance. Il leva les yeux vers lui.

-Ça va ?

Le Gémeau hocha la tête négligemment.

-Je…voulais te parler. De quelque chose d'assez étrange, je pense que tu ne t'attends pas à ça. Mais voilà, je dois le dire. On s'assoit ? demanda-t-il en désignant une colonne couchée sur le sol d'un mouvement de tête.

-Si tu veux…répondit son vis-à-vis en haussant un sourcil, presque amusé.

Son agacement avait cédé la place à une mine intriguée. Si Aioros se sentait obligé de lui indiquer les commodités, comme s'il allait lui servir de thé, la conversation future devrait valoir le détour. Il le suivit donc sans plus rien ajouter jusqu'à leur banc improvisé.

Ils s'assirent, et ne dirent rien pendant quelques secondes. Finalement, le Sagittaire prit la parole, et ses premiers mots décontenancèrent son interlocuteur dans l'instant.

- Je n'aurais pas dû mourir à 14 ans. Ce sentiment, je l'ai éprouvé une fois, violemment, au moment même où j'ai compris que je ne survivrai pas aux blessures que m'avait infligées Shura, avant de confier Athéna au vieil asiatique. Et pourtant, j'ai la conviction qu'il ne m'a jamais quitté, tout ce temps où j'étais…ailleurs. Et il est encore là. Mais il est ridicule : c'est vrai, j'étais la victime toute désignée. Je n'étais pas un ambitieux. Je n'étais pas compliqué. A quatorze ans, je ne désirais que deux choses pour l'avenir. Et l'une de ces choses était servir Athéna. En la réalisant, j'ai sacrifié la deuxième. Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de dire ce que c'était…

Kanon ne répondit rien, mais son silence constituait déjà une confirmation. Il repartit sur autre chose.

- D'un certain point de vue, j'ai même sacrifié les deux. Elles n'étaient pas incompatibles, mais je ne pouvais pas le savoir.

- Tu n'as pas sacrifié ton devoir envers Athéna, le coupa le Gémeau. Personne ne l'a rempli mieux que toi : tu lui as sauvé la vie.

- En perdant la mienne. Ce faisant, j'ai donc sacrifié mes chances de la servir pour l'avenir. Mais je n'avais pas le choix : Saga allait tuer Athéna. Elle devait être sauvée. Même si ce n'était qu'une de ses réincarnations parmi tant d'autres, au fil des millénaires…C'était Athéna. Elle devait être sauvée.

- Tu aurais préféré que ce ne soit pas par toi, déduit le blond qui commençait à se demander où Aioros voulait en venir.

Le brun sourit légèrement.

- Ça n'aurait rien changé, dit-il finalement. Saga avait disparu depuis des semaines et voilà que le Pope commençait justement à avoir des réactions étranges…On disait qu'il devenait sénile, mais je le connaissais. Saga. Je savais qu'il n'était pas aussi blanc qu'il voulait bien le laisser paraître .Je me serais bien rendu compte de quelque chose…J'aurais voulu en avoir confirmation, il aurait su que j'avais découvert sa véritable identité…

-…et t'aurait fait exécuter, conclut son frère d'armes, ombrageux.

-Exactement.

Le sourire d'Aioros se maintint, discret, teinté d'une amertume gracile.

-Quel que soit le côté par lequel on prend la situation…C'est moi qui devais mourir, nul autre.

Il laisse de nouveau s'écouler quelques secondes.

- Mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je voulais vraiment te parler. Quand j'ai découvert que Saga avait pris la place du Pope, tout s'est passé très vite. J'ai empoigné Athéna, me suis enfui avec elle le plus vite possible, en évitant les attaques de Saga et des gardes sur mon chemin, puis alors que j'avais déjà pu quitter le Sanctuaire, Shura est arrivé…Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir à ce qui était en train de se passer. Je réagissais, c'est tout. J'avais cette litanie qui tournait en boucle dans ma tête, et qui s'est répétée, répétée, jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, m'empêchant de considérer les choses. Pourtant, quand j'ai vu le visage de Saga, sous le masque de Shion, il y a eu quelque chose qui m'a traversé très rapidement, une pensée. Je me suis dit : « ça y est. C'est la punition ».

Kanon fronça les sourcils.

- La punition ? Pour mon frère… ?

- Non. C'est bien à moi que je pensais. En fait…

Il se redressa un peu et posa sa main gauche sur son genou, les yeux rivés au sol, comme s'il cherchait à se remémorer quelque chose.

-Quelques temps avant ce jour…J'avais découvert quelque chose. Enfin…pour être plus précis, j'avais entrevu quelque chose. Et c'est pour ça que j'ai des sentiments…disons ambigus quant à mon rôle dans ce qu'il s'est passé. Une part de moi, la plus grande, estime que j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, et qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à chercher : je suis un chevalier, je défends Athéna, et je meurs pour elle s'il le faut. Il n'y a rien à redire là-dessus, dans tous les sens du terme. Une autre, celle que tu pointais tout à l'heure…regrette un peu d'avoir été celui qui a franchi le seuil du Palais du Pope, ce soir là. Tout en sachant qu'il en fallait un, de toute façon. Et que tout concourait à ce que ce soit moi. Enfin, la dernière…voit dans les événements de cette nuit là un châtiment dûment mérité.

-Un châtiment pour toi ? répéta l'ex-Dragon des Mers, incrédule.

Aioros cherchait-il à écorner volontairement son image de Saint Perceval-cherche-le-Graal ? Auprès de lui, en plus ? C'était plutôt incongru : qu'allait-il lui confesser, alors ? Il avait profité de l'absence inexpliquée de son grand précieux béguin pour lui piquer son oreiller ?

Savourant intérieurement son ironie, Kanon préféra ignorer le soupçon plus rationnel que cette dernière recouvrait avec plus ou moins d'efficacité : lui, plus peut-être que tout autre ici, savait que les belles personnes n'existaient pas.

Mais il n'était pas bien certain qu'entre tous les spécimens de culs-bénits qu'abritait le Sanctuaire, ce fût Aioros qu'il souhaitait voir tomber le premier de son petit socle en cristal.

-Oui, répondit simplement le brun. C'est parce que moi aussi, j'ai tu des choses que je savais. Des choses que je n'aurais pas dû apprendre. Je ne sais pas si je fais bien te les dire…Juste parce j'ai brusquement pris conscience que notre situation n'était pas éternelle alors que c'est évident depuis le départ. Et que plus le temps passe, plus mon silence devient coupable…Ce que je vais dire ne changera rien, rien aux faits, en tout cas. Je ne sais pas ce que ce que ça te fera, ni si ça te fera quoi que ce soit. Peut-être que ça n'aura aucune importance et que j'aurais fait un monde d'une chose qui n'en valait pas la peine. Mais je sais que c'est faux, je sais à quel point ça a pris une place immense alors même que tu l'ignores. Je n'ai pas de preuve de ce que j'avance, ça ne repose que sur ce que ma conviction a déduit d'un texte, d'un seul texte, de quelques lignes serrées et altérées par le temps, et d'un froissement de pages que l'on a trop souvent écartées. Et je sais que, de toute manière, ça ne changera rien. Mais je veux le dire. C'est égoïste, en réalité : je veux m'en débarrasser.

Le soupçon avait évacué l'ironie. Le Gémeau se redressa lui aussi, les traits un peu moins relâchés. Il sentait désormais confusément qu'il n'allait pas apprécier ce qui allait arriver.

* * *

- Ça alors ! Il ose revenir là, lui…

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? chuchota Geki.

- T'as pas entendu ? Il paraît que c'est lui qui a hypnotisé Seika avec l'illusion des deux Gémeaux pour qu'elle vole le bouclier…Et tout cela pour se venger du frère de l'ancien Pope, le génocidaire des mers, dénonça Jabu avec du dégoût dans la voix. C'est un domestique qui nous l'a dit, à Shina et moi. Elle l'a fait taire, mais on a eu le temps d'entendre ce qu'il fallait entendre.

-Lui, il s'en est pris à Seika ? grogna Ban, en lançant un regard assassin à Kassa des Lyumnade qui venait d'arriver en vue des arènes, où étaient présents ce matin-là nombre de Spectres et Marinas en plus des chevaliers habituels.

Les cinq Bronzes assis sur les marches des gradins se jetèrent un regard entendu.

- Allons lui faire connaître notre manière de penser, suggéra Nachi en demandant un aval implicite à leur chef officieux, Jabu de la Licorne.

- Bien d'accord, déclara celui-ci.

Ils se levèrent tous comme un seul homme et se dirigèrent vers le Portugais qui venait tout juste d'arriver dans la zone de combat.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? l'interpella la Licorne peu aimablement.

Kassa le regarda, ouvrit des yeux ronds et se retourna. Personne derrière lui.

-C'est à moi que vous vous adressez ? demanda-t-il avec une surprise déjà teintée de révolte, en leur faisant de nouveau face.

- Et à qui d'autre, vermine ! insulta Ichi. Tu devrais être à genoux devant le Pope à implorer son pardon en attendant d'être jugé, en ce moment même !

- A genoux ? Devant le Pope ? éructa Kassa, franchement indigné cette fois.

Sa véhémence alerta le reste des guerriers autour d'eux, qui se rapprochèrent de la querelle d'une démarche méfiante.

- Tout ça parce que j'ai refusé d'aller identifier une morveuse sur son lit de mort ? Eh ben ! Ça m'étonne pas que vous chassiez encore les baleines, vous ! cracha le Marina en lorgnant dédaigneusement ses opposants, tous Japonais.

- Tu vas voir, s'écria Geki en se précipitant sur lui suivi de ses quatre comparses. En quelques secondes, le petit groupe fut immobilisé par Milo et Aldébaran, qui les repoussèrent de plusieurs mètres sans douceur.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? cria le Scorpion. C'est un Marina et c'est notre invité !

- Notre invité ? répéta Jabu sur un ton colérique. Des invités comme ça, ça se jette à coup de pieds au derrière ! Nous savons très bien que c'est lui qui a hypnotisé la sœur de Seiya pour qu'elle vole le bouclier !

- Hein ? s'interpella le concerné, d'une voix aiguë.

- Inutile de nier et encore plus de paraître surpris. Un domestique a entendu la confession de ce type, poursuivit le chevalier de la Licorne en désignant du doigt Sylphide du Basilic qui se trouvait à deux mètres de là, aux côté de Rhadamanthe, quand il a expliqué comment vous vous étiez associés avec ce prétendu serviteur, et comment vous aviez pris l'apparence d'un chevalier et usurpé ses pouvoirs pour contrôler l'esprit de Seika.

-Hein ? s'étouffa le Marina. Non, mais… ! J'ai jamais fait ça ! cria-t-il en faisant passer son regard du jeune Japonais au Basilic. Non mais j'y crois pas ! Salopard ! geignit-il en fusillant le Belge du regard. Non mais ouvrez les yeux, regardez-le ! Vous ne voyez pas qu'il est vingt fois pire que moi !

-Silence, tonna Rhadamanthe. Personne n'a le droit d'insulter un sujet de sa Majesté, cingla-t-il d'une voix glaciale alors que Sylphide avait plissé les yeux en avisant le Portugais.

-Parce qu'on revanche, on a le droit de porter des accusations sans preuve contre un Marina du Seigneur Poséidon ? demanda Sorrente, d'une voix calme, devançant la répartie venimeuse qui montait dans la gorge de son pair.

Le Spectre du Wyvern s'avança de quelques pas, s'apprêtant à jauger l'Autrichien, mais une voix interrompit sa démarche.

-Messieurs. Je vous en prie.

La troupe d'intervenants et de curieux, se tourna d'un même mouvement vers le maître du domaine sacré, bien illustrée dans son réflexe par ses deux têtes centrales, Rhadamanthe et Sorrente.

-Je crois que ce confinement nous porte tous aux nerfs, poursuivit le Pope. Je le comprends, croyez-le bien. Voyez, moi, par exemple : je me demande bien comment vous pouvez être, en ce moment même, en train de débattre de choses que je tenais absolument à garder secrètes. Bon, eh bien, je n'en fais pas tout un drame.

Son ton pince-sans-rire , à mi-chemin entre la résignation et une certaine ironie, plongea son auditoire dans la perplexité.

- Et je pense que nous nous aventurons sur un terrain extrêmement glissant à une heure où nous devrions jouer de solidarité, ajouta-t-il en se plaçant, stratégiquement entre les deux principaux« clans ». Un de mes serviteurs circule, à travers le Sanctuaire, afin d'informer tout le monde d'une annonce, ce soir, au Palais. En attendant, je tenais plus spécialement à vous convier, vous, en tant que représentant de vos sanctuaires respectifs, déblatéra-t-il en faisant passer son regard bleu de l'Anglais à l'Italien, à une sorte...d'audience préliminaire afin de décider d'un certain nombre de choses. Dans une heure, à mon temple, si vous le voulez bien.

Les deux concernés opinèrent diplomatiquement et Shion attendit patiemment que l'attroupement se délite. Rhadamanthe partit sur un dernier regard noir à Sorrente et en ignorant superbement Kassa qui maugréait dans son coin, encore sous le choc de l'attaque dont il avait été victime et qui ne se résoudrait sûrement pas comme ça.

Il fixa Sylphide qui suivit le Spectre du Wyvern, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez éloigné, et mima un crachat dans sa direction.

* * *

Kanon attendait toujours qu'Aioros veuille bien formuler ce qu'il avait en tête, mais le Sagittaire semblait vouloir prendre son temps. Cependant, au bout de plusieurs secondes de pondération, le brun reprit son cheminement vers le passé, d'une voix sobre, à peine grave.

- Autrefois, je me posais des questions à propos de Saga et moi. Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais je suis né le 30 novembre. Non seulement, le Sagittaire est à le signe opposé aux Gémeaux d'un point de vue astral, mais nous avons poussé le vice jusqu'à être nés à deux dates parfaitement opposées sur le plan écliptique. Comme je me sentais lié à lui, et que nous étions les deux chevaliers pressentis pour reprendre la place de Pope, je me demandais si c'était vraiment une coïncidence. En faisant des recherches à la bibliothèque, je n'ai rien trouvé de très intéressant sur ce sujet, mais en revanche, en me penchant sur tout ce qui avait trait aux Gémeaux…Je me suis rendu compte que dans tout texte qui s'attardait sur ton signe, les auteurs insistaient toujours beaucoup sur la légende qui entourait Castor et Pollux et notamment sur le fait qu'après leur mort, ils passaient un jour sur deux sur l'Olympe, et l'autre aux Enfers (1). Et que ce roulement était absolument nécessaire pour assurer l'ordre du monde.

-Je connais cette partie de l'histoire, dit simplement Kanon.

-Oui. Bien sûr.

Aioros observa de nouveau le silence quelques instants.

- Dans un des livres que j'ai consultés à ce propos, il y avait un symbole dessiné sous le récit du mythe…reprit-il finalement. A ce moment-là…Je me suis souvenu de quelque chose, d'une scène que j'avais surprise dans mon enfance, mais à laquelle je n'avais plus jamais repensé, depuis. Votre maître, Mebsuta…à l'époque où il était encore chevalier des Gémeaux…Il avait un tatouage sur le bras.

-Castor et Pollux, le même que le signe qui était dessiné dans sa chambre, au temple des Gémeaux, quand j'étais petit.

-Exactement. Tu l'as souvent vu, ce dessin, au mur ?

-Une seule fois, et de loin. Nous n'avions pas le droit de pénétrer dans sa chambre, il la fermait quand il n'y était pas, d'ailleurs.

- En fait, cette chambre…n'en est pas vraiment une, à l'origine. Le symbole dessiné au mur était le même que celui du tatouage de Mebsuta, lequel représentait celui du livre. Un jour, alors que j'étais apprenti ,je cherchais Saga je ne sais plus pourquoi…Enfin, bref, c'était important, du moins à ça l'était à mes yeux et à l'époque, assez pour que j'aie violé la règle qui voulait que les disciples, en dehors de celui du chevalier des Gémeaux étant donné que vous étiez les seuls à vivre dans le temple de votre maître vu qu'il y avait une chambre supplémentaire, n'avaient pas le droit de fouler la colline des temples. Je le cherchais et à la place j'ai trouvé Mebsuta. C'était le jour de son anniversaire, je ne l'ai su qu'après. Il était dans cette pièce, donc. La porte était entrouverte. Je me suis approché et je l'ai surpris…En train de sa scarifier.

-Hein ? l'interrompit Kanon. Mebsuta, se scarifier ? Remarque, reprit-il presque immédiatement, c'est vrai qu'il était dingue.

- Il se mutilait d'une façon très particulière. En fait, il suivait le tracé de son tatouage avec la lame de sa dague. Et il essuyait progressivement son sang en suivant les contours de ce même symbole, mais dessiné au mur, en récitant des incantations étranges. Des incantations que j'avais sous les yeux, à la bibliothèque, dans un très vieux livre que j'avais trouvé dans un coin d'étagère. Quand il eût fini de recouvrir le dessin, il a encore tiré quelques gouttes de son sang pour ajouter un trait au mur, à côté d'une vingtaine d'autres qui étaient déjà tracés sous un mot. J'ai vu qu'il y avait plusieurs mots au dessus sous lesquels on trouvait les mêmes bâtonnets dessinés, plus ou moins nombreux. Ensuite il a chuchoté quelque chose, comme « bientôt, nous serons vraiment réunis » et il a commencé à revenir vers la porte. Je me suis caché précipitamment derrière une colonne, le temps qu'il sorte de la pièce. Il s'est éloigné et…Je suis entré. J'étais un enfant, ajouta-t-il comme pour s'excuser, en faisant passer un sourire bref sur son visage. Le nom sous lequel il avait ajouté un trait…C'était « Mekbuda ». Et au dessus…C'étaient d'autres prénoms, avec toujours leurs série de bâtonnets. Quand j'ai appris que c'était son anniversaire, j'ai compris que le nombre de bâtonnets correspondait à son âge : 27 ans. Et qu'il avait dû en dessiner un nouveau, tous les ans. Sur le moment, ça m'avait fait me poser beaucoup de questions, mais comme plus rien n'y avait fait écho ensuite, et que je n'avais plus eu de raison d'y resonger, j'avais fini par ranger ça dans un coin de ma tête. Jusqu'à ce jour, dans la bibliothèque. En dépoussiérant ce vieux livre…J'ai compris. Pourquoi il faisait ça.

Aioros se tut un court instant, semblant vouloir retrouver le chemin tortueux de la réflexion qu'il avait menée, plus de dix ans auparavant, pour aboutir à une conclusion qui ne l'avait jamais quitté.

- Mekbuda, comme tu dois le savoir, c'est le nom de l'étoile qui fait face à Mebsuta dans la constellation des Gémeaux, comme Pollux fait face à Castor, dans le même axe, un peu plus haut. Et les autres noms inscrits sur le mur du temple des Gémeaux correspondaient tous à la moitié d'un binôme, normalement indissociable. La légende dit…Un jour en Enfer, un jour sur l'Olympe. En d'autres termes, un jour morts, un jour immortels. La Mort, la Vie. Au royaume des Dieux, cette alternance est possible…Sur Terre, c'est un peu plus compliqué. On ne peut mourir et ressusciter un jour sur deux, donc…puisque la rotation doit tout de même être observée…Un jour devient une vie. Et l'alternance se mue en simultanéité. Les binômes sont séparés. L'un sur Terre, l'autre aux Enfers.

-Je ne comprends pas, lâcha Kanon, rapidement, tandis qu'une sensation curieuse montait en lui.

- C'est simple. Tous les chevaliers des Gémeaux ont toujours eu un jumeau. Mais il était exécuté. Bébé. Deux frères identiques. Une seule armure. C'était la tradition, depuis des génération si l'on en croyait le nombre de noms sur le mur.

-Quoi… ? souffla le blond, incrédule.

-La deuxième chambre des Gémeaux, poursuivit Aioros, celle que votre maître occupait et où vit maintenant Saga…Ce n'est pas une chambre. Elle a été bâtie ainsi pour respecter la symétrie avec l'autre partie du temple. Mais elle n'a pas été conçue pour dormir. C'est la pièce dans laquelle se déroulait le sacrifice. Le symbole, dessiné sur le mur…était là pour tenir les comptes. Et il était tatoué sur le bras de l'enfant qui vivrait pour signifier qu'il avait été l'élu. L'un aux Enfers, l'autre sur Terre. En d'autres termes, l'un vivant, l'autre mort. Le processus est décrit, à mots couverts, dans le livre. Mais une fois que j'ai réuni les pièces dont je disposais, tout s'est emboîté, et il n'a plus été difficile à décrypter.

-Tu es en train de me dire que notre maître a eu un frère jumeau, et que celui-ci a été assassiné pour qu'il n'y ait qu'un disciple ?

- Absolument.

- C'est du délire, cracha-t-il. Quelles preuves as-tu ? Les mélopées d'un demeuré devant un gribouillis de gosse sur un mur ? Les babillages d'un vieillard sénile dans un bouquin qui tombe en miettes ? C'est de la conjecture de comptoir !

- C'est la stricte vérité, infirma une voix derrière eux tandis qu'une ombre s'avançait dans la lumière encore basse du soleil.

Aioros, coupé dans sa répartie, se leva pour identifier l'individu alors que Kanon, qui avait reconnu la voix rauque et masculine qui venait de s'élever, se tournait lentement vers l'endroit d'où elle provenait.

- Vieux maître ! s'exclama le Sagittaire.

* * *

-Seigneur !

Minos se retourna au son de son titre sans grande vigueur. Perché sur un monticule en face, Sylphide courut dans sa direction jusqu'à ralentir à quelques mètres de lui, parcourant le reste de la distance avec indolence.

-Pourrais-je vous toucher un mot ?

- Si tu veux, mais presse-toi, je dois aller voir le Pope. Moi, Eaque, Rhadamanthe et le choriste de Poséidon avons été invités à une _audience préliminaire_ avant que Sans-sourcils n'accueille tout le monde pour faire sa grande annonce, glissa-t-il avec ironie.

- Je ne serai pas long. Ce gueux, Kassa des Lyumnades….m'a traité de « salopard » devant témoins.

- Il est d'une clairvoyance lumineuse, se moqua le Norvégien…et d'une impertinence affligeante, en plus d'être laid et grossier. Des Marinas qui insultent des Spectres, maintenant !

Minos rit jaune.

- Vraiment, cet endroit est rongé par la putridité.

- Seigneur. Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'il a dit qui m'a…chiffonné. Peut-être que c'est juste moi qui imagine des choses, mais…ce qui m'a surpris, c'est que le Seigneur Rhadamanthe a pris ma défense en invoquant le respect que l'on devait à un « sujet de sa Majesté » et pas en avançant les liens privilégiés qui nous unissent. En fait, il m'a défendu comme il aurait défendu n'importe quel spectre, quel que soit son grade. Et pourtant, personne ne peut plus ignorer notre connivence. Il ne voulait peut-être pas l'afficher ostensiblement, mais…Je ne saurais dire. Ça m'a mis la puce à l'oreille.

-Si je te suis bien, tu penses qu'il pourrait se douter de quelque chose ?

-Peut-être. Il n'est pas stupide. Déjà, l'autre jour, j'avais senti qu'il faisait preuve de quelque réserve à mon égard.

- Hum…Nous ne sommes pas assez prudents, Sylphide, laissa traîner le Premier juge en sifflant légèrement la première syllabe du prénom de son vis-à-vis comme toujours lorsqu'il l'appelait ainsi. Nous devons absolument éviter de nous rencontrer, désormais. Déjà, ce chevalier, Kanon des Gémeaux, l'autre jour…Je suis sûr qu'il nous a surpris.

Il leva distraitement les yeux au ciel, en se frottant le menton, et son regard clair se posa de nouveau sur le Belge.

-Pourquoi cette abjection de Marina s'en est-elle prise à toi, au fait ?

-Il nie avoir participé au vol du bouclier et en a déduit que je l'avais faussement accusé. Seulement, je ne l'ai jamais accusé de quoi que ce soit. J'ai juste dit que ce pourrait être lui.

Minos rit.

- Passons…Mais dis-moi, _Argus_…Il a vraiment existé, ce mystérieux domestique qui aurait servi d'intermédiaire entre toi et ce serpent ?

- Mais je suis le premier à me le demander, mon Seigneur, sourit le spectre en laissant un instant voguer ses yeux au loin. Peut-être que c'était directement Kassa, déjà déguisé…Ou bien peut-être que c'est moi qui ai été hypnotisé pour que j'aie l'impression d'avoir vu des choses qui n'étaient pas là en réalité. La vraie réponse à votre question, Seigneur…C'est que _moi_, je l'ai vu, ce domestique.

Le Norvégien sourit à son tour, en passant sa main droite dans les quelques mèches blondes qui s'échappaient de sa chevelure retranchée en arrière de ses épaules.

-Pour t'hypnotiser, toi, un de nos meilleurs Spectres…Il faudrait avoir de sacrés pouvoirs. Voyons, voyons…A qui en connaissons-nous de semblables ? Tiens…Notre ami le pestiféré des Gémeaux, par exemple.

-Seigneur…laissa couler Sylphide, une expression faussement réprobatrice sur le visage.

-Ah ah, non ! Ça, ce serait vraiment…Très très risqué.

Un silence pieux accueillit sa phrase.

* * *

- Excusez-moi d'intervenir ainsi. Je n'écoute pas aux portes, d'habitude. Mais je passais et…J'ai entendu que tu parlais du tatouage de Mebsuta, et du symbole sur le mur du temple des Gémeaux, se justifia le chevalier de la Balance en avisant les deux chevaliers devant lui. J'ignorais que tu connaissais cette histoire, Aioros, ajouta-t-il en passant cette fois spécifiquement au Sagittaire.

-Je l'ai découverte par hasard, répondit ce dernier. Devinée, en fait.

La Balance acquiesça silencieusement. Il baissa un instant les yeux vers le sol avant de les relever vers ses deux cadets.

- Parfaitement devinée. C'est vrai. Mebsuta le savait depuis que son maître le lui avait dit. Tout comme celui-ci avait appris le sacrifice de son propre frère de la bouche de son maître à lui. Et ainsi de suite. C'étaient les chevaliers de Gémeaux qui procédaient au sacrifice d'un des enfants envisagés pour leur succession.

-Ils…tuaient l'un des deux bébés alors qu'ils savaient qu'on avait de même avec leur frère ? s'interpella le Sagittaire, saisi.

-Oui. Cette tradition était très prégnante, chez les chevaliers des Gémeaux. Ils pensaient que ce sacrifice était vital pour la continuité du Sanctuaire, et qu'il était de leur devoir de chevalier d'y procéder.

Kanon les coupa en lâchant un rire sombre.

-Mais c'est…Oui, je me demandais pourquoi je tenais tant à rester ici, l'autre jour. Mais je viens de me le rappeler : les histoires qu'on y raconte sont toutes plus divertissantes les unes que les autres. Quand vous en entendez une, vous vous dites que cette fois, vous êtes parés, on ne va pas pouvoir vous en trouver de plus réjouissante encore…Mais c'est sous-estimer l'imagination locale. Bien, vous avez fait fort, cette fois-ci, c'est….parfaitement dégueulasse.

- Aujourd'hui, oui, admit la Balance. Mais à l'époque, c'était tout à fait normal. C'était…Comme le droit de vie et de mort des maîtres sur leurs esclaves. Aujourd'hui, ça nous paraît infiniment cruel, mais dans les temps anciens, où l'esclave n'était qu'un objet rattaché à la maison, c'était aussi naturel que de jeter une table. J'ai bien conscience qu'on peut justifier beaucoup d'horreurs, avec ce type de considération, mais…On peut mieux les comprendre aussi.

- Et on peut savoir pourquoi je n'ai pas été sacrifié, alors, puisqu'il paraît évident que si notre maître avait réalisé cette amusante petite sélection, j'aurais écopé du gros lot ? demanda l'ex-Dragon des Mers qui préférait couper court à ce débat d'idées.

- Il s'était refusé à le faire ? demanda Aioros, presque en même temps.

-Pas lui, répondit le bicentenaire sombrement. Lui, il était résolu à accomplir le rituel. C'est Shion.

- Il a découvert ce qui se passait…acheva le gardien du neuvième temple, presque pour lui.

Mais l'hésitation de Dohko lui fit lentement relever la tête.

-…Pas exactement.

Le Chinois prit une inspiration et s'avança encore, jusqu'à se placer complètement devant ses deux cadets.

- Shion a été Pope pendant plus de deux cents ans. Il n'a pu ignorer une telle tradition, dit-il d'une voix basse.

- Pendant toutes ces années…Il a laissé des bébés se faire massacrer… ? questionna Aioros, sidéré.

Kanon regardait maintenant les colonnes devant lui.

- C'était l'usage, il existait pour une bonne raison. On pensait que ce sacrifice était nécessaire, vital même, à l'équilibre des douze chevaliers d'Or et donc, par extension, à la garde d'Athéna de façon générale. Donc, on y procédait. Mais Shion…a voulu rompre le cycle, à un moment donné. Il a voulu faire cesser cette coutume macabre, considérant qu'elle n'était peut-être vouée qu'à de vieilles croyances et n'avait plus lieu d'être. Je sais que ça peut sembler assez évident, mais ça ne l'amusait pas, d'être complice de ce rite. Il est allé trouver Mebstua pour lui ordonner de choisir un disciple qui n'avait pas de jumeau. Mais Mebstua vous avait peut-être déjà retenus. En tout cas, il n'a désobéi qu'à moitié car il n'a pas accompli le rituel et a préféré te faire évoluer dans l'ombre, Kanon. Vous avez grandi. Shion n'était pas au courant de ton existence. Quand il a commencé à suspecter que des choses n'allaient pas dans la personnalité de Saga, il a cru que c'était parce qu'il était intervenu pour bouleverser la tradition, et que la dualité devait nécessairement exister au sein du temple des Gémeaux, que comme il avait empêché cette dualité originelle d'être sacrifiée, elle avait survécu en se développant à l'intérieur d'une seule et même personne. Il a cru que c'était de sa faute. Qu'il avait accouché d'un monstre. Il avait tort, mais de toute façon, il était trop tard.

Un silence de mort accueillit cette dernière phrase.

Dohko baissa les yeux.

- Je ne vous demande pas de comprendre. Juste de ne pas lui en parler.

-C'est lui qui vous a dit tout ça ? interrogea le Sagittaire, perturbé.

-…Non. Quand je suis devenu Pope, j'ai consulté les archives popales. Seuls les Popes ont le droit de les lire. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de jeter un œil dans celles que Shion avait rédigées. Il détaillait toute l'histoire. Je ne lui en ai jamais parlé.

-Et Saga ? demanda Kanon d'une voix sourde.

-Saga ? répéta la Balance, sans comprendre.

- Saga : mon frère. Si seuls les Popes ont accès à ces archives, donc il a eu le nez dessus pendant treize ans. Il est au courant ?

-Je ne crois pas. Il n'en a fait mention nulle part dans ses propres archives, en tout cas. Il ne devait pas vouloir lire les écrits de Shion…D'ailleurs, il a laissé une page blanche entre ses derniers commentaires et le début de siens. Normalement, le Grand Pope étant censé incarner la continuité du Sanctuaire, il ne fallait pas marquer de distinction entre les différentes titulaires du titre.

-Merveilleux. C'est la journée des bonnes nouvelles ! Alors, que faut-il que je fasse ? Me rendre chez le Pope et me jeter à ses genoux en lui baisant les pieds pour le remercier de m'avoir indirectement sauvé la vie ? Non, parce que mon maître, je le connaissais. Ce n'était pas l'indulgence qui l'étouffait. S'il m'a épargné, c'est probablement parce qu'en dépit de tous ses défauts, il avait un immense respect pour Shion. Il l'admirait beaucoup. Il a dû croire qu'en désobéissant assez pour choisir des jumeaux mais pas jusqu'à en tuer un, il couperait la poire en deux !

-Peut-être, convint le bicentenaire, calmement. Mais je ne veux pas que tu en parles à Shion. Pas maintenant, en tout cas. Ce sujet n'est pas son préféré.

-C'est la meilleure ! Je peux m'insurger, mais pas trop fort, pour ne pas déranger la « sensibilité » de Monsieur ! Décidément, tout m'indiquera toujours la sortie, ici ! ragea l'ex-Marina.

- Au contraire ! rebondit Dohko. En vivant, tu as prouvé que le sacrifice d'un des deux bébés choisi n'était pas nécessaire à l'obtention de l'armure, et par surcroît, qu'elle pouvait au contraire reconnaitre deux personnes et non uniquement une. Tu es la plus belle preuve de l'inconséquence et de l'iniquité de cette tradition.

Kanon tourna compulsivement la tête comme pour nier, sans répondre.

-Je ne suis pas comme Shion, poursuivit le Chinois avec fermeté. Je ne crois pas à la fatalité. Je crois qu'un seul homme peut tout changer, par la seule force de sa volonté.

-Oui, eh bien…Je ne suis pas cet homme, rétorqua le Gémeau durement.

-Tu as choisi de revenir, reprit le roux. Tu aurais pu rester un traitre, tu aurais même pu mourir. Mais tu es resté en vie, et de ton propre chef, tu es revenu ici, obtenir le pardon d'Athéna.

-C'est faux ! Je n'ai jamais eu à obtenir le pardon d'Athéna, parce qu'elle ne m'en a jamais voulu. Au cap Sounion, elle m'a sauvé la vie, toutes ces fois…Elle savait qu'un jour, je m'en souviendrais, et que ça ne me laisserait pas indifférent.

-Tu lui prêtes des sentiments qui lui sont complètement étrangers. Rien dans ce qu'elle a fait, toute les fois où elle t'a sauvé la vie, rien n'était calculé. Elle n'a agi que par amour. De sa propre volonté. Il n'y avait rien de prévisible à ce que tu reviennes dans le droit chemin. Il n'était écrit nulle part que Saga développerait une double-personnalité et assassinerait le Pape, puis Aioros, ajouta-t-il en levant le regard vers le Sagittaire. Tout cela n'était pas dicté par les étoiles. Tout cela, c'est vous par vos actes, qui l'avez causé. Et maintenant, Shion, qui est buté comme troupeau d'ânes, est persuadé que c'est à cause de son intervention dans le « processus d'extermination des Gémeaux » que la ligne du destin a été détournée jusqu'à mener à tout ces événements. Et comme il n'y avait rien de prévisible non plus à ce que nous ressuscitions ainsi après notre mort aux Enfers, il se demande quel élément n'a pas suivi sa route, quel rouage dans ce mécanisme prédéfini est sorti de la chaîne, déréglant toute la machine. Et ça le déstabilise. Je regrette qu'il ait attendu si longtemps avant de réagir. Mais il a l'a fait.

Kanon ricana.

- J'ai l'impression que c'est à lui que vous avez très envie de parler, ironisa-t-il, l'air mauvais. Mais, si ça peut atténuer votre culpabilité, je ne peux pas vous en vouloir d'avoir tu ce que vous saviez. Il se trouve que moi aussi, je garde un petit secret…

Aioros tourna la tête vers lui tandis que la Balance faisait la moue.

-Si tu parles du fait que le pouvoir hypnotique utilisé sur Seika était le votre, à toi et à Saga, nous sommes déjà au courant. Ce serait Kassa, qui aurait pris l'apparence de l'un de vous pour l'employer. Et pour ta gouverne, je ne me sens pas coupable.

Le Gémeau perdit son sourire illico.

-Kassa… ? Peuh ! Il ferait n'importe quoi, celui-là, marmonna-t-il.

- Tu savais que Seika avait été hypnotisée par votre illusion, donc. J'en déduis que tu t'imaginais que c'était Saga qui l'avait utilisée…

-…et tu l'as couvert, releva Aioros à la suite de l'ex-vieux maître.

Le blond ne répondit rien dans un premier temps.

-Je n'étais pas sûr de garder ça pour moi très longtemps, dit-il puis de toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça change, hein ? Au passé, au présent ? Mebsuta était en adoration devant Saga: quand il le regardait, on aurait dit un orthodoxe qui trouve une icône de Vierge ! Et moi, j'étais une tâche sur son beau tableau, juste en bas au coin, de celle que l'on ne remarque même pas quand on ne sait pas qu'elle y est mais dont on n'arrive plus à détacher le regard ensuite. Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait ? On va me réhabiliter ? Après tout ce que j'ai fait ? Et comment ? Tout ça, là…Vous avez beau prétendre le contraire, c'est uniquement pour soulager votre conscience que vous me le dites, accusa-t-il en brassant ses deux interlocuteurs du regard. Toi, souligna-t-il en s'adressant à Aioros, tu savais que j'existais. Quand tu as compris le sens profond de ce petit conte, dans ton fichu pensum, tu as dû soupçonner que le rituel n'avait pas été accompli, ou encore qu'on le gardait pour plus tard. Tu te doutais des conditions dans lesquelles je vivais. Mais tu n'as jamais rien dit. Jamais. Surtout pas. Surtout pas compromettre l'ascension de Dieu-mon-frère, hein ?

Le Sagittaire cilla sous l'attaque et sa bouche forma un pli serré, mais il ne pipa mot, le regard solidement ancré dans celui du Gémeau.

- Mais ne vous leurrez-pas, reprit ce dernier : je ne vous en veux pas. A qui je pourrais en vouloir, d'ailleurs ? A Saga ? Qu'on soit les deux seuls, ici, à se reprocher encore des choses, nous, les deux plus grands criminels du Sanctuaire, ça doit faire marrer tout le monde ! Ou alors, poursuivit-il d'une voix plus basse et sournoise, peut-être qu'on est juste les seuls à ne pas être hypocrite, en fin de compte. Toi, Aioros…qui fais semblant de n'en vouloir ni à Shura, ni à Saga, alors que tu deviens blanc dès que tu les vois ensemble.

-Ça n'a rien à voir, cingla le Sagittaire en détournant froidement le regard.

-Et toi, Dohko, continua-t-il ignorant l'intervention, l'irréprochable. Qui passe ton temps à fureter partout comme un le parfait caniche, faisant mine d'être passionné par les recherche sur la résurrection, alors alors qu'en réalité, ça fait bien longtemps que tu as lâché cette génération. Alors que la seule chose qui t'intéresse vraiment ici, c'est Shion. Que tu veux juste le récupérer, laisser définitivement Athéna aux soins des jeunes chevaliers, et t'en aller avec lui pour vivre, enfin. Ça doit bien t'ennuyer, qu'il soit redevenu Pope, non ?

La Balance lâcha un petit rire.

-Tu n'y arriveras pas comme avec moi, dit-il simplement. Comme tu l'as souligné toi-même, je ne suis plus tout jeune, et en conséquence, j'ai passé l'âge de marcher à ce genre de chose. De plus, je te le répète : je n'ai pas de conscience à soulager. D'ailleurs, il est fort probable que si je n'avais pas surpris votre conversation à l'instant, je ne t'aurais jamais rien dit de ce que je savais. Car nous sommes d'accord sur un point : ça ne change rien au passé. C'est cruel, c'est déshonorant, c'est révoltant même…mais c'est fait. Bien sûr, tu as le droit d'être en colère. Tu as le droit d'en vouloir à Shion, et ce sera le premier à te l'accorder. Sache juste que je ne te laisserai pas l'accabler. Même si tous tes griefs sont légitimes. Même si, dans un sens, je suis d'accord avec toi. Je ne te laisserai pas. Point.

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne le brusquerai pas, ton cher Pope. Moi, j'encaisse et je me tais, c'est ce que j'ai toujours fait, ici. Mais ne crois surtout pas que je t'obéisse. Je n'aurais rien dit de toute façon. Et ne me demande rien. Jamais. J'ai peut-être été exclu de ce système, mais ça m'a donné une grande opportunité : celle de ne pas être soumis à cette hiérarchie. Je reçois mes ordres d'Athéna, et uniquement d'elle. Maintenant, je vais m'en aller et vous laisser évoquer les bons vieux souvenirs à deux. Bien le bon vent, claqua le Gémeau avant de se lever rapidement et de quitter les lieux.

Un silence mortifère suivit sa sortie.

-Je suis navré, dit finalement Dohko. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû interférer dans votre discussion.

-Vous avez bien fait, le détrompa Aioros, en se relevant lentement, l'air sombre. Je savais que ce serait pénible. Mais maintenant, c'est dit et moi-même je ne savais pas tout.

Il resta un instant en place, semblant retisser le fil des événements, avant que le Chinois ne prenne congé de lui.

- Il y a une réunion, en fin d'après-midi, dans la salle d'audience du Palais, Shion va faire une annonce. Tout le monde y est convié. Je vais aller le rejoindre, pour tout préparer. A tout à l'heure.

Le Sagittaire ne répondit pas et demeura encore un moment dans la même position.

* * *

Pandore laissa retomber le fin voile qui caressait la superbe baie vitrée de sa chambre.

Cela faisait déjà trois jours que le Pope et Athéna étaient venus lui annoncer la nouvelle. Le plan de Rhadamanthe, les projets de Minos. Le rôle qu'elle avait à jouer.

Elle saisit un fruit dans la corbeille posée au centre de la petite table à côté de son miroir de plein pied, joua quelques secondes avec, et le reposa, enfin.

Elle avait été utilisée pendant des siècles par Hadès.

Pas par cruauté, elle aurait pu le jurer, pas par vengeance même. Non, juste par utilité. Froid, mélancolique et implacable, trinité biscornue au sein même de l'âme du dieu des Enfers, cette ombre immuable louvoyant tous les deux siècles derrière un rideau écarlate. Cette fois-ci, il avait pris les traits d'un jeune Japonais. L'ironie avait voulu que ce soit l'un de ceux qui auraient sa perte, définitive, elle, parce que cette fois, son corps _à lui_, son enveloppe charnelle adorée avait été défaite. _Sa chair_, pour de vrai.

Elle enviait Rhadamanthe, Eaque, et même cet imbuvable de Minos. Ils ne se souvenaient pas, eux. Ils avaient l'immortalité, l'autorité, le respect, à chaque nouvelle vie sans rien faire de particulier que de vivre, et surtout, une nouvelle chance à chaque existence : pas de souvenirs immémoriaux, de cerveau atrophié par le poids d'une mémoire millénaire entièrement contenue dans la conscience, pas de sentiment oppressant de toujours recommencer la même longue et éternelle journée, indéfiniment, avec l'impuissance de ne pouvoir rien y changer. Ils avaient même l'opportunité insolente de pouvoir vivre, au moins treize ans, comme des enfants normaux, d'avoir des parents, et de connaître tous les plaisirs et les éclats de la meilleure partie de la vie.

Et ensuite, quand leur âme se réveillait, et que leur caractère était déjà forgé dans les bases qui le soutiendraient, au moins, ils pouvaient se construire différemment à chaque nouvelle vie, nouer des relations nouvelles, en abandonner d'anciennes, et modeler à leur guise le nouveau visage des rapports de forces aux Enfers. Qu'elle ait envie, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, de manger des figues en dessert plutôt que des dattes et tout le monde lui jetait déjà des regards alarmés. En silence, bientôt, et en s'exécutant, vu que sa simple présence suffisait à transir la majorité des serviteurs du Palais.

Oui, elle les enviait.

Tous, même les Spectres les plus communs.

Si elle avait eu leur chance, tout aurait été tellement simple : elle n'aurait eu qu'à mettre un terme à sa vie, à _cette_ vie, et tout recommencer autrement à sa nouvelle incarnation. Mais même ça, lui était interdit.

Quelque part au fond d'elle-même, elle se demandait si l'attirance étrange qu'elle ressentait pour Phénix, cet intérêt qui avait commencé à naître alors même qu'elle n'avait que six ans et lui à peine moins, et cherchait avec plus ou moins de dignité à lui arracher ce fichu bambin des mains, n'était pas lié, par un curieux instinct, à leur rapport mutuel à l'immortalité : lui non plus n'avait pas l'air de savoir comment s'en débarrasser, et ce n'était sûrement pas faute d'avoir essayé.

Puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas se tuer, elle ne laisserait au moins pas les autres le faire à sa place, d'une manière ou d'une autre. C'est pour ça qu'elle avait rejoint le Sanctuaire et demandé l'asile, craignant une quelconque sanction là-bas, aux Enfers, un enfermement surtout, qui aurait été plus approprié à sa nature qu'une exécution à vrai dire. Mourir, ça allait bien, et puis elle y était habituée, mais mourir pour renaître indéfiniment dans une cellule de prison, non, vraiment.

Pourtant, elle était plus ou moins enfermée, au Sanctuaire – pour sa sécurité, tant que des spectres y seraient, lui avait-on poliment dit.

Pourtant, elle était clairement utilisée, par Athéna ou le Pope aujourd'hui – comment savoir ? – comme par Hadès – _son frère _– hier. Et c'est une prison inédite, particulièrement perfide, qu'on lui indiquait dorénavant, du bout d'un index mou.

La Régence.

Mieux : demander à Hadès qu'il la lui confie.

Le pire était encore qu'il accepterait probablement, que le Pope – plutôt qu'Athéna, en fait – le savait pertinemment bien, et que tous les deux, lui comme Hadès, sauraient, où moment où il lui lèguerait le pouvoir officiellement de vive voix, à quel point le cadeau divin dégageait une belle odeur de cyanure. Mais elle ne pouvait se plaindre, naturellement. Elle n'en avait pas le droit et puis à qui, en plus ? La seule personne qui lui avait témoigné de la sympathie, réelle, et pas une courtoisie atone et policée, comme tous les domestiques qui étaient chargés de veiller à ce qu'elle ne manque de rien, avait été cette jeune japonaise, Seika. Et elle était toujours plongée dans le coma après la possession dont elle avait été victime.

Que faire, enfin ? S'enfuir ? Elle n'y arriverait pas, et puis pour aller où ? Et être qui ? Elle était une reine, même officieuse, reine des Enfers aux côtés de son frère depuis des siècles. Que pouvait-elle être d'autre qu'une reine ?

On s'habitue aisément au luxe et au prestige quand on ne les a guère connus auparavant, mais elle doutait que l'inverse soit vrai. Quel gâchis, du reste. Elle était faite pour donner des ordres, paraître, être la figure d'autorité suprême quand Hadès n'était pas incarné et une interlocutrice privilégiée le reste du temps, et se nourrir de perles dissoutes dans du vinaigre. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il était préférable de croire, au plus profond d'elle-même, pour pallier cette souffrance habituelle, désormais, qui se réveillait à chaque fois qu'une petite voix vicieuse lui chuchotait, à l'intérieur de sa tête, que dans la plus simple des réalités, elle n'avait tout simplement pas le choix.

Hadès l'avait utilisée pour se faire un paravent décoratif et accessoirement se charger de tout ou presque à sa place, le Pope l'utilisait pour complaire à Rhadamanthe, empêcher Minos d'accéder au trône, tout ça dans un objectif propre qu'elle cernait mal, mais qui devait avoir trait à la résurrection, supposait-elle. A la fin, ça revenait au même : elle était utilisée et en échange de quoi, on lui donnait monts et merveilles.

Et massacrait sa famille au passage.

Pas eux.

Hypnos et Thanatos. Les assassins divins.

Par sa faute, avaient-ils dit, parce qu'elle avait ouvert la boîte qui depuis, portait son nom, comme on marquait le bétail au fer rouge. La différence, c'est qu'elle, avait conscience d'être du bétail. Genre taureau d'exposition premier prix, mais du bétail quand même. Hypnos et Thanatos.

Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel clair du mois de janvier. Ils étaient toujours à Elysion. Après tout. Diriger les Enfers serait encore le meilleur moyen d'être près d'eux. Elle n'aurait qu'à récupérer son collier et…Machinalement, elle porta sa main à son cou. Elle l'avait donné à Phénix. Elle serra son poing comme si le fil fin de son précieux sésame se dessinait encore sur sa poitrine.

Un jour, elle le savait.

Un jour.

En attendant, elle serait Régente.

* * *

Le soleil était tombé depuis déjà près d'une heure, conférant à la réunion extraordinaire, dont Shion avait colporté la tenue jusque dans les coins les plus reculés du Sanctuaire dont lui-même avait dû oublier l'existence, et qui se trouvait être en réalité plutôt une déclamation unilatérale, des allures de fêtes mondaines.

La salle d'audience grouillait déjà de monde quand le Pope apparut, suivi par Athéna, d'hiver. Leur entrée fut saluée comme il se doit, avant que la déesse ne s'assoit sur le fauteuil placé à son attention à côté du trône popal et que son serviteur le plus gradé en fasse de même dans ce dernier. Il attendit que le brouhaha inhérent aux prémices des assemblées cesse avant de prendre la parole.

- Si je vous ai demandé de venir ici aujourd'hui, c'est pour faire plusieurs annonces d'importance : en premier lieu…Le bouclier de notre déesse Athéna a été retrouvé.

Un murmure s'éleva dans la pièce.

-Je ne m'attarderai pas sur les circonstances du vol, poursuivit le Tibétain. Sachez juste que les responsables ont été confondus et seront justement punis.

Debout à la gauche du siège, Dohko ne put empêcher un léger sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres. Shion exagérait. Les noms des « responsables » du vol, toujours plus ou moins présumés par ailleurs, étaient devenus un secret de polichinelle en moins de deux jours au point d'avoir créé la scène de règlement de comptes que le Pope avait lui-même dû interrompre un peu plus tôt dans la journée, et il se disait déjà partout que des accords obscurs avaient été convenus derrière les rideaux lourds de l'antichambre du Palais, qui soustrairaient les coupables à leur « juste punition », du moins selon l'appréciation commune de cette dernière.

Il n'était pas le seul chez qui le caractère purement figuratif de cette formule avait provoqué une réaction amusée, si on en croyait les échanges de regards entendus qui s'étaient immédiatement multipliés.

- En conséquence, la quarantaine ne se justifie plus et sera légitimement levée dans les heures qui viennent, vous pourrez donc pouvoir rejoindre vos sanctuaires respectifs. Cependant…Au cours de la réunion spéciale que je viens d'avoir avec vos représentants…Il a été décidé que la résurrection étant un mystère qui nous concerne tous, nous mettrions nos recherches autour de cette question en commun et pour faciliter le partage…L'un de vous, à tour de rôle, et selon des modalités définies par vos référents, séjournera en tant que porte parole de votre sanctuaire ici, en Grèce. Il va de soi que nous enverrons également un représentant, dans chacun des royaumes, aux mêmes conditions.

- Et vive l'espionnage autorisé, railla Bian en se penchant à l'oreille de Io.

-Je ne pense que ces soient nos affaires qui les intéressent le plus…lui répondit celui-ci sur le même ton.

-Ensuite, au cours de cette même réunion, nous avons proposé aux Spectres, en signe de bonne volonté, de les aider à contacter Sa Majesté Hadès, afin de réguler la situation aux Enfers au mieux.

Cette information déclencha des conversations animées au sein des ressortissants de ces dernières, tandis que non loin de l'escalier menant au trône, Rhadamanthe se tenait debout, dressé sur ses deux jambes de toute sa haute stature, le torse presque déformé, Eaque à ses côtés, conservait une expression indéchiffrable, tandis que Minos maintenait son sourire protocolaire plaqué sur son visage, mais son léger plissement aux coins ne donnait pas un rendu très naturel.

La fameuse réunion préliminaire n'avait pas dû être triste.

-Enfin, en dernier lieu, dans le cadre de ces mêmes recherches…Le chevalier d'Or de le Balance et moi-même devons interroger les cieux…Aussi, nous allons nous retirer sur le Mont Star Hill, afin d'entrer en méditation. Nous ignorons combien de temps cela peut prendre avant que nous obtenions une réponse, quelle qu'elle soit, aussi…Notre déesse Athéna nommera un remplaçant pour reprendre ma charge le temps que durera cette retraite. Elle se prononcera d'ici quelques jours. Je vous remercie de votre attention, et vous renouvelle nos excuses pour ce contretemps forcé dans vos emplois du temps.

Sur un dernier sourire aussi bref qu'habitué, le Pope quitta sa chaise et son assistance commença à se disperser.

* * *

- Nous devons _interroger les cieux_ ?

Le Chinois avait à peine eu besoin d'accentuer la dérision de sa question.

- J'aurais aimé t'y voir : pour que je parte, il faut nécessairement que ce soit pour un déplacement que seul moi peux effectuer. Mais alors en plus, t'y adjoindre, alors que tout le monde s'attend à ce que tu me remplaces…C'était la seule chose qui me semblait crédible.

Dohko se gaussa quelques secondes. Au détour de l'escalier qu'ils empruntaient, une silhouette sombre se dégagea dans la lueur du mode d'éclairage ancestral des grandes voies du sanctuaire. Kanon.

Ils saluèrent d'un léger mouvement de tête l'ancien Dragon des Mers qui détourna la sienne sans plus de cérémonie avant de poursuivre sa route.

-Qu'a-t-il ? demanda Shion, surpris.

Kanon n'était pas un monstre de sociabilité ni réellement de politesse, d'ailleurs, mais d'ordinaire il savait tout de même se comporter à peu près civilement.

- Rien, hum…Je crois que la cohabitation avec les Spectres et les Marinas commençait à lui peser. Ca ne devait pas être simple de se retrouver au milieu de ses anciens alliés, au vu des circonstances, improvisa Dohko.

-Si ce n'est que ça, alors il ne devrait plus tarder à être soulagé : j'ai confiance en notre plan, je pense que Pandore est la seule personne capable de reprendre sereinement le contrôle des Enfers. Et elle pourrait nous être d'une grande aide pour contacter Hadès, si Athéna n'y parvient pas… Si tout se passe comme prévu, nous n'aurons plus rien à craindre des Enfers. Minos sera réduit à l'impuissance si Hadès se prononce clairement en faveur de Pandore, et comme elle déteste les Spectres, il y a peu de risques qu'elle se laisse influencer s'il tente de l'amadouer. Nous devons garder de bonnes relations avec tout le monde, tant que faire se peut, dans l'intérêt des recherches en premier lieu. Et faire preuve de transparence.

- Transparence ? releva le Balance avec un sourire. Annoncer à tout le monde, que nous allons _interroger les cieux_ à Star Hill, alors que nous nous rendons à Jamir, c'est faire preuve de transparence ?

Shion sourit.

-Disons, d'opacité, alors. Jamir est mon joker, et si notre voyage nous apporte des éléments constructifs, nous les partagerons…Mais réservons-nous la possibilité d'en décider nous-mêmes. Et puis, c'est pour faire bonne mesure je ne m'attends pas à ce que les Enfers nous délivrent gracieusement tous leurs renseignements, et quant au royaume sous-marin, c'est du tout bénéfice pour eux : je n'ai même pas vraiment l'impression qu'ils cherchent.

-En attendant, il reste une tâche difficile à accomplir…

-Laquelle ? demanda le Tibétain avec curiosité.

-Décider de qui va te remplacer.

Le blond lui renvoya une grimace amusée, avant de se mettre à contempler distraitement le ciel de janvier, constellé de ses milliers d'étoiles.

Dohko lui, baissa les yeux vers le sol caillouteux. Il réverbérait la lumière lunaire, rendant superflues les torches qui parsemaient la route qu'ils arpentaient, et venait confirmer avec éclat la pensée qui l'avait traversé, quelques secondes plus tôt, au passage du second Gémeau : cette journée était terminée, enfin. D'ici quelques heures, la quarantaine serait levée et le Sanctuaire retomberait dans sa routine post-résurrection, pétrie d'interrogations, de balbutiements, de discordes, et d'un malaise oppressant qui semblait gagner de plus en plus de monde, à l'orée de toutes ces allées interminables, la sensation persistante que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Même lui, elle commençait à la gagner. C'est aussi pour ça que s'isoler à Jamir, ne serait-ce que quelques jours, était une perspective décidément attrayante, et il ne regrettait pas d'avoir quelque peu forcé la prise en compte de sa présence plusieurs semaines auparavant.

Shion avait dit que c'était le vieil homme de Jamir qui décidait de quand il recevait, s'il recevait.

Grand bien lui fasse.

Et qu'il n'hésite pas à prendre un peu son temps, surtout.

Ils ne resteraient pas absents trop longtemps, il le savait. Et ils auraient à contacter Hadès, avant. Mais après, il y aurait cette accalmie, enfin, cet espace temps infime au regard de sa propre vie où tous les nouveaux rouages qu'ils avaient mis en place fonctionneraient harmonieusement, pour une période, une courte période, où il pourrait s'éloigner du Sanctuaire.

Il avait vécu plus de deux-cents ans au pied d'une cascade.

Il aurait pu y vivre le double : c'était l'échéance finale, cette mission ultime qu'on lui avait assignée, il y avait des siècles de ça, qui le faisait respirer plus que les propriétés miraculeuses du misopethamenos.

Et dans le froid de la fin d'une journée de janvier, il réalisait qu'il y avait plus insupportable encore que d'être l'un des seuls survivants d'une guerre qui avait emporté quasiment toutes les personnes qu'il avait toujours connues et aimées depuis son enfance.

Même le cours inlassable de la rivière des Cinq Pics aurait une fin.

Et maintenant qu'il voyait la sienne, enfin normalement, à dix-huit ans dans un corps qui correspondait à son âge, et qu'elle était désormais sa seule issue, attendre n'était plus possible.

Il avait attendu plus de deux-cent ans de ne pouvoir enfin plus attendre.

Et rien désormais n'aurait plus ce prix.

* * *

_A suivre…_

* * *

(1) Il y a beaucoup de versions célèbres de la légende de Castor et Pollux qui diffèrent notamment sur leur affiliation. Elles se rejoignent souvent sur la question de la résidence alternative de leur existence post-mortem, avec quelques nuances, plus ou moins importantes. J'ai retenu la version qui raconte que Castor, dont Zeus veut faire un dieu, refuse de se séparer de son frère Pollux, simple mortel, suite à quoi Zeus leur propose de rester ensemble en passant désormais un jour aux Enfers, un jour sur l'Olympe. _  
_

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre…

_« - Saga ?_

_Shion fit une moue négative._

_- Je lui ai dit quelque chose l'autre jour...qui ne serait pas très cohérente si je le choisissais. _

_- Kanon, alors ?_

_Le Tibétain jeta un bref regard noir à Milo semblant indiquer qu'il n'était guère d'humeur à plaisanter. Devant cette réaction tacite mais on ne peut plus explicite, le Scorpion renonça à préciser qu'il n'avait pas proposé ça pour rire._

_- Il nous faut quelqu'un de...calme, raisonné, mais qui dans le même temps sache agir quand il le faut et prendre des décisions fermes et définitives._

_Immédiatement, l'image de Mû s'imposa à son esprit"  
_

…Hadès fait son entrée. Alors que Shion prépare son voyage en décidant entre autres de qui va le remplacer, Aioros décide de sortir définitivement de sa léthargie et fait une enquête de voisinage, tandis que Minos fulmine des résultats de la communication divine et suspecte Eaque d'avoir pactisé avec Rhadamanthe dans son dos.

J'en profite pour préciser que je pars en vacances trois semaines et que je n'aurai probablement pas accès à Internet durant cette période, donc, je ne pourrai pas répondre tout de suite aux messages. Mais ce ne sera que partie remise, à mon retour. A bientôt !


	13. Chapter XII : esprit, si tu es là

**Auteur : Aspartia**

**Base : **M

**Classement : **Saint Seiya », le premier, l'origine, le commencement : le manga de Masami Kurumada et également le dessin animé qui en a été tiré : en fait, je pioche ce qui m'intéresse dans chacun des deux. Je ne tiens compte ni de « Saint Seiya : épisode G », si de « Saint Seiya : Next Dimension », ni du « Gigantomachia », ni de « Saint Seiya : the Lost Canvas

**Avertissement : **je me dis qu'il ne vaudrait peut-être mieux pas…

**Précédemment :** (je crois que cette partie n'a jamais été aussi utile) Aiolia s'inquiète pour son frère qui fait du zèle, lequel en profite pour délivrer certains secrets du passé à Kanon qui les prend assez mal, d'autant que Dohko et Shion étaient au courant. Parallèlement, Kassa se fait prendre à partie par les Bronze secondaires qui lui reprochent son implication supposée dans l'affaire du bouclier, tandis que Sylphide doute de la sincérité de la confiance que Rhadamanthe a placée en lui, que Pandore maudit son existence tout en l'acceptant, et que Shion et Dohko discutent de leur voyage prochain à Jamir.

**Bla bla de l'auteur : **Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà, comme promis, fin octobre…et je couderai une poupée vaudou à l'effigie de quiconque penserait que c'est bien la première fois que je tiens mes engagements : ) Mes problèmes d'ordinateur sont, a priori, derrière moi et j'ai pu récupérer toutes mes données et donc terminer ce chapitre en temps et en heure : j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Prochain chapitre, si tout va bien, la semaine prochaine ! Après, je replonge dans les partiels et le rythme redeviendra moins soutenu, mais sauf coma, je ne pense pas laisser encore plus de deux mois entre deux publications, d'autant plus que j'entre dans des chapitres que j'ai, pour la plupart, déjà en partie écrits. Bonne lecture et merci pour vos commentaires !

* * *

**Chapitre XII :** Esprit, si tu es là…

* * *

Seul, assis, les jambes croisées, au beau milieu du Temple du Lion, Aioros réfléchissait.

Depuis qu'il était rentré chez son frère, deux ou trois heures auparavant, il avait agi mécaniquement ou presque.

Ils avaient dîné, discuté de choses banales dont il se rappelait à peine, s'étaient mutuellement senti gênés à chaque fois qu'un serviteur s'approchait de leur table, c'est-à-dire plutôt souvent, Aioros parce qu'il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on lui achemine quasiment l'eau jusqu'à la bouche, Aiolia parce qu'il était honteux de ne pas s'être montré honteux plus tôt.

Depuis toutes ces années, la présence des domestiques lui était devenue tellement naturelle qu'il ne la remarquait même plus, à vrai dire. Mais bien que ce soit le cas pour tous les chevaliers d'Or, quelque chose de sa prime éducation, aux côté de son frère, continuait de lui chuchoter que ça ne cadrait définitivement pas avec une certaine conception libérale de la société qu'il se sentait en devoir de respecter.

Il se serait sans doute épargné la longue réflexion qu'il avait entreprise à ce propos quelque part entre l'entrée et le plat de résistance s'il avait compris plus tôt que les pensées de son frère étaient à mille lieues de ses déboires serviles.

Son cadet couché, avec les poules même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais, le Sagittaire s'était retiré dans un endroit calme à l'opposé de la sixième maison, pour revenir tranquillement sur la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Kanon et Dohko, ou plutôt à laquelle il avait fini par ne faire qu'assister d'ailleurs.

Entre autre choses.

On disait qu'il était impossible de revenir sur le passé, de changer ce qui avait été fait.

Aioros ne le contestait pas même s'il imaginait qu'il suffisait que quelque élément d'un événement antérieur, n'importe lequel, n'ait pas été connu en temps et en heure et ne soit mis à jour que bien plus tard pour éclairer ce passé d'une toute nouvelle lumière.

Mais même cela, ne le changeait guère. Mais que les faits de son enfance, de son adolescence voient leurs conséquences s'enferrer dans le présent et l'avenir, comme une fatalité contre laquelle il était vain de s'élever, n'appartenait pas au même discours.

Il n'était pas Shion.

Personne ne lui rendrait jamais les treize années qu'il avait perdues, c'était acquis. Mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il était condamné à regarder sa place et son rang de loin, songeant qu'il était inutile de les rejoindre maintenant puisque le mal était fait et entériné depuis de trop longues années.

Il n'avait pas eu prise sur les évènements qui l'avaient retiré au Sanctuaire, à Athéna, mais le retrait, l'effacement presque, qu'il opérait depuis son retour ne dépendait que de lui. Personne d'autre ne lui imposait.

Sa place avait été vide pendant treize ans ? Elle serait occupée pour les treize ans à venir. Et de façon plus pleine, même, plus complète qu'elle ne l'aurait été s'il avait été présent toute cette période, car désormais il savait à quel point la vie, ici, ne tenait qu'à peu de chose. Même quand on était chevalier d'Or. Il ne pourrait pas changer le passé, mais il pourrait, petit à petit, lentement, feindre de considérer qu'il n'avait jamais existé et à force de patience et de présence, donner ce sentiment à tous.

Jusqu'à présent, il avait erré au Sanctuaire comme un pénitent, englouti par l'ombre de cette espèce d'idole qui s'était substituée à son image de traitre, suite à sa réhabilitation posthume.

Saint Sagittaire, sacrifié sur l'autel de la folie d'un autre. A bien des égards, Aioros, sa vie comme sa mort, n'avait été qu'un chapitre de la grande épopée épique que constituait l'existence de Saga, ou bien, si l'on se situait plutôt du côté des rebelles pendant le guerre du Sanctuaire, l'un de ceux de l'ascension inexorable des Bronzes jusqu'à la plus haute marche des lieux.

Il se battait contre un spectre de lui-même, dont l'omniprésence, autrefois, que ce soit pour l'honnir ou la sacrer, non seulement arrangeait finalement à peu près tout le monde, mais en plus poussait le vice jusqu'à avoir des avantage même pour lui : si, depuis son retour, le Sagittaire avait pu avoir l'impression d'être superflu, voire même clairement de trop, il réalisait qu'il n'en était rien, en vérité. Sa place était peut-être surplombée de son propre fantôme mais cette aura écrasante avait au moins permis qu'elle ne soit pas prise par quelqu'un d'autre. Et le Gémeau destitué, plus personne n'avait besoin de brandir sa bannière.

Les bons côtés d'un fantôme, c'est qu'il ne posait problème à sa succession que quand il ne vous ressemblait pas trait pour trait. Il n'avait pas à s'y conformer, il n'avait jamais eu à le faire, mais rien ne le poussait à chercher à tout prix à être son opposé non plus : le mort n'était plus. En fait, sa résurrection, même en chevalier perdu, désaxé et distrait, avait achevé de le mettre en pièces : pour les plus jeunes, qui ne l'avaient jamais connu vivant, elle avait forgé une toute nouvelle vision de lui qui avait eu vite fait de balayer l'ancienne – la fréquentation physique avait des vertus insoupçonnées – et pour les autres, ils avaient toujours eu autant en tête le garçon de quatorze ans attentionné et clairvoyant qu'ils avaient connu que l'opprobre que l'on avait jetée par la suite sur son temple en même temps que la nouvelle de sa mort se répandait comme une traînée de poudre.

Il ne courrait plus après sa mémoire.

Si elle devait ne jamais revenir, tant pis.

Et si elle revenait, alors elle ne devrait pas le déstabiliser.

Il était de ce monde.

Maintenant, il en avait la conviction.

* * *

**Temple du Sagittaire**

- La chienne… !

Il envoya brusquement valser une petite étagère.

- Mais quelle chienne !

Une vieille amphore.

- Salope !

Et finalement la seule et unique sculpture de la pièce, qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de représenter une figure féminine. Elle se brisa en heurtant le sol, la tête roulant jusqu'à aller se loger sous une commode en bois pauvre.

Pandore.

Athéna allait tenter de contacter Hadès pour que cette garce de Pandore dirige les Enfers. Cette garce de Pandore qui non contente d'être immortelle, disposait également d'une mémoire continue et d'une personnalité absolument identique à chacune de ses vies, à la différence des trois Juges.

Autant dire que l'expression _ad vitam aternam_ prenait tout son sens quand on la côtoyait.

S'il fallait, en plus, être sous ses ordres…jusqu'à la fin des temps…

Minos poussa un cri de rage pure en éclatant la petite table de chevet sur le lit.

-Je deviendrai fou… ! Fou ! dérailla-t-il, la voie stridente.

Des pas vifs raisonnèrent dans le couloir, mais la colère noire qui faisait bouillir jusqu'au plus reculé de ses vaisseaux l'empêcha de dégager une part de raison suffisante pour les distinguer.

On frappa à la porte.

- Seigneur ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Un serviteur du Pope. Un de ces sales fouineurs, toujours à rôder autour des baraquements primaires où les Spectres logeaient depuis le début de la quarantaine, et aux alentours des temples où les Juges avaient pris leur quartier alors que la période de confinement se prolongeait, Rhadamanthe toujours à celui des Gémeaux, Eaque chez le Taureau – l'armoire à glace brésilienne s'étant momentanément installé chez le fils spirituel – ou pas - du Pope – et finalement lui dans celui du Sagittaire.

Le ton clair et jeune de la voix du commis l'irrita plus que ce qu'il pensait encore possible.

- Dégage ! éructa-t-il.

- Pardonnez-moi, répondit simplement le sous-fifre.

- Ah, ah, « pardonnez-moi », singa le Norvégien avec un rire un peu fou. Il va se ruer chez le Pope, il va se ruer chez le Pope, martela-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le matelas éventré qu'il fit s'écrouler le lit sous son poids.

Le Blond n'y prêta pas attention. Il plia son coude sur son genou et plaça son menton dans son poing, fixant le mur sans le voir, tandis que sa respiration reprenait un rythme moins effréné.

Rhadamanthe était au courant, forcément.

Pire que ça : l'idée devait même venir de lui.

Et si Rhadamanthe était à l'origine de ce délire, alors…Sylphide ne pouvait pas l'ignorer, lui qui était censé le coller aux quatre coins de ce bled maudit.

Ou bien disait-il vrai en prétendant avoir des doutes sur la confiance que l'Anglais plaçait en lui ? Et auquel cas, si le troisième Juge l'avait tenu à l'écart de son projet, aurait-il pu décemment ignorer ce qu'il se tramait dans les bureaux du Palais ?

Sylphide se glissait partout. Il le savait : c'est pour ça qu'il l'avait débauché. Le Belge ne s'était pas fait prier, sa fidélité à l'endroit d'Eaque étant depuis toujours malmenée autant par ses penchants naturels pour la duplicité que par l'indifférence manifeste que son supérieur officiel lui témoignait. L' « accord » qui existait entre le Spectre du Basilic et le Juge du Griffon présentait, dès le départ, des avantages doubles pour chacun d'entre eux.

Minos avait son mouchard personnel flanqué à sa démarche altière, ce qui lui semblait être l'un des attributs de la souveraineté, et profitait de cette proximité nécessaire pour le tenir à l'œil, le Belge étant parfaitement étr anger aux grands principes idéologiques qui pourraient le pousser à n'user de ses talents que contre l' « ennemi » - ou disons que sa définition de ce mot pouvait se révéler très personnalisée à l'occasion – .

Sylphide, de son côté, avait trouvé un maître à sa hauteur, c'est-à-dire une personne importante appréciant toute l'étendue de sa perfidie, mais avait également soigné son orgueil en se vengeant du désintérêt du Garuda, lequel savait maintenant parfaitement qui il était.

L'avantage de coucher avec l'homme qu'il aimait.

Le Belge n'avait-il aucune connaissance des accords entre le Pope et Rhadamanthe ? Ou bien lui avoir dit qu'il soupçonnait le Wyvern de se méfier de lui, à deux jours de l'annonce du Pope, n'était-il pas une tentative risquée de se disculper par avance ?

Minos se méfiait du Basilic plus que de tout autre personne au monde. C'est, ironiquement, également pour ça qu'il avait fait peser une bonne partie de la réussite de son plan sur ses épaules fourbes : le sentiment que son meilleur atout pouvait se révéler être, dans le même temps, celui par qui viendrait la chute était chargé d'une dimension tragique qui l'excitait au-delà des mots. Sylphide était hypocrite, tendancieux et intelligent, mais subordonnait toujours sa matière grise à son amour de l'intrigue, des mains basses et de ses caprices. Ou bien encore des racontars de domestiques.

Personne n'avait eu vent de ce mystérieux intermédiaire qui serait intervenu dans l'histoire du bouclier, selon ses dires, et Kassa des Lyumnades semblait collectionner les défauts, dont celui, difficilement pardonnable aux yeux du Novégien, d'être particulièrement laid, mais il n'avait pas l'être d'être du genre à refuser effrontément sa bassesse. Il susurrait, minaudait, se donnait des airs, mais finalement, il assumait toujours ce qu'il faisait, au moins à mots couverts. Sans en toucher mot à quiconque, le blond se sentait donc plutôt enclin à le croire quand il s'écriait avec véhémence qu'il n'avait pas trempé un instant dans cette histoire de vol ridicule.

Minos savait par quel bout tenir son entourage.

Eaque par les sentiments, Sylphide par le sexe et le charisme, Rhadamanthe par Hadès.

Du moins, il croyait le savoir.

Alors qu'il se faisait cette réflexion, tout à coup, il réalisa brusquement que ces trois certitudes volaient en éclat en même temps.

Rhadamanthe par Hadès.

Depuis la résurrection, le Wyvern n'avait eu de cesse de prétendre vouloir contacter leur Dieu, pour se donner du temps, avoir des raisons légitimes de ne pas accepter la domination officieuse du Premier Juge sur les affaires du royaume des morts.

Jusqu'à présent, il devait souhaiter, profondément, ne pas parvenir à son objectif, de crainte de voir leur dieu se prononcer de toute manière en faveur de son juge préféré, le Griffon. Mais si le Sanctuaire entrait dans la partie, comme Athéna était la seule personne susceptible de faire pression sur le dieu des Enfers à l'heure actuelle, avec peut-être Pandore si on suivait la stratégie du Pope…Influencer indirectement le choix du Dieu des Enfers devenait beaucoup plus aisé pour l'Anglais qui avait des rapports privilégiés avec la chevalerie de par sa présence continue au domaine sacré, et la répulsion que Minos inspirait au Pope, qu'il n'ignorait guère.

Il l'avait entretenue avec beaucoup d'amusement.

Ne manquait plus qu'un détonateur solide pour lancer la machine, et au terme d'une mécanique bien rodée, le Premier Juge serait définitivement écarté du pouvoir.

Le détonateur s'appelait Pandore, et le détestait plus encore qu'il ne détestait le reste du monde, probablement.

Comment avait-il pu laisser cette furie lui échapper ?

Comment cette conspiration, dans son dos, avait-elle pu prendre forme et aboutir sans qu'il ne s'en doute, comment la situation avait-elle pu s'asservir de son contrôle de façon aussi totale ? Quand avait-il perdu le fil des événements ? Et comment ?

A cause de Sylphide ?

Et de qui d'autre ?

Ou se pouvait-il qu'ils aient été roulés tous les deux ? Le Basilic, avec son air sournois et son ton persifleur ? Etait-ce du vent ? Le Belge serait bien capable de prétendre qu'il l'avait trahi pour ne pas donner l'impression d'avoir été dupé, lui aussi. Il tenait à sa réputation de taupe omnisciente plus qu'à tout autre chose en ce bas monde, d'après ce qu'il savait.

Sylphide par le sexe et le charisme.

Minos savait pertinemment bien que sous son allure d'opportuniste sans honneur, il éprouvait quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à du respect à son égard et que ce sentiment inhabituel, il supposait, pour lui, se nourrissait en partie du plaisir que lui procurait leurs relations sexuelles régulières, toujours très crues. C'était l'assurance la plus fiable dont il se savait disposer : il donnait lui ce qu'il n'avait jamais trouvé ailleurs, avec toute la violence et la brutalité dont il était capable, et le Spectre du Basilic en éprouvait une satisfaction pleine, difficilement niable. Ces rapports constituaient une bonne part de son bien être, il en était sûr. Mais était-ce bien suffisant ? Le Belge n'était-il pas prêt à les sacrifier s'il pensait obtenir une chose plus valable en échange ? L'image de Rhadamanthe lui apparut, lui arrachant un rire caustique.

- Si tu attends qu'il te baise comme moi…ricana-t-il.

Il releva à peine ses propres écarts de langage. Toute son éducation, depuis toutes ces années, semblait devoir mourir ici, aux pieds d'une pucelle gothique et hargneuse qui passerait le reste de son existence à mettre un point d'honneur à faire de la sienne un calvaire. Qu'elle ne se donne pas trop de mal, surtout : la seule pensée qu'il allait devoir lui obéir suffisait déjà à lui filer des crampes persistantes à l'estomac.

Sylphide, Sylphide…

Ou était-ce quelqu'un d'autre ?

Eaque, par les sentiments.

Des pas dans le couloir se firent entendre. Cette fois, Minos les perçus parfaitement. Il se redressa, poussa négligemment du pied les vestiges des meubles brisés sous le lit effondré et lissa sa toge, dans une tentative rituelle de ne pas laisser paraître le moindre signe de doute qui pourrait donner naissance, dans l'esprit de l'importun, à une quelconque suspicion de faiblesse à son endroit. Avec un peu de chance, s'il trouvait le bonne angle pour se placer face à son visiteur et que la porte n'était qu'à moitié ouverte, il pourrait masquer l'état de sa couche, qui constituait malheuresement une contre-preuve flagrante.

Quelques coups furent donnés à la porte, et il prononça un « entrez » ferme, ne sachant pas trop qui il pouvait s'attendre à voir débarquer.

Une silhouette familière apparut.

Eaque.

- C'est toi, dit-il simplement sur un ton étudié. Moitié contrit, moitié réprobateur.

Il fallait toujours laisser à Eaque l'impression qu'il n'était pas l'interlocuteur désiré.

Le Népalais sourit.

C'était triste pour la réputation d'efficacité de ses technique, mais le second Juge ne le connaissait que trop bien. Tellement à vrai dire, que même si le blond n'essayait pas de faire bonne figure, il saurait qu'il ne pouvait être que troublé, au vu des événements. Quant à son attitude à son égard, elle était trop ancienne pour que ça lui fasse encore quelque chose. C'était peut-être ce qu'il y avait de pire, finalement.

- On va bientôt y aller. Sylphide nous accompagne. Je te conseille de faire une autre tête : le Pope croit encore qu'il faut se méfier de toi.

- Ça t'amuse, hein ? rétorqua le Norvégien qui décida d'abandonner ses prétentions vaines de sauvetage des apparences. Qu'est-ce que c'est, une vengeance ? Je ne t'ai jamais rien promis.

-Et je ne t'ai jamais rien reproché, répliqua Eaque. Tu as perdu, c'est tout. Ton erreur a été de te mettre Rhadamanthe à dos pour respecter je ne sais quelle règle mythologique et de te reposer uniquement sur les Spectres, comme si c'était eux qui avaient un jour fait la loi aux Enfers. Ton erreur a été de penser que tu valais mieux que tout le monde, même Hypnos et Thanatos. Tu as perdu, Minos. Tu es né pour être Juge, et tu ne seras que Juge. Si ça peut te rassurer, Rhadamanthe n'a pas l'intention de dire quoi que ce soit de tes projets à Hadès. Tu devras obéir à Pandore que tu détestes et qui te le rend bien, il doit considérer que c'est une punition suffisante.

Le brun s'apprêta à sortir.

- Eaque ! rappela soudainement Minos, d'une voix brutale. Tu n'as pas…Tu n'as pas marché là-dedans, n'est-ce pas ?

Il le regarda, s'esclaffa brièvement, d'un rire moitié-surpris moitié-amer, puis se détourna sans rien répondre et reprit le chemin de la sortie.

- Eaque !

Il disparut derrière la porte.

-C'est ça, casse-toi !

Le Griffon reporta tacitement ses propos sur le miroir.

* * *

**Palais du Pope, Salle du Conseil**

- Je vous rappelle que personne d'autre que tous ceux qui sont dans cette pièce ne doit savoir où Dohko et moi nous rendons réellement. C'est pourquoi Athéna et moi vous avons réuni dans la salle du Conseil.

- Pardonnez mon ignorance, mais en quoi est-ce un gage de sécurité, exactement ? demanda cérémonieusement Shiryu.

Shion sourit avec compréhension.

- Il est vrai que vous ne connaissez pas encore tous les organes du Sanctuaire. Les murs de cette pièce sont en quelque sorte ensorcelés afin de ne laisser fuser absolument aucun bruit à l'extérieur. Seul un guerrier puissant pourrait déjouer cette protection, mais dans ce cas, il lui faudrait augmenter son cosmos et…

-…Nous le repérerions immédiatement, conclut le Dragon.

-Exactement. Voilà pourquoi nous sommes probablement dans l'endroit le plus sûr du domaine sacré.

Ses explications fournies, le Tibétain se mit en devoir d'en venir à l'un des deux points qui justifiaient la réunion.

- Nous ignorons combien de temps va durer ce voyage. Cela peut varier de quelques jours, à plusieurs semaines. Naturellement, nous ne pouvons laisser le Sanctuaire sans dirigeant durant cette période…Aussi, nous avons décidé de nommer un suppléant.

Les chevaliers en présence eurent le réflexe de tous se regarder avec interrogation, tentant de deviner, dans l'intervalle succinct où Shion reprenait sa respiration afin de ménager ses effets oratoires, qui pouvait bien être l'heureux élu.

Saga, assis entre Shura et Masque de Mort, craignait vaguement que malgré ce que le Pope avait bien pu lui dire à ce propos, il n'y avait pas si longtemps, le Tibétain ait décidé de lui déléguer momentanément ses fonctions étant donné qu'il les avait déjà occupées par le passé - même si l'expérience avait pu laisser des impressions partagées - sans savoir que son appréhension était inutile. En fait, son cas avait été réglé plutôt rapidement lors de la réunion improvisée qui avait eu lieu le matin même, en présence du Pope et des chevaliers du Scorpion, de la Balance, de la Vierge, et du Taureau qui s'étaient trouvés là pour des raisons différentes mais qui n'avaient pas grand-chose à voir avec le remplacement futur du Pope dont ils n'étaient même pas au courant.

Avant de réunir les Ors et les cinq Bronze dans la salle du Conseil pour leur annoncer la décision qui avait été prise quand à son remplaçant durant leur virée à Jamir, le Pope s'était mentalement repassé la scène afin de se rappeler pourquoi, exactement, il en était venu à retenir _ce nom_.

* * *

_-…c'est pourquoi je ne peux me permettre de quitter le Sanctuaire sans nommer un vrai remplaçant à ma suite, même si notre voyage ne dure finalement que quelques jours voire quelques heures. Nous espérons contacter Hadès et que la situation aux Enfers soit en bonne voie de résolution, mais…C'est encore beaucoup trop tôt pour considérer que tout est revenu à la normale et que nous pouvons retomber dans notre routine. Il y a encore beaucoup de choses à régler et de toute façon, il faut accueillir et s'occuper des représentants de chacun des sanctuaires, qui entreront en fonction dès demain._

_- La coutume du Sanctuaire ne prévoit-elle personne, dans ces cas-là ? demanda doctement la Vierge, sans charger sa question d'une véritable touche d'intérêt._

_En, vérité, le délayage du maître du domaine sacré glissait sur lui comme une fois par an l'eau de la mousson sur les murs du Temple où il avait passé son enfance en symbiose complète avec Bouddha. _

_Un chevalier d'Or doit succéder au Pope. Pas de précision de titre en particulier. D'où le choix qu'il nous faut faire. _

_- Saga ?_

_Shion fit une moue négative._

_- Je lui ai dit quelque chose l'autre jour...qui ne serait pas très cohérente si je le choisissais. _

_- Kanon, alors ?_

_Le Tibétain jeta un bref regard noir à Milo semblant indiquer qu'il n'était guère d'humeur à plaisanter. Devant cette réaction tacite mais on ne peut plus explicite, le Scorpion renonça à préciser qu'il n'avait pas proposé ça pour rire._

_- Il nous faut quelqu'un de...calme, raisonné, mais qui dans le même temps sache agir quand il le faut et prendre des décisions fermes et définitives._

_Immédiatement, l'image de Mû s'imposa à son esprit. En face, Dohko eut un sourire amusé. La description que venait de donner son ami était avant tout son portrait tout craché et il se doutait que par extension, le Bélier devait lui sembler le meilleur choix à faire. _

_Faisant preuve de déontologie, le Pope n'énonça celui-dit pas ses conclusions personnelles. Secrètement, il escomptait que l'air de réflexion profonde qu'il avait pris pousserait quelqu'un à émettre cette proposition à sa place ou à celle de son meilleur ami, qui malgré sa sagesse séculaire connue de tous, serait sans doute jugé trop partial._

_- Pourquoi pas…recommença Milo _

_Shion releva la tête aussi sec._

_- Oui ? _

_-….Camus ? Il est calme, raisonné et ses décisions sont…irrévocables » lâcha le Scorpion en insistant bizarrement sur le dernier mot._

_La Balance se retint de rire. Droit comme la justice, sa plus belle toge, de ce qui lui semblait, brillant sans le moindre pli sur ses genoux trop statiques, et ses cheveux placidement retirés en arrières, Shion semblait tout à coup ne faire plus qu'un avec les sculptures marmoréennes qui trônaient dans ces niches livides, derrière lui. En son for intérieur, le blond pensait que Camus était plus un soutien qu'un meneur, un chevalier intelligent et réfléchi, particulièrement efficient dans tout ce qui touchait ses affaires personnelles et les guerres aux idéologies très marquées, mais beaucoup plus circonspect quand on en venait aux atermoiements politiques, aux questions de pouvoir, et à tous les petits et grands détails d'administration qui faisaient le quotidien d'un dirigeant de l'ampleur du Pope du Sanctuaire. En deux mots, il n'était pas vraiment fait pour occuper cette dernière fonction, et nul doute que cela ne le rendait pas vraiment triste. Mais il respectait profondément les institutions du domaine sacré en tout ce qu'elles avaient d'officiel, de représentation physique et organisatrice des idéaux d'Athéna. Il ne rechignerait pas à la tâche, et ce n'était que temporaire, après tout…De plus, le Tibétain se voyait mal déballer à haute voix les réserves qu'il venait de se formuler à lui-même : quelqu'un lui envoyait déjà des messages subliminaux par le biais de bâches ôtées de toiles mégalomanes, inutile d'en rajouter. Ce ne serait reluisant ni pour lui, ni pour le Verseau, s'il se mettait à modérer les qualités de direction des guerriers les plus gradés de la garde d'Athéna en public._

_Oui, Camus…C'est une bonne idée. Milo, puisque c'est toi qui nous l'as donnée…Je te charge de le prévenir._

_Les épaules du Scorpion s'affaissèrent. _

_Et dis-lui que je veux le voir avant l'annonce officielle de ce soir pour lui expliquer quelques petites choses. En attendant celle-ci et en exceptant Camus, garde cette information pour toi._

_Dohko souriait maintenant franchement._

* * *

Le Pope se reconnecta à la situation présente, où tout le monde semblait attendre qu'il délivre enfin la décision libératoire.

Donc, chevaliers, je vous annonce, avec le concours de notre bien aimée déesse Athéna, reprit-il en tournant brièvement la tête vers Saori qui lui sourit légèrement en retour, que notre choix s'est porté sur…Camus du Verseau.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers le gardien du onzième temple qui s'était levé à l'appel de son nom. Son expression était, comme à l'accoutumé en temps de paix, impénétrable.

-Vous ne me l'aviez pas dit, maître, chuchota le Cygne, à ses côtés.

Le Français se tourna vers lui.

- Non, en effet.

Laconique.

Parfois, Hyoga avait le sentiment d'être revenu à l'époque de sa formation, à la petite cabane où ils vivaient, le roux, Isaac, et lui et où les propos que leur maître, sincèrement révéré, leur adressait en dehors des séances d'entraînement, se rattachaient tous au style télégraphique.

Depuis la résurrection pourtant, il leur était arrivé, en de trop rares occasions, d'échanger des idées autour de sujets d'intérêt qu'ils avaient en commun, qui en se rencontrant commençaient sérieusement à ressembler à une discussion, et où il avait l'impression que le Verseau le considérait désormais réellement comme un adulte au plan personnel comme il avait déjà gagné son respect en tant que disciple et chevalier.

Et il avait compris depuis longtemps, maintenant, que son maître avait une affection profonde à son égard. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de conserver sa froideur, ce trait de caractère qui pouvait se traduire par ce type de réponse sèche, et sembler offensant à qui ne connaissait pas la nature réelle du Verseau.

Le rabrouement austère dont le Cygne fit les frais et son introspection à la suite gênèrent guère Shion dans la poursuivre de son annonce.

- Ce sera donc Camus qui prendra ma place et sera, durant notre voyage, investi des fonctions, du titre, et des pouvoirs du Grand Pope. Ce sera comme s'il était le prochain maître du domaine sacré.

Un silence succéda à cette déclaration.

- Dohko et moi partons à l'aube. Cette décision prendra donc effet demain matin à 6h. C'était la première chose dont je souhaitais vous informer. L'autre est que cet après-midi même, Athéna, les Juges des Enfers, les Spectres, Pandore et moi-même allons tenter d'entrer en contact avec l'esprit d'Hadès.

Des exclamations de surprise s'élevèrent des quatre coins de la pièce.

- C'est le seul moyen que nous avons trouvé pour régler la situation aux Enfers, et ainsi pouvoir reprendre sereinement les recherches sur la résurrection et tout simplement le reste de nos tâches quotidiennes. Nous avons l'intention de lui demander de nommer Pandore Régente des Enfers, ce qui paraît le choix le plus avisé pour éviter les…débordements. Pandore a une dette envers nous, et je la crois sincère quand elle prétend avoir été dupée par Hadès. Je pense qu'elle fera une bonne Régente, et en tout cas, un homologue avec qui il sera plus aisé de discuter. Shaka, tu nous accompagneras : ta grande maîtrise du 8ème sens pourra nous être utile.

Le chevalier de la Vierge opina silencieusement.

- Je vous remercie de votre attention.

Tous les chevaliers présents acquiescèrent respectueusement et le cortège se dirigea vers la sortie. Comme si les propriétés particulières de la Salle du Conseil muselaient même les réparties spontanées, les commentaires inhérents aux grandes proclamations popales ne commencèrent qu'à la sortie de la pièce.

* * *

**Allemagne, château d'Hadès.**

Le vent était glacial.

Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés aux pieds de la bâtisse lugubre qui se détachait à peine du ciel ombrageux d'une fin d'après-midi hivernale en Bavière, des bourrasques incessantes les assaillaient, pétrifiant leurs membres et figeant le sang qui circulait difficilement dans leurs veines.

Personne n'avait voulu avoir la faiblesse de faire appel à son cosmos pour se réchauffer, pourtant. Personne n'avait voulu être le premier.

Pas devant les autres.

Même Athéna, dépourvue d'orgueil dans sa forme terrestre malgré les travers arrogants passés de Saori Kido, était restée simplement debout, droite, son sceptre érigée dans sa main droite. Elle s'était juste un peu reculée, se plaçant aux côtés du gardien du sixième temple, depuis que son échec dans ses tentatives d'entrée en communion avec l'esprit de son « oncle » était devenu évident.

C'est sur les épaules de Pandore que reposait désormais toute la réussite du plan de Rhadamanthe, que Shion avait finalement fait sien.

- Que dois-je dire ?

La voix de la sœur d'Hadès était plus polaire encore que la température extérieure.

- Je l'ignore, répondit le Pope. Je n'ai jamais fait ça.

Derrière lui, les trois Juges des Enfers, Minos, Eaque et Rhadamanthe se tenaient chacun à un bout de la pièce ou presque, tandis que les autres Spectres présents au Sanctuaire étaient répartis dans le reste des lieux. Devant, au plus près du seul endroit sur Terre où l'on prétendait pouvoir communiquer avec le dieu des morts, le Pope et Pandore se tenaient immobiles, regardant devant eux un immense arbre décharné dont les branches mortes semblaient rayer le ciel.

En réalité, Pandore regardait derrière la forme sépulcrale de l'arbre : le château d'Hadès, en Allemagne, là où la jeune fille avait passé son enfance, il y avait des siècles de ça. Retrouvé le cadavre mutilé de chacun de ses proches après la libération d'Eros et Thanatos. Cette pensée lui fit relever le front.

- Avez-vous récupéré le collier que vous possédiez ? Celui qui vous permettait d'entrer aux Champs Elysées ? Peut-être qu'il pourrait servir…

-Non. C'est Phénix qui l'a et je doute qu'il aurait été d'un grand secours. Pouvez-vous vous éloigner ? demanda-t-elle subitement. J'aimerais être seule.

Shion hésita un bref instant, puis recula d'une vingtaine de pas, en gardant un œil sur elle, tandis que les autres spectateurs de la scène semblèrent considérer ce retrait comme un signal implicite de se retrancher encore de quelques mètres.

Même Minos s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce, faisant traîner négligemment sa toge sur le sol caillouteux et sec, le visage fermé, la démarche constante, imperméable à tout mouvement d'humeur. Eaque l'avait brièvement regardé alors qu'il se rabattait quelque peu en arrière. Rhadamanthe avait cillé, puis son expression était redevenue grave, et il avait marché à reculons sans prendre la peine de se retourner, Sylphide à ses côtés, la tête baissée, suivait le mouvement dans son attitude habituelle de fausse soumission.

Le Basilic devait avoir décidé de tirer profil bas, en songeant tout de même peut-être que ce comportement risquait au contraire d'accréditer les soupçons qu'on pouvait légitimement former à son encontre. Mais dans sa situation, après l'histoire du bouclier, la décence exigeant une discrétion repentante, sa conduite paraissait appropriée tout en lui permettant de maintenir une ambigüité qui ne devait pas vraiment lui déplaire. Les autres Spectres commencèrent à chuchoter entre eux, et la Balance avait lancé un regard interrogatif à l'ex-Bélier.

Un silence monastique s'instaura, les guerriers d'Hadès s'étant finalement tus, et Pandore restant seule, au devant de tous, le vent transformant sa silhouette sombre en un motif fantomatique à l'horizon.

Soudainement, le vent parut changer de direction.

Dans les rafales qui s'abattaient avec de plus en plus de violence sur toutes les formes réunies sur cette colline désolée, les lèvres de la prétresse se mirent à bouger, d'abord faiblement puis frénétiquement, sans plus s'arrêter, débitant des formules absconses, noyées par les flux venteux, les yeux grand ouverts. Ses paupières ne s'abaissaient plus, son regard était traversé par des lueurs criardes, venues de nulle part, ses bras s'écartèrent en croix.

Shion se retourna pour croiser le regard interdit de Dohko, à cinquante mètres derrière lui, les trois Juges se consultèrent brièvement des yeux, avant de reporter leur attention sur la scène mystique dont ils étaient spectateurs, tandis qu'Athéna fit quelques pas en avant par réflexe, accompagnée par Shaka qui restait étonnamment calme, les yeux toujours clos.

Pandore semblait comme possédée.

Tout à coup, un éclair zébra les cieux.

Une lumière diffuse surgit, qui se concentra progressivement en une forme brillante et vaporeuse qui remonta le long du tronc de l'arbre funeste pour venir se loger en masse en haut du tronc, à l'endroit où les branches commençaient à s'élever, tandis que le reste de l'apparition continua à circuler le long des deux boyaux rutilants, renouvelant son énergie sans fin. Un cosmos familier se répandit dans les lieux, alors que les yeux de toutes les personnes qui restaient statufiées devant la scène s'habituaient à la lumière incandescente que dégageait le tronc, et que l'aveuglement céda bientôt le pas aux formes agressives de l'armure du dieu des Enfers.

Elle était au repos, repliée dans son apparence habituelle lorsqu'elle n'était pas portée, mais habitée d'un soleil noir flottant en son centre.

- Majesté…souffla Rhadamanthe.

Automatiquement, les trois Juges et les Spectres s'agenouillèrent.

Athéna s'approcha de la scène, mais l'esprit réagit immédiatement à sa démarche en se résorbant violemment, ce qui la fit s'arrêter aussitôt.

Le comportement diplomatique du dieu des morts était très clair, bien qu'elle ne soit pas certaine qu'il faisait réellement cela dans ce but.

Directement aux pieds de l'arbre, Pandore semblait être redevenue normale. Elle formula sa demande froidement, sans cérémonie, et même Minos se surprit à admirer son aplomb.

L'esprit gronda. Puis, une voix curieusement sereine, en contraste total avec le contexte belliqueux que sa présence avait participé à instaurer, rendue claire et évanescente par l'absence de compression que le corps produisait sur son ton via les vibrations charnelles des cordes vocales, s'éleva.

- Un homme a détruit mon corps. Il a violé ce qu'il y avait de plus sacré et de plus beau par-delà la vie et la mort. Ma haine est totale. Je le garde. Ce sera mon dédommagement.

- Seiya ! s'écria Athéna en voulant courir vers son ennemi immémorial.

- Athéna ! la retint Shaka en lui attrapant fermement le bras.

L'esprit d'Hadès tempêta de nouveau avant de revenir à son niveau normal en constatant que la déesse s'était immobilisée, une expression désespérée sur le visage. Elle se reprit et se redressa, se désengageant sans violence de la poigne de la Vierge, le regard toujours accroché à ce qu'il se passait au loin.

- Petit frère…dit tout à coup Pandore.

Sa voix était presque tendre.

- Personne ici ne conteste ta colère. Mais il s'agit de l'avenir des Enfers. En ton absence, il leur faut un dirigeant, et pour qu'il soit reconnu et respecté de tous, c'est toi qui dois le nommer, ici, au su et au vu de toutes les personnes concernées. Je te demande solennellement de me choisir. Tu sais que je suis la meilleure personne pour m'occuper de ton royaume.

- Les Enfers m'indiffèrent, asséna Hadès de sa voix insaisissable. Seul Elysion a de l'importance à mes yeux. Et elle a été profanée.

A quelques mètres derrière Pandore, Shion, qui s'était subrepticement rapproché, plissa les yeux.

Ça n'allait pas être du gâteau.

Une nouvelle fois, Pandore le surprit.

- Elysion est close, protégée. Elle ne projette pas ta puissance. Les Enfers, si. Ce sont eux qui portant la gloire à ton nom, et pour qu'Elysion soit belle, pour qu'elle te convienne, il faut que le filtre qui supprime toute trace d'impureté à ses portes soit fonctionnel. Si tu sacrifies les Enfers, tu sacrifies les Champs Elysées. Ils sont comme le Bien et le Mal, l'un n'existe pas sans l'autre. Choisis-moi. Tu n'auras plus aucun souci à te faire.

A l'arrière, Minos fut tenté d'intervenir. Mais la réponse du dieu des morts fut sans ambiguïté.

- Je n'aurais choisi personne d'autre. Tu as trop souffert pour avoir encore de bonnes choses en toi. Ton âme est noire, comme la beauté du ciel. Et il faut ne pas être bon pour diriger les Enfers.

Pandore encaissa sans broncher.

- Tu es éternelle, comme moi, et comme le Beau. Je n'aurais choisi personne d'autre.

Il haussa la voix.

- Spectres, Juges…Athéna. C'est elle qui prendra les rênes des Enfers, énonça-t-il en entourant la silhouette de sa « sœur » d'un halo de lumière. J'en ai décidé ainsi. Maintenant, laissez-moi, ne venez plus jamais troubler mon repos. Nous nous reverrons bien assez tôt.

Tout à coup, un tourbillon se forma à la base de l'arbre qui commença à engloutir les flux d'énergies qui couraient toujours le long du tronc. Le sol commença à trembler et la tornade naissante souleva la poussière qui recouvrait superficiellement la terre, obligeant toutes les personnes présentes à éveiller leur cosmos pour s'en protéger.

Dans un vacarme assourdissant, une faille s'ouvrit sous les racines du chêne funèbre et l'esprit d'Hadès s'engouffra dedans. Au plus près du départ du dieu, des rochers s'élevèrent brutalement dans les airs et s'écrasèrent tout autour, surprenant Shion et Pandore qui en revinrent aux méthodes traditionnelles et se protégèrent la tête avec leurs mains.

La pluie rocailleuse couvrit la scène au regard des autres intervenants, retranchés bien plus loin.

- Shion ! lâcha Dohko en se précipitant vers le Pope. Ça va ? demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète une fois arrivé à son niveau, alors que son ami se relevait en époussetant sa toge.

- Oui, répondit le Tibétain en plissant un peu le front sous le coup de surprise. Tu es bizarre en ce moment, ajouta-t-il plus bas en rejoignant les autres, je ne suis pas en sucre.

Il rejoint Pandore, qui avait réussi à échapper à toutes les projections et était tombée à genoux sur le sol. Sa respiration se calmait progressivement.

-Je le hais…Je le hais.

Le Tibétain la regarda sans rien répondre et, pour la première fois sans doute depuis qu'il l'avait accueillie au Sanctuaire des semaines auparavant, il fut pris d'une bouffée de pitié à son égard.

* * *

**Sanctuaire**

- Tu aurais voulu que ce soit Mû, reconnais-le !

- Oui, bon, je le reconnais si tu veux. Mais Camus est une bonne option…J'aurais pu demander à Aioros, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait vraiment la tête à ça, et puis je ne veux pas réveiller de mauvais souvenirs chez Saga…Je crois qu'il s'en occupe assez tout seul.

- Ce n'est que pour quelques temps, de toute façon…

-Exactement.

Shion tourna la tête vers la Balance, qui marchait à ses côtés.

- Eh bien. Quelle journée !

- Tu peux le dire.

- Tes affaires sont prêtes ?

- Oui. Les tiennes ?

- Oui.

- Je n'ai pas pris grand-chose.

- Moi non plus.

Silence.

-Tu avais prévenu ton disciple ?

Dohko fronça les sourcils.

- Bien sûr.

- Qu'a-t-il dit ?

- Rien, que voulais-tu qu'il dise ?

-Rien.

Silence.

- Pourquoi me parles-tu de Shiryu ?

- Comme ça, on parlait de Mû, alors…Ils se ressemblent un peu, non ? Mû et Shiryu ?

- Oui, maintenant que tu le dis…Un peu. Peut-être. Shiryu a beaucoup de respect pour Mû, en tout cas…

- C'est réciproque.

Silence.

- Tu cherches à les caser, ou quoi ?

- Comment ça, les _caser_ ?

- Pour les émissaires. Tu sais, les personnes qui doivent se rendre dans les autres Sanctuaires tant que la question de la résurrection n'est pas éclaircie…

- Oh. Oui.

- Tu avais pensé à Mû, pour l'un des royaumes, non ? Un Or chez Poséidon, un des Bronzes-divin chez Hadès, ou le contraire…Ça pourrait être une bonne alternative.

- Oui.

Silence.

Décidément, cette conversation était bizarre.

Shion enchaîna plus rapidement sur autre chose.

- Il n'y a pas que la résurrection qui soit une affaire étrange. Basilic nous a dit que ce n'était pas lui qui avait caché le bouclier dans la salle du Trésor, bien qu'il sache actionner le mécanisme d'ouverture. Et rappelle-toi où il était dissimulé : derrière le grand tableau représentant Saga en Pope, que j'avais pris le soin de décrocher moi-même, et déposé dans la salle après l'avoir recouvert d'une bâche. La bâche n'était plus là. Or, ça, c'est un signe qui m'est adressé. A moi, personnellement, je veux dire. Ce n'est pas au Pope qu'on l'a envoyé. A partir de là, de deux choses l'une : soit Sylphide dit la vérité à propos de ce mystérieux serviteur, et dans ce cas là la personne qui a caché le bouclier en a après moi pour une raison que j'ignore, soit il ment, c'est bien lui qui a été dissimuler le bouclier, et dans ce cas il a relevé la bâche pour qu'on pense que quelqu'un d'autre est l'auteur du vol.

- Ce qui nous amène à une question, poursuivit Dohko à qui les hypothèses de Shion étaient également venues à l'esprit sans qu'il lui en parle directement tout de suite après avoir découvert le bouclier : qui pourrait bien t'en vouloir ?

- Je crains qu'il y ait quelques prétendants, avança le Tibétain en se pinçant les lèvres. J'ai été Pope pendant des décennies, c'est une place où on peut être craint, respecté, obéi mais où on se fait rarement des amis…même parmi ceux qui nous apprécient. Alors, les autres…

- Et si on raisonnait à l'envers ? S'il ne s'agissait pas de quelqu'un qui t'en veut réellement personnellement, mais plutôt de quelqu'un qui est resté fidèle à Saga ? Et qui ne s'en prend à toi que parce que tu l'as remplacé ? Exhiber une immense peinture où la personne représentée occupe toute la toile ou presque, c'est assez parlant, comme action. Ce mécanisme d'ouverture…Tu as changé le code, après la résurrection ?

-…Non. Il est resté tel que je l'ai toujours connu.

- Donc, Saga non plus ne l'avait pas changé. Je n'y ai pas touché. Il est en vigueur depuis des siècles en d'autres termes. Tu as vu comme Sylphide est facilement parvenu dans ces couloirs, sans se faire remarquer ? Il n'est sans doute pas le premier. Après, il suffit d'épier un des détenteurs du code pendant qu'il ouvre la porte, et le tour est joué. Phénix est un impudent, mais il n'a pas tort sur un point : la sécurité est médiocre, au Sanctuaire. A ce propos…On t'a dit qu'il avait quitté le Sanctuaire ?

- Phénix ? s'interpella Shion avec surprise. Non ! Quand ça ?

- Ça doit bien faire plusieurs jours, maintenant. Hier, c'était Kassa, qui est allé « prendre son bain » gentiment en dehors des limites du Sanctuaire sans être inquiété…On peut sortir et rentrer comme bon nous semble, visiblement.

- Ce n'est pas « on », se renfrogna le blond. Que ce soit lui, Phénix ou cette fouine de Basilic…Ce sont tous des fureteurs de première classe. Je vois mal Andromède partir en douce, fut-ce pour profiter dès le petit matin du « spectacle incomparable des mers terriennes », comme dirait Rhadamanthe. Bon, récapitulons tout ce que nous devons élucider : en premier lieu, la résurrection.

-Le problème est que solution à ce mystère risque de te donner du même coup celle des autres, sourit Dohko avec humour.

- Fiche-toi de moi, releva Shion en retenant un sourire. Tout ça ne m'amuse pas, tu sais. Je préfèrerais qu'on découvre le pourquoi du comment le plus vite possible, avant que trop de temps n'ait passé et que les éléments matériels qui ont pu entourer notre retour aient disparu, ou aient été dégradés, ou je ne sais quoi. Et puis…On ne peut pas passer le reste de nos existences avec ces questions en suspens. Au bout d'un moment, plus personne ne souhaitera même avoir la réponse, et ce sera normal : la vie reprend ses droits, c'est naturel.

- On devrait peut-être la laisser faire…avança le Chinois en regardant droit devant lui.

La réponse de son meilleur ami le surprit.

- Peut-être. Si notre séjour à Jamir ne nous apporte aucune piste et que rien de spécial ne se produit ici en notre absence…Je te promets d'y réfléchir.

Dans la bouche de l'ancien Bélier, ça sonnait comme une promesse d'abandon.

- Ça me semble raisonnable, dit simplement la Balance. Donc, nous disions, la résurrection…

- ...Le retour d'Aioros, différent du nôtre. Sa perte étrange de mémoire. Le coma encore plus étrange de Pégase. Et ce domestique inconnu au bataillon, qui selon le Basilic, serait lié au vol du bouclier…Sans parler de la bâche.

- Je ne plaisantais qu'à moitié tout à l'heure. Toutes ces inconnues sont peut-être réellement liées.

- C'est possible. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous devrions en apprendre plus auprès de Mhabal Sha. Car même s'il ne sait rien à propos de ce qui nous arrive, nous aurons au moins une certitude : si lui ne peut pas nous aider, alors personne sur Terre ne le pourra.

* * *

**Temple du Lion**

496, 497, 498…499, 500.

- Merde, lâcha Aioros avec dépit.

Il était pourtant sûr que la goutte de sueur qui glissait lentement le long de sa joue, avait franchi la commissure des lèvres et commençait à rouler sur son menton n'atteindrait le sol qu'après ses 500 pompes effectuées. Cette traitresse avait dégringolé à deux mouvements de l'échéance…

Il se redressa et ôta son bandeau trempé, avant de saisir une serviette et de s'éponger distraitement le visage. Il avait chaud.

Très chaud.

En fait, il était à deux doigts de suffoquer. Une migraine insidieuse gagnait son crâne sur le point d'imploser.

Il pesta.

Il aurait peut-être dû échelonner la difficulté, après avoir décidé de se remettre sérieusement à l'entraînement plutôt que de recommencer directement à tenir ses quotas semblables à ceux qu'il exécutait quotidiennement avant sa mort.

Le matin, sitôt levé, des milliers de mouvements qui lui prenaient à peine une heure, le soir, avant de dîner, exactement la même chose. Aujourd'hui, il en avait mis près de trois, matin comme soir, et faisait peine à voir. Enfin, à hauteur de ce qu'était censé pouvoir faire un chevalier d'Or…

Aux yeux d'un homme normal, Aioros n'aurait pas l'air d'un débutant, mais il avait quelque peu négligé que son corps avait été en sommeil durant treize ans même s'il s'était inexplicablement développé comme s'il n'était jamais mort puisque sa physionomie était bien celle d'un homme qui approchait la trentaine.

Il s'assit sur une banquette et fit quelques mouvements rotatifs du cou pour se délasser. Pour le moment, il n'avait mis les pieds aux arènes où ses compagnons d'armes entretenaient leur forme par des combats « amicaux » tous les matins que pour observer les différents duels qui s'y déroulaient sans y prendre part lui-même.

Comparé à des chevaliers comme Saga, Milo ou encore son frère Aiolia, le Sagittaire ne pouvait décemment être qualifié d'individu orgueilleux. Il n'empêche qu'il l'était assez, comme tout chevalier qui se respectait d'ailleurs, spécialement d'Or, pour éviter d'offrir à quiconque regarderait au même instant le spectacle d'une performance pitoyable.

Il avait entendu dans l'après-midi, en plus, que le Gémeau semblait avoir passé la matinée aux arènes, ce qui était pourtant devenu excessivement rare depuis leur retour.

A dire vrai, il n'y était pas allé, lui, en grande partie parce qu'il n'avait envie de croiser ni Dohko, ni Kanon, même s'il doutait que celui-ci s'y soit présenté, pour les mêmes raisons.

Il préférait retrouver ses sensations seul, de son côté, réapprivoiser les gestes, les impressions, la maîtrise de son cosmos et la formation de ses attaques, tous ces automatismes lointains qui faisaient profondément partie de lui, mais qu'il craignait de ne jamais pouvoir retrouver à l'identique, comme un souvenir d'enfance.

Jusqu'au jour où il pourrait de nouveau mettre toute sa puissance à son service, celui d'Athéna, et opposer à ses frères d'armes, dans l'arène, un jeu égal. Il n'avait jamais été un acharné des combats singuliers, mais il aimait s'y adonner de temps en temps, surtout pour garder contact avec ses compagnons, en réalité.

En bon tacticien qu'il avait toujours été, le Sagittaire savait que rien ne valait l'affrontement physique pour expurger toutes les tensions et les rivalités de vanité qui pouvaient subsister dans une armée composée d'autant de grands guerriers et paradoxalement resserrer les liens de ses membres. Il n'ignorait pas, d'ailleurs, que sans projeter de s'en servir à des desseins précis, Saga devait avoir le même genre de considération en tête lorsqu'il venait aux arènes, à peine conscientes sans doute : c'était juste habituel. L'ex-Pope ne se battait pas lui-même et d'aussi loin qu'il pouvait s'en rappeler, ça avait toujours été le cas : le blond s'était spécialisé, comme quelques autres chevaliers, dans les techniques mentales, et s'en servait comme prétexte pour ne pas se battre avec les autres.

Il savait que sa seule présence physique, en tenue d'entrainement, les exercices qu'il effectuait, et l'espèce de mission de supervision dont son statut d'aîné l'avait doté quand ils étaient plus jeunes suffisaient à l'intégrer dans leur esprit comme l'un des leurs tout en maintenant, de par le voile qu'il laissait planer sur ses techniques et l'étendue de sa puissance, une curiosité qui pouvait basculer dans une sorte de fascination.

Ces éléments combinés formaient un mécanisme particulièrement adroit de constitution d'ascendant psychologique qui l'avait bien servi à légitimer sa prééminence autrefois, et le fait qu'il était sérieusement pressenti pour prendre la place de Pope. Aioros le savait, déjà à l'époque, le constatait tous les jours ou presque et s'en était presque amusé, souvent.

L'avait admiré, surtout.

Avec Kanon, l'autre jour, il avait plus ou moins admis en avoir voulu au destin de lui infliger le sort qu'il lui avait réservé.

Mais au fond, il savait bien que c'était son silence qui avait causé sa perte.

Il comprenait très bien ce que son meilleur ami faisait, avait forcément conclu que ces manipulations qui ne pouvaient même pas être qualifiées d'efforts tant elles semblaient naturelles au Gémeau avaient des finalités définies, avait refusé de songer que Saga pourrait ne pas accepter l'éviction du poste de Pope qu'il visait, alors même qu'il sentait que Shion nourrissait des doutes quant à la bonté réelle de l'âme de son aspirant.

Il l'avait couvert.

Et pour des raisons qui n'avaient rien à voir avec son devoir.

En un sens, il avait donc mérité ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Kanon n'avait rien dit à ce sujet à ce moment-là, mais il était certain que cette idée lui avait traversé l'esprit aussi.

Peu importe. C'était il y a 13 ans, et il avait « payé » pour son erreur.

Il ne la renouvellerait pas.

Il entendit un bruit provenant d'un des couloirs du temple de son frère où il ne passerait plus qu'une nuit, le temps que les invités du Sanctuaire regagnent tous leur royaume respectif. Son frère devait être rentré des arènes où il s'entraînait parfois également le soir, en plus de ses exercices matinaux. Il se leva et alla le rejoindre. Ils discutèrent quelques instant de leur programme physique respectif et le Lion lui transmit l'invitation de Milo à dîner chez lui : le Scorpion n'avait pas présenté les choses sous cet angle, mais il était à peu près sûr que c'était pour fêter le départ des Spectres.

- Le temps de faire un saut aux thermes et on peut y aller.

- Je t'accompagne, je ne me suis pas lavé non plus. Attends, je vais déposer mes bandes dans la chambre.

Il rebroussa chemin pour regagner la petite pièce enfoncée au bout d'un couloir transversal et poussa la porte dont le battant ouvert cognait sur l'encadrement sous l'effet de la brise. Un cri strident résonna et un grand oiseau surgit du coin de la chambre pour se précipiter sur lui. Sous le coup de la surprise, Aioros eut juste le réflexe de protéger sa tête mais le volatile lui écorcha le front de ses griffes dressées avant de foncer sur le plafond, paniqué. Le Sagittaire leva les yeux vers lui et un éclair douloureux lui transperça le crâne. Tout devint éblouissant et une forme gigantesque se déploya au-dessus de lui sans assombrir, étonnamment, l'atmosphère aveuglante qui l'engloutissait. La vision s'arrêta aussi brutalement qu'elle avait fait irruption et quand il reprit ses esprits, l'oiseau avait renversé un vase sur une petite table, avant de s'enfuir par la fenêtre grande ouverte.

Il se retourna pour chercher son frère des yeux.

Rien.

- Aiolia !

Pas un bruit. Il lui semblait que le temple était devenu extrêmement sombre. Un sentiment très inhabituel le gagna.

La peur.

La maison du Lion était, comme ses semblables, naturellement ombragée de par sa disposition. Mais à cet instant, c'est comme si le moindre rais de lumière ne pouvait plus le pénétrer.

Ne restait que ce silence de mort.

- Aiolia ! répéta-t-il plus fort.

- Je suis là !

- Où ça ?

- Mais là, devant toi !

Aioros plissa les yeux et distingua sa silhouette de nouveau. La luminosité habituelle des lieux, éclairés par des torches le long des colonnes, revint progressivement.

- Tu…Tu avais disparu ! souffla le Sagittaire.

- Non. J'étais là tout le temps. Je t'ai répondu, mais tu n'as pas entendu.

Le Lion avait les sourcils très froncés, ce qui, chez lui, donnait un résultat curieux.

- Aioros…Tu es sûr que ça va ?

-Je…Je crois que je me suis souvenu de quelque chose, répondit son frère qui avait décidé de procéder par ordre, et en premier de se calmer. Ses mains tâtaient ses tempes comme si son crâne était en pleine ébullition.

- Qui t'est arrivé pendant ta mort, tu veux dire ? Euh, ça me fait bizarre de dire ça…

Le gardien du neuvième temple lui sourit légèrement. Mais intérieurement, son esprit fonctionnait à toute vitesse.

-Oui, je crois. C'est toute cette lumière, ce…Et l'oiseau. Un oiseau est entré, il a brisé une amphore en tentant de ressortir…

-Tu sais bien que ça arrive souvent que des oiseaux s'engouffrent dans les temples, c'est tout le temps ouvert, ici. Quand ils entrent dans les chambres, ils paniquent, ils volent dans tous les sens, ne retrouvent pas toujours la fenêtre directement…

-Je sais. Mais quand je l'ai vu, j'ai eu ce…cette image. Un autre oiseau, très lumineux, qui planait au-dessus de ma tête et…Je ne sentais plus mon corps. Tout est devenu blanc. Et j'ai senti un vide immense. Comme quand je me suis réveillé dans le Palais du Pope, il y a quelques mois. Cette même sensation de…rien, de néant.

Les lèvres de son frère bougèrent dans le vide, mais aucun mot audible n'en sortit. Comme toujours dans ce genre de circonstance, il avait le vocabulaire d'une huître. En face, l'aîné ne semblait pas attendre de réponse particulière. Il regardait le sol, et son front était marqué de ces rides qui témoignaient d'une réflexion intense.

-Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, dit finalement ce dernier, en relâchant ses traits.

- Moi non plus, mais…Si tu commences à te rappeler, c'est peut-être une bonne chose, non ?

- Sans doute.

Après l'expérience qu'il venait de vivre, ou de revivre, il ne savait pas très bien, il n'en était plus si sûr. Surtout après avoir décidé, la veille au soir, que sa mémoire n'était pas si importante, finalement.

-Sans doute, répéta-t-il en relevant son visage vers celui de son cadet. Bon…Allons aux thermes.

-Tu es sûr ? On peut rester là, si tu veux, peut-être que d'autres souvenirs te reviendront…

-Non, ça m'étonnerait. Ce n'est pas lié à cet endroit…Mais plutôt à une sensation, quelque chose de précis. C'était cet oiseau, et dans cette position exacte, et dans cette succession de mouvements vifs, c'était la combinaison de tous ces éléments qui ont déclenché cette…vision.

Son ton était assuré, mais lui-même n'était pourtant pas certain de ce qu'il avançait. En fait, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui venait de se passer, exactement. La seule chose qu'il sentait, confusément, du plus profond de ses entrailles, tout à coup, où un nœud persistant s'était formé, c'est que cela ne lui plaisait pas.

Pas du tout.

* * *

A suivre…

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre…

« _Certains jours, il le haïssait. Ce n'était pas une impression, ni une simple réaction de dépit. C'était de la haine pure et simple, profonde et viscérale, qui ne disparaissait jamais totalement, mais restait tapie au fond de lui, prête à surgir à la première occasion. Elle transparaissait dans certaines paroles qu'il lui adressait, était latente dans toutes les autres. _

_Il ne savait pas si ça pouvait être qualifié d'amour, cette obsession qui le traquait, et lui donnait finalement envie de lui faire du mal constamment_»

…Un peu de repos ! Pas de bouclier, pas de longues tergiversations sur le pourquoi du comment des événements et en prime, pas de Shion ! : ) Le Sanctuaire est momentanément régi par Camus et le système d'émissaire décidé par les trois royaumes se met en place. Tout paraît revenir au calme, et certains en profitent pour mettre les choses à plat.

A bientôt !


	14. Chapitre XIII : les intermittences

**Auteur :** Aspartia

**Base : **M

**Classement : **Saint Seiya », le premier, l'origine, le commencement : le manga de Masami Kurumada et également le dessin animé qui en a été tiré : en fait, je pioche ce qui m'intéresse dans chacun des deux. Je ne tiens compte ni de « Saint Seiya : épisode G », si de « Saint Seiya : Next Dimension », ni du « Gigantomachia », ni de « Saint Seiya : the Lost Canvas

**Avertissement : **compte tenu de l'image que ça doit donner…

**Précédemment :** Aioros décide de se réveiller une bonne fois pour toutes avant d'avoir finalement une réminiscence brutale, Minos passe sa colère sur les meubles de ce dernier, Shion annonce son voyage à Jamis avec Dohko et le nom de son remplaçant, et Pandore réussit finalement à contacter l'esprit d'Hadès qui la nomme Régente des Enfers.

**Bla bla de l'auteur : **Bon, je crois qu'il faut se rendre à l'évidence : je suis incapable de tenir le moindre délai (rire coincé). D'une semaine, on sera donc passé à plus de dix jours…Mais pour me compenser (enfin, j'espère), le chapitre est un peu plus long. Je recommence les partiels très bientôt et donc le prochain chapitre se fera de nouveau attendre un peu. Mais sauf accident totalement indépendant de ma volonté (mais peut-être pas de celle du dinosaure qui me sert d'ordinateur), je ne devrais plus laisser plus de deux mois comme avant le dernier chapitre, c'était vraiment exceptionnel. Voilà ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre XIII :** les intermittences

* * *

**Temple du Taureau**

Eaque s'était levé tard.

Prétendre que c'était inhabituel relevait de l'euphémisme.

Depuis qu'il s'était découvert Juge, il y avait dix ans de ça, il ne s'était jamais réveillé après 6h.

Il délaissa son lit sans ménagement.

Il eut à peine le temps de faire quelques pas sans véritable but dans la grande pièce qui constituait d'ordinaire la chambre du locataire privilégié des lieux que des images de la journée précédente l'assaillirent.

Alors ça y est, Pandore était, depuis ce matin, officiellement Régente des Enfers. Il se demanda brièvement ce que ça allait bien pouvoir signifier, concrètement, pour lui. Il savait que, des trois Juges, il était probablement celui contre lequel la sœur d'Hadès avait le moins de grief.

Il n'empêche. Il était un Spectre et tout ce qui évoquait Hadès semblait lui provoquer de telles éruptions cutanées qu'il était certain que son devoir aux Enfers lui ferait reporter son dégoût, même inconsciemment, sur tous ceux qui le symbolisaient.

Belle ambiance en perspective.

Le Garuda ne contestait pas le choix qui avait été fait, pourtant.

Pas plus vis-à-vis du Sanctuaire que vu de l'intérieur, de ces Enfers administrées comme des bureaux où il avait passé tant d'années, sans jamais en sortir, avant la guerre, qu'il en avait perdu le souvenir de la couleur du ciel. Ce qui comptait le plus, pour la chevalerie, était de réduire le danger que pouvait représenter le royaume des morts à l'impuissance, voire carrément à néant, ce à quoi il pouvait rien redire : il aurait fait pareil, à leur place.

Quant aux Spectres…Personne n'avait de légitimité particulière pour gouverner, en dehors de Pandore. Elle avait été nommée par Hadès lui-même mais surtout, par-delà ce contreseing absolument nécessaire, elle présentait le grand avantage d'être une entité immortelle mais surtout unique.

Les Juges, eux, étaient trois, les Spectres des dizaines, les Jumeaux, même s'ils avaient daigné quitter leurs Champs-Elysées chéris, étaient, justement, des Jumeaux, et les Enfers avaient bien retenu les leçons des systèmes bicéphales : l'un gouverne, l'autre parade.

Déséquilibre nécessaire, donc…qui se serait heurté aux égos démesurés des demi-dieux qui servaient les intérêts d'Hadès à Elysion à leur manière, c'est-à-dire principalement en jouant de la lyre au beau milieu d'une flopée de créatures superbes.

En début, comme en fin de raisonnement, ne restait que Pandore.

Il se passa négligemment la main dans les cheveux, tout en se plantant devant le miroir qui était retiré à la gauche d'une armoire imposante, dans un coin ou presque. De toute évidence, Aldébaran du Taureau n'était pas du genre à passer des heures à s'observer le nombril devant la glace.

Lui non plus. Il glissa son regard le long de sa silhouette sans que la moindre émotion ne le traverse.

Il dormait nu.

Une habitude prise auprès du Premier Juge, il y avait des années de ça. Au tout début de leur liaison. Quand ils avaient tous les deux quinze ans.

Eaque ne savait même pas s'il aimait encore Minos. L'amour violent et absolu et qu'il avait éprouvé au tout début de leur relation, quand ils n'étaient que deux adolescents à peine pubères, que la charge honorifique qui leur avait été assignée sans prévenir, à l'aube de leurs treize ans, avait juste rendu peut-être un peu prétentieux, avait été gâté de tant d'amertume, de désillusions et sentiments contraires qu'il ne pouvait plus déterminer à quel point, et jusqu'à où, il avait bien pu se transformer.

Certains jours, il le haïssait. Ce n'était pas une impression, ni une simple réaction de dépit. C'était de la haine pure et simple, profonde et viscérale, qui ne disparaissait jamais totalement, mais restait tapie au fond de lui, prête à surgir à la première occasion. Elle transparaissait dans certaines paroles qu'il lui adressait, était latente dans toutes les autres.

Il ne savait pas si ça pouvait être qualifié d'amour, cette obsession qui le traquait, et lui donnait finalement envie de lui faire du mal constamment. Il supposait que la plupart des gens seraient d'avis que ça n'en était pas, assurément. Mais s'il y a une chose, au moins, qu'il savait, lui, le deuxième juge, celui qui pour instruire le jugement des condamnées, recueillait inlassablement les témoignages, des plus désespérées aux plus sordides, c'est que de tous les sentiments que pouvait éprouver une personne, l'amour était incontestablement celui qui avait le plus de formes. Il était tellement changeant, puissant, évolutif, qu'il finissait par se confondre avec tous les autres.

Et s'il avait une autre certitude, c'est qu'il se conjuguait rarement avec le bonheur.

Tant mieux.

Ce mot faisait partie des quelques-uns dont il ignorait complètement la signification.

* * *

**Sanctuaire, Palais du Pope**

_"- Voilà. Je crois que c'est tout."_

Il valait mieux.

S'il y avait dû avoir encore quelque chose, il aurait sans doute fallu fouiller les combles.

Depuis que Milo était descendu lui communiquer la décision du Pope quant au remplacement de son dernier et qu'il s'était rendu auprès du maître du domaine sacré à sa demande, Shion lui avait dressé une liste en bonne et due forme de tout ce que le Palais pouvait comporter d'éléments se rapportant, de près ou de loin, aux attributs du Grand Pope.

Camus n'avait pas montré le moindre signe d'impatience ce qui, sans que rien dans son comportement ne le laisse transparaître, mettait mal à l'aise le Tibétain.

Il comprenait très bien le calme et la pondération, et même, les encourageait, mais l'impassibilité l'avait toujours désarçonné. Une particularité bien connue de l'entraînement des chevaliers de glace qui lui donnait le sentiment d'avoir affaire à un mur, comme un choc des cultures, au-delà duquel il était difficile de s'élever. Mais c'était un sentiment personnel et son statut, combiné à ses deux siècles et demi d'existence, lui avait appris à les garder pour lui.

Le Français, de son côté, avait pris acte de toutes les indications de l'ex-Bélier, se contentant de les ponctuer d'un acquiescement systématique. Il n'avait pas non plus fait le moindre commentaire à propos de sa « nomination ».

En fait, la nouvelle l'avait surpris, un peu, puis il avait déjà oublié sa prime réaction pour se rendre où il était attendu et écouter ce qu'on avait à lui dire.

Il avait pris ses fonctions le matin même, comme Shion, qui avait quitté le Sanctuaire à l'aube, l'avait prévu.

Durant son « mandat », il logerait au Palais, dans des appartements réservés aux invités, revêtirait la tenue traditionnelle, et notamment le masque afin d'appuyer la dimension plus que jamais représentative de son titre, et agirait exactement le Pope le faisait dans toutes les occasions protocolaires. Le reste avait été passé sous silence.

Bien.

Il n'empêche que pour un voyage de «deux semaines, au plus, sans doute », le Tibétain avait pris bien des dispositions.

Étonnamment, il n'avait rien dit à propos des émissaires qui devaient être nommés aujourd'hui-même, pour coïncider avec le départ des deux royaumes, programmé dans la journée.

Ennuyeux.

De toutes les tâches dont le maître de Mû lui avait dressé le portrait, la mise en place efficace de ce système était pourtant la seule qu'il était bien sûr d'avoir à traiter.

* * *

Une brise légère repoussa lentement les battants de la fenêtre contre le mur blanc.

Les rideaux fins volèrent à l'intérieur, retenus, comme séquestrés, par une barre inflexible, leur forme spectrale diffusant une impression de douceur dans la pièce.

Pourtant, elle ne réconforta pas ceux qui l'occupaient.

Le corps obstinément inanimé du chevalier Pégase reposait toujours dans ces draps blancs qui aujourd'hui plus que jamais, prenaient les traits d'un linceul.

A côté du lit, le chevalier Andromède était assis dans une petite chaise, les chevilles en retrait, et ses mains simplement posées l'une sur l'autre. Il regardait fixement son frère d'armes endormi.

Derrière, contre le mur, le Cygne se tenait les bras croisés, la tête baissée, tandis que Shiryu était assis sur l'encadrement de la fenêtre, tourné vers l'extérieur. En apparence, en tout cas.

En réalité, toute l'intention du chevalier Dragon était happée par l'atmosphère tendue qui régnait dans la chambre silencieuse de celui qui avait tué Hadès.

Finalement, le calme fut rompu par la voix claire de Shun :

- Vous croyez que Hadès a dit vrai, à son sujet ? Qu'il le garde aux Enfers pour se venger de la guerre ?

Enfin formulée, cette question qui pesait dans l'air depuis le début ne paraissait plus si terrible.

Shiryu reporta son regard sur lui.

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'il a menti, je ne suis pas sûr que retenir Seiya soit en son pouvoir, ni en celui de qui que ce soit d'ailleurs, dit-il avec un petit sourire que le plus jeune lui rendit.

- Mais s'il dit vrai ? intervint Hyoga. Y a-t-il quelque chose que nous pouvons faire ? Si l'esprit de Seiya est prisonnier aux Enfers, ne pouvons-nous pas le libérer ? Nous y somme déjà allés…

Le Dragon réfléchit, puis secoua la tête en signe d'impuissance.

-Peut-être. Mais qu'Hadès ait menti ou dit la vérité…Il a exprimé sa volonté explicitement, et tous les Spectres l'ont entendue. Pénétrer aux Enfers pour tenter de tirer les choses au clair causera un incident diplomatique et sera même peut-être perçue comme une déclaration de guerre…

- Et alors ? C'est de Seiya dont on parle ! C'est notre frère ! Si son esprit est retenu aux Enfers, ça veut dire qu'on lui fait peut-être subir les pires sévices ! Peut-on vraiment laisser faire ça ?

- Tu as raison, répondit le disciple de la Balance. On ne peut pas, ajouta-t-il en regardant de nouveau Shun.

- Peut-être…commença celui-ci…Peut-être que si on parlait à Pandore, elle nous laisserait mener des recherches. Elle a une dette envers le Sanctuaire…

- Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de nous détester, je le crains.

- Elle déteste tout le monde, rebondit le métisse. Enfin…Peut-être pas toi, Shun. Elle t'a attendu pendant treize ans, elle était toujours très douce avec toi, presqu'aimante. Si quelqu'un peut la convaincre, c'est peut-être toi.

- Elle était gentille avec moi parce que j'étais le corps d'emprunt qu'avait choisi Hadès.

Le regard du plus jeune des Bronze se perdit dans la pièce. Il n'aimait pas évoquer cette partie de son existence.

- Comme Hadès l'a trahie…Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle me porte encore en haute estime. En revanche…Elle m'a parlé d'Ikki, l'autre jour, quand on s'est croisé dans le couloir alors que je venais voir Seiya. Peut-être que lui…

- Sans vouloir te brusquer, je vois assez mal Ikki accepter d'aller quémander une faveur à Pandore, même pour sauver Seiya. Tu sais bien qu'il ne s'incline devant personne. Et puis il faudrait déjà savoir où il est parti...

Andromède regarda le sol sans rien dire.

- Athéna pourrait le faire, tout simplement, réagit le disciple du Verseau. Après tout, c'est elle qui a accepté qu'on recueille Pandore et elle est, elle aussi, d'une certaine manière, la victime d'Hadès.

-Oui, bien sûr, réalisa Shiryu, je me demande pourquoi cette idée ne nous est pas venue plus tôt.

Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais deux minutes plus tôt, en réalité, avant que Shun ne prenne la parole, il n'avait pas Seiya en tête.

Se réunir autour de sa couche comme l'on se recueillait sur une tombe lui était devenu tellement coutumier que les paroles funestes d'Hadès, qu'Athéna leur avait rapportées digne mais mortifiée, ne l'avait même pas vraiment inquiété.

De toute manière, en ce moment, tout paraissait étrange.

Le coma de Seiya en premier lieu naturellement, mais aussi désormais celui de sa sœur, si l'on pouvait qualifier son sommeil figé par n'importe quel terme relevant d'un champs lexical aussi pragmatique que la médecine vu le regard rouge vif que le soulèvement de ses paupières renvoyait encore, des jours après son hypnose, et puis il y avait le comportement de quelques autres aussi, au premier rang desquels son maître bien aimé. Cette impression s'était renforcée quand ils avaient discuté de son voyage à Jamir.

_« -Maître, pourquoi partir tous les deux ? lui avait-il demandé, avec une curiosité respectueuse._

_- Eh bien…parce que nous serons plus efficaces ainsi. Shion et moi, nous nous accordons très bien ensemble. Et le Sanctuaire n'est pas dans un danger immédiat. Tiens, tu veux bien me passer ce livre, là-bas ? avait-il répondu en désignant l'ouvrage qui trônait sur la petite table de chevet. _

_Le Japonais le lui avait tendu sans rien ajouter._

_ Comme il l'avait présumé dès qu'il avait eu vent de ce projet, les motifs de son maître étaient assez confus. _

_Tout comme son attitude de façon générale, depuis la résurrection, même si la chose avait dû complètement échapper à qui ne le connaissait pas aussi bien que le jeune chevalier, ou bien n'avait pas ses capacités d'observation, ou encore voyait encore Dohko comme un vieux sage qui ayant trop vécu, attendait tranquillement la mort en dispensant çà-et-là sa science réconfortante et sur laquelle on s'appuyait sans s'en rendre compte, comme une chose acquise et due._

_ C'était-à-dire à peu près tout le monde. _

_En silence, donc, Shiryu continuait d'examiner discrètement les éléments que son maître fourrait dans son sac en toile aux dimensions modestes, en apparence, mais qui semblait pouvoir s'étendre jusqu'à des proportions non suspectées. _

_Sans doute plusieurs jours, avait-il dit. _

_Jamir devait avoir des intérêts qu'il ne soupçonnait guère, pour monopoliser l'attention de la Balance jusqu'à le pousser à quitter un Sanctuaire bousculé par les derniers événements et déjà dépossédé de son dirigeant principal. Pour être tout à fait franc, il n'avait pas songé que ce pût être le cas quand il s'y était rendu, bravant le système de défense particulièrement coriace et pernicieux du domaine de Mû, pour faire réparer son armure et celle de Seiya, mais il est vrai que ses dispositions d'alors n'étaient pas tout à fait orientées vers le tourisme. _

_Quelque chose lui échappait._

_Mais il n'était pas certain de vouloir la découvrir »._

Il releva la tête.

- Allons lui parler, dit-il en se levant.

Son pas calme fut immédiatement suivi de ceux de ses deux compagnons d'armes conscients.

* * *

- Allez !

- Non.

- Allez !

- Non, vraiment.

- Mais enfin, déjà qu'avec toutes tes bandes, tu me fais penser à convalescent, si en plus, tu refuses de te bouger…Tu cherches à être momifié, ou quoi ?

- Ne sois pas ridicule.

Aioros ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il réajusta ses bandes uniquement pour provoquer son frère qui fit la moue.

- On a qu'à se mettre dans un coin, reprit celui-ci, pugnace. Juste un petit combat, tous les deux, et ça te fera du bien, en plus, tu verras…

- -Ça, j'en doute.

- Hin, je vois. Tu as peur de moi, en fait.

- Moi, peur de toi ? s'esclaffa le Sagittaire. Je suis encore capable de te botter les fesses, crois-moi. Et laisse-moi te dire que cette forme de provocation est très infantile.

- Prouve-le, que tu peux me botter les fesses, rétorqua Aiolia que la dernière phrase de son aîné avait vexé.

- -Ça te ferait trop plaisir, rit le plus âgé.

- S'il te plaît, insista le Lion, changeant de tactique. A sept ans, quand tu m'entraînais le soir en plus de l'enseignement de mon maître, je rêvais déjà du jour où on se battrait l'un contre l'autre. Enfin, amicalement, je veux dire. Juste une fois.

Aioros soupira.

- Bon, céda-t-il. Très bien. Mais ne me ménage pas, prévint-il en se levant, plutôt de mauvaise grâce.

- N'y compte pas !

Ils se placèrent l'un en face de l'autre, à quelques mètres de là, et firent des mouvements d'échauffement.

Après quelques instants, ils se rapprochèrent et commencèrent à tourner en rond, suivant les contours d'un cercle invisible en se jaugeant, un sourire satisfait accroché à leurs lèvres.

Même le Sagittaire, au fond de lui, jouissait de ce moment à la fois espéré et redouté, même s'il craignait de ne pas pouvoir donner toute sa mesure en raison de son état physique encore en deçà de ce qu'il avait pu être par le passé : mais il avait constaté, finalement, que la maîtrise de son cosmos semblait similaire à celle ses 14 ans.

Ironiquement, les automatismes de chevalier étaient en fait plus persistants que ce qui relevait de sa condition d'homme, pourtant première à tout ce qui pouvait le qualifier ensuite.

Aiolia attaqua le premier.

Il entreprit une ruade franche, droit devant, à laquelle il ne manquait peut-être que la tête baissée en avant pour aboutir à un mouvement qui aurait pu rendre un hommage vibrant à l'animal qui représentait la constellation d'Aldébaran, dont la silhouette massive reposait d'ailleurs non loin d'eux.

Aioros esquiva l'attaque mais contra la suivante de plein fouet, sans trop de difficulté. Mais ce n'était que le début et pour être tout à fait franc, il avait ressenti une douleur brève mais vive dans le poignet droit.

Ils recommencèrent à se tourner autour, réveillant progressivement leurs cosmos, ce qui attira l'attention des autres chevaliers qui s'entraînaient aux arènes ce matin-là : pas que faire montre de sa puissance cosmique dès le début d'un affrontement soit rare entre eux, mais voir le chevalier du Sagittaire se battre, en s'appuyant de plus sur cette force immatérielle et brute dont l'apprivoisement était à la fois la base primaire et le but ultime de l'apprentissage d'un guerrier d'Athéna, suscitait une curiosité à laquelle beaucoup d'entre eux, plus ou moins discrètement, ne résistèrent pas. Ils se rapprochèrent un peu du coin pourtant reculé où les deux frères s'étaient installés.

Heureusement pour leur soif de savoir, la patience ce n'était pas la qualité première du gardien de la cinquième maison.

- ECLAIR FOUDROYANT !

Aioros se déroba et riposta aussitôt :

- FOUDRE ATOMIQUE !

En moins de deux secondes, son cadet fut éjecté dans les gradins des arènes, juste derrière lui.

- Aiolia ! cria Mû en s'approchant de son frère d'arme, suivi des autres observateurs de la scène. Ça va ? demanda-t-il une fois arrivé à son niveau, alors que le Lion s'extirpait péniblement des débris laissés par sa chute.

- Bien sûr, rétorqua-t-il, piqué au vif. J'ai été…surpris, voilà tout. Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle poussée de cosmos dès le début.

Le cosmos de son frère s'était en effet, durant un bref instant, littéralement embrasé.

- Dis donc, reprit-il en se replaçant dans la zone de combat, tu as étudié de nouvelles techniques en cachette ou quoi ?

- Non…Je t'assure que non.

Le visage du Sagittaire renvoyait une expression troublée, mais son adversaire, blessé dans son orgueil, n'y prêta pas attention. La chose n'échappa cependant ni à Shura, ni à Milo qui froncèrent tous deux les sourcils.

-Appelons nos armures, dit Aiolia.

-Je ne suis pas sûr…commença son aîné.

- Si, si, tu verras. J'hésitais parce que c'était la première fois que tu recombattais depuis plus de dix ans, mais après ce que tu viens de m'envoyer, plus de pitié, décréta son vis-à-vis en lui renvoyant un sourire conquérant.

- Si tu veux, concéda l'ex aspirant-Pope, sans enthousiasme.

C'était vraiment pour faire plaisir à son frère, qu'il avait parfois pu délaisser quelque peu, pris dans ses atermoiements d'après-résurrection. Celui-ci fit brûler son cosmos et son armure vint le recouvrir instantanément. Le plus âgé fit de même.

- Bien, maintenant, ça ne rigole plus, annonça le plus jeune.

Toutes les personnes présentes aux arènes étaient désormais agglutinées autour du duel.

Les deux frères se refirent face, désormais recouverts de leurs parures d'or étincelantes. Aioros ne pensait même plus aux dizaines d'yeux qui les scrutaient et qui l'auraient profondément dérangé il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça, toute son attention était obnubilée par l'adversaire, qui n'était même plus son petit frère, mais un chevalier d'Or qu'il se devait d'affronter jusqu'au bout.

- PLASMA FOURDROYANT ! hurla Aiolia en s'élançant vers lui, son armure brillant tellement qu'elle l'aveuglait complètement.

Pourtant, en un éclair, le gardien du neuvième temple recueillit l'attaque, la renvoya à son émetteur, et déclencha l'une de ses meilleures armes :

- FLECHE D'OR !

Son cosmos était en fusion. Une boule de feu se forma devant lui, qui prit bientôt la forme d'une flèche, laquelle vint se planter droit dans le corps de son frère. Le Lion n'eut le temps que de se protéger à l'aide de ses coudes repliés avant d'aller s'étaler, vingt mètres derrière, au milieu des gradins, formant un cratère à l'endroit où il avait atterri.

La plupart des chevaliers se précipitèrent sur lui. Cette fois, le Lion ne s'était pas relevé. Mû et Milo le redressèrent, et Aiolia, mal en point mais conscient, tenta vainement de se délivrer de leur poigne.

Dès qu'ils le lâchèrent, leur pair chancela, et ses deux soutiens durent revenir à la charge, en plaçant leurs mains sous ses bras pour l'aider à marcher. Finalement, dans un élan de rage, le Lion les rejeta et parvint à se tenir debout tout seul. Il fit quelques pas et s'arrête, plantant son regard dans celui de son aîné.

Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé depuis son attaque foudroyante. Son expression était figée.

Shura s'approcha de lui.

-Aioros, dit-il en se hissant à sa hauteur, comment fais-tu pour atteindre le septième sens aussi rapidement, sans quasiment de préparation ? demanda-t-il, la voix basse.

Le Sagittaire bougea les lèvres, mais aucun son intelligible ne franchit leur barrière.

C'était bien là tout le problème.

Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

* * *

Kanon s'était levé de mauvaise humeur.

Rien d'étonnant.

C'était déjà souvent le cas d'ordinaire, mais depuis quelques jours, c'était tous les matins. Quand il en avait assez des tatouages, des Mebsuta et des Shion, il se dirigeait d'office vers la plage pour prendre un bain plus long que d'habitude, à l'occasion duquel il avait pu croiser Kassa des Lyumnades, lequel l'avait fusillé du regard ce qui le faisait singulièrement ressembler à un varan de Komodo.

Kanon ne savait plus très bien où il avait pu voir à quoi ressemblait ce lézard hideux, mais peu importe : c'était Kassa, vraiment.

Mais ce matin était différent. Après avoir tenté de réfléchir froidement, ce qui était sérieusement compromis par la colère qui bouillait au fond de lui, il avait pris une décision.

Sur un coup de tête. Il allait quitter le Sanctuaire.

Rester n'était d'aucune utilité pour personne, même si depuis son retour, il avait eu, vicié au corps, le sentiment étrange que sa place était résolument au Sanctuaire désormais, il se demandait d'où il avait bien pu lui venir.

Il vivait comme un paria, ici, dans une cabane au sommet d'une falaise à l'écart du Sanctuaire, qu'il avait lui-même investie à son arrivée, mais dont il devait espérer, quelque part, sans se l'avouer, qu'on lui demande de sortir. Mais qui ? Athéna était obsédé par Seiya, qu'elle quittait à peine d'une semelle, le Pope ne le voyait que comme une paire de bras puissants supplémentaire, utile au cas où, certes, mais en attendant bien embarrassante par manque de titre à lui accoler, Aioros se servait plus ou moins consciemment de lui et Saga….Saga l'ignorait, tout simplement.

Dohko avait eu beau lui assurer qu'il était plus que quiconque en droit de demeurer au domaine sacré, pour ce qu'il prouvait aux yeux de tous, enfin disons des initiés, il ne sentait pas d'humeur à prêter oreille aux divagations d'un ex-vieillard nain, sans doute trop assiégé par le poids des années malgré son corps d'apparence jeune et vigoureuse. Pourtant, il avait développé, au cours de la guerre sainte, un grand respect pour la Balance.

Ça ne suffisait pas.

A l'aube, en lieu et place de son escapade coutumière à la mer, il avait donc décidé d'aller annoncer sa décision à Shion.

Il montait nerveusement les marches du grand escalier depuis dix bonnes minutes, maintenant, sans avoir croisé âme qui vive. Il commençait à se demander s'il ne se passait pas, quelque part, un événement dont on avait « oublié » de le tenir informé, et qui aurait pu déserter à ce point les temples de la colline sacrée. Même Shaka, en méditation quasi-perpétuelle pour retrouver la voix de Dieu, qu'il n'entendait plus depuis la résurrection, semblait avoir quitté le sien, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

Il déboucha finalement au Palais du Pope dont il traversa la salle d'audience sans cérémonie pour passer directement dans les endroits à accès réservé.

Pas un bruit.

Pestant, il se dirigea vers le bureau de l'ex-Bélier, et frappa sèchement avant d'ouvrir directement la porte.

Personne.

Il fronça les sourcils.

De plus en plus agacé, il se décida à aller voir dans les appartements privés du maître du domaine sacré pour le débusquer, sans quoi il irait voir Athéna en première instance. Son intention première était pourtant d'y couper.

Enfin, il entendit du bruit, dans une pièce retirée, au fond d'un couloir interminable. Il se dirigea vers la source de cette manifestation de vie et trouva enfin, le Pope, en toge, de dos, son masque posé sur une table collé au mur.

- Shion !

Le Pope se retourna.

-Camus ? s'interpella l'ex-Dragon des mers.

- Kanon ! Que fais-tu ici ?

-Je venais voir Shion. Mais qu'est-ce que _toi_, tu fais ici ? Et dans cette tenue ?

- Tu n'es pas au courant ? Je remplace Shion.

- Quoi ? Depuis quand ?

- Ce matin. Mais, la réunion, hier…Tu n'étais pas présent ?

- La réu…

Ah oui. Un domestique était peut-être bien passé, hier dans l'après-midi, pour lui annoncer la tenue de quelque chose dans le genre à telle ou telle heure - mais il n'avait pas été long à décider qu'il ne s'y rendrait sûrement pas.

-La réunion, oui. Eh bien non, je n'y étais pas. Et donc, Shion est… ?

-…parti pour Jamir avec Dohko.

-_Avec Dohko_, répéta Kanon, des sarcasmes plein la voix.

-Oui, confirma simplement le Verseau sans relever l'ironie de son interlocuteur. Ils devraient en avoir pour deux semaines, au maximum.

-Je vois. Pas question de lui parler d'ici là, donc…

- Que voulais-tu ? Je peux peut-être m'en charger.

-Non, j'en doute.

Le Grec balada son regard dans la petite pièce où le gardien du onzième temple s'était retiré.

-Bon, finit-il par dire. Je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps, j'attendrai que Son Altesse revienne.

-Attends, le rattrapa le Pope remplaçant. Pourrais-tu demander à Saga de monter me voir ? Ce matin, j'ai trouvé les thermes dans un état alarmant, et je doute que Shion les ait laissés ainsi. Or, impossible de mettre la main sur Otis, le domestique qui est censé les nettoyer.

-Tu veux que je…Ah oui. Bien. Si ça peut te faire plaisir, conclut le blond avec dérision. Voir mon cher frère…Depuis le temps que j'attends une occasion ! Je te l'envoie.

Il hésita à claquer la porte en sortant.

* * *

- Je t'assure que je ne comprends rien à ce qui s'est passé.

- Oui, oui, je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit trois fois.

Aiolia massa sa nuque douloureuse.

- N'empêche…T'es bien sûr d'être mort pendant 13 ans ?

Cette question rhétorique de son frère, adressée sans vraiment y penser, perturba Aioros plus qu'elle n'aurait dû.

Il n'était plus sûr d'en être sûr.

Jusqu'à présent, jamais la pensée qu'il avait pu ne pas mourir, ce matin du juin 1973, ne l'avait même effleurée : c'était insensé, il savait bien qu'il était mort. Cependant, en y réfléchissant mieux…Rien, en dehors de cette conviction intime, ne le prouvait.

En fait, c'était même précisément le contraire. Son corps avait vieilli de treize ans comme il aurait dû le faire s'il n'avait surpris Saga, une dague brandie au dessus de la réincarnation de leurs déesse Athéna, alors un innocent bébé, la veille au soir de ce jour-là, et son cosmos s'était développé jusqu'à atteindre une puissance insoupçonnée.

Aioros n'avait pas précisément le _souvenir_ d'être mort, c'était impossible.

Il en avait juste la certitude.

D'ailleurs, sa mémoire de ses treize dernières années était vierge, comme c'était finalement plutôt naturel, mais la vision qu'il avait eue la veille, elle, ne provenait d'aucune situation qu'il avait pu vivre durant son existence : d'où venait-elle, alors ? Sans parler de son frère, qu'il était bien sûr d'avoir vu non pas « disparaître » mais au contraire « réapparaître », la veille, alors que son temple lui avait soudainement semblé désert. Pas « semblé ».

Il l'était.

- Je deviens fou, murmura-t-il, les sourcils froncée et son cerveau au paroxysme de ses capacités de réflexion.

-Mais non, tu n'es pas fou, dit une voix qui vint furtivement se glisser à ses côtés alors qu'Aiolia s'était éloigné, sans doute autant pour soigner ses blessures que sa fierté.

Aphrodite des Poissons.

Peut-être le chevalier d'Or qu'Aioros connaissait le moins bien, en partie parce qu'ils n'avaient pas été amenés à se fréquenter de son vivant et que, depuis la résurrection, les deux hommes se tenaient tous deux plus ou moins en en retrait de la masse, pour des raisons différentes. Encore tout à l'heure aux arènes, Aphrodite était dans un coin avec Masque de Mort et seul Saga venait parfois succinctement agrandir leur duo, qui tournait même à l'occasion au double-solo où le Gémeau semblait alors plus disposé à s'adresser au Suédois.

Il s'étonna brièvement que ce qu'il lui avait spontanément adressé la parole, puis sourit faiblement.

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'en suis pas sûr.

- C'est le début, c'est normal. Nous, les chevaliers renégats, étions déjà morts et ressuscités une fois avant le mur des Lamentations. Ca fait déjà moins d'effet, quand ça se reproduit. Toi, ta mort datait de plus de dix ans…C'est énorme. Moi, ça ne faisait que quelques mois, mais ça a suffit pour me coller la migraine.

Le Poisson se retourna un instant pour regarder en arrière et Aioros en profita pour l'observer discrètement.

La beauté du gardien de la douzième maison était d'une finesse qu'il avait rarement observée chez un homme.

A bien y regarder, il avait pourtant beaucoup de caractéristiques communes d'avec d'autres chevaliers : cheveux longs et blonds, corps gracile, yeux clairs…Pourtant, son physique tranchait radicalement d'avec les leurs : tout, chez lui, était délicat, affecté, ambigu, très travaillé, à n'en pas douter.

C'était sans doute ce qui distinguait le Suédois de ses pairs, en réalité : lui, avait conscience de sa beauté et avait choisi d'en faire une arme, effilée, acérée, et sans cesse aiguisée. Ce grain de beauté sur sa joue, qu'il soupçonnait fortement d'être dessiné, en était la preuve la plus flagrante.

-On n'a pas vraiment eu l'occasion de se parler, depuis la résurrection…reprit-il alors que l'attention de son compagnon de route s'était perdue dans le vague.

-Parce qu'on se parlait, avant ? répliqua-t-il du tac au tac au glissant un regard ironique vers le Sagittaire.

La Rose. Tout à tour avenante et épineuse, et finalement les deux à la fois, le cliché n'était pas usurpé.

-Non, convint le Grec. Tu n'étais pas très âgé quand je suis mort…

-Je n'avais que six mois de moins que Shura.

Aioros se redressa légèrement. Aphrodite semblait avoir décidé de passer aux ronces. Ce n'était pas nécessairement pour lui déplaire : l'incident aux arènes avait entamé sa bonne humeur matinale et il se sentait prêt à une petite discussion un peu vive.

-Le Grand Pope m'avait demandé de veiller sur Shura, répondit-il simplement. Il était très sauvage, renfermé, et il craignait qu'il ne tourne mal.

- Comme Masque de mort ?

-On ne l'appelait que Topolino à cette époque, mais oui, je crois que c'est ce qu'il redoutait. Ca tombe bien qu'on se parle, je cherche à avoir les impressions d'un peu tout le monde, concernant la résurrection. Et…

-Pourquoi ? l'interrompit son voisin.

- Eh bien, pour les recouper, et essayer d'y voir plus clair…

-…Dans ta situation. Je vois, c'est parfaitement égoïste, en fait, conclut le Suédois en lâchant un petit rire.

-…Dans _notre_ situation, termina le brun, comme si son interlocuteur ne, venait pas de le faire à sa place, en souriant avec agacement.

- Je n'ai rien de spécial à dire. En fait, je ne vois aucune différence entre ma vie d'avant et maintenant. Mon temple est au même endroit, je suis toujours proscrit, et ces larves dans les rangs inférieurs continuent à bavasser sur mon compte. Ah si, quelque chose, peut-être : je regrette un peu de ne plus avoir Saga comme voisin. Shion est plus…moins…Enfin, bref , abrégea-t-il en ricanant. Voilà. C'est à peu près tout ce que je peux te dire.

- C'est déjà très instructif, je te remercie, répondit le Sagittaire en dissimulant mal son ironie.

-Oh, de rien. J'aime aider, mais on ne me demande jamais rien. Enfin si, Dohko de temps en temps, histoire de m'occuper, je crois. Il dit qu'il y a des choses que je suis le seul à pouvoir réaliser, comme tout à chacun. Il ment, mais peu importe. Tout le monde ment, ici. C'est comme toi. Tu n'as aucune envie de me parler de la résurrection, Aioros. Tu veux me parler de Saga. Et ça fait deux minutes que je me demande quelle transition tu vas me sortir, maintenant que tu as laissé échapper la perche que je t'ai tendue.

Le Sagittaire s'apprêtait à rétorquer vertement quelque chose, mais encore une fois, Aphrodite lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

- Mais il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire là non plus. Il se prend pour un yoyo, en ce moment, un jour ça va, un jour ça va pas. Enfin, il a toujours été un peu comme ça, non ? Mais je m'en moque. Lui, au moins, il me regarde, il me parle. Il m'a toujours parlé, même quand je n'avais que six ans. Je sais bien que c'était pour entretenir son image de Saint-Saga-priez-pour-nous-surtout, mais il n'empêche. C'était le seul qui le faisait. Et il sait fort bien ce qui est bon chez moi. Ce que je suis _le seul à pouvoir faire_. Il n'a pas perdu son aura, auprès des autres. Ils ne le voient plus comme un saint, évidemment, mais toujours comme quelqu'un d'important, un « grand homme ». Tu n'étais pas là, au début de la guerre contre Hadès, mais tout le monde s'est étonné de son « revirement », avec celui de Camus et même de Shura. C'était plutôt ironique, sachant que c'était encore lui qui faisait « revirer » tout le monde, il y a un an à peine…Je ne reviendrai pas sur le fait qu'il avait trucidé le Pope, manqué de charcuter Athéna et fait massacrer son meilleur faire-valoir au jeu de « je-suis-l'enfant-divin » par un chevalier de dix ans à peine et puis tous ceux qui avaient découvert sa petite substitution, tous ces petits détails de bureaucrate. En tout cas, personne ne s'est étonné de nos surplis, à moi et Masque…Voilà : rien, d'_instructif_, comme tu vois. Maintenant, si tu veux m'excuser, j'ai..mes rosiers à entretenir.

Le Poisson s'éclipsa aussi furtivement qu'il était apparu.

Aioros resta quelques secondes à regarder l'endroit où il s'était évanoui, et un nouveau sourire glacé vint orner ses lèvres.

- Petit con, lâcha-t-il dans le vent qui emporta ses paroles au loin.

* * *

**Temple des Gémeaux**

Non, décidément.

Il avait toujours trouvé ces deux statues particulièrement laides, mais aujourd'hui la seule expression de béatitude fleurie qui leur défigurait les traits lui donnait envie de hurler.

Il était d'humeur massacrante. Littéralement et irrémédiablement.

Comme un vieux réflexe surgi de temps enfantins, il se sentait plus que jamais légitime dans ses prétentions à pénétrer dans ce lieu, celui où il avait grandi, vécu, le seul qui pouvait décemment être qualifié, au moins en termes philosophiques, de « maison natale », où il avait appris tout ce qui devait lui servir dans ses projets d'avenir et lui avaient effectivement servi : le rejet, ses attaques, et haïr son frère.

Et tout le reste n'est que littérature, comme disait l'autre.

Il passa l'entrée sans s'attarder et se dirigea d'office vers la « chambre » principale, avant d'être interpellé par un bruit sec, dans l'autre pièce, à l'opposé évidemment.

Fronçant les sourcils, il traversa le temple et ne prit pas la peine de frapper à la porte avant de l'ouvrir.

Il était chez lui.

Son entrée fracassante surprit les Spectres du Wyvern et du Basilic dans ce qui semblait être une entreprise de rangement des affaires du premier dans une sorte de baluchon en toile vieille, rafistolé avec un soin clinique.

- Tu es encore là, toi ? adressa-t-il directement au Juge.

Celui-ci, contrarié d'avoir à se justifier devant un individu qui avait fait une irruption de la sorte dans sa chambre, affichait un air pincé et ne répondit que du bout des lèvres, d'une voix cassante.

- Jusqu'à cet après-midi. Nous quittons le Sanctuaire à 16H.

-Qui ça « nous » ? Toute votre délégation ?

- Et celle des Marinas, si j'en crois ce que j'ai entendu. Sauf Sylphide.

Kanon daigna enfin jeter un bref coup d'œil au Basilic, sur sa droite, mais revint immédiatement à l'Anglais.

- Pourquoi « sauf Sylphide » ?

- Parce qu'il a été choisi pour être notre représentant au Sanctuaire…selon les plans de votre Pope.

Rhadamanthe retint à grande peine un sourire ironique bien senti : l'ex-Dragon des mers avait laissé échapper une expression furtive de surprise qui ne laissait pas beaucoup de doute sur son ignorance totale des « plans du Pope ».

- Je vois. Sylphide, alors…Voilà qui va nous changer, cingla le Grec avec sarcasme en regardant cette fois-ci bien en face le spectre qui s'inclina en réponse. Ça ne te paraît pas bizarre d'avoir une accréditation officielle pour faire des enfants dans le dos, tout à coup ?

-Je ne te permets pas, claqua le Juge, qui avait instinctivement retrouvé le tutoiement de la guerre, cette période bénie où les règles figées de la diplomatie n'était plus qu'un refuge de pusillanime.

-Tu n'as rien à me permettre ou non, rétorqua le Gémeau, en haussant la voix, je dis ce qu'il me plaît à qui il me plaît et n'hésite pas à le rapporter au Pope, surtout : ça me fera même plaisir.

Cette dernière réflexion provoqua un trouble sourcilier presque imperceptible sur le visage fermé du troisième Juge des Enfers. Il en perdit son occasion de répliquer et son interlocuteur ne la lui représenta pas. Il partit brusquement, en brassant une dernière fois la pièce du regard sans plus du tout faire cas de ses occupants, lâchant simplement :

- Passez un bon après-midi, surtout.

Le temps pour rejoindre la chambre en face lui parut extrêmement court, sur le retour. A celle-ci, il frappa avec vigueur.

Pas de réponse.

- En plus, il va falloir que je lui coure après, fustigea-t-il, en ouvrant tout de même la porte pour vérifier que son aîné était bien absent.

La précaution ne fut pas de trop. Au fond de la pièce, dans le lit blanc, Saga dormait.

D'un sommeil agité.

Le drap fin avait été repoussé par terre et la respiration suffocante qui s'échappait de la couche conférait une dimension inquiétante à la scène.

Soudainement, Kanon ne sut plus quoi faire. L'état d'excitation dans lequel il se trouvait un instant plus tôt venait de tomber brutalement.

- Saga ! appela-t-il finalement en s'approchant.

Il eut à peine à poser la main sur l'épaule découverte de son frère pour que celui-ci s'éveille en sursaut. Il plongea un regard fébrile sur le plafond avant de le tourner vers lui. Ses yeux s'agrandirent une seconde sous le coup de l'effroi. Puis reconnaissant son cadet, il se calma et sa respiration revint à peu près à la normale.

- Désolé de te déranger dans ta sieste, glissa son vis-à-vis, sans sincérité aucune.

L'ex Pope se redressa.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix peu assurée.

- J'étais venu te dire que le _Pope_ voulait te voir. Les thermes sont négligés, et il s'est dit que tu connaissais bien le sujet.

- Quels thermes ? questionna Saga qui, reprenant contenance, ignora délibérément la pique de son jumeau.

-Ceux du Palais du Pope. Camus doit avoir besoin d'un bassin propre pour congeler l'eau avant de procéder à ses petites ablutions.

- D'accord. Je vais…j'arrive, répondit le gardien du temple en s'extirpant de son lit. En se levant, il tira légèrement sur sa tunique pour lui donner un aspect plus lisse.

- Tu dors habillé ? ne put s'empêcher de relever Kanon.

Son frère lorgna sa toge.

-Non…je n'avais pas l'intention de dormir, j'ai dû m'assoir et finir par m'assoupir.

Renonçant à interpréter cette réponse tiède, l'ex-Dragon des Mers se retourna pour se sortir quand il s'arrêta net devant le mur blanc qui lui faisait face.

- C'est toi qui a fait repeindre le mur ? demanda-t-il sur un ton qu'il voulu badin.

- Le mur ? Comment sais-tu qu'il a été repeint…?

- Ça se voit, éluda Kanon. Il y a des traces, sur les bords.

- C'est Mebsuta qui l'a repeint, peu de temps avant sa mort, reprit l'aîné sur un ton neutre, après avoir jeté un œil aux bords en question, parfaitement lisses. Il m'avait dit qu'il faisait des travaux.

- Décidément, le rafraîchissement, c'était son truc à celui-là. Bon, j'y vais : je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dans cette pièce, mais on a qu'une envie à peine le seuil franchi, c'est de la quitter.

Saga releva la tête vers lui mais Kanon n'attendit pas de réaction.

Même dans le couloir sombre dans lequel il tombait à la sortie, l'air était déjà plus respirable. Il s'apprêtait à regagner l'extérieur quand des bruits de pas rapprochés le rattrapèrent.

- Tu vas voir le Pope ? lui demanda Rhadamanthe, en se mettant à sa hauteur. J'irais bien avec toi. J'ai à lui parler, au sujet des émissaires.

-Et ton grand ami ne vient pas ? s'interpela le Grec sur un ton dédaigneux et en désignant vaguement la chambre du Juge d'un coup de tête. Ne dis rien, je sais : il préfère admirer la beauté des mers terriennes sans doute…

L'Anglais laissa échappa un petit sourire.

- Syphilde est d'un rang inférieur au nôtre, il ne s'estime jamais digne de participer à des discussions officielles sans y avoir été convié expressément.

- Quand tu dis « nôtre », je suppose que tu fais allusion aux Juges ? Parce que mon rang à moi a ceci d'intéressant : il ne connaît ni inférieur, ni supérieur. Ce qui est d'une logique élémentaire, d'ailleurs, vu que je n'en ai pas.

- Tu es chevalier d'Or, pourtant. L'armure des Gémeaux t'a reconnu, pendant la guerre.

Kanon se fendit d'un grand sourire sournois.

- Va donc dire ça à ton logeur, persifla-t-il en indiquant de nouveau le temple derrière lui, de la main cette fois-ci.

-Pour que je lui dise ça, il faudrait déjà que nous échangions plus de deux mots. Or, quand il m'en adresse, c'est de façon à me faire comprendre, du même tenant, qu'il y est contraint et forcé, énonça Rhadamanthe, implacable.

- Je suis déçu. Ce n'était pas un traitement de faveur pour moi, alors ?

Cette fois-ci, le Juge éclata de rire. Cette réaction spontanée déconcerta quelque peu l'ex-Dragon des Mers pour qui la seule image acceptable du Spectre du Wyvern était celle d'un homme aux poings perpétuellement scellés, à la colonne vertébrale bloquée en mode vertical et surtout, doté d'une authentique tête d'enterrement.

- Je suis un peu rassuré aussi, en conséquence, lui confia-il d'une voix presque amicale.

Le plus vieux leva le menton et le fixa de façon peu amène. S'il cherchait à le berner, celui-là…

- Alors ? Tu me permets de me joindre à toi ?

Son vis-à-vis relâcha les traits de son visage.

- Ce serait avec grand plaisir, malheureusement je ne vais pas voir le Pope, j'en viens justement. Mais, attends un instant : Saga ne devrait tarder à s'y rendre. Je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de te montrer le chemin, claqua Kanon en repartant dans la direction opposée.

-Attends ! le rattrapa le guerrier d'Hadès. J'ai menti. Enfin, non, je dois bien aller voir le Pope, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je voulais faire la route avec toi. J'ai à te parler. Pourrait-on se trouver un endroit à l'écart ?

Le Gémeau fronça les sourcils.

Il hésita un bref instant, mais bien malgré lui, sa curiosité était piqué.

* * *

**Temple du Sagittaire**

- Tu es sûr ?

- Quasiment, Seigneur. Pourquoi aurait-il voulu lui parler seul à seul, sinon ? Quand il a débarqué dans la chambre, le Gémeau a insinué que j'étais un traître. Je suis certain qu'il a dû dire ensuite au Seigneur Rhadamanthe qu'il nous avait vu tous les deux, aux arènes, l'autre jour…

- Ce sale cafard, maugréa Minos, en plaçant la tête de la statue qu'il avait détruite la veille sous le lit remis en état.

Enfin, à peu près.

- Remarque, reprit- le Norvégien, ça ne sert sans doute plus à grand-chose de le cacher.

Il saisit le bras de la sculpture et l'observa un instant.

- Mais c'est une question de principe. On ne se joue pas de moi. Et puis j'exècre les délateurs.

Il disposa le membre marmoréen sur le tas formé par les autres.

- Que faisait cette vermine des Lyumnades avec le troubadour de Poséidon, tout à l'heure ? Ils se dirigeaient vers le Palais…

- Kassa a été choisi pour être l'émissaire des Marinas. Ils lui ont raconté que cela répondait à une quelconque logique, mais en réalité ils veulent s'en débarrasser. Le laisser à disposition du Sanctuaire tant que cette histoire de bouclier ne sera pas complètement éclaircie. Il ne doit pas l'ignorer.

- Kassa, diplomate, ricana le Premier Juge. Et en même temps que toi, en plus…Il y a aura de quoi se distraire, au Sanctuaire, dans les prochains jours. Mais ça me donne une idée. Viens, allons jeter cette horreur quelque part, conclut-il en se saisissant de tous les morceaux.

* * *

Camus rangea les livres l'un après l'autre, les alignant parfaitement le long de l'étagère sans même s'en rendre compte. Shion avait dû en prendre un ou deux, et ce faisant avait déséquilibré la pile initiale, qui jurait maintenant péniblement avec le reste.

Il ne l'aurait jamais reconnu, se le formulait à peine à lui-même, mais il se sentait nerveux. Quand Sorrente était venu avec le Marina des Lyumnades, il y avait peut-être une heure de cela, il s'était tenu prêt à les recevoir, dans la salle d'audience, dans la toge de rigueur et le masque popal solidement en place sur son visage.

Tout au long de leur séance, qui ne s'était pas éternisée, il avait exactement observé le langage coutumier et l'attitude imperméable d'un Pope en fonction face à des envoyés étrangers. Il était sûr que rien n'avait dénoté dans sa prestation si ce n'était peut-être, ironiquement, justement l'absence d'élément particulier à notifier : honnêtement, un pantin n'aurait pas fait mieux. Il supposait que c'était de toute façon plus ou moins ce que Shion attendait de lui, et pourquoi il l'avait choisi plutôt que Mû, entres autres.

Mais bien qu'il s'y soumette sans même penser à faire la moindre remarque ouverte, la situation ne le mettait pas à l'aise. Le titre de Pope suggérait une dimension sociale non négligeable et les entrevues régulières et diverses, même formalisées à l'extrême, l'indisposaient.

- _Ca fait longtemps, que vous êtes chevalier ?_

Il fut tellement surpris d'entendre subitement sa langue natale qu'il ne s'offusqua même pas de l'entrée en matière assez peu cavalière de l'intrus.

_- Vous êtes français ? _

_- Belge. Waterloo. Tout un symbole._

Le Verseau abandonna son sacerdoce pour se tourner vers le Spectre du Basilic.

- Je peux vous demander ce que vous faites là ? se reprit-il froidement.

Le passage au grec fit légèrement sourire Sylphide.

- Je suis navré. Je me suis présenté dans la salle d'audience, mais il n'y avait personne. J'ai essayé de trouver un domestique, sans succès. Alors je me suis permis d'entrer, comme je savais où était le bureau…

- Vous n'auriez pas dû.

- Pardonnez-moi.

- N'en parlons plus. Que voulez-vous ?

Juste vous dire que j'étais le premier émissaire choisi pour représenter les Enfers. Le Seigneur Rhadamanthe s'est bien sûr déplacé, mais je crains que l'absence d'âme qui vive dans la salle d'audience ne lui ai fait rebrousser chemin.

- Un domestique aurait dû se trouver là. J'irai présenter des excuses à votre maître.

- Oh, le Seigneur Rhadamanthe n'est pas exactement mon maître…Enfin, je dois lui obéir, naturellement, mais je suis plus précisément sous les ordres du Seigneur Eaque.

- Je l'ignorais.

Sylphide bougea imperceptiblement les épaules.

Il avait rarement eu affaire à quelqu'un qui faisait preuve d'aussi peu de curiosité.

Cela compliquait les affaires : l'absence de Shion était une aubaine qu'il fallait saisir : s'il se rapprochait du Pope, même remplaçant d'une part, et obtenait des informations intéressantes sur tout ce qui entourait la résurrection d'autre part, il était certain qu'on prolongerait sa charge en tant qu'émissaire des Enfers il y avait même peut-être moyen d'obtenir un poste permanent. S'il réussissait à se faire une bonne publicité aux yeux du suppléant du Pope, il ne manquerait sans doute pas d'en parler au Tibétain dès son retour, et cela pourrait peut-être améliorer l'image désastreuse qu'il s'était taillé auprès de ce dernier.

Après tout, il était hors de question de rentrer aux Enfers.

Etre sous le commandement d'Eaque du Garuda était une chose, que sa duplicité seule arrivait à rendre supportable, mais le rester sans plus aucun espoir de passer sous celui de Minos, contrarié par la régence de Pandore qui, de plus, le détestait également, en était une autre. Qui ne concourdait sûrement pas avec ses ambitions, personnelles comme professionnelles.

Il jeta un regard vers la petite table qui trônait à côté de la banquette qui devait servir de lit au maître du domaine sacré quand il jugeait inutile de regagner sa chambre pour quelques heures de sommeil. Un livre. Avec un titre en français.

- Vous aimez Chateaubriant ?

Camus suivit le regard de son vis-à-vis.

- Oui.

- Moi aussi. Beaucoup. Peu de gens parlaient français aux Enfers, et je ne voulais pas perdre ma langue, alors j'ai beaucoup lu.

- Moi aussi. Mais quand je suis arrivé ici, j'étais très jeune, et mon maître ne parlait que russe et grec. Alors, j'ai oublié le français, je ne l'ai redécouvert qu'une fois chevalier et l'ai travaillé ensuite.

Bien. Deux phrases complexes comprenant même des éléments du passé de gardien du onzième temple, on avançait.

- Avec ce genre de style ? rebondit Sylphide en désignant l'ouvrage sur la petite table. Vous aimez vous compliquer la vie.

- Je n'ai pas commencé avec Chateaubriant. Les seuls livres que j'avais à disposition ici étaient des traités de mythologie grecque.

- Ça ne devait pas être inintéressant, au moins. Moi, j'avais beaucoup de classiques, au contraire. Les philosophes des Lumières, surtout Diderot, Hugo, beaucoup de Flaubert. Ah et puis, Dumas, aussi, évidemment…

- Vous lisiez ce que vous trouviez.

- Pas nécessairement. Il y avait du choix, alors je lisais ce que je préférais. Je suis assez éclectique. En fait, j'aime les extrêmes. Très haut, très bas, peu importe…Tout, plutôt que la médiocrité.

- Il vaut mieux être plutôt vers le haut quand même, réfuta Camus avec résolution.

- Je vous dérange, peut-être ? ironisa une voix derrière eux. Oh, je vous en prie, ne vous arrêtez pas pour moi, je ne comprenais rien à vos références de toute façon !

Milo se tenait contre l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés.

- Que veux tu, chevalier ? questionna Camus sur un ton détaché.

- « Chevalier » ricana le Grec. Eh bien, eh bien…Mais dis-moi, je croyais que tu ne devais recevoir que dans la salle d'audience…

- Le Basilic vient de la part du Juge du Wyvern, qui est justement resté à attendre tout à l'heure dans la salle d'audience sans voir personne venir à sa rencontre. Et de plus, je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde.

- C'est très rassurant, éluda le blond. Rhadamanthe vous envoie quand la bienséance l'empêche d'agir en somme ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Sylphide.

- Il a confiance en moi, répondit le Belge. Et je puis vous assurer que j'agis uniquement dans son intérêt.

- Vraiment ? Vous croyez que personne n'a remarqué que vous mettez votre nez partout ?

- Milo ! le réprima le Verseau.

- Non, l'interrompit le Spectre en faisant un léger mouvement de la main. C'est vrai, je circule beaucoup, reprit-il à l'intention du gardien du dixième temple…Outre le fait que je sois très curieux de cet endroit, je suis également préoccupé par la résurrection, et comme vous, j'aimerais comprendre. C'est pourquoi je peux parfois vous donner l'impression d'être un peu pressant…

- « Pressant », ce n'est pas le mot qui me vient à l'esprit, ce serait plutôt…

- Camus ?

Le chevalier des Gémeaux venait de se présenter au bout du couloir. Apercevant Milo, qui barrait toujours l'accès au bureau du Pope, il s'approcha et quand le Scorpion se fut écarté par réflexe, entra légèrement dans la pièce.

- Je vous dérange, peut-être ? demanda-t-il, sincèrement interrogatif.

Le plus jeune Grec fit la moue, Camus laissa filtrer un léger sourire devant la réplique parfaitement identique à celle que le Scorpion avait faite avec sarcasmes, et le Basilic salua secrètement cette interruption inopinée dans le procès à charge que le gardien de la huitième maison semblait sur le point de lui dresser en bonne et due forme.

- Je suis désolé de faire irruption comme ça, mais j'ai attendu dans la salle d'audience, et comme personne ne s'est présenté…

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit simplement le roux.

- Nous étions en train de parler de littérature, reprit soudainement Sylphide qui avait remarqué que Milo s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole et tenait à le devancer. Vous avez des préférences ? relança-t-il, doucereux, en se tournant vers les deux nouveaux venus mais en appuyant plus clairement du côté de son logeur inamical.

Le sujet de discussion interpella Saga, mais il fit mine de ne rien.

- Je n'ai lu que les auteurs classiques, lui répondit-il en imitant le ton mielleux de son interlocuteur. Eschyle, Platon, Démosthène…

- Machiavel… » susurra Milo dans la lignée.

Le Français lui renvoya un regard réprobateur, mais l'ex-Pope n'avait même pas semblé entendre cette incursion étrangère dans sa liste.

-…Aristophane, Périclès.

- C'est loin d'être inintéressant, décréta Sylphide en commençant à se tourner vers lui.

- Je le sais, trancha le Gémeau.

Bien. La tâche n'était déjà pas facile, si en plus on venait encore la compliquer.

- Eh bien si vous aviez rendez-vous tous les trois, dit-il tout en sachant très bien que cela ne semblait nullement être le cas pour le Scorpion, je vais vous laisser. Merci pour cette discussion passionnante, s'inclina-t-il devant le Verseau. Chevaliers.

Il ne reçut aucune réponse.

* * *

Tous les Spectres s'étaient réunis près des arènes.

Vêtue de noir, la délégation était entourée de plusieurs chevaliers, venus le plus souvent par curiosité et se détachaient les trois Juges des Enfers, dans la seule flamboyance des fioritures qui ornaient la toge de Minos suffisait déjà à donner une impression plus polychrome, alors qu'encore devant, Pandore venait contrarier cette mince échappée de couleur.

Elle ressemblait à une veuve.

En face d'elle, Camus. Ils échangèrent quelques mots et la sœur d'Hadès se détourna, marquant tacitement le signal de départ pour les guerriers d'Hadès.

Sylphide, en rang derrière Eaque, les accompagnerait jusqu'à la sortie du domaine sacré.

Avant qu'il ne quitte l'esplanade où se trouvaient les Colisée, il leur fallait encore passer par l'endroit où s'étaient regroupés la plupart des Marinas, qui s'en iraient juste à leur suite. A l'écart, juste à l'embouchure, Kassa des Lyumnades.

Le Norvégien, judicieusement placé sur la droite, se décala légèrement afin de se trouver le plus proche possible du Portugais au moment où les Spectres laisseraient définitivement cette plaine derrière eux.

Arrivé à son niveau ou presque, il détacha discrètement le drapé rouge qui formait une écharpe transversal sur tout le long de sa tenue.

- Ah, mince ! s'écria-t-il alors que l'étoffe de soie tombait sur le sol poussiéreux.

Un Spectre la ramassa immédiatement.

- Je vais vous la remettre, Seigneur, dit-il.

- Pas comme ça, enfin ! Tu ne vois pas qu'elle est pleine de terre !

- Je peux la transporter, le temps du voyage, si ça peut…

- Et comment je fais, moi, sans ?

- Tu peux bien te passer de ton pagne quelques instants, non ? intervint Eaque qui se demandait où le Norvégien voulait en venir avec cette comédie.

- Enfin, non ! C'est complètement indécent ! Ce serait comme être nu et…laissa traîner Minos en constatant que ses deux pairs, eux, ne portaient pas d'écharpe. Enfin, bref. Je vais aller l'épousseter contre ce rocher, là, quelques instants, et il n'y paraîtra plus rien, décida-t-il en se dirigeant vers ledit rocher.

Situé à trois mètres à tout casser du Marina des Lyumnades. Arrivé à destination, il commença à taper le taper contre la roche, sous le regard torve du Portugais.

C'est Kanon des Gémeaux qui t'a fait accuser, dans le vol du bouclier, chuchota le Juge avant de repartir.

Kassa eut à peine le temps de réagir.

Revenu parmi les siens, le Norvégien attacha son écharpe comme il se devait.

- Allons-y, le devança Pandore.

- Elle est trouée, glissa Eaque à Minos en observant la déchirure que la pierre acérée avait causée à l'étoffe.

Le Premier Juge vérifia les dires de son amant.

- Ça donnera un style, se contenta-t-il de répondre avec froideur.

* * *

- Non mais je rêve ! Sylphide ! Ce rat ! C'est de l'espionnage autorisé !

Depuis dix bonnes minutes qu'ils s'étaient croisés dans ce coin reculé du Sanctuaire, Milo du Scorpion tenait à Aioros du Sagittaire un discours qui n'appelait pas à beaucoup de réponse.

- Et Camus ! Tu l'aurais vu ! Il ne leur manquait plus que la tasse de thé ! Ce type minaudait en face de lui, et lui, il souriait presque ! Et je ne te raconte pas quand Saga est arrivé, j'étais définitivement de trop ! Je…

- Tu l'aimes ? l'interrompit soudainement Aioros sur un ton neutre.

- Pardon ?

- Camus ? Tu l'aimes ? répéta son interlocuteur sans sourciller.

La question perturba Milo. Dans tous ses aspects.

Au Sanctuaire, depuis toujours, on défendait la beauté de l'amour, cette idée propulsée à l'échelle des peuples et de la Terre même, tout en évitant surtout, avec une attention rigide, de prononcer son seul nom dès que les aléas de la guerre, ou de la paix en l'occurrence, avait rétrogradé leur quotidien à une dimension personnelle. Sublime porté à la pointe de la flèche d'une fièvre collective décochée pour toucher le ciel, l'amour redevenait dangereux soudainement rapatrié dans son carcan individuel.

On le faisait, et on se taisait.

De ce fait, il resta à réfléchir à une formulation adéquate, butant sur un début de phrase, ouvrant la bouche pour ne finalement rien en sortir, pendant quelques secondes.

- Je ne sais pas, finit-il par dire.

C'était ironiquement à la fois, la réponse la plus arrangeante et la plus proche de la vérité.

- C'est la personne que j'estime le plus. Et que j'apprécie, aussi. C'est mon meilleur ami, depuis des années. Mais depuis la résurrection, il m'ignore et ça…Mais d'un autre côté, s'il ne le faisait pas…est- ce que je demanderais…s'il y a autre chose ?

Le Scorpion se tut. D'un côté, ça la soulageait un peu d'en parler à quelqu'un qui n'était pas impliqué, comme le Sagittaire, d'un autre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir honte de ce qu'il était en train de raconter à un compagnon d'armes.

_Tu es un chevalier d'Or, mon vieux, reprends-toi m… ! _

-Je suis ridicule, n'est-ce pas ? rit-il en s'étranglant à moitié.

-Non, je ne trouve pas. C'est humain. Ce qui est ridicule, c'est de se voiler la face, je crois…Cela vaut dans un sens comme dans un autre. Quand tu essaies de te convaincre que quelqu'un te laisse indifférent alors qu'il est évident que ce n'est pas le cas, mais aussi lorsque tu ne sais pas exactement définir ce que te lie à un ami. Cela me semble sage de ne pas chercher à croire à des choses qui ne sont pas nécessairement là. Tu as tout le temps de trouver une réponse plus claire par toi-même.

-Peut-être pas, rebondit le blond. Je ne me sens pas tranquille. Cette résurrection…Je doute fort que ce soit un cadeau, qu'il n'y ait aucune contrepartie. Il est même possible qu'une nouvelle guerre se profile déjà, sans qu'on le sache. On n'a jamais vraiment le temps de réfléchir à…notre vie privée. En fin de compte, ce qui est le plus sage, c'est peut-être tout simplement de ne pas vraiment en avoir.

-Facile à dire, sourit le frère d'Aiolia en resserrant distraitement ses bandes autour des poignets. Le problème, de sentiment comme celui-là, c'est que parfois cela surgit de là où tu ne l'attendais pas.

-Ah, tu es…

Les mots restèrent coincés dans la gorge du Scorpion.

Quelque part, il enviait la facilité avec laquelle le brun, à qui on avait pourtant arraché treize ans de sa vie alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un adolescent, était capable d'évoquer ce genre de sujet sans tomber dans un bol de sucre. Il en parlait calmement, normalement, comme s'ils discutaient de leur prochaine mission. En plus, il termina tacitement sa phrase à sa place.

- Il y avait quelqu'un autrefois, dit-il simplement.

Milo lui jeta un regard surpris. A 14 ans ? Et dire qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir commencé jeune…

-Laisse-moi deviner : elle n'a pas attendu que tu ressuscites, s'est mariée, et a fait de beaux enfants ? commenta le Scorpion avec humour.

- Pas exactement, sourit curieusement son compagnon d'armes. Mais c'est vrai qu'elle s'est passé la corde au cou.

* * *

**Enfers**

Les trois Juges pénétrèrent silencieusement dans la partie des Enfers qui renfermaient les tribunaux. Après l'incident de l'écharpe de Minos, ils n'avaient plus prononcé un mot de toute le trajet.

- Seigneur ! clama une voix derrière eux.

- Oui ? répondirent-ils tous en même temps en se tournant vers le nouveau venu, un Spectre peu gradé.

- Euh…Seigneur Minos, précisa-t-il en effectuant un geste gêné de la main vers le Norvégien. Je l'ai trouvé !

Son air fier de lui rencontra trois mines circonspectes.

- Tu l'as…trouvé ? répéta le Blond, avec un sourire agacé.

- Oui…Ce que vous m'aviez demandé ! Vous ! Je vous ai trouvé ! Enfin…le nouveau vous ! Le bébé !

C'est vrai.

Il avait complètement oublié les recherches qu'il avait fait entreprendre pour retrouver leurs futurs réceptacles.

Il faut dire que depuis qu'il avait lui-même été vérifié la réalité de l'existence du fœtus qui deviendrait Eaque, en Autriche, deux mois auparavant, les deux autres bébés dont lui-même lui étaient sortis de l'esprit plutôt logiquement : si Eaque était « prévu », il n'y avait pas de raison que Minos et Rhadamanthe ne le soient pas.

Avec la réception au Sanctuaire et les événements qui l'avaient suivie, il avait carrément laissé de côté les conclusions qu'il était même censé tirer de tout ça. Mais la situation actuelle était une occasion de relancer cette partie de ses affaires, et pour un peu il serait même prêt à passer outre la bêtise marquée de ce Spectre qui n'avait toujours pas réalisé qu'il venait de lâcher une information précieuse découlant d'une enquête censée être secrète et dont les deux autres Juges n'avaient, en conséquence, pas été informés du tout.

Ceux-ci avait d'ailleurs délaissé le subalterne pour poser un regard sombre sur lui.

- Eh oui, très chers, minauda le Griffon avec ironie, figurez-vous que j'ai fait une découverte amusante il n'y a pas très longtemps : nous allons être supplantés. Le mécanisme millénaire qui régit nos existences s'est quelque peu rouillé : il n'a pas bien saisi que nous étions revenus. En conséquence, de « nouveaux nous » ont été implantés dans trois femmes dans le monde comme si nous étions morts, et pour avoir sondé le cosmos de l'un deux, je vous confirme qu'il est bien d'essence « divine ». Avec un peu de chance, ajouta-t-il, nous n'aurons peut-être à subir l'autre folle que pendant treize ans. Oh, il faut absolument que je perde cette habitude de la traiter de folle…Donc, sa Seigneurie aura à faire avec de nouveaux Juges dans treize ans, de parfaits petits bambins qui la raviront, j'en suis sûr. Et pendant ce temps-là, nous, nous pourrons aller gaiement nous ébattre dans les champs de blé de notre mère, la Terre, renouer avec nos racines et passer l'été à bronzer. Ah, Eaque, mon amour : tu es Autrichien, cette décennie.

- Et vous, chilien ! ajouta le Spectre avec un sourire orgueilleux. Conceptión. Votre mère est très belle.

- _Conceptión_. Chilien. Parfait, commenta le Griffon en lui renvoyant un sourire acerbe. Un blond aux yeux bleus, le teint laiteux, c'est…très crédible. Je vais peut-être retourner en Norvège, poursuivit-il, sur le ton de la conversation, comme si ses interlocuteurs étaient juste supposés acquiescer à tout ce qu'il disait, ce qui était normalement vrai pour l'un d'entre eux, même si quelque chose dans la partie servile de sa fonction semblait lui avoir échappé.

- Minos…commença Eaque qui tentait, selon toute évidence, de conserver son calme.

Comme cela arrivait quelquefois au faussement placide Garuda, il n'y parvint qu'en choisissant de se taire encore un peu.

- Minos, le remplaça Rhadamanthe, à peine plus serein, qu'est-ce ça signifie ?

- Ce n'est pas assez clair ? claqua le Norvégien, changeant brusquement de ton. Nous ne sommes, virtuellement, plus les Juges des Enfers. Nos clones sont en marche, et ce sont eux les Juges légitimes. D'ailleurs, je me demande ce qui me retient ici, exactement, glissa-t-il en jetant un regard noir à Eaque. Après tout, il est déjà arrivé aux Enfers de se retrouver sans Juges pendant quelques années : ce n'est pas les morts qui se plaignaient. Pandore ne cherchera pas à me garder.

- Je ne comprends pas, cingla finalement le Népalais, si les Juges légitimes, comme tu le dis, sont dans le ventre de ces femmes, pourquoi tenais-tu tant à prendre le pouvoir aux Enfers ? Juste pour treize ans ?

- Parce que tu crois que je les aurais laissés naître et grandir gentiment en attendant le jour où ils auraient été en droit de me virer de mon fauteuil ? Tu sais ce qui est le pire ? Avec la promesse que Hadès a faite à Pandore, la place de Régent sera vacante lorsqu'elle mourra. Comme le ne rempilera sûrement pas une année de plus, qui la prendra ? L'un de ces charmants mouflets, sans doute. Grande semaine, décidément, que nous vivons ! s'exclama-t-il avec fracas avant de les quitter sans cérémonie.

Son départ laissa la place à un bref silence. Le Spectre regardait tantôt ses pieds, tantôt les deux Juges restants, se demandant ce que les règles de la déontologie préconisaient dans ce cas précis. Il n'eut pas à se questionner longtemps.

- Conduis-moi à elle, commanda le Garuda.

- Mon Seigneur… ?

- La femme chilienne. Je veux la voir.

-Je viens avec toi, dit simplement Rhadamanthe.

* * *

_« Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir plus t'aider, mais je ne connais aucun des domestiques que Shion a engagés. Pour cette histoire de thermes…Ce n'est sans doute pas très grave. Bien, je vais te laisser, je crois que j'ai besoin de repos. Bon après-midi »_

Sur le moment, Camus avait un peu regretté d'avoir fait appel à Saga pour ce qui n'était, en fin de compte, probablement qu'un souci ménager.

Retourner dans cette pièce avait fait son effet sur le Gémeau qui s'était immédiatement troublé. Pas que cela soit très visible, il s'était bien vite repris. Mais le Français le connaissait bien, et ça ne lui avait pas échappé.

L'ex-Pope était resté vague, évitant de vraiment regarder les lieux une fois qu'il avait constaté l'état de dérangement dans lequel ils se trouvaient, et ne s'était pas attardé sur place.

Le plus surprenant n'était pas tant le désordre des thermes, finalement. Il ne connaissait pas les habitudes de Shion, après tout. Ce qui provoquait le plus d'interrogations de sa part, c'était plutôt que le domestique qui était censé s'en occuper, Otis, était aux abonnés absents depuis la veille au matin, au moins, d'après les dires de ses collègues.

Il n'était pourtant pas bon d'être un serviteur et de se faire remarquer en ce moment. Heureusement pour lui, Otis était quasiment aux antipodes de la description physique qu'avait faite Sylphide du fameux intermédiaire dans le vol du bouclier.

Mais s'il n'avait pas déserté son poste mais qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ?

Il décida d'attendre encore un jour avant de lancer des recherches.

Des bruits de pas précipités alertèrent son attention. Plusieurs personnes courraient dans les couloirs du Palais.

Il se dirigea immédiatement vers l'origine des nuisances mais il fut débusqué avant de débusquer.

- Maître ! appela une voix derrière lui.

- Hyoga ! Que faites-vous ici, tous ? demanda-t-il en avisant son disciple, mais aussi les chevaliers du Dragon et d'Andromède.

Décidément, la salle d'audience ne dissuadait personne.

- Athéna est introuvable, répondit Shiryu. Nous l'avons cherchée partout pendant plusieurs heures.

- J'étais sûr qu'elle était avec Seiya, s'interloqua le Français.

Il n'avait même pas été vérifier. Shion lui avait dit qu'elle y passait quasiment toutes ses journées. En fait, il avait à peine remarqué son absence, lors du départ des deux délégations d'invités, où sa présence aurait pourtant été plutôt indiquée, la constatant simplement. Il était concentré sur ce qu'il faisait et n'avait pas pondéré la question avec plus de d'attention.

- Nous pensons qu'elle est partie aux Enfers, reprit Hyoga.

- Chercher Seiya, conclut enfin Shun.

* * *

Aioros se réveilla en sursaut.

Dans le noir de son lit retrouvé, ou plutôt de son matelas puisque le sommier en bois, visiblement brisé ultérieurement, s'était effondré dès qu'il avait mis la main sur la couverture, seul son souffle erratique se faisait entendre.

Ça avait recommencé.

Une nouvelle vision. Dans son sommeil.

Toujours cette lumière si claire et limpide qu'elle lui brûlait les yeux et cette fois-ci, une voix qui lui avait chuchoté un nom, à plusieurs reprises.

- Te…Teresis, Deresis, tenta-t-il de se rappeler à haute voix

Quelque chose comme ça.

Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire ? Il ne connaissait aucun nom approchant. Pourtant, ces sons lui semblaient inexplicablement familiers.

Cette échappée insensée de cosmos ce matin, ce rêve maintenant…Qu'avait-il fait, pendant les treize années où il avait été absent ? Où avait-il été ? Et surtout…

Pourquoi était-il finalement revenu ?

* * *

A suivre…

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre…

_« - Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? finit par lâcher Saga._

_Kanon ouvrit la bouche immédiatement pour répondre quelque chose, mais il eut l'air de réfléchir, et dit finalement :_

_-Juste que tu reconnaisses quelque chose._

_- Quoi ? demanda son frère qui sentait déjà qu'il n'allait pas apprécier ce qui allait suivre. »_

…Quelqu'un semble définitivement en vouloir à Aioros, Athéna est récupérée aux Enfers, le torchon brûle entre les Gémeaux, Sylphide fait la navette entre le Sanctuaire et les Enfers, et Dohko et Shion rentrent finalement de leur petite escapade.


End file.
